Fake In Love
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov, un famoso actor de la serie televisiva más popular del momento es obligado a participar en un reportaje televisivo en el cual de manera encubierta, tendrá que iniciar una relación amorosa al azar. Teniendo como victima a Yuri Katsuki, un estudiante de actuación fracasado. ¿Hasta donde llegará esta farsa? [Víctor x Yuri][M-preg]
1. Amor de Telenovela

**[ Fake in Love ]**

 **Notas de autor:** Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento para volverlos mas homosexuales de lo que ya son. La historia contiene temática M-preg, es decir, embarazo masculino.

 **Capitulo 1:**

 _Amor de Telenovela_

La tarde lluviosa difuminaba las lágrimas de un chico sentado en el parque, como si no le importara mojarse y terminar resfriado. Sus lentes se opacaban con el caer del agua, pero ni aun así apartaba la mirada del cielo. Un ambiente tan deprimente combinaba perfectamente con él. Después de todo, esta lluvia era lo último que faltaba en los acontecimientos de este día.

Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo sin duda alguna. La batería del reloj se agotó por lo que no sonó la alarma y llegó tarde a la presentación que llevaba esperando por meses. Participaría en una convocatoria de actuación para integrarse al elenco de una serie televisiva popular, no era para un papel muy importante, pero al menos serviría como apoyo a su carrera artística. Y sin embargo, el nerviosismo por llegar tarde provocó que se le olvidaran los diálogos y echara a perder esta oportunidad.

No es como si el hecho de haber logrado su número le diera papel seguro, al fin y al cabo, había muchos chicos y chicas con talento para la actuación que sobresalían más que él. En realidad, era uno de los estudiantes menos destacados en la escuela de actuación a la que asistía y en las obras tenía papeles poco importantes. Pero saber que lo verían actuar personas desconocidas le daba esperanzas. No eran los mismos profesores que veían sus errores y timidez una y otra vez.

Pero al final, fue lo único que demostró. Era tan frustrante. Estaba harto de seguir mintiéndole a su familia en Hasetsu y fingir que su carrera de actuación iba de maravilla ¿Cómo podían creerle algo así si ni siquiera podía conseguir un papel pequeño en televisión? Se esforzaba y amaba la actuación. Pero tenía demasiados complejos que le impedían expresarse libremente frente a un público.

Para colmo, después de arruinar aquella oportunidad, recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de su madre. Su pequeño cachorro Vicchan murió esta mañana. Con un nudo en la garganta, arruino el próximo evento de su agenda. Tenía una cita. No es como si fuese extraño que también las arruinara, pero al menos no lo hacía de manera tan patética como el día de hoy, que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en un restaurant y espantar a la gente de alrededor.

A este paso moriría soltero y virgen.

O no, al menos soltero. Aparte de su problema de pánico escénico al actuar frente a más personas, tenía problemas para relacionarse, con lo cual podía contar sus amistades con una palma de su mano. Entre los cuales 3 personas ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad, eran viejos amigos de Hasetsu. Si no conseguía hacer muchos amigos, mucho menos podía con una relación amorosa.

En casa se preocupaban por ello, por lo cual su madre le había pedido que si no quiere casarse, al menos tenga una relación pasajera y un hijo que le haga compañía hasta la vejez. No deseaba que Yuri muriera solo, no lo decía con malas intenciones, pero en su familia estaban preocupados de que tuviera una vida totalmente solitaria y pasara malos ratos cuando ellos no pudieran tener la posibilidad de estar con él. Sólo que su madre no analizo lo perturbadoras que eran estas palabras para su hijo.

El shock ante la recomendación, obligó a Yuri a terminar registrándose en varias paginas donde se busca pareja y tienen citas con desconocidos en un intento de establecer una relación. Debía intentar algo formal antes de que su madre lo obligara a tener un hijo y ser padre soltero... o más probablemente madre. Sería incomodo que una chica tuviese un hijo de él y terminaran en problemas si no quiere nada con él y lo aparta de su hijo.

Es más fácil el caso donde él concibe de un hombre que no se haga responsable de la criatura. Es mas sencillo, hombres que quieren coger y no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades hay muchos. Y al fin y al cabo, Yuri era de esos escasos hombres raros que podían embarazarse. Por fortuna o desgracia.

Pero al final de cuentas, cuando comenzó a tener citas para conocer personas, continuo con su racha de fracasos. No era precisamente la persona más interesante del mundo y solía aburrir a las personas con las que quedaba de encontrarse. Sabía que esos "Tal vez deberíamos volvernos a ver en otra ocasión" o "Te llamare luego" eran como esas respuestas en entrevistas de trabajo donde obviamente no te contratan.

Bien, al menos los encuentros terminaban antes de que empezara la novela de las 9 que nunca se perdía.

* * *

La ventisca del viento soplaba sobre la rizada cabellera rojiza de una joven, cuyo rostro se iluminaba entre la gran oscuridad, rodeada de tumbas, en un silencio inquebrantable, sintiéndose a punto de romperse por la tensión de su acompañante, quien aun se mantenía colocado sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus labios delicadamente, analizando su sabor, respirando la esencia emitida por los poros de su piel.

Hasta abrir sus ojos azulados y dedicarle una triste mirada.

—Así que después de todo eres mi destinada— Sonrió amargamente, acariciándole la barbilla, mientras la soltaba suavemente, dejándola aun sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Tiene pésima suerte. — Respondió la chica sin negarlo, casi sin aliento.

—Eso es lo que debería decirte yo a ti. — Observándola unos segundos, volvió a sonreír vagamente, haciendo a un lado aquel fleco plateado para apretar los puños y continuar.— Eres la dueña de mi cuerpo...— Susurró levemente.— Pero no eres la dueña de mi alma...No te amo Freya.

Ambos sujetos se entrelazaron la mirada por unos segundos, antes de que un grito externo interrumpiera el ambiente

— ¡Corte!— Exclamo una mujer de edad avanzada, frunciendo el ceño molesta, acercándose con un cuadernillo, el cual estrello sobre la cabeza del hombre de cabellos plateados vistiendo ropas negras.—¡Lo estas arruinando Vitya!

—Tch, creí que la escena iba bien ¿No crees que estas exagerando Lilia?— respondió aquella chica.

— ¡No estoy exagerando Mila! Esta es una escena importante y Víctor esta arruinando el personaje ¿Acaso no notas su grandísimo error? ¡Ha sonreído! ¡¿En que mundo paralelo Valkyrie sonríe?! ¡Estas interpretando a un soldado anhedonico con un gran trastorno de estrés postraumático incapaz de revelar sus emociones! ¿Por que carajos crees que sonreiría en este momento? ¡Vuelvan a repetir la escena!

— Pero esto es injusto Lilia, debería haber al menos una excepción para esta escena ¿No crees? Es común que las personas sonrían por nerviosismo. Además no me gustan estos diálogos, Freya y Valkyrie en vez de dar un paso a su relación, parecen terminar bloqueados con esta escena ¿No crees que es justo para los televidentes que esta escena sea mas romántica?

—Cierra la boca Vitya, tú no eres el autor de la novela para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. — refunfuño la mujer para volver a su lugar fuera del escenario.

—Claro que no soy el autor, de serlo Valkyrie ya habría jurado su amor eterno a Freya, habría sanado su corazón a besos y pelearía a su lado como su fiel escudo.

—La verdad creo que Víctor tiene razón, esta historia es muy pesada y las adaptaciones para serie televisiva pueden incluir ciertos cambios. — Respondió Mila en apoyo a Víctor.

—La adaptación ya esta hecha y entre los cambios a la novela original no se incluye cambiar al protagonista, Víctor si te centraras mas en el papel del personaje principal dejarías de cuestionar la historia.

—Que aburrido, además se llevar mi papel frente a la cámara ¿Quién crees que ganó el ultimo premio de actuación este año? Deberías dejar de subestimarme. — Lilia sólo se palmeo la cabeza harta de tener que lidiar con Nikiforov.

—Vitya, no empieces a discutir ahora que ya guarde otro tema de discusión para mas tarde.

— ¿Eh?

—Continúen…

* * *

La grabación de las escenas terminó, siendo que actualmente iban sólo un par de capítulos por delante de la transmisión real en Televisión, y pese a que la serie era semanal, todo el equipo de trabajo estaba frustrado por terminar de añadir los efectos y sonidos al trabajo. Inicialmente no se tenían muchas expectativas del proyecto por lo que no se había invertido mucho en él, pero resulto tener un impacto mayor de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, Víctor Nikiforov no era la clase de actor que dudara de su trabajo. Había recibido premios anteriormente y aunque este año parecía que perdería contra otro actor popular nuevo que le arrebataría su lugar frente a la cámara. Su interpretación como Valkyrie lo devolvió directo a la cima. Sólo era cuestión de saber interpretar al personaje y para su desgracia no era un personaje de su agrado.

Normalmente realizaba papeles de protagonista romántico y seductor, un hombre apasionado que robe el corazón de sus fanáticas. Papeles acercados a su verdadero yo, porque esencialmente se trataba de un hombre cuyo segundo nombre debería ser "seducción". Y ahora frustraba tener el papel de un hombre estoico y poco emotivo que lejos de atraer mujeres en la historia, las alejaba, con una brutalidad con la que de ser otro personaje más en esta historia, ya habría querido darle una paliza.

Bueno, al menos extrañamente había atraído más fanáticas con este proyecto, confiando que eran atraídas más por su aspecto físico y voz atractiva que por el personaje. Porque en resumen, odiaba a Valkyrie ¿Por qué coño debería existir un hombre así? No encontraba ningún punto en el que lograra entender al personaje como para centrarse mejor en él.

Tal vez podría entenderlo si leyera el libro en el que se basaba la serie, pero no. Si le cae mal incluso con leer los diálogos del libreto, no creía que hubiera diferencia con el libro. Además era cansado, normalmente actuaba en telenovelas, y ahora tuvo que ejercitarse y aprender combate, sin contar los moretones que consiguió al aprender a escalar. Al menos después de esto, podía presumir saber defensa personal y conseguir una musculatura más marcada.

Dejando de sentirse agobiado por el trabajo, se dirigió hasta la oficina de Lilia. Esperando que lo hayan citado para volver a darle un buen regaño después de haber hecho berrinches constantes durante las grabaciones de los últimos días. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho, estaba en su contrato continuar con esta serie televisiva hasta que finalice el proyecto, e incluso su manager no había logrado ayudarlo con los cambios de escenas.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo Yakov no podía oponerse a la voluntad de su ex esposa.

* * *

Todo era un fastidio, no quedaba más que seguir. Avanzando a paso rápido, Víctor se dirigió al lugar indicado, encontrándose al fin con aquella temible mujer y Yakov. Con ciertos documentos en el escritorio que esperaba y no fueran su despido ¿No podrían hacerlo o si?

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que hice mal? — Víctor se tiró en el asiento recargándose contra el escritorio, como un niño acostumbrado a recibir regaños.

—Nada fuera de lo usual Vitya— Yakov trató de calmarlo, acercándose a darle una palmada al ruso, preparándose para lo que venia. — Sólo hay unas cuestiones laborales.

— ¿Evento? ¿Firma de autógrafos?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Has escuchado del programa "Mi amor platónico"?

—Pff, ese tonto programa donde actores, cantantes y modelos consiguen citas como anónimos y cumplen el capricho de salir con alguien al azar por un tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente, Vitya.

—No me gusta que me sigan llamando Vitya, suena infantil. — Víctor infló las mejillas.

—El día que madures… — Lilia sólo arqueo la ceja al ver el puchero de aquel hombre. Tenía razón, a sus 27 años aun seguía actuando como un niño, de no ser porque sacaba temas sexuales con demasiada facilidad.

—En fin, se envió solicitud para tu participación. — Suspiró Yakov.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! ¡No pueden obligarme! Es de mal gusto.

—Claro que estas obligado, trabajas para esta compañía y mientras tu contrato este vigente también tienes que hacer ese tipo de trabajo. — Sentenció Lilia.

—No entiendo cual es el problema Víctor, se te facilita iniciar relaciones, no es muy diferente a lo que haces usualmente. —Yakov trató de calmarlo.

—Pero yo escojo con quien. — Víctor se levantó de su asiento para encararlos.

—Puedes escoger quien, sólo se te indicara de que red social selecciones a una persona.

Víctor se sentó de golpe nuevamente, tomando los papeles que habían colocado frente a él, los cuales eran una copia de su contrato subrayando unas cuantas clausulas, así como un folleto de "Mi amor platónico" donde se explicaba los pasos que debía seguir. Sintiendo como si estuviera leyendo sus derechos y deberes al ver la lista.

—Aquí dice que no se revelará con quien estoy saliendo hasta que la relación termine. ¿No ven lo cruel que es? ¡Podría romperle el corazón a una fan con esto! Saben que eso es sagrado para mí.

—No tendrás otra opción. — Víctor continúo leyendo apresurado. — A menos que consigas salir con alguien que no se interese en tener una relación contigo.

—Esperen, tengo que llevarla a ciertos lugares donde habrá una camara escondida ¿Eso no es ilegal?

—Es fácil que ella acceda a que sus imágenes se publiquen luego, le pagaran por ello.

—Oh, puedo escoger como presentarme con esa persona y mi vestuario. — Sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo como parece. — Suspiró Lilia al verlo un poco más convencido. Mientras Yakov pudo notar las malas intenciones tras aquella sonrisa de Víctor.

—También dice que pueden retirarme del programa si les parece que no funcionó para él.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? — Ya lo veía venir.

—Nada que no este en el contrato.

Y así, con una sonrisa que indicaba su victoria, Víctor Nikiforov se retiró de la oficina.

—Dios santo, presiento que nos meterá en problemas.

* * *

Víctor alcanzó a llegar a su departamento antes de que finalizara el capitulo de esta semana de su serie. Aunque veía los capítulos terminados antes de su emisión, disfrutaba de ver sus actuaciones recién transmitidas al público. Aprovechando luego para acabar de leer aquel folleto que le indicaba que pasos seguir. Sólo debía informar los lugares donde deberían colocar las cámaras con anticipación y dejar que el proceso siguiera su curso.

—Mmm, debo crearme un perfil en una página de citas. — Entre más rápido se deshiciera del problema, mejor. Así que tomo su laptop para entrar a uno de esos sitios de citas. — Pff, esto es para perdedores.

Se supone que debía iniciar esto a modo anónimo, sin que se descubriera rápidamente de quien se tratara. Por lo cual comenzó a dudar que datos falsos tuviera que poner ahí. Iniciando por el nombre, no llegaba nada a su mente. Así que después de dudarlo buen rato, termino colocando Vitya irónicamente.

En demás, sólo relleno en su descripción que era un trabajador en un local de hamburguesas, que le gustaba el heavy metal, coleccionar cosas, los perros, la cerveza y el sexo duro y sin condón.

Obviamente no pondría su fotografía, y aprovechando que algunos perfiles ponían imágenes de cualquier otra cosa, optó por hacer lo mismo y colocar la fotografía de su perro Makkachin.

Luego de un rato, rellenar su perfil le pareció demasiado entretenido. Así como husmear perfiles de otras personas en esa red. Era entretenido, luego aprendió a filtrar perfiles por intereses. Lo cual le resultó importante, insistía en que no quería romper el corazón de alguna fanática, por lo que decidió intentar con hombres. ¿Por qué no buscar homosexuales?

No es como si fuera de mente cerrada, además dolería menos terminar con un hombre –o hacer que terminen con él– que con una chica.

Sin embargo, luego de pasar horas mirando cada foto de perfil, se dio cuenta de que no resultaba tan fácil escoger personas al azar, tenía que ser más selectivo de lo que creyó. Tenía que escoger a alguien más… ¿Promedio? Por no decir que no tan feo.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar volando, y la lista de personas ahí parecía infinita. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos perfiles había revisado y parecían aun no tener fin. Así que sin perder más el tiempo agregó un dato más al filtro que redujera la lista enormemente. Aparte de que tuviera interés en hombres, que le gustara la literatura.

Eso debió reducir notoriamente la lista.

Por no arriesgarse comenzó a evadir perfiles que no tuvieran una foto real en él. Siendo que finalmente le llamó la atención una fotografía que no parecía real en un principio. Un chico con anteojos demasiado grandes, tal vez por la pose en que se tomó la fotografía. Que al fin y al cabo, hacían que su rostro se distinguiera escasamente.

— ¿Yuri Katsuki? — Ya aburrido de no seleccionar un perfil en buen rato, comenzó a leer la información de este. — Oh, es estudiante de actuación. — Sería interesante salir con alguien que se dedique a lo mismo.

¿Por qué no intentarlo con este chico? El perfil marcaba que aceptaba relaciones tanto con hombres como mujeres, pero prefería hombres. Le gustaba la literatura y la música, además de tratarse de una persona reservada. No había mucha mas información, pero al menos residía en Tokio.

Víctor se sintió estúpido, corrió con la suerte de que Katsuki estuviera en Tokio, pero había olvidado filtrar la ubicación. De haberla filtrado antes, se habría ahorrado ver cientos de perfiles. Bueno, no es como si tuviera experiencia en eso.

Continuando en lo que estaba, terminó mandando un mensaje.

 **Vitya Love:** ¡Hola! Soy Vitya, estaba revisando tu perfil y sabes, creo que sería interesante conocerte ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo?

Ahora sería esperar una respuesta. Que en realidad no fue muy tardada, aparentemente también estaba en línea.

 **Yuri Katsuki:** Sería un gusto conocerlo.

Wow ¿Tan urgido estaba?

 **Vitya Love:** Puedes llamarme Vi-chan si quieres.

 **Yuri Katsuki:** Lo siento, sonaría similar al nombre de mi perro.

 **Vitya Love:** Eeehhh, bueno entonces tendré el nombre de un lindo cachorrito.

 **Yuri Katsuki:** No es agradable, mi perro murió esta mañana.

 **Vitya Love:** Auch. Lo siento.

Después de esto, el chico no volvió a responder. Bueno, aparentemente no era una persona tan fácil, pero con eso llamaba más su atención. Así que a seguir intentando.

 **Vitya Love:** Oye ¿No crees que sería más fácil hablar en persona? ¿Te gustaría ir a un café este fin de semana?

 **Yuri Katsuki:** ¿No es un poco apresurado?

 **Vitya Love:** Oh vamos, el que no arriesga no gana

 **Yuri Katsuki:** De acuerdo.

Vamos, si tenía que estar demasiado urgido para aceptar tan fácil. Al final, Yuri termino respondiendo muy cortante al resto de la conversación. Pero al menos Víctor ya había conseguido una dirección para su primer encuentro que no dudó en anotar y enviar a Yakov de inmediato. Sorprendiendo a aquel hombre al enviar tan rápido.

En demás, sólo resto hacer una llamada a Mila.

—Oye Mila ¿Eres buena en maquillaje verdad?

— ¿De que hablas Víctor? ¿No has visto la hora? Y obviamente toda buena actriz debe ser maestra del maquillaje

— ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a ver tan feo como una cabra?

— ¿Eh?

* * *

—Ok, déjame entender. Quieres arruinar tu presentación para que te retiren de "Mi amor platónico" así que harás trampa jugando con el contrato y destrozaras a un chico.

—No lo destrozare, para eso tú me ayudaras a verme desagradable y que no haya manera de que le atraiga.

—Por Dios Víctor, es tal y como dice Yakov. Sólo haces lo que tú quieres. Deberías alegrarte de ser seleccionado para ese programa, significa que eres popular y el público te ha pedido.

—Pero ese programa puede romper mi reputación — Se mantenía insistente con eso.

—No creo poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que dime ¿Cómo pretendes arreglar tu imagen para que no se den cuenta que eres "el gran Víctor Nikiforov" cuando tu fotografía esta en cada esquina y sales en televisión?

— ¿Con que clase de hombre no te gustaría salir en tu vida?

—Supongo que con un Hippie mal oliente con rastas, frenos, lentes, de esos que usan el mismo gorro todo el tiempo, usan abrigo todo el año y parecen tener un sólo cambio de ropa.

—Eso me agrada.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sólo descartemos lo mal oliente. Tampoco exageres.

* * *

El anhelado fin de semana para Víctor llego, siendo que desde muy temprano, se dirigió al departamento de Mila, donde un par de chicas estaban preparadas para ayudar con el cambio de imágenes. Eran maquillistas profesionales, con bastante experiencia para todo tipo de arreglos, con lo cual Víctor podría confiar en que harían un excelente trabajo, y en cuanto a la actuación, pues, es actor ¿No es así?

Las tres mujeres se dejaron llevar teniendo a Víctor frente a ellas. Para tratar de ocultar la identidad de Víctor, creyeron pertinente el uso de pupilentes que no delataran su color de ojos, y sobre todo, pintura para cabello lavable, dándole la apariencia de tratarse de un hombre castaño, además, agregaron extensiones que figuraran cabellera larga y maltratada.

Adhirieron frenos falsos a su boca. Ya alguna vez Víctor había tenido que usarlos para una película, así que no eran tan molestos como la primera vez que uso unos, sólo necesitaba ser precavido a la hora de comer. Lo siguiente, fue conseguir lentes poco estéticos y sin aumento que le dañara la vista.

Trabajar su rostro fue la tarea mas difícil, ya que este hombre podía presumir no tener imperfecciones ni marcas de desgaste en su rostro, pero por suerte aquellas mujeres pudieron hacer algo al respecto, simulando ojeras con maquillaje y poniéndole una capa que distorsionaba un poco su color natural, agregando además, pecas.

Al final, Víctor termino asombrado con el trabajo realizado, para cuestiones de vestimenta, consiguieron ropas algo gastadas, muy lejanas a estar a la moda. Una vez terminado, podía sonreír y mostrar aquellos grandes frenos.

Estaba listo para recibir a Yuri Katsuki.

* * *

A decir verdad, Víctor estaba ansioso por ver la reacción del japonés al mirarlo. Como si no tuviera suficiente con captar la atención de todas las personas a su paso. Simplemente comenzaba a disfrutar este papel. Pero tuvo que contenerse, si pretendía dar una mala impresión, llegar tarde a la cita era clave. Por lo cual, se contuvo de dirigirse a la mesa donde había quedado de verse con Yuri.

Al menos a lo lejos logro reconocer al chico cuando ingreso al café, según el mensaje, usaría chaqueta azul y pantalones negros, obviamente lentes.

Mirando a distancia con la ayuda de googles, el ruso comenzó a disfrutar el ver al chico ansioso porque no llegaba al lugar indicado y para sorpresa de Víctor, aguantó poco más de una hora esperando, antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir apenado de la cafetería.

—Ay Dios… — Por un momento Víctor sintió remordimiento de conciencia al haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Pero no creyó que el chico llegaría a ese extremo. Y se había propuesto el reto de no acercarse hasta que estuviera a punto de retirarse.

Sin dudar más tiempo, corrió directo a alcanzar a aquel muchacho. Quien se mantuvo a paso apresurado en el camino, dirigiéndose por el camino donde hubiera menos personas a la vista. Estaba huyendo sin duda alguna. Sus movimientos lo delataban, esto era increíble, realmente increíble. Víctor había cambiado de animo de golpe, dejando a un lado toda la gracia que le causaba y empezar a sentirse corroído por lo que había hecho.

Agradecía al entrenamiento que había tomado para su más reciente papel por obligarlo a ser más veloz. Pero vaya que ese chico era rápido, para lograr alcanzarlo casi tuvo que taclearlo tomándolo por sorpresa.

—L–lo siento ¿Eres Yuri Katsuki verdad? — Lo detuvo alterado, girándolo para darle el frente y notar como el chico estaba contendiendo sus lágrimas. Maldición.

—A–así es— Al sentirse reconocido, Yuri trato de huir con mas ganas. Era sumamente patético, escuchar su nombre sólo lo hizo explotar y no poder contener más que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Claro, seguía aguantando hacer algún ruido. No quería llamar aun más la atención. Más no podía evitar estar temblando.

—Quería disculparme, soy Vitya. Realmente lo siento mucho, llegue tarde a la cita y me daba pena entrar a la cafetería, pero no creí que estarías esperando tanto tiempo y… — No sabia que decir exactamente. Yuri pareció alterarse mas al escucharlo, aunque comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es la primera vez que pasa y… Por dios, soy tan patético. —Segunda vez en la semana que lloraba frente a su cita. Realmente quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte así. — Incluso Víctor se sentía entorpecido, pero al menos no quería verlo llorar, su pecho se sentía cada vez más presionado con tan sólo mirarlo.

Tratando de controlarlo, le retiro los lentes para limpiarle las lágrimas, tratando de sujetarlo con un brazo, lo cual en realidad haría imposible que los limpiara a menos que tuviera tres manos. Sin embargo, en lugar de conseguir hacer algo para calmarlo, terminó pasmado ante los brillantes ojos de aquel muchacho.

Demasiado grandes para tratarse de un japonés, y tan destellantes como las estrellas. No necesitaban ser de un color exótico para que los catalogara como un par de joyas. Era simplemente… ¿Tierno? ¿Dulce? ¿Ingenuo?

Tan adorable que hizo que su corazón dejara de palpitar un instante, para luego retomar su curso con fuerza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, o poder asimilar la situación, Víctor se sintió totalmente dominado, deseoso. Y lentamente contra la voluntad de aquel chico en sus brazos, acercó su rostro hasta eliminar distancia entre ambos, y sello sus labios. Sometiendo al menor a su voluntad, mientras se derretía con aquel roce. Disfrutando los segundos, hasta que él con la expresión ruborizada, lo aparto bruscamente, y sin decir mas, salió corriendo.

—Wow… — Eso fue realmente inesperado.

Después de quedarse paralizado en aquella calle, finalmente volvió en si, pero sintiendo aun como su corazón se mantenía golpeándolo con fuerza. Sin poder explicarse más a si mismo, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a clickear números para hacer una llamada.

—Mila… Creo que me… enamoré.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** YOLO, lamento lo de Valkyrie, es una especie de broma. Recientemente recibí un comentario en el que me dijeron que parodiara Valkyrie con Yuri on Ice y esto es lo mas cercano que me permití. Es una historia estúpida, lo sé.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o comentarios, pueden dejar un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Un Idiota

CAPITULO 2:

 _ **Un Idiota.**_

—Yuri ¿Qué tal te fue en tu presentación? Estaba tan ansiosa por preguntarte, todos en casa desde Hasetsu te estábamos apoyando ¿Leíste los mensajes que te enviamos? – La voz de una mujer animada sonaba tras el teléfono.

—Si madre, los leí después de la audición. Les pido una disculpa por no responder en ese momento, lo que pasa es que metí la pata, Haha así que no se me ocurría como responder. — Fingiendo reír, el pelinegro trato de mantener la calma en la conversación. Antes de que los recuerdos de ese día volvieran a su mente y terminara estallando, ya había previsto que podría suceder, no estaba de humor para eso.

—Vaya Yuri, debiste estar de distraído ¿Te ha pasado algo en estos días? Sabes que puedes pedirnos ayuda si tienes algún problema. – Su madre empezaba a sonar preocupada, en realidad al paso del tiempo su hijo se comunicaba con ella a lapsos cada vez mas distanciados.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. Creo que si me distraje un poco, pero no es la gran cosa.

—¿Ah? ¿No será que estarías pensando en alguien? Estas en esa etapa de la juventud donde los jóvenes desvarían por amor.

— N-no es así, aunque… en realidad me encontré con alguien. — Lo mínimo que podía hacer en su posición, era tratar de convencer a su familia de que vivía una vida estable, evitando las sospechas de que era un total fracasado.

Alejarse de su ciudad natal no fue la mejor opción que había tomado en su vida, ni haber optado por tratar de dedicar su vida al arte cuando para ello se requiere mucha confianza y es lo que menos tenía en estos momentos.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Si que lo tenías guardado! ¿Es un chico o una chica? — Su madre comenzaba a sonar alegre nuevamente. Efectivamente, había dado en el blanco para controlarla, después de todo, en las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con ella, se había mostrado insistente con el tema de que consiga pareja.

—Es un hombre… Pero tranquila mamá, aun no hemos hablado mucho. No es nada formal por ahora.

—Entiendo. Pero aun así estoy feliz de que encuentres a alguien Yuri. Espero que esa persona alegre tus días.

—Haha ¿Será? Bueno, en caso de que suceda algo te avisaré, por ahora tengo que colgar o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Oh… Bueno, que tengas un buen día Yuri. Esfuérzate.

Tras un gran suspiro, Katsuki pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Era realmente lamentable. Cada día Yuri podía sentir como se estaba acorralando a si mismo y seguía sin conseguir algun progreso notable en aquel intento de entrar al mundo artístico.

5 años atrás, al cumplir 18. Decidió emprender un viaje a Tokio, en búsqueda de cumplir aquel sueño al que pocos se aventuraban, quería ser actor, un deseo que tenía desde su infancia, donde el amor por la literatura lo había llevado a este punto. En realidad aquel anhelo no había nacido por admiración a la actuación inicialmente, aunque en parte admiraba a varios actores que interpretaban historias con una pureza en su actuación que lo hacían sentir que aquellos personajes eran reales y vividos.

Originalmente, el deseo de actuar empezó tras leer una novela. Uno de los momentos más impactantes de su infancia, tras conocer como el ingenio de una persona era plasmado en letras, que acoplándose una tras otra, traían a la vida a personajes fantásticos. Era extraña la manera en que percibía aquellos escritos, como si cada uno de ellos tuviera alma propia, no, como si cada personaje tuviese alma propia.

A través de la lectura se había enamorado, había reído, había llorado, había sentido ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a la calle su desesperación ¿Como era posible que simples letras lo llevaran a esto? Ningún personaje era real ni tenía una forma definida, sólo estaban sus descripciones en tinta negra sobre páginas blancas. Ni siquiera tenía idea si las imágenes que llegaban a su mente serian las mismas que podrían llegar a otras personas.

Sin embargo, podía sentirse identificado con los protagonistas de cada historia que devoraba, al punto de sentir que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al leer un simple nombre, pero no había nada más de ello, jamás escucharía sus voces ni vería sus rostros. O eso creyó, hasta que una de sus novelas favoritas tuvo representación visual. Una película. Y todo aquello que imagino, esos personajes, sus voces, esos paisajes, absolutamente todo, llego ante sus ojos y oídos.

Aquellas historias se volvieron reales gracias a personas que trabajando arduamente lograban que aquello plasmado en simple tinta negra, tuviera forma. Es en ese momento en el que el sueño estúpido de ser el protagonista de una novela, se volvió alcanzable para Yuri, o eso creyó.

Quería ser Romeo, Dorian Gray, Bernard Marx, Sherlock Holmes, hasta Harry Potter o Jon Snow si se lo permitieran. El simple deseo de hacer que sus personajes favoritos cobraran vida lo habían hecho aprender a actuar, siendo que desde muy corta edad empezó en pequeñas obras teatrales en su escuela.

En Hasetsu, todos sabían del talento de Yuri para la actuación, porque entendían el amor puro que tenía hacia la literatura, era un chico sorprendente y destacable. Por tal, no hubo duda en apoyarlo en salir de su lugar natal hasta Tokio en busca de más oportunidades.

Por desgracia, sus sueños se vieron opacados desde su primer día en ese lugar, como si el smog de la ciudad le hubiese nublado la vista. Tratar de iniciar una nueva vida sólo no era tan fácil como creyó. No había nadie conocido apoyándolo ahí, ningún amigo, o al menos un conocido, alguien con quien acoplarse para interpretar personajes. Contrario a esto, en la academia de actuación a la que se inscribió, aprendió que había algo más allá del talento. Existía el dinero, los patrocinadores o contactos con poder, además de que el aspecto físico tenía un gran peso.

Y Yuri no era más que un japonés promedio, no tenía un rasgo destacable en su físico, no era muy alto, sus ojos no eran de tonadas exóticas, su piel no parecía de porcelana, no tenía facciones tan delicadas y mucho menos podía presumir una figura envidiable.

En realidad su metabolismo trabajaba de manera tan extraña con la que podía subir de peso cambiando totalmente de complexión en menos de una semana si comía en exceso. Claro comía en exceso cada que se deprimía y le tomo su primer semana en Tokio subir 10 kilos.

Ser poco sociable contribuyo a la perdida de autoestima y sumándole la poca confianza lo llevo a que fuera un fracasado en estos últimos 5 años, donde por lo menos había logrado mantenerse aun en la academia para interpretar papeles de Mobs. En realidad, ser un Mob no lo hacia perder la confianza en el escenario.

Los personajes de relleno no reciben la atención del público, y sin embargo son necesarios en el arte de la actuación. ¿Pueden imaginarse una película donde sólo aparezcan los protagonistas y personajes secundarios? Seria irreal que casualmente caminaran por la calle y fuesen los únicos seres aparentes en la tierra. Aunque mucha gente no lo tome en cuenta, aquellos personajes sin nombre que caminan por la calle o están sentados por las bancas también son importantes.

Yuri llevaba buen tiempo apareciendo como Mob o a lo mucho como personaje secundario. No era nada presumible, pero al menos era participe de obras. Sin embargo, tampoco lo satisfacía del todo, tampoco podía ganar mucho como un personaje así, de hecho, era más pagado su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Como era de esperarse, no podía vivir sólo en la ciudad como estudiante de artes escénicas. Trabajaba en un pequeño local de comida, que si bien no destacaba mucho como actor, al menos había aprendido de cocina gracias a su madre. Y para su fortuna el local donde trabajaba era muy recurrido y obtenía excelentes propinas.

Quería estar orgulloso al menos de esa parte de su vida, pero varios en la academia de actuación le hacían burlas al respecto.

"Aquel cerdito quiere ser actor"

¿Por qué tener un trabajo humilde lo hacia menospreciarse? La gente suele ser demasiado cruel a veces. No había notado que aspiraba a una zona desbordante de prejuicios. Desearía poder ponerle la muestra a todos aquellos habladores, pero ni aun con el apoyo del profesor Celestino lograba atreverse a intentar algo mas.

* * *

—Milaaaaa… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?— Víctor se quejaba mientras aquella mujer pelirroja le daba tirones al cabello para retirarle las extensiones.

— ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Sólo preséntate ante el como Víctor Nikiforov en vez de ir como un vago. —

—Pero ni siquiera ha respondido los últimos mensajes que le mande. —

—Bueno, es entendible. — Rio. — Yo tampoco respondería mensajes de un Hippie que me haya dejado plantada y luego apareciera de la nada para decirme que lo hizo a propósito y me besara.

—No pude evitarlo…

—Sabes, me sorprende que hayas hecho eso… me refiero a besarlo. Había escuchado que eras muy directo cuando querías algo, pero no creí que así.

—La verdad es que incluso yo me sorprendí, sólo no pensé y lo hice… Es que sus ojos eran tan…No puedo explicarlo.

—Ahora pareces una chica enamorada ¿Quién imaginaria eso de ti?

—Hablo en serio, he conocido muchas mujeres y cuando veo sus ojos es siempre lo mismo, están seducidas y quieren algo mas carnal. Pero él… tenía ojos demasiado inocentes, como un niño perdido.

— ¿Quieres corromper al muchachito?

—Ya tiene 23 ¿Sabes? Aunque puedo apostar que es virgen.

—Ah carajo, disfrutaras darle una buena revolcada. Conozco a los degenerados de tu clase.

Víctor sólo sonrió. La gente solía tener una imagen muy errónea de él, es cierto que había tenido varias parejas antes, naturalmente. Pero desde hace un buen tiempo había dejado de divertirse con esa clase de cosas, cuando notó que no era tomado en serio, no querían una relación formal con él o intentar algo sano como pareja, simplemente tenían la intención de salir con él en una portada de revistas o en la sección de farándula.

Estaba cansado de lo superficial que era su estilo de vida. Incluso no tenía lo que pudiese considerar amistades verdaderas en el mundo de la actuación. Salvo el caso de Mila, primera mujer en el mundo artístico con quien trabajaba y no buscaba una relación amorosa con él o lo veía como un rival a superar.

La mujer era bastante graciosa, un poco egocéntrica a veces, pero era el orgullo que le ocasionaba su fuerza. A diferencia de muchas actrices, no tenía miedo a romperse las uñas, ni necesitaba una doble para escenas de acción con las que ella no pudiera. Como para que Víctor admitiera que un puñetazo de Mila dolía más que uno de él.

Femenina, pero ruda.

Los puntos que le dieron aquel papel como Freya. Claro, Freya no era el personaje mas femenino que pudiese haber visto en alguna novela, pero representaba a alguien con carácter, fuerza bruta y ganas de patearle el trasero al protagonista.

No era agradable recibir palizas de Mila en grabaciones. Pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo y si Mila era mejor dando golpes que fingiéndolos, al menos se los cobraba obligándola a darle consejos y ayudando en una que otra cosa.

—Mila, creo que necesito un rediseño de Vitya. Pensándolo bien, es seguro que me gusta Yuri pero no me gustaría que saliera conmigo sólo por el hecho de que yo sea actor famoso. Quiero saber si él podría enamorarse de mi sólo por ser quien soy.

— ¿Un idiota con estilo? Aunque si te quitamos la imagen sólo serás un idiota.

—Cuanto apoyo…

—Es lo que te ganas de mi parte.

—Igual, estoy seguro de que si me esfuerzo puedo enamorarlo.

—Si claro, como digas. — Rio en tono de sarcasmo. — Entonces vamos a trabajar.

* * *

Al terminar con su horario de trabajo, Yuri finalmente reviso su celular. Espantándose por las decenas de notificaciones acumuladas en ese lapso de tiempo, todas eran de _Chat in Love_ , pagina donde estaba registrado para buscar pareja. Aparentemente el tal _Vitya_ no se rendía y seguía mandándole mensajes.

Que fastidio.

Tal vez si respondida cortante entendería que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Wow, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien. Eso lo hacia sentirse extrañamente mal, y no estaba acostumbrado. Pero a la vez lo hacia sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, no saldría con la primer persona que se le ofrezca sólo porque si. No quería sentirse tan urgido.

A la vez que su conciencia lo atacaba, podía estar perdiendo una oportunidad única. No esperaba pasar el resto de su vida con Vitya, pero al menos podía ayudarle a ganar experiencia en el amor y tener un poco mas de confianza en una próxima ocasión.

Después de que acabara la novela de las 9, le respondería un mensaje.

* * *

Luego de regresar del departamento de Mila, Víctor se dirigió a comprar algo de comer en la calle. Tenía la mala manía de no preparar nada para si mismo, y su alimentación se basaba en experimentar con comida de cualquier lugar que se encontrase en el camino.

No había que preocuparse por mantener su figura. Normalmente se ejercitaba hasta quedar exhausto, requería bastante proteína para sumar musculatura. Después de todo interpretaba a un militar y pretendía dar un poco de Fanservice mostrando un abdomen perfectamente marcado.

Era su lucha para volver atractivo a Valkyrie, muchas fanáticas caían rendidas ante las expresiones frías del personaje a las que agregaba un toque de erotismo con su cuerpo. Igual tenía entre sus metas del año, encabezar la lista del actor más sexy y no ceder su lugar al egocéntrico de J.J. quien tuvo la fortuna de interpretar a un personaje que desbordaba sensualidad.

Una novela donde actuaba como un seductor androide sexual. Por un carajo, debió ignorar los consejos de su Manager y audicionar para Love Doll en vez de Valkyrie. Y a este paso no podía ignorar a Yuri Plisetsky quien estaba debutando su primer personaje adulto, Seductor Insano se llevaba al publico femenino adolescente.

Realmente este año tenía bastante competencia, todo gracias a un personaje tan amargado como el gato gruñón. Era frustrante.

Justo cuando le empezaba a doler la cabeza, una notificación llego a su móvil, haciendo que su mirada se iluminara instantáneamente. Yuri había respondido uno de sus mensajes. Esto debía ser una señal divina, aquel gordito aparecía antes de empezar a mortificarse. Sospechaba que empezaría a alegrarle sus días, a menos de que hubiera aceptado volver a verse para batearlo directamente.

* * *

En esta ocasión Víctor opto por llegar puntual al lugar citado, y nuevamente con la ayuda de Mila, recreó a Vitya con unas cuantas variaciones a la vez anterior. Sus cabellos estaban nuevamente teñidos con aquella pintura lavable, pero sus largas extensiones estaban atadas en una coleta.

Restó el bulto de ropa, con lo que esta vez sólo llevaba un saco largo semi formal. Converses negros, y ni hablar, tendría que volver a usar pupilentes y frenos falsos. Pero pidió a las maquillistas que ajustaran un poco el maquillaje de la cara eliminando unas cuantas de las imperfecciones de la vez pasada, y que su piel sólo simulara algo de paño que no le distorsionara tanto el color de piel real.

Después de todo, seria un problema un maquillaje más completo para el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Viniste! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que no lo hicieras! — Exclamó al ver a Yuri acercándose.

— Lamento la tardanza, no esperaba que llegaras temprano.

Víctor sólo ladeó la cabeza asintiendo, entendía perfectamente que se había ganado esto. De un modo u otro ahora sólo debía enfocarse en hablar con Yuri, tratando de componer su situación y que este bajara un poco la guardia. De momento ahora le restaba admirar a Katsuki. El chico era bastante sencillo pero agradable, vestía pantalones negros, una chaqueta Beige y una boina similar a la que el llevaba puesto. Pero sobre todo, lo que importaba era comprobar la belleza de aquellos grandes ojos cafés. Eran tan inocentes como los recordaba, aun si los cubría con las gafas.

—Lamento lo de la vez pasada... Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Aunque se que tuvimos un mal comienzo.

— Sin comentarios.

No es como si Yuri quisiera recordar que estuvo esperándolo por más de una hora sin irse. Se sentía idiota al respecto, además de que eso lo dejaba en desventaja mostrándose como el más débil entre los dos.

— Bueno, Yuri ¿Te gustaría comer algo? Yo invito como compensación de la vez pasada.

— E-esta bien.

* * *

Un poco mas tranquilos, ambos continuaron caminando por la calle, saliendo a flote como Yuri quería controlar su temperamento. Estaba inquieto sin duda alguna, Víctor podía notarlo con facilidad. Mas no comento nada al respecto, sólo mostró una leve sonrisa.

Era tímido y bastante callado. Le daba puntos por ello, sería agradable una pareja que contraste con él. Probablemente podrían diferir en muchas cosas y tener largas charlas por ello.

— ¿Te parece si comemos en un Mc Donnalds? —Indicó Víctor al ver uno cerca.

— Ah, esta bien.

— Y bien, háblame de ti Yuri. — Indicó Víctor mientras estaban sentados en una mesa del local después de haber acabado de comer.

— ¿Eh? —Yuri apenas estaba terminando su refresco.

Aquí era el momento en el que Katsuki estaba acostumbrado a defraudar personas. No tenía nada interesante que contar. Y Vitya lucia bastante curioso, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de verlo directamente, esperaba una buena respuesta.

— No seas tímido, puedes hablar de lo que sea, para eso estamos aquí ¿No es así?

— Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar. No soy una persona tan interesante.

—Pues... ¿Cual es tu tipo de persona?

— ¿Mi tipo?

— Me refiero a que tipo de personas te gustan.

— No se, no me había puesto a pensarlo...

— Oh, entiendo. Pero... ¿Como han sido tus ex novias? ¿O sólo has salido con hombres?

— Sin comentarios.

—...— De alguna manera ya lo veía venir.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? Pareces ser más experimentado.

— Que va, no tengo un tipo definido. Pero creo que me agradan las personas mas reservadas.

— Ya veo. — Yuri sólo suspiró un poco más tranquilo.

— Eres bastante lindo cuando te pones nervioso, tus mejillas están coloradas.

—Gracias. — ¿Se estaba burlando o era un halago? Yuri tardo en preguntárselo.

—Leí en tu perfil que estudias actuación ¿Qué personajes has interpretado? Aunque no lo parezca soy un conocedor.

—Lo siento, tampoco es la gran cosa. Suelo participar sólo como Mob.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nunca has interpretado a un protagonista? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que no me sienta ser protagonista. — Rio nervioso, mientras sus ojos brillaron tristemente. — No soy la clase de persona a la que le siente ser uno, no tengo la talla…

— ¿Ni siquiera como personaje secundario? — Víctor hizo puchero. Le sorprendía que el chico que había captado su atención, no hubiera realizado algo importante.

—Bueno, en Hasetsu si hacia papel de protagonista en obras teatrales, pero sólo cuando era más joven, me gustaba interpretar a Sherlock Holmes. Ahora al menos me gusta practicar a solas papeles como el de Freya… sólo por ensayar.

— ¿Freya? Haha eso me gustaría verlo, te vez muy tímido como para un personaje así de explosivo.

— ¡Pero puedo hacerlo! —Yuri se levantó de golpe, para luego avergonzarse y regresar a su lugar.

— ¿Y porque escogiste a Freya? ¿No te resultaría más fácil alguien como Valkyrie? Ese no es un personaje muy expresivo.

—Conozco los diálogos de ambos personajes, aunque sólo los de la novela original, no los de la serie, y como dices, Valkyrie no es muy expresivo. Cuando quieres realizar una audición necesitas presentar algo que impacte más.

—Tienes razón, él es muy aburrido.

—Es interesante, Valkyrie es uno de mis personajes favoritos

—Haha ¿No será por el actor? — Yuri sólo se sonrojo.

— ¡No es así! Q-quiero decir, el actor es bastante atractivo, tengo algunos posters de él… pero la verdadera esencia del personaje esta en la historia, sus pensamientos, lo que siente… Me gusta más la novela escrita que la serie.

Y aquí sin querer abofeteaba el trabajo de Víctor Nikiforov.

— ¿No te gusta la serie? — En este punto, Víctor estaba notando que resultaba más fácil entablar una conversación de este tipo, que tratar de hacerlo hablar de si mismo.

—Claro que me gusta, pero no puedo opinar mucho al respecto si apenas va empezando.

—Tienes razón ¿Y cual es tu novela favorita entonces?

—Canción de hielo y fuego, sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Y porque te gusta tanto? Si se puede saber.

—Bueno, soy actor de Mobs o secundarios, nunca me he sentido de la talla de un protagonista, y en esa novela aunque los personajes principales están definidos, los personajes secundarios tienen también un papel importante y cuando menos te das cuenta incluso terminan como principales. Creo que me gustaría algo así en mi vida, poder dejar de ser un _Don Nadie_ para ser _Alguien_ …

—Yuri, en nuestra conversación hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que no tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, tú ya eres _Alguien_ , sólo que no te das la oportunidad de verlo.

—Haha no lo creo, sólo mírame.

—Es lo que hago, y veo en ti un chico lindo con bastante potencial.

Yuri se sonrojo.

—Gracias.

—Y dime ¿Por qué te gusta la actuación?

—Bueno, siempre me ha gustado leer y me gustaría ser capaz de darle vida a mis personajes favoritos. Aunque suene algo ridículo.

—Esta bien, no es nada malo. Creo que es un sentimiento muy puro, en estos últimos días la mayoría quieren entrar al mundo artístico solo para ganar fama. Me agrada que pienses así.

—Gracias, de nuevo…

—Creo que en vez de escuchar un "Gracias" me gustaría que me dijeras que intentaras interpretar a un protagonista.

—No se si pueda… Soy sólo un novato. Además no tengo la imagen adecuada para un protagonista, no soy más que alguien promedio.

—Bueno estas un poco pasado de peso pero con dieta se puede arreglar, no te veo como una persona promedio. Yuri, eres tan tímido que ocultas tu propia belleza.

—P-pero que cosas dices…

—Nada que no crea. Es mas, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, si me lo permites puedo sacar el potencial que tienes como actor hasta hacer que llegues a la cima.

— ¿Normalmente le dices eso a las personas para caerles bien?

—No, normalmente quiero aplastarlas porque quieren aplastarme. — Rio fuertemente.

— ¿Eh?

—Aunque no lo parezca soy alguien competitivo y perfeccionista.

—Pues no, realmente no lo aparentas.

— ¿Es porque me veo como un vago? Si me veo así es porque yo quiero.

—No quise ofenderte.

—Tranquilo, creo que no podría sentirme ofendido por un comentario tuyo.

—Muchas gracias, sabes, creo que eres mas agradable de lo que creí que serías.

— ¿Entonces eso es un "si" a que te ayude?

— ¿Cómo podría rechazar ayuda?

—Bueno, tendrá un precio.

—L-lo siento, no tengo mucho dinero…

—No me refiero a dinero. — Vitya sonrío animado. — Yuri, la condición que tengo es que me muestres el lado atractivo que tienes, que pierdas la vergüenza al menos frente a mi y me dejes conocerte mejor.

Esto se sentía extraño para Yuri, este desconocido no parecía ser una gran persona, y sin embargo, que se ofreciera a apoyarlo le provocaba un poco de alegría. Sin poder evitarlo, termino sonriendo y poniéndose de pie mientras le extendía la mano.

—Entonces supongo que es un trato. — Vitya también se levanto para corresponder aquella señal de pacto.

—Es un trato, si estas entendiendo que con esto me refiero a que seas mi novio.

— ¿Qué…? Hey... ¡No! ¡Espera! Eso no es lo que yo entendía. — Yuri se retractó de inmediato.

—Demasiado tarde, eso te pasa por ser tan despistado.

—Hey pero yo… No, no puedo hacer eso, jamás he salido con alguien así que…—

—Huh… ya lo estaba sospechando. — Vitya soltó una risa fuerte. — Pero no te preocupes Yuri, considérame solo un "saliente" se que ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero quiero una oportunidad, si me dejas entrar a tu mundo e intentar conquistarte…

—No, es que…— No sabia que decir exactamente, todo en su cabeza se revolvió en un instante, mientras sus mejillas subieron su tonada.

—Hagámoslo justo, dame solo un mes. Si en ese periodo de tiempo no logro llegar a tu corazón y crees que no soy el adecuado, me retirare y no te molestare nunca más. ¿Qué es lo que puedes perder? De todas maneras ya te robe un beso.

—Eso es injusto…

— ¿Por qué?

No sabía como rechazar a alguien y podia terminar atado aunque no quisiera eso. Así de simple.

—Yo no… — Sin poder contenerse más, Víctor se acerco al muchacho, quien estático no pudo evitar ser entrelazado en los brazos de aquel hombre. Eran esas las expresiones que hacían que no pudiese contenerse, pero al contrario de la vez pasada no intento sobrepasarse.

Tal vez estaba mal abusar de la debilidad del azabache, pero ¿Por qué habría de dejar a un inocente incapaz de negarse directamente? Personas de este tipo son las que tienen los peores finales, las que recaen en el abuso de los demás.

—Si un mes no basta para que me puedas decir con coraje "No eres la persona indicada para mí", entonces me quedare a tu lado hasta que tengas la fuerza para decirlo. Así de sencillo.

—No te entiendo…

—Solo… No estaré satisfecho si no logro darte valor. Esa es mi manera de demostrar amor, creo que me gustas, y quiero que esto sea real…

— ¿Como puedes decir que te gusto sin siquiera conocerme? No tiene lógica.

—Supongo que soy bastante crédulo… ¿Alguna vez has escuchado esa frase de " _Los ojos son el reflejo del alma_ "? Creo que me gusta lo que vi en los tuyos como para hacer una apuesta.

—Si que debes ser un idiota…

—Escucho eso muy a menudo, pero al menos soy un idiota que siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Yuri Katsuki era una persona demasiado débil, tanto, que Víctor quería ser quien lo rodeara entre sus brazos para darle fuerza. Solo esperaba que este mes fuese suficiente para conseguir dar un paso y adueñarse de su corazón.

¿Seria estúpido por creer en el amor a primera vista?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Khe? Supongo que es buena señal haber actualizado a la semana. Gracias por leer, me sorprendí bastante al revisar FF y ver que ya tenía más de 100 Follows en una semana o-o ¡Muchas gracias! Y he de hacer advertencia para quienes nunca me han leído. Me gusta escribir drama.


	3. Peor es nada

Capitulo 3:

 **Peor es nada**

Víctor Nikiforov no era precisamente la persona más sociable en el mundo de la actuación. Era un contexto lleno de rivalidades, habían escazas personas con las que podía hablar sin sentirlas precisamente como una amenaza, y entre ellas podía confiar medianamente en Yuri Plisetsky, un muchacho con su misma nacionalidad quien recientemente debutaba como un adulto, abriendo paso a interpretar personajes de historias mas aptas para un publico maduro.

Adiós restricciones de papeles por la edad, era el momento de subir un escalón más. Víctor podía apostar que seria su próximo remplazo frente a la televisión. Tenía ya 27 años después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que se apagara como estrella? Obviamente tenía los cuidados necesarios en cuanto a su persona para evitar que la edad arrasara con él. Pero era inevitable.

Aunque al menos tenía calculado que podría mantener su postura hasta los 40 años, después de ello caería en la nefasta realidad de interpretar personajes secundarios, dejar de ser el galán que muchas desean y ceder su lugar a Yuri.

Yuri…

¿Por qué se llamaba igual que su adorable pedacito de carne?

Pensar demasiado en su edad sólo lo hacia notar que aquel muchacho estaba dejando que el tiempo le cayera encima. Bien ya no era precisamente un muchacho, tenía 23 años de edad. Era un adulto, y si había escogido ser actor, fácilmente podría definirlo ya como un fracasado. No era por ofenderlo, pero así se trabaja en este mundo.

Para resaltar tenía que conseguirlo mientras aun es joven. Y no, no permitiría que su terrón de azúcar terminara sus días como alguien que no consiguió sobresalir en la vida. De eso se encargaría él, aunque tenga que jugar a ser su amuleto de la suerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víctor se decidió a hacer una llamada a aquel vándalo rubio ¿Quién mejor que Plisetsky para informarse de próximas audiciones? Había tenido una temporada como si estuviese urgido por un papel protagónico para adulto por lo que apostaba que tenía una larga lista de proyectos futuros que serian de utilidad.

—Plisetskyyyyy ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? – Grito de inmediato cuando su llamada fue aceptada.

— ¿Víctor? ¿Qué te pasa? Compórtate y llamarme por mi nombre. — Le respondieron en tono molesto.

—Haha, lo siento, lo siento. Creo que no te podre llamar Yuri por un tiempo, pero ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

* * *

Tal y como lo suponía, Yuri Plisetsky tenía una lista interesante de proyectos, pero para la experiencia de este joven, apuntaba a gran escala. Obviamente Katsuki no podría audicionar para algo así de buenas a primeras, por lo que una novela televisiva estaba aun exenta. Lo más recomendable para dar un primer paso seria obras de teatro, si se acostumbraba a ello, luego podría ir tras las cámaras.

Así que por toda una noche, Víctor terminó analizando cada trabajo disponible, y de paso tendría que buscar las novelas en que estaban basadas, tratando de que no sólo fuese un trabajo accesible, sino uno que combinara con Yuri. Siendo un chico tímido, hay ciertos papeles que podrían dificultarse.

Y una cosa más…

Yuri era lindo, en definitiva, pero aun no era propiamente la imagen requerida para la farándula, por desgracia el aspecto físico tiene mucha importancia y el tener unos kilos de mas lo dejaba en desventaja ¿Cómo decirle a Yuri que esta gordito sin sonar grosero y motivarlo a que baje de peso? He aquí el dilema.

Para empezar, habían pasado un par de días desde que "iniciaron" su relación, y en realidad no lo parecía. Había intercambiado número de celular y correo personal con el pelinegro, pero normalmente el chico respondía cortante y evasivo cuando le pedía salir a alguna parte. Al menos era una ventaja que le respondiera los mensajes.

¿Cómo se supone que podría avanzar su relación a este paso?

Por más que Yuri fuese reservado, esto estaba lejos del plano del noviazgo. Desde un principio Víctor se había propuesto darle su espacio, por obvias razones. Sin embargo, tendría que recurrir a otros recursos. En caso contrario, pasaría el mes que designo para enamorar a Yuri y este sólo dejaría de responderle mensajes y fingir que nada paso.

Lo mínimo que esperaba era sacar a pasear a Yuri, invitarlo al parque o a comer, cualquier detalle por más simple o mínimo que fuera ya era una ventaja.

* * *

Por su parte, Katsuki llevaba un par de días nervioso. Tenía novio por extraño que pareciera, y no podía hacerse a la idea, algo debo hacer mal en su vida pasada para tener tan mal karma. Es decir, su vida no era precisamente lo que quería, sus metas estaban frustradas y para colmo su madre quería un nieto. No es que Yuri no quisiera tener un hijo, pero que se lo hicieran ver de manera forzada no era agradable. Al menos tenía 7 años más antes de sentir que arruinaría la oportunidad de ser estable.

Era su fecha límite, 30 años. Si para esa edad no conseguía pareja y se casaba, era cuando su madre intervendría para hacerlo tener un hijo que supuestamente evitara que se quedara sólo de por vida. Así que el reto era casarse antes de los treinta con alguien de quien se enamorara y no fuera una carga tener una familia.

Sólo que enamorarse era difícil y enamorar a alguien lo era aun más. Claro eso creyó hasta que apareció semejante extraño robándole un beso y obligándole de manera extraña a salir con él. Aunque debía admitirlo.

Peor es nada.

Mas no dejaba de ser incomodo, le enviaba demasiados mensajes. Ni siquiera Pichit lo hacia a pesar de ser un joven adicto a estar activo a las redes sociales. Y como era costumbre, todas las mañanas recibía un mensaje que lo despertaba ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía noción del tiempo? Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana cuando el teléfono ya estaba sonando.

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Buenos días Yuri *inserte corazón*_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _Buenos días._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya desayunaste? Te extraño mucho ;3;_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _Bien_

Ni siquiera se esmeraba en responder del todo, menos con ese "Te extraño mucho" porque no le gustaba mentir para responder algo semejante y seria grosero un "Yo no te extraño a ti"

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _¿Si desayunaste?_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _Aun no, es muy temprano._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _¿Y me extrañas?_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _¿Cómo has estado tú?_

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Evades mi pregunta TT—TT_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _Lo siento._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Pues yo he estado bien, lo mismo de siempre. El trabajo es estresante como cualquier otro, pero estuve investigando unas cosas para ti. Tengo una lista de próximas audiciones ¿Te interesa? Podríamos reunirnos uno de estos días para que los revises y me digas si te interesa alguna :´D_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki:**_ _Suena interesante._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Suenas a interesado._

A final de cuentas Yuri no era muy bueno respondiendo mensajes aunque quisiera responder algo diferente, y menos cuando respondían cosas con doble sentido a lo que no entendían a que hacían referencia.

* * *

—Yuri… eres increíblemente frio ¿Lo sabias? — Vitya empezaba a inflar las mejillas, mientras el chico mencionado sólo se mantenía sorbiendo su bebida.

—Lo siento, no me había percatado de eso.

— ¡Ah Diablos! Yuri, realmente quiero ser tu novio ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Siempre estas evasivo, respondes muy cortante los mensajes y no quieres verme.

—Discúlpame, no es que sea evasivo, naturalmente no hablo mucho.

—Si fuera sólo eso ¿Por qué tampoco quieres verme?

—Sueles citarme cuando estoy trabajando… o muy noche.

— ¿Muy noche? Pero si te cito a las 8:30, no deberías considerarlo muy noche si eres un adulto.

—…— ¿Cómo decirle que no cambia su novela favorita por una cita? La tonta idea sólo hizo que sus mejillas se coloraran levemente, mientras el ruso no entendía porque, pero había conseguido una linda reacción de parte de aquel joven. —Lo siento, pero las citas suelen ser tardadas y tengo algo importante que hacer de 9 a 10… No me malinterpretes.

— ¿De 9 a 10? ¿Qué cosa tan importante podrías hacer a esa hora?

—Sin comentarios, por favor…

—Sospechoso…

Después de un largo suspiro Víctor trato de enfocarse en lo que venia a hacer, dejando a un lado los reclamos, aunque aún había un par de puntos que quería aclarar antes de continuar. Sin embargo, sólo ver la reacción nerviosa de Yuri, lo hizo darse cuenta que habían muchas más cosas que aclarar de las que tenía pensado inicialmente.

—Yuri, nunca has salido con alguien ¿Cierto?

El chico sólo se crispo repentinamente al escucharlo.

—Lo sabía…

—No… es que... lo que pasa es…

—No necesitas una excusa, aunque es algo extraño para alguien de 23.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Esta bien, eso te hace más interesante. — Vitya sólo le sonrió levemente. — Pero Yuri… ¿Sabes en que consiste el noviazgo?

—Creo que todo mundo tiene una idea de eso.

—Pero hablando más a fondo.

—Bueno, salir juntos y…

—No sabes mucho de esto ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? Lo suficiente como para que te imagines a esa persona como tu pareja.

—Eh… cuando tenía 12 años había una chica, ella es mayor que yo un par de años, solíamos actuar juntos en obras de teatro, siempre fue una chica bastante alegre, realmente me gustaba mucho estar con ella.— La expresión nostálgica de Yuri sólo hizo que este sintiese un poco de celos.

— ¿Y que pasa con ella? ¿No has pensado intentar ser algo mas para ella?

—No, seria desagradable.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por que?

—Actualmente esta casada con el tipo que me hacia bullying en Hasetsu y tiene tres hijas. — Yuri sólo acabo de beber su bebida de un sólo trago.

—Auch. — Eso no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—No es nada, supongo que esa clase de cosas suelen pasarle a la gente. Ya tendré luego otra oportunidad de encontrar a alguien.

—Dices eso cuando me tienes aquí en frente.

—Lo siento.

Definitivamente Yuri no se lo tomaba en serio como pareja.

—Bueno Yuri, pretendo ser tu novio a partir de ahora, así que supongo que tratare de explicarte en que consiste. Tan sólo…

— _Quiero que pases el suficiente tiempo a mi lado como para que me extrañes cuando no este, convertirme en la persona que haga latir tu corazón con fuerza, que sueñes conmigo durante las noches, que desees que mis labios se rocen con los tuyos, que mis manos toquen tu piel, que quieras sentir mi aliento cerca de tu rostro, ser el ladrón de tus pensamientos y que sientas que estallaras si no me dices "te amo".—_ Las suaves palabras salieron de los labios de Yuri, con demasiada naturaleza y una serenidad abrumadora, manteniendo una mirada coqueta que sólo hizo que el corazón de Víctor dejase de palpitar por un par de segundos.

— ¿Eh? – No entendía de donde salió eso.

—Seductor Insano. — Yuri indicó la referencia mientras sonrió levemente. — Me recordaste una escena de la novela, el protagonista era un chico primerizo en el noviazgo, le dicen algo así cuando le explican en que consistiría su relación de noviazgo.

—Wow… No se que decir al respecto.

—Estoy algo viejo para nunca haber tenido una relación amorosa, pero no significa que no sepa que es el noviazgo, leo bastante, cuando me preguntaste por eso, llegaron demasiadas cosas a mi mente y no supe por donde empezar.

—Haha…— Víctor sólo rio nervioso. — Así que quieres un amor de telenovela.

—No precisamente. Los amores de telenovela son poco realistas.

—Lo he notado, en muchas novelas tardan demasiado en coger cuando en realidad si tienes pareja y ya eres adulto, es de lo primero que haces. — La sonrisa picara de Vitya no fue buena señal para Katsuki.

—Me retracto, quiero amor de telenovela.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te trataré como un príncipe para ganarme tu corazón, seré el novio más dulce del mundo. — Yuri suspiró. — Pero tendremos sexo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Podemos omitir esa parte? – El muchacho empezaba a ponerse nervioso

—Haha sólo estoy jugando, tranquilízate.

— No me gustan esas bromas.

Víctor lo lamentaba mucho por Yuri, pero iba en serio. La realidad es muy diferente a las novelas y mínimo debía tener sexo con él en el tiempo que durara su relación. Aunque este no quisiera, Nikiforov no era la persona más paciente del mundo y no pretendía en hacerlo hasta que el chico se sintiese con más confianza y diera el primer paso. Porque eso no pasaría nunca.

Lo más probable era que en la primera oportunidad que consiguiera salir a tomar unos tragos con Yuri, lo emborrachara tanto como para que este quedara totalmente vulnerable y se lo cogería en un motel. Vamos, podía ser peor, al menos Víctor no era un degenerado fetichista capaz de hacer cosas que traumaran a Yuri.

Se tomaría con calma la situación y lo trataría con todo el cuidado que un primerizo merece. Podía contenerse bastante en un principio, aunque en próximas ocasiones se dejaría llevar tanto como Yuri se lo permitiera. Además ¿Qué esperaba? Hace unos momentos le demostró que aun siendo un chico tan reservado, podía actuar de manera coqueta.

—Lo de hace un momento… realmente me sorprendió la manera en que hablaste sonó mas natural y creíble que la interpretada por Plisetsky.

—Gracias por el halago, me gusta mucho esa novela así que no pude evitar recordarla. —Mentira, era una especia de Tic.

— ¿En serio? He visto unos capítulos y no le entiendo…o no es que no le entienda, sólo que creo que no tiene lógica el protagonista, o Yuri Plisetsky no sabe actuar, cambia mucho de estado de ánimo

—Te equivocas, creo que Yuri Plisetsky esta interpretando muy bien al personaje, por eso se volvió uno de mis actores favoritos. Esta haciendo un gran trabajo como el Seductor Insano, debes tomar en cuenta que el protagonista es un mentiroso.

Nuevamente, el estado de ánimo de Yuri se levantaba al hablar de novelas.

—Algo es mentir y algo es cambiar de ánimo de esa manera.

—Pero es parte importante de la historia ¿No lees mucho verdad? Cuando avanzas a la historia te das cuenta del gran trastorno que tiene, siendo que debajo de todas las mascaras que usa frente a las personas sólo hay un hueco inestable que puede ser peligroso tanto para las personas a su alrededor como para si mismo.

Víctor arqueó la ceja. Claro que leía mucho, era actor después de todo. Tenía que memorizar historias y para que negar que en una etapa de su vida intento escribir, aunque descartó esa opción cuando se dio cuenta que era mejor actuando que escribiendo. Pero algo muy diferente era leer todo lo que tenía en frente, había cosas que irremediablemente le parecían poco interesantes.

—Hablas más de otras historias que de ti mismo.

—Lo siento, es que me emociono. Más con ese tipo de novelas, me gusta mucho leer dramas y psicológicas.

—Creí que Seductor Insano era una comedia romántica.

—Yo también hasta que leí como se origino el trastorno del Seductor y este se intenta aventar del último piso de un hospital cuando se enteran. – La expresión de Yuri no tenía precio, estaba tembloroso mientras la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba.

—Eres como una Fangirl… — Víctor finalmente le dio un sorbo a su bebida. — ¿Alguna vez podre hacer que pongas una expresión de ese tipo por nosotros?

—Lo siento, normalmente no tengo con quien hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso note… Pero si amas tanto la literatura, haces que desee con más ganas verte frente al escenario.

—Eso me recuerda, dijiste que tenías información de próximas audiciones.

—Ah si. — Vitya sacó unos papeles de un maletín que llevaba consigo, extendiéndolos ante Yuri para que este empezara a leerlos, mientras ajustaba un poco sus lentes antes de empezar a leer. Tenía esa extraña e innecesaria costumbre, no es como si mover un poco sus lentes le fuera a aclarar la vista o enfocar más su mente.

—Mmm… Hay uno para la próxima semana, pero supongo que no estaré lo suficientemente preparado.

— ¿Qué tal este? Será dentro de un mes. — Vitya le señalo uno.

—Oh, había escuchado de este. Un amigo va a audicionar, es el mejor actor dentro de la academia, seguro obtendrá el papel. – Víctor sólo hizo una mueca, no era bueno que Yuri se dejara vencer sin intentarlo.

—Creí que seria interesante verte audicionar como el protagonista de esta obra de teatro. Además pinta muy bien para ti, tienes facciones muy lindas como para interpretar a una mujer.

— ¿Eh? – Yuri se sonrojo de inmediato— ¿Te referías a que interpretara al personaje principal?

—Obvio, tendrías muchas ventajas sobre otros participantes por tu misma figura, se supone que inicialmente el protagonista era una mujer que despierta siendo un hombre. Si interpretas tanto la versión femenina como la masculina es obvio que te quedaras con el papel, además se trata de una comedia, en la comedia hay menos tensión en cuanto a equivocarse.

—Bueno, Pichit iba a audicionar para otro personaje…

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Entonces te parece bien? ¡Seguro que serás _"El hombre de hombres"_ si te lo propones!

—Bueno, si la audición es en un mes, me da el tiempo suficiente para practicar y bajar de peso, seguramente Pichit me ayudara con las escenas y se lo pido.

Gracias a Dios no tuvo que llamarlo gordo para que tomara la iniciativa.

— ¿Entonces si harás el intento? Puedo ayudarte con la dieta, aunque no lo creas, soy un experto en definir las dietas necesarias para conseguir figura. — Con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, Víctor lo tomo de las manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas. — Además, seria una oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo contigo.

A Yuri no le quedo más que asentir tranquilo, Vitya no era precisamente la clase de persona que tenía visualizada como pareja, pero al menos no era tan desagradable. Si hacia un esfuerzo al menos conseguirían ser muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba cada vez que lo miraba.

—Vitya ¿Nos conocemos de alguna otra parte? —Preguntó aún con esa extraña duda.

— ¿Eh?

—Es que siento como si ya te hubiese visto antes.

—No, en realidad nunca habíamos hablado.

—Supongo que sólo es mi imaginación.

—Alguna vez escuche que cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, sientes como si lo conocieras de toda la vida. Tal vez es cierto.

Vitya sonrió tratando de disimular, claro que debía haberlo visto antes. Había carteles de Valkyrie en cada esquina con su rostro estampado en la mayoría. Habría que tener cuidado de no ser descubierto, y en caso de pasar, al menos debería ser en una ocasión más apropiada.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue más agradable de lo que Víctor esperaba. Yuri no tenía que trabajar ese día por lo que no tuvo inconveniente en quedarse más tiempo. Por tal, finalmente Nikiforov empezó a conocer más de aquel muchacho, cosas simples pero igualmente significativas, como su comida o música favorita.

Yuri era un chico bastante sencillo y humilde, eso era bastante agradable. Más estado acostumbrado a tratar con otro tipo de personas obsesionadas con el aspecto físico u objetos materiales.

Realmente era el chico indicado y le alegraba saber que más allá del amor a primera vista, Katsuki podía despertar interés en él como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho en años. No sólo eran esos lindos ojos, absolutamente cada detalle de Yuri parecía perfecto, no es como si lo dudara, las miradas no engañan y cada idea vaga que había llegado a su mente de como podría ser Yuri, era real.

Tal vez era la misma experiencia como actor la que lo hacia deducirlo. Había interpretado personajes de toda índole y el japonés embonaba perfectamente en el de alguien confiable y sincero, aunque temeroso. Sabia perfectamente que clase de persona era. Sin embargo, algo que no había visto en una novela era que hacer por un personaje así, siendo que los personajes de confort no son mas que apoyo a un protagonista.

¿Qué había que hacer para que Yuri se considerara el protagonista si hasta la fecha incluso él se rebajaba a ser un secundario en la vida real?

Perdido en ver las expresiones de Yuri mientras hablaba entusiasmado, Víctor paso horas recargado en aquella banca, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de sus manos mientras fingía poner atención. En realidad no sabia ni de que le estaban hablando, probablemente novelas si Yuri no paraba de parlotear, sólo esperaba que no le hicieran alguna pregunta.

Hasta que en la cafetería empezó a sonar una canción que Víctor instintivamente empezó a tararear, captando la atención de Yuri quien esta vez se detuvo para hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Te gusta esa canción? — Por suerte Víctor reaccionó.

— ¿Huh? — Realmente estaba tan perdido en el azabache que ni noto cuando había empezado a tararear. — Ah, si…

—Ya veo, a mi también me gusta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por que no la hacemos nuestra canción? — Comento entusiasmado.

— ¿Nuestra canción?

—Muchos novios tienen una canción con la que se recuerdan ¿Por qué no tener una nosotros? Además nos gusta a ambos y esto es como la primera cita.

—Ya veo, tal vez sea buena idea. — La mirada de Yuri se ilumino mientras sonrió levemente.

Ah por un carajo ¿De que le había estado hablando Yuri como para haber entrado en confianza? Por más que quisiera hacer memoria, apenas llegaba a su mente la mitad de sus palabras. Bueno que mas daba, sin querer había dado un paso ¿No es así? Como el mal novio que no pone atención.

— _It´s a Serenade for two_ — Al menos disimulo cantando.

—Eres una persona bastante alegre— El comentario lo tomó desprevenido.

—Supongo que debo agradecer ¿Fue un cumplido cierto?

—Creo que si. — Katsuki volvió a sonreír mientras que volteando al frente logro observar el reloj. Ya era bastante tarde. — Ah Vitya, si no te molesta creo que ya es hora de retirarme.

—Cierto. — Ambos hombres se levantaron del lugar. Habían pagado la cuenta con anticipación por lo que no hubo necesidad de llamar a una mesera. Simplemente se retiraron tranquilos, donde al salir del local fueron recibidos por una briza helada.

Con el leve temblar de Yuri, Víctor no dudo en quitarse el enorme abrigo que traía puesto. Su ropa era bastante exagerada como para traer prendas de más encima, mientras que Katsuki solo vestía con una chamarra delgada.

Sin decir una palabra Víctor se lo coloco encima, mientras Yuri quedo perplejo unos momentos.

—Eres más delgado de lo que creí

— ¿Huh? ¿Ese abrigo me hacer ver gordo?

—N-No quería ofenderte, solo creo que te vez mejor así.

—Nuevamente gracias

— ¡Ah! ¡También eres alto!

—Eh… ¿Tampoco habías notado eso?

—Lo siento, es que tu estatura... Mides como 1.80

—S-si, así es…

—Es increíble… Ya se porque me pareces familiar, te pareces un poco a Víctor Nikiforov, incluso tu voz suena bastante similar

— ¡Hahaha! —Víctor carcajeo lo más exagerado que pudo, siendo tomado desprevenido. — ¡Todos los rusos nos parecemos!

—Hablo en serio, además también cuenta como un halago— Las mejillas de Yuri empezaron a tomar mas color— Él es mi actor favorito, incluso tengo varios posters de él, así que el hecho de que te parezcas a Víctor es un poco… no sé como explicarlo… ¡Pero estoy seguro de que si te arreglaras un poco mas, te encontraría mas parecido! podrías ser como él

—Yuri…— Vitya se acerco más a él, sujetándolo de la barbilla mientras acercaba su rostro disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos. — Si quieres que me quite mas cosas de encima para que me encuentres el parecido al actor por el que te masturbas, tendremos que arreglar ciertas cosas antes…

— ¡Vi-Vitya! — Yuri intento alejarse, pero al primer intento fue tomado prisionero por los brazos de su acompañante. Sin dejarle escapatoria, este termino persiguiendo su rostro y sin vergüenza alguna unió sus labios.

No pretendía ser brusco pero no podia evitarlo, algo dentro de si yacía molesto. Quería marcar a Yuri como suyo, conseguir dar un paso y sin embargo ahora tenía celos de si mismo. Estaba presentándose como Vitya ¿No es así? ¿Entonces porque Víctor Nikiforov venia al tema? Lo único que podia calmarlo era que lo hubiesen mencionado a él en lugar de otra persona y con justa razón, pero no dejaba de ser incomodo.

No pasó mucho para que dejara que su lengua entrara a la cavidad contraria a la fuerza, obligando a Yuri a corresponderle contra su voluntad. Irremediablemente este comenzó a temblar asustado. No era precisamente lo que esperaba. Cuando finalmente Víctor despejo su mente, se separó para devolverle su espacio y dejar que recobrara el aliento.

—Se que eres primerizo, pero quiero que tomes esto en cuenta Yuri. Me gustas, me gustas demasiado y por eso estoy aquí intentando dar un paso en esto para que me correspondas, aunque solo te estas haciendo el complicado, puedo tolerar eso, pero quiero pedirte que me veas por quien soy y no me compares con otro hombre ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez no entiendas lo desagradable que resulta que te pidan que seas como otro…

—Lo siento… — Respondió en tono bajo agachando la mirada, mientras rápidamente se quito el abrigo recién prestado para devolverlo. — Supongo que eso fue todo.

Sin decir nada más, Yuri se dio la media vuelta para retirarse apresurado. Dejando a Víctor atrás frente a la cafetería, paralizado sin entender a que vino eso, mas no tardo en reaccionar para ir apresurado por él.

— ¡Hey Yuri! ¡Espera! — ¿Acaso ese "supongo que eso fue todo" era un "Terminamos"?

No, maldición. Apenas estaban empezando.

Lo ocurrido en aquel primer día se estaba repitiendo. Perseguía a Yuri tras haber dado un mal paso, para nuevamente terminar embistiéndolo a mitad de la calle con un abrazo.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡No me asustes! —Víctor lo tomó fuertemente para no dejarlo que volviera a escapar.

—Lo siento, ya estoy acostumbrado a arruinar todos mis intentos de relaciones amorosas, así que no te lo tomes a mal. No fue mi intención decirte algo grosero.

A juzgar por el tono quebradizo de su voz, Víctor podia deducir fácilmente que este quería llorar. Joder…

—No fue nada grosero ¡Por dios Yuri! ¡Fui yo el que dijo algo malo! No puedo haber sido la victima si para empezar yo fui quien se altero diciendo esas cosas.

Jamás en su vida Víctor se había sentido tan patán. Rápidamente, solo le dio el frente a Katsuki para quitarle los lentes y tallarle los ojos antes de que realmente llorara, provocando que al final terminara haciéndolo.

Tenía nervios.

— ¡Yuuuriiii! — No tenia idea de que hacer. Solo se aferro a él haciendo que este se recargara contra su hombro. — Si te pones a llorar me harás llorar también.

—L-lo siento.

No lo pudo evitar. Lo próximo que pudo escuchar fueron los gimoteos del joven. ¿Por qué esto estaba siendo tan difícil? Le gustaba Yuri y ya, tratándose de otro caso fácilmente ya habría ligado. Pero no, estaba en medio de la calle abrazando a un chico asustado por una tontería y aparentando ser alguien más.

¿Cuál era el caso de esto?

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos para que Yuri se tranquilizara, mientras tanto Víctor solo se mantuvo en silencio tomándolo en sus brazos esperando. Sin darse cuenta esto también ayudo a que se calmara a si mismo y pensara detenidamente. Por primera vez no estaba seguro de ser apto para una relación, es decir ¿Quién hace llorar así a su pareja?

No era tan perfecto como creía, y Yuri estaba ahí para demostrárselo.

—Yuri, dejando a un lado esta tontería, la pase genial contigo.

Finalmente el muchacho se separo.

—Igualmente… yo… trataré de no volver a compararte, pero no estoy seguro de ser la persona que buscas

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que es lo que yo busco? Tal vez yo tampoco sea lo que buscas.

— ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que es lo que yo busco? — Trató de sonreír

—Exacto ¿Entonces estamos a mano? No quiero que esto termine tan pronto.

—Bueno, peor es nada — Volvió a responder.

Puta madre Yuri, alguien debería haberle enseñado a no responder tan menospreciante. Habría que omitir quejas por el bien de ambos. Solo había que reestructurar palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para ser la persona mas importante para ti en este mundo?

— No me preguntes cosas que ni siquiera yo sé.

—Caray, si que eres un chico difícil.

Dando un gran suspiro, Víctor solo se dedico a darle un leve beso en los labios un poco mas tranquilo. Notando con un poco de gracia como es que Yuri trataba de corresponderlo, no estaba acostumbrado sin lugar a duda. Pero al menos notar que lo intentaba era un paso significante.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** QAQ SORRYYY me había propuesto actualizar el lunes y si había avanzado al capitulo, pero ¿Adivinen quien dejo sus proyectos de la Universidad para ultima hora? No me pude concentrar hasta terminarlos y aprobar los exámenes…

Por tal, una disculpa. Tanto por la tardanza como por el capitulo, creo que no tiene la calidad que me hubiese gustado traerles pero por mas que leí lo que escribí no conseguí encontrar lo que me hace falta…

Whatevah ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y un especial agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado comentarios, es un gusto saber que les pareció interesante la trama. Pero quiero dejar un recordatorio. ESTA HISTORIA ES DRAMA, por tal, no quiero que se confíen demasiado y vayan a ser tomadas desprevenidas. He de admitir que el cambio será algo shockeante :´D sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer.


	4. Deseos

Capitulo 4:

 ** _Deseos_**

Poco a poco, los días se volvieron rutinarios para Víctor y Yuri. El ayudar a Katsuki a bajar de peso fue la excusa perfecta para que su pareja lo frecuentara todos los días. Siendo que cada mañana se encontraban en un parque, donde Yuri solía correr en círculos por una hora y media hasta quedar agotado, y posteriormente ser recibido con una bebida para recuperar energía.

Inicialmente Nikiforov creyó que sería más complicado que este tuviera buen ritmo para ejercitarse, pero el japonés resultó tener bastante energía y facilidad para esto. Más inesperado fue el notar como rápidamente Yuri perdía de peso. En dos semanas consiguió una figura delgada, cualquiera envidiaría la facilidad de ponerse en forma del muchacho.

Pero contrario a ser un cambio que Víctor considerara positivo, había algo en esto que lo dejaba bastante inquieto.

Sin lugar a duda Yuri era apuesto.

Observando su complexión delgada, era aun más notoria su belleza.

A distancia podía apreciar su silueta, que si bien no era muy alto, aun se encontraba en buen estándar para la altura de un japonés. Por más que Yuri se considerara alguien promedio, su piel era más clara y suave que la de alguien normal, no estaba nada maltratada y resaltaba en los momentos cuando este se avergonzaba y sus mejillas subían de tonada. Era lindo verlo sonrojado, por lo cual era todo un reto conseguir ponerlo como un tomate al menos una vez al día.

Ni hablar de sus labios, tan carnosos y dulces que enloquecían a Nikiforov con facilidad como para que se mantuviera buscándolos constantemente. Sin olvidar que los ojos de Yuri era lo que más amaba en este mundo. Destellantes de inocencia, provocándole más deleite que observar una lluvia de estrellas.

O la sensación de como su piel se erizaba cada que le acariciaba el cabello, era sedoso como un felino con lo que incluso a veces parecía que no era real, y ni siquiera usaba algún tratamiento para ello. Sumándole a su perfecta imagen ese toque de timidez, era precisamente el chico con el que con orgullo presumiría a los cinco continentes como su pareja.

Estaba enamorado de Yuri sin duda alguna, pero aquella imagen no era provocada por la hipnosis de su amor. Era un chico naturalmente lindo, y he aquí el problema.

Se trataba de una persona que ignoraba su imagen y se mantenía en constante depresión. No era una depresión normal, la baja autoestima lo cegaba al punto de no poderse reconocer ni siquiera frente al espejo. Minimizándose a cada instante sin saber que muchos envidiarían su cuerpo.

En especial cuando se quitaba los lentes.

El potencial atractivo de Yuri era fuerte e imaginarlo hablando de manera seductora cuando se quita las gafas, era la mayor fantasía del ruso. ¿Quién diría que aun creyéndose uno de los seres más asombrosos de la tierra terminaría rendido ante los pies de otro hombre? Admirándolo a cada segundo mientras deseaba apoderarse de su existencia marcándolo como de su propiedad.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que había mal en Yuri? Pareciera una broma la actitud tan pesimista que tenía, pero por su parte, sus expresiones revelaban que era sincero al decir que era menos que muchos. Vivía bajo las sombras del resto dejando que cualquier otra persona le pasara por en frente con facilidad.

Incluso su rutina era lo suficientemente monótona como para que el mundo ignorara su existencia. Desventaja de ser tan silencioso. Pero cada vez era más notorio que el tener un perfil bajo era a propósito, como si temiera que alguien mencionara su nombre en la calle.

Anexando, tenía talento. Después de una semana Víctor consiguió que Yuri le hiciera un par de demostraciones de actuación, dejándolo boquiabierto. Era un diamante en bruto. Se notaba que sus actuaciones las realizaba con el alma y se ponía en el lugar de cada personaje para poder transmitir sus emociones.

Trayendo la nostalgia a Nikiforov, haciéndole recordar cuando inicio en el mundo de la actuación interpretando monólogos que el mismo escribía para audicionar. Tratando de desbordar toda la emoción posible para cautivar al público.

Le alegraba el hecho de sentirse el primero en ver el increíble potencial de Yuri… Ser el primero en pasar días a su lado admirando su belleza. Pero era incomodo ¿Por qué no más personas notaban la belleza de Yuri? ¿Por qué no el mismo Yuri abría los ojos y veía quien era realmente?

El deseo de que Katsuki fuera reconocido por el mundo incrementaba cada día más, haciendo a un lado el lado romántico. Era un desperdicio que aquel talento no saliera a la luz, cuando este en el fondo deseaba ser reconocido y que las personas se emocionaran con cada historia igual que él…

Por ahora Víctor se conformaba con el hecho de que el azabache se abriera a sus brazos, permitiéndole estar a su lado incondicionalmente, a cualquier momento del día.

Incluyendo de 9 a 10, después de descubrir que lo botaban por una novela, y que en compensación por semejante tontería, le permitieron entrar a su departamento a pasar el rato siempre y cuando no interrumpiera.

Siendo que Víctor Nikiforov termino humillado al tener que resignarse a dirigirle la palabra hasta cortes comerciales, o Yuri se molestaba. Para colmo ni siquiera era una novela donde él actuaba. La novela de las 9 era de su competencia. Lo único que lo consolaba era ver la cantidad de posters que tenían de él en su interpretación como Valkyrie.

El departamento en el que vivía Katsuki no era muy extenso, los muebles eran pocos pero había los necesarios, cada objeto estaba medianamente ordenado pero no daba la impresión de estarlo. A diferencia del departamento de Víctor, el de Yuri constaba de una sola habitación y un baño.

Por obviedades resultaba incomodo para Víctor el estar recostado sobre la cama y tener a tres metros la estufa. Ciertamente su departamento debía ser al menos 10 veces más extenso, siendo que el si contaba con todo lo que una casa normal debería tener, aunque se encontraba en el ultimo piso de un enorme edificio departamental, donde tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad por las noches.

Incluso contaba con una habitación extra que no utilizaba, mientras que el departamento de Yuri no tenía siquiera alguna ventana y ni siquiera era de él, era rentado.

A decir verdad, desde el primer día había notado que Yuri y él eran polos opuestos, pero el que sus diferencias llegaran a tal extremo era sorprendente. Sus ojos, su cabello, su estatura, su personalidad y hasta su estado económico. Absolutamente todo era diferente.

¿Acaso era obra del destino hacer que se enamorara de alguien con quien no coincidiera?

Bueno al menos a ambos les interesaba la actuación y según Yuri, su perro también era un caniche como Makkachin.

En fin, por más que amara a Yuri y tratara de aceptarlo tal cual es, quería cambiar un par de cosas de su vida. Iniciando por volverlo un poco más optimista, eso le abriría las puertas a un nuevo mundo.

—Vitya empezaron los comerciales ¿Quieres algo de beber? — El ruso despertó de su trance tras escuchar la voz de su acompañante. Quien se situaba en su regazo cubierto por unas sabanas, mientras veía el televisor frente a la cama.

—Ah, un poco de agua no estará mal— Vitya sonrió mientras lo soltaba para que este se levantara a buscar aperitivos y algo de beber.

Desde el primer día en que Yuri abrió las puertas de su departamento a este hombre, no dudo en introducirse en su cama para mantenerlo en sus brazos mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por una novela. A pesar de que no tenían mucho como pareja, Víctor optó por avanzar a paso rápido, de esta manera Yuri se acostumbraría por la fuerza a su presencia.

Sin embargo aun no era momento para intentar propasarse íntimamente. Si daba un mal paso acabaría siendo aborrecido.

En realidad el estilo de relación que estaba llevando era más difícil de lo que parecía. Yuri era despistado como para no entender piropos, algunos los tomaba como ofensa, otros los ignoraba, incluso podía llegar a tomarlos como broma. Así que en resumen, dar en el blanco era complicado.

Más no sólo la relación era difícil por parte de la actitud distraída de su amante. Las cuestiones laborales eran otra desventaja. Anteriormente se tomaba con calma las grabaciones hasta conseguir una escena aceptable, ahora tenía que esforzarse para que la grabación terminara lo antes posible.

Si lo conseguía, podía pasar tiempo con Yuri por las noches cuando este saliese del trabajo, como si fuera poco verlo todas las mañanas.

Si, Víctor Nikiforov era de esos clásicos novios molestos y empalagosos que quieren pasar todo el tiempo posible con su pareja. Eso estaba bastante claro.

—Sabes Vitya, esta tarde estaba escuchando algo de música— Yuri lentamente servía agua en una jarra, para luego arrimar un par de vasos al buro y volver a su posición en la cama sobre Víctor.

— ¿A si? ¿Qué escuchabas? — Terminó por recibirlo nuevamente en sus brazos mientras lo acurrucaba. Yuri era bastante cálido.

—Slipknot… Metallica…. ¿Cómo era…? System of Down. — El muchacho parecía atento al pasar el agua de la jarra al vaso, entregándole uno ya servido a Vitya— Varias bandas de ese tipo, te gusta el Heavy Metal ¿No es así? La verdad no conozco mucho la música de ese tipo, pero creí que seria interesante escuchar la misma música que a ti te gusta.

Por un carajo, había escrito eso en su perfil pero no conocía siquiera una banda de ese genero, ahora se agregaría la tarea de aprender algo de eso, antes de que descubrieran que era mentira.

—Haha, eso es… interesante— Rogaba porque no le preguntaran algo. —Y ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusto?

—Bueno… al principio no le entendí y me parecía muy ruidosa, pero luego de un rato encontré canciones con muy buena letra. — Yuri sonrió mirando directamente a la cara a Víctor, mostrando una de esas expresiones que golpeaban su corazón.

— ¿Estabas haciendo eso por mi? — Sin dudarlo, terminó abrazándolo con fuerza. Como ya era costumbre. — ¡Yuuuuri! — Joder, lo amaba — De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces hare lo mismo, también veré las cosas que te gustan ¿Con que debo empezar?

—N-no es necesario— El azabache sólo se agacho sonrojado. — Pero empecé a leer un libro, si lo lees tal vez podríamos comentarlo juntos, si no es mucha molestia.

—Esta bien, lo buscaré para leerlo contigo — Con tal de ver sus ojos brillar de alegría, leería toda una biblioteca sin descansar.

—Además, estaba pensando… ¿T-te gustaría intercambiar el estuche de nuestros lentes? — Yuri empezó a jugar con sus manos nervioso— E-espero que no te parezca ridículo, ambos usamos lentes y es de parejas intercambiar objetos así que…

— ¡Seguro! ¡Es una buena idea! — Sólo tenía que comprarse un estuche, porque no tenía uno. Usaba lentes falsos.

¿Eran ideas suyas o Yuri estaba mostrando interés en él? Su corazón explotaría si realmente tenía interés, eso significaba que podía ser correspondido.

Antes de que alguno dijera una palabra más, el corte comercial terminó, provocando como acto reflejo que la mirada de Yuri se perdiera en la pantalla.

Después de un largo suspiro, Vitya se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama a admirar su rival de amores. La televisión.

…

* * *

La despedida, igual de clásica. Quedarse en el umbral de la puerta entrelazando sus brazos con los de Yuri, mientras rozaba sus labios levemente, beso tras beso. Pequeños besos cortos, con el propósito de escuchar una y otra vez el sonido que provocaba cuando sus labios se separaban. El leve sonido causaba demasiada gracia.

Para finalizar, un beso más profundo para el que Yuri se preparaba con anticipación, inhalando todo el aire que le era posible porque sabía que el ruso lo dejaría sin aliento, temblando y de puntitas. Como si compitieran a quien aguanta más antes de separarse.

Katsuki siempre era el que terminaba perdiendo, pero al menos ponía empeño en no darse por vencido. Era primerizo, y la manera más fácil para que Víctor ganara, era introducir su lengua forzando a Yuri a un beso más profundo y erótico que el azabache cortaba por la misma pena.

—Eso es injusto…— Susurró abochornado.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero aprovechar, te pedí un mes saliendo juntos así que tengo que explotar al máximo nuestro noviazgo. Apenas me va a alcanzar para ver tu audición…

—Sobre la audición…

— ¡Dime que al menos me dará puntos para una cita después si consigo que pases la audición! — Exclamó Vitya buscando algo de esperanza.

—Es que… estaba pensando y creo que me gustaría que esto durara más del mes, aun si no paso la audición… quiero que estés a mi lado más tiempo.

Yuri trató de levantar sus manos a pesar de estar temblorosas, tomando las de Vitya y entrelazando sus dedos. Elevando su rostro con las mejillas rojizas y mostrando sus ojos brillantes llenos de nerviosismo.

—Yuri… tú…

—Creo que después de todo… me… me gustas. Eres bastante raro y todo eso, pero no esperaba encontrarme a alguien que se empeñara tanto en estar conmigo… ni siquiera se que es lo que ves en mi, pero realmente me siento feliz a tu lado. No quiero que te alejes de mí.

¿Se acababa de confesar…?

Luego de asimilar sus palabras, Yuri soltó las manos de Víctor, esperando una respuesta cualquiera que fuera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería expresar lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por más miedo que tuviera.

Víctor sólo tembló por unos momentos, tomando la mano de Yuri para dirigirla contra su pecho. Su garganta se había secado y no podía expresar ninguna sola palabra, pero quería que Yuri escuchara lo fuerte que palpitaba su corazón.

Estaba atónito.

Deseaba gritar, pero estaba tan emocionado que ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Hasta que finalmente Yuri se recargó totalmente contra su pecho para abrazarlo, necesitaba hacer que Vitya sintiera que su corazón palpitaba con la misma fuerza.

—Te amo…— Le susurró aquel hombre levemente al oído. — Definitivamente esto es real, te amo.

Lentamente Vitya se separo para colocarse de rodillas, tomando la mano derecha de Yuri para darle un beso en la muñeca.

—Ok… esto debe ser como las novelas que te gustan ¿Vale? — Sonrió nervioso para luego tomar un poco de aire. — Yuri, creo que puedo llegar a ser un idiota, pero desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Sé que no soy perfecto, somos muy diferentes y probablemente no coincidamos en muchas cosas, tal vez termine diciendo cosas que te resulten hirientes pero aunque trates de huir de mi, siempre correré detrás de ti para abrazarte, porque esa es la muestra de que te amo. Pase lo que pase… quiero que siempre sea así.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, mientras Yuri no supo como reaccionar. Estaba feliz sin duda alguna, estaba a punto de derramarse ahí mismo y por miedo a lo que podía pasar, sólo termino dando un beso apresurado a los labios de su amante, para luego retirarse a su departamento dando un enorme portazo antes de ser perseguido.

—Hasta mañana Vitya— Y así, sólo dejo que su cuerpo se resbalara sobre la puerta, recargándose mientras abrazaba sus propias rodillas.

— ¡Yuuuuri! ¡Este no es momento para que te pongas tímido! — Nunca antes en su Vida, Víctor había sentido tantas ganas de hacer berrinche. — No seas tan poco romántico, necesito hacerte el amor Yuri

—No. Que descanses.

— ¡Yuuuuri!

….

* * *

Pasó cerca de una hora para que Víctor se rindiera tras la puerta resignándose a que no lo dejarían pasar. Terminando por llamar a un taxi que lo regresara a su departamento, dejando a un lado el último rechazo, su corazón aun latía con fuerza y la sonrisa no se perdió de su rostro.

¿Cómo era posible que Yuri le provocara tal felicidad?

Nunca antes se había emocionado tanto en una relación de noviazgo en toda su vida, no sabía si era por acercarse a los treinta o si era porque Yuri era más especial que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

Sin embargo, irremediablemente al llegar a su departamento vacío, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo. Era un mal presentimiento.

Encendió la luz y de inmediato se retiro el molesto abrigo enorme que siempre portaba cuando se encontraba con Yuri, era demasiado acalorado para su gusto si en realidad disfrutaba de usar ropa más fresca. Se retiro aquella boina igual de acalorada.

Acabando por dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha, no sin antes mirarse al espejo mientras se quitaba las extensiones del cabello y todos aquellos accesorios que le estorbaban.

 _Los ojos son el reflejo del alma._

Pronto comenzó a preguntarse internamente si Yuri podría notar en sus ojos cuanto lo amaba aun con aquellos pupilentes cafés que ocultaban el verdadero color de sus orbes.

Tras salir de la ducha, Víctor comenzó a analizar su rostro.

¿Qué haría Yuri cuando lo vea sin aquel disfraz? Cuando le diga que la vida que le había contado sobre si era una mentira, cuando le diga que en realidad no le gustan las cosas que cree que le gustan. Cuando le diga que todo inicio por un estúpido programa de televisión por el cual termino escogiéndolo al azar.

Su esencia era la misma, todo lo demás era simple falsedad.

¿Bastaba con que su amor fuera sincero?

Los escenarios que llegaban a su cabeza no eran nada buenos.

…..

* * *

Las luces resplandecían en la oscura noche, donde los mareantes colores parecían mecerse entre las carcajadas de los niños y gritos de adolescentes emocionados. El sonido lo aturdía, y sin embargo estaba atento a la voz de su querido Yuri, admirando su sonrisa mientras le señalaba una montaña rusa.

Todo era tan pacifico.

Estaba totalmente perdido en aquellos ojos, como si su alma se hubiese fundido en aquella mirada. Totalmente hipnotizado. Deseando que el mundo se paralizara y la calidez de las manos del azabache estuviera eternamente a su lado.

—Te amo Yuri— Susurraba como si fuese lo único que pudiese decir.

—Vitya— Las suaves palabras comenzaban a marearlo. — Vitya

—Yuri… Quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

—Vitya —Volvía a repetir.

—Es Víctor.

Repentinamente la luna fue cubierta por nubarrones, mientras cada persona en aquel parque se detuvo a observarlo con desprecio.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Comenzo a escucharse como eco. — ¡Mentiroso!

—No, esperen… yo solo

— ¡Mentiroso! — Las voces comenzaban a sonar distorsionadas.

—Hey ¡No!

— ¡Mentiroso!

Poco a poco las luces comenzaron a apagarse, al ritmo de que cada bombilla comenzaba a explotar y todo termino envolviéndose en una penumbra.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Los gritos sonaban cada vez mas cerca y con más frecuencia, provocándole una migraña que lo hizo caer de rodillas. — ¡Mentiroso!

Rápidamente, Víctor trato de encontrar la mirada de Yuri, encontrándose con aquellos ojos ojerosos sollozando mientras lo observaban con desprecio.

—Eres un mentiroso— Lo escucho decirle.

—No, Yuri, yo ¡Yo te amo Yuri!

— ¡Deja de tratar de verme la cara! ¡Mentiroso!

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Hablo en serio cuando digo que te amo!

— ¡Mentiroso! — Le gritó con más fuerza— ¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Víctor trato de gritar con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

— ¡Yuri!

Mientras que su propia voz lo hizo despertar, respirando de manera agitada sin poder ver nada en sus alrededores. Reconociendo rápidamente su cama y dirigiendo sus manos bajo la almohada en búsqueda de su móvil, percatándose de que eran apenas las dos de la madrugada y que todo había sido un sueño.

Tratando de calmar sus nervios, comenzó a leer los correos en su móvil que ni siquiera había revisado durante el día, ya que restaba importancia a los correos de desconocidos. Por lo general era chatarra publicitaria.

" _Estimado señor Nikiforov. Hemos estado revisando las imágenes tomadas para el show de **Mi amor platónico** encontrando un par de discrepancias para nuestro programa en su caso. Sin embargo, los organizadores han tomado interés en su propuesta, por lo cual requerimos de su consentimiento para agregar una nueva sección al programa donde más actores sigan su ejemplo y con disfraces de personas desadaptadas busquen pareja. A continuación le presentamos los términos que nos parecieron adecuados, el titulo de la nueva sección será __**A Fake In Love**_ _"_

No estaba de humor para leer semejantes tonterías en la madrugada, ese mensaje solo lo hacia sentir mas miserable y ansioso.

¿Qué propósito tenia aquel juego de falsedades?

Sin poder conciliar la calma, Víctor termino revisando sus mensajes con Yuri en Messenger, mientras una sonrisa amarga se poso su rostro e impulsivamente activo la cámara, termino grabando un video corto donde solo susurraba "Yuri, te amo" y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, envió.

Segundos más tarde, el teléfono vibro por un mensaje entrante.

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _No se puede ver nada._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Lo siento ¿Te desperté?_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _No, estaba algo inquieto y no he podido dormir aun ¿Te pasa igual?_

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Supongo que también estoy inquieto :´)_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _Perdón por lo de hace rato._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Tranquilo, no me golpeaste la cara cuando diste el portazo._

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _Me refiero a rechazarte, la verdad me puse nervioso, también me gustaría tocarte pero tengo algo de miedo. Lamento aun no estar preparado, es solo que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en ese momento._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Así que después de todo has pensado cosas sucias conmigo. Cochino. De cualquier manera, te trataré con cariño amorcito ;3; sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara._

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _¡No pienso cosas de ese tipo!_

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _¿Entonces de cual?_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _No sabría decir._

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _No finjas demencia, Yuri quiere darme amor *inserte corazón*_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _¡Vitya! Deja de decir esas cosas, además ¿Qué pasaría si me embarazo?_

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Espera un momento ¿Puedes embarazarte?_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri:**_ _Creí que ya lo había mencionado._

De acuerdo, esto era una maldita señal divina.

 _ **Vitya Love:**_ _Quiero hijos de Yuri_

Definitivamente, quería hijos de Yuri, boda y arrastrarlo a su departamento. Apenas se ponía a pensarlo ¿Qué pasaría si se casaban antes de que lo descubriera? Bueno, seria difícil no ser descubierto al momento del papeleo. Pero… ¿No seria " _conveniente"_ que Yuri se embarace antes de tiempo? No podría rechazarlo después de eso ¿O si?

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Tenía 27 años, salud, fama y fortuna. Claro que podría con un hijo, además si era un mini Yuri, seria el hombre más feliz de todo el puto universo. Eso lo tenía por seguro.

Tan solo imaginar a un pequeño niño adorable con las mismas facciones y timidez de Yuri le erizaba la piel y aceleraba el corazón.

Por primera vez en su vida, queria ser padre.

… _.._

* * *

 _N/A: Ok el capitulo no fue muy largo, pero algo es algo :´) Necesitaba subirlo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, pueden dejar un caguai review o3o)/ son la inspiración de toda autora ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	5. Pretencioso

Fake In Love Capitulo 5:

 _ **Pretencioso**_

— ¡¿Ha?! ¿Pero que puta mierda te ha entrado en el cerebro? —Gritó Yuri con molestia mientras arqueaba la ceja y fruncía el ceño— ¡Tengo verga por un carajo! ¿Por qué crees que tendría interés en salir con otro hombre? No quiero jugar con tu intento de espadita entre las piernas.

—El hecho de que ambos seamos hombres no es un impedimento, además naciste con la capacidad de dar a luz por algo. Necesitas a un hombre para procrear. — Respondió Vitya mientras sostenía unos papeles.

— ¿Y quien te ha dicho que quiero tener hijos? No me vengas con esas porquerías morales sobre haber nacido para dar a luz. —Gruñó— Crees que es muy fácil, deberías meterte y sacarte una sandia por el culo para que veas lo que se siente.

—Mi retaguardia no tiene nada que ver con esto… Hablo en serio, cariño, pasa el tiempo y aun conservas tu castidad, muchos se burlarían de saber que aun eres virgen.

—Eso me vale mierda, nunca me ha interesado la opinión del resto. Pueden burlarse cuanto quieran pero por mi trasero no va a entrar nada. Es mas probable que sea yo quien se acabe cogiendo a alguien mas.

—Así no es como esto funciona— El castaño se acercó bruscamente tomando a Yuri de la muñeca, provocándole una expresión de rabia.

—Suélteme… es una advertencia— Gruñó entre dientes.

— ¡Yo tan solo quiero que tú…! Antes de que continuara, el azabache termino por abofetearlo fuertemente, provocando que el eco de la cachetada resonara en todo el salón.

— ¿Eh? No, espera ¡Lo siento! — Se acerco Yuri apresurado a ver la marca que dejo sobre la mejilla de su pareja— N-No era mi intención ¿Te dolió?

— ¡Yuuuri! —Chilló Vitya dejándose caer de rodillas— Ya de que empiezas con eso, terminas propasándote.

—Lo siento mucho, en serio ¿Necesitas algo? No importa lo que sea, solo pídemelo.

—Dame un beso— De inmediato aprovecho para tomar ventaja.

—… De acuerdo…— Yuri suspiro mas calmado, si aun tenia el humor para esas cosas significaba que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, o al menos no le dolía tanto.

Sin dudarlo, el azabache se acerco lentamente para unir sus labios. Sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con el choque de la respiración de su amante al disminuir la distancia. El hecho de que se estuviera acostumbrando poco a poco, no significaba que perdiera la emoción.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por dos razones. En primer lugar, se estaba enamorando poco a poco de aquel extraño intento de hippie, y en segundo, ya no temblaba de miedo por intentar ser él quien iniciara una caricia. Vitya le provocaba tal confianza, con lo que incluso podia dejar nerviosismo al lado y actuar como un novio normal.

—Gracias por ayudarme a practicar escenas— Le sonrió tras volver a separarse.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa— Lentamente volvió a besarlo. Recapacitando demasiado tarde, pudo haber pedido algo más…

Tratando de avanzar a buen ritmo, el ruso separo sus labios de Yuri, manteniéndose rozando su piel mientras recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído, y dar un leve mordisco a la piel clara que instantáneamente se torno rojiza, mientras cada centímetro se erizaba

—Me haces cosquillas. — De inmediato trató de separarlo.

—Es un castigo por la bofetada— Vitya infló las mejillas ante el rechazo.

—Lo siento, tendré más cuidado para la próxima… me centré tanto en el personaje que se me pasó la mano…

—No se puede evitar— Suspiró el ruso, resignado a no poder quejarse por eso. Cualquier mal paso y podía apagar los ánimos de Yuri a un solo día de la audición. — Igual realmente me has sorprendido, te sienta bastante bien el personaje aunque sea un malhablado. Gracias a él puedo escucharte decir "verga".

Yuri sólo acabó agachando la mirada de vergüenza, no era fácil hablar así dado que estaba muy lejos de ser una actitud propia de su personalidad. Aunque bien, el practicar esa serie de momentos podría llegar a ser de utilidad en algún punto de su vida, quien sabe. De momento estaba aprendiendo las majaderías de más de 10 países por un personaje sin pena alguna.

—Vitya… ¿Seguro que no hay alguna escena más decente que me sirva para la audición? Nunca he visto audiciones donde de buenas a primeras suelten lenguaje vulgar así nada más…

—No creo que haya problema con eso, es una obra de teatro para público mayor y de todas maneras el personaje expresa el lenguaje de un hijo de prostituta barata…

Pero que clase de papel buscó para Yuri. Tal vez la frase "virgen como la puta mierda" lo hizo creer que Yuri se identificaría con la historia. Por ahora…

* * *

Luego de terminar el ensayo por la mañana, Vitya terminó acompañando a Yuri a su trabajo, aquel pequeño local de comida del cual recibía para apenas alcanzar a cubrir sus gastos. No era un lugar elegante, pero al menos la comida era bastante buena, sobre todo la especialidad de Yuri, los tazones de cerdo.

Una razón más en la lista de Nikiforov del porqué debería casarse con Katsuki.

Lindo, tierno, inocente, ingenuo, apuesto, talentoso, abrazable y bueno en la cocina ¿Qué mas podia pedir? Yuri era totalmente su ideal, además incluso podia darle hijos. Un hombre no necesita más de una pareja, a menos que trate de subir el nivel y poner expectativas en cuanto a cómo le gustaría que fuese en la cama.

Y sobre eso… Tenía que comenzar a planear la estrategia. Siguiendo la secuencia: tener relaciones sexuales con Yuri, embarazarlo, revelar quien es y posteriormente pedirle matrimonio con la excusa de no poder ser rechazado por el bebé. O tal vez pedir matrimonio y revelar quien es hasta el día de la boda ¿Eso era posible?

No.

Aun temía el ser rechazado cuando le confiese su identidad, porque si algo tenía seguro es que Yuri no lo amaba, tenía un leve trastorno de dependencia que no era lo mismo, le gustaba lo que Vitya representa y el hecho de que la mayoría de lo que conoce de ésta identidad fuera falso podría lastimarlo. Esa inquietud se mantenía en pie. Pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Yuri lo había hecho percatarse de bastantes detalles que resaltaban el fuerte problema psicológico que tenía.

Estaba ayudándolo a conseguir felicidad y más confianza, eso era seguro. Le demostraba cada día como es que podían mantener una relación sana como cualquier pareja y lo grandioso que podía ser su trabajo. Pero no eliminaba la inseguridad y depresión por completo ¿Que pasará después de saber que la persona que lo apoya le miente?

Dudaba si aquellos ojos brillaban por el amor que le tenían, o sólo estaba reflejando sus expectativas al mundo. Es decir, que pese a ser un individuo sin futuro, aún pueda encontrar el amor de un ajeno. Si Yuri se enterara de que pertenece a algo que el mundo considera de clase más alta, puede terminar negando los sentimientos que trataba de expresarle.

Estaba seguro que de haberse presentado desde la primera vez como Nikiforov, no habría conseguido una relación con Yuri. A lo mucho solo habría dado su autógrafo y Yuri retornaría a su pequeño rincón, dolido por haber fracasado una vez más en un intento de relacionarse con alguien.

Hay algo mal en Yuri, algo que si descuida lo llevará a autodestruirse lentamente.

¿Cómo romper aquella maldición si ni siquiera entendía por que surgía? Sólo había que tener paciencia para saber como tratarlo. Hacerlo florecer lentamente hasta que se de cuenta de que es capaz de mantenerse en lo alto por su cuenta.

Aquella sonrisa era demasiado hermosa para mantenerse constantemente opacada. Yuri era una persona especial. Tal vez si estaba generando un trastorno de dependencia no habría problema ya que se trataba de él y lo menos que pretendía hacer en este mundo era dañarlo o abandonarlo. Estaba seguro en sus brazos y no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo lastimaran.

…

* * *

El día tan esperado para Katsuki llegó. Había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, la inscripción estaba hecha, había hecho los apuntes para ubicar el lugar de audición con tiempo para evitar llegar tarde, estaba lo más presentable que le fue posible.

Vitya le había comprado ropa como regalo que usó ese día, pantalones negros, una camisa guinda y un saco semi formal oscuro. Al parecer su pareja no tenía tan mal gusto a pesar de que su vestimenta fuese poco convencional. Pasaron más tiempo del necesario arreglándolo, el ruso se tomó toda la paciencia del mundo para peinarlo, tratando sus cabellos como si fuesen del material más fino que pudiese encontrar.

Por esta ocasión ambos decidieron que sería recomendable que usara lentes de contacto. Demostraba más el atractivo de Yuri, dándole una imagen de un hombre más maduro y seductor.

— Siento que ni siquiera me he vestido así para una fiesta formal— Rio el muchacho algo nervioso.

— Estas perfecto — Víctor comentó orgulloso mientras ajustaba el cuello de la camisa.

— Gracias — Los ojos de Yuri brillaban con intensidad, más que el nerviosismo, estaba reflejado agradecimiento.

— Mi lindo Yuri...— No podía evitar abrazarlo cuando ponía esas caras, quería creer que este correspondía su amor.

— Deja de decir que soy lindo, me da vergüenza — Dejandose llevar, Yuri terminó acurrucado en los brazos de Vitya. Inhalando y exhalando fuertemente para dejar de temblar.

Esta vez su presentación debía ser impecable para enorgullecer a su pareja. Es el motivo por el cual habían estado practicando tanto.

— Si te dan nervios en el escenario, sólo mira al fondo. Estaré apoyándote desde los asientos traseros del teatro. —

— De acuerdo. Ya casi es mi turno, iré a esperar con el resto...

— ¿Un beso de la suerte?

— U-Un esquimal ...

Yuri era una persona bastante anticuada, pero eso no evitaba que fuese romántico a su manera. Lograba erizar la piel de Víctor con pequeños gestos de cariño, aunque fuesen momentaneos, dado que la presencia de un ajeno lo alertaba y provocaba que se retirara de inmediato.

Se trataba de un clásico japonés que consideraba de mala educación dar muestras de afecto en público. Muy opuesto a la ideología de su pareja.

Que más da. Era parte de lo que le gustaba de Yuri, sus formalismos lo hacían verlo como una pareja seria como la que había estado buscando hace tiempo. No había sido un error el haber optado por viajar por esta ocasión a Japón. Anteriormente habia experimentado residiendo en América y Francia, sin contar con su Rusia natal. Con la ideología de esas otras naciones que conoció sus relaciones no apuntaban más que a situaciones pasajeras y sin futuro.

Fue una suerte el conocer a Yuri antes de viajar a otra nación como lo tenía planeado. Se trataba de un actor de escala internacional después de todo.

Víctor se dirigió al fondo del teatro a sentarse como espectador. Había pocas personas dentro, sólo quienes probablemente eran jueces y algunas otras tres personas quienes se mantenían en silencio observando.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

En total Víctor observó a algunas 15 personas audicionando antes de que el turno de Yuri llegara, algunas bastante novatas, otras que aparentaba más experiencia. A su actuación tenía que restar o agregar puntos por su apariencia y analizar el volumen de voz. Pero en resumen, aún consideraba que Yuri tenía la ventaja. Hasta que su turno llegó y Víctor sintió como la tensión aumentaba.

— Yuri Katsuki ¿No es así? — Preguntó uno de los jueces.

—A-asi es.

— ¿Para que papel audicionas?

— Para Linda, Señor.

— ¿Puedes subir tu tono de voz? Casi no te escucho.

— Lo siento mucho...

Maldición. Mal comienzo. Aún a la distancia se podía sentir el nerviosismo de Yuri.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Tu puedes! — Gritó Vitya para ser silenciado por los demás presentes instantáneamente.

Las mejillas de Yuri se tornaron rojizas por la vergüenza, pero aún asi no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

¿Como podía estar apoyando a semejante perdedor?

Bueno, estaba enamorado. Vitya siempre estaba a su lado incondicionalmente, a pesar de sus defectos, a pesar de no saber llevar la relación como otros lo harían y a pesar de su pesimismo.

Estaba seguro de que aunque le mostrara una actuación pésima, él lo recibiría en sus brazos felicitandolo y diciéndole que fue el mejor de todos. Así es el amor.

El japonés estaba tan acostumbrado a fallar, que el hacerlo una vez más no debería significar nada en absoluto. Por eso esta presentación no sería para los jueces. Era el momento de demostrar el afecto que sentía por Vitya.

Con la frente en alto, Yuri esperó la señal de los jueces para iniciar, tomando aire de nueva cuenta y buscando determinación tras la mirada de aquel castaño.

— Adelante, puedes iniciar. — Indicó una mujer con un cuadernillo.

— ¿Y ahora para que cojones me hablas?— Preguntó Yuri molesto en medio del escenario tomando desprevenidos a los jueces por el cambio tan brusco de tonada— Sabes que me hartan tus putas idioteces fuera del trabajo ¿Acaso te parece poco tenerme como esclavo la maldita jornada laboral? Espero que no me vengas con pendejadas y me pagues esta salida como tiempo extra.

Víctor soltó un bufido tratando de contener la risa. Yuri realmente podía imitar la voz de un solterón amargado.

...

* * *

La audición terminó más pronto de lo esperado. Tras conseguir las risas de los jueces, Yuri comenzó a levantar su ánimo para proseguir con su actuación y retirarse del escenario con una sonrisa. Siendo que Víctor no soporto y salió corriendo a recibirlo en cuanto terminó.

Embistiebdolo con un fuerte abrazo como estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Estuviste asombroso!

— ¿Te pareció? No se siquiera que pasó, mi mente quedó en blanco a mitad de la escena.

— Pues estuviste genial, puedo apostar que el papel será tuyo.

— ¡¿Yuri?! — Repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de edad más avanzada y cabellera larga atada en una coleta.

— ¿Profesor Celestino? — Para no incomodar a Yuri, Víctor retrocedió.

— ¡Asi que si eras tú! ¡Estas irreconocible! Acabo de ver tu actuación, siempre supe que tenías tenías talento pero no esperaba verte así.

— Muchas gracias por su halago, pero no es para tanto.

— ¡Yuuuuuri! — Otro chico apareció de repente a abrazar a Katsuki. — ¡Asi que si audicionaste también para esta obra!

— ¿Pichit? ¿Me has visto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me alegra que hayas audicionado, estoy seguro que te darán el papel que querías. Será emocionante trabajar en una obra contigo.

— Eh... Yuri — Vitya interrumpió separando al joven moreno de su pareja. Lo incomodaba ver a alguien más abrazar a Yuri y sobre todo, que este no se molestara o apenara en lo más mínimo. — ¿Quienes son ellos?

— Ah, creo que debo presentarlos. Ellos son el profesor Celestino de la academia de actuación y Pichit, él asiste conmigo y ... Es mi mejor amigo. — Las mejillas de Yuri empezaron a sonrojarse ante el comentario, observando detenidamente a Pichit, esperando que no se molestara.

— ¿Y él es...? — Preguntó Pichit mientras analizaba detenidamente a Vitya.

— Vitya... Vitya Vorofik.

—¿Vorofik? Me parece conocido.— El moreno se comenzó a acercar.

—Tal vez me has visto con Yuri antes. — Sonrió— Somos pareja.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yuri! ¿Que te he dicho de esas páginas de citas? ¡Encuentras puros raros ahí!

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia? — Preguntó Vitya con molestia.

— Pichit, controla lo que dices— Intervino Celestino.— Lo siento mucho señor... Vorofik. Pichit puede ser imprudente.

— Supongo que es inesperado.— Sonrió Yuri de manera nerviosa. — Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Vitya no es ningún raro y Pichit es un buen chico.

— Lo siento, creo que solo esperaba a alguien con mejor nivel... Educativo... Para Yuri. — Pichit aún no estaba convencido del todo.

— Para tu información terminé mi carrera universitaria y hablo cuatro idiomas.

Con tales amistades, ahora Víctor entendía el porqué Yuri no tenía tacto para hablar.

— ¡Pichit! ¡Controlate! — En este punto ya era inevitable que Celestino acabará gritando. — Saben muchachos, creo que tendrán que disculparnos, lo mejor será que Pichit y yo nos retiremos.

—No hay problema— Asintió Yuri con una sonrisa forzada.

—Al contrario.— Refunfuño Vitya.

—¡Vitya! — Gritó Yuri abochornado.

—Lo... Lo siento amor.

…..

* * *

— ¡Pero que pocos modales tiene ese chico! — Exclamó Vitya molesto

—Bueno, tú tampoco actuaste de la manera más madura...

—Lo siento... ¡Pero el empezó! Además me puse celoso, creí que sólo yo podía abrazarte así porque somos novios.

— ¿Celos? No tienes por qué ponerte así, para empezar Pichit es cuatro años menor que yo. No hay manera de que yo pueda fijarme en él.

—Yo soy cuatro años mayor que tú...

— Ah... Bueno...

—Joder, incluso terminé con dolor de cabeza. Ya es tarde.

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? Podemos pasar el super a comprar ingredientes para preparar tazones de cerdo en casa — Comentó Katsuki emocionado, aun esa pequeña discusión no lo hizo perder el ánimo — Realmente no se me ocurre como agradecerte por todo...

— Podría devorar cualquier cosa tuya todos los días — Respondió Vitya de manera coqueta. — Creo que está noche amerita algo dulce.

— ¿Quieres algo dulce? — Preguntó sin entender — De acuerdo, entonces cambiaré de platillo para la cena. Me aseguraré de satisfacerte.

— Joder Yuri...

—¿Dije algo malo?

— Nada, te amo corazón.

— Y...yo a tí.

—Definitivamente esta noche quiero devorar algo con tu dulce estilo japonés.

...

* * *

 _Definitivamente esta noche quería devorar algo con ese dulce estilo japonés..._

Llegando del super, Yuri se colocó un pequeño mandil blanco. Arremangándose la camisa para no ensuciarla, aún sin cambiar de vestimenta. No pretendía hacerlo, se supone que esta sería una cena especial y por tal, quería mantenerse presentable. Sólo que no entendía cual erótica le parecía su imagen con ese traje y el mandil a Víctor. Sumándole esa sonrisa que mantenía mientras preparaba los ingredientes.

Luego de morderse los labios unos minutos, Nikiforov se acercó abrazándolo por detrás mientras olfateaba el olor al cabello de Yuri.

— Sabes, tengo un reloj que combina perfectamente con ese traje. Recuerdame traértelo la próxima vez.

— No es necesario. Ya ha sido suficiente con el traje, apuesto que te costó bastante.

— No te preocupes por eso amor. Por ti, sería tu Sugar Daddy. — Sin abstenerse, Víctor mordió la oreja de Yuri. Últimamente lo hacía.

—¿Sugar Daddy? ¿Que es eso? — Por su parte, Yuri seguía igual de despistado. Creyendo que era normal entre novios.

—Te explicaré después...

Víctor comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la cintura de Yuri. Deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde comenzó a hacer presión masajeando suavemente y provocando que Yuri detuviera sus movimientos, ateniéndose mantenerse relajado. A pesar de no haber trabajado ese día, se sentía exhausto y ser consentido no le caía nada mal.

— Amor... Tengo calor...— Le susurró en un ronroneo casi ahogado.

— Deberías quitarte ese abrigo, no es de extrañarse. — Yuri prosiguió a sacar los vegetales de la bolsa mientras Vitya se desabrochó el abrigo y lo arrojó a la cama. Volviendo a su posición a la espalda de Yuri.

—¿No te molesta que te toque? — Víctor volvió a presionar los hombros de Yuri.

— No... En realidad se siente bastante bien.— El azabache dio un enorme suspiro mientras se relajaba.

—Se sentiría mejor sin esa camisa estorbando— Volvió a susurrar— Hueles bastante bien esta noche.

— ¿En serio? Para esta hora ya debería haber perdido el efecto mi perfume.

—Tu olor natural es el que me gusta. Tu piel tiene una esencia muy linda, no cualquiera emite una así.

— Haha, me gustaría saber a qué huele tu piel naturalmente, pero tú perfume es muy fuerte. Puedo olerte a cinco metros de distancia.

Sin entender la situación Yuri se mantuvo separando los vegetales, hasta que Víctor le empezó a estorbar para tomar un cuchillo. En el momento que Yuri extendió un brazo para alcanzarlo, su mandil fue desatado.

—Yuri ¿No sientes calor? — El ruso introdujo las manos bajo el mandil.

— Un poco pero no quiero ensuciarme. Así que si no te molesta...

Pronto Yuri comenzó a reaccionar ante lo que se estaba haciendo más evidente. Crispándose al instante cuando comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente.

— ¿Vitya...? — No sabía cómo reaccionar, aún sin quitarle el mandil, Víctor comenzó a deslizarle la camisa hasta los hombros. Dejándolos a medias, exhibiendo sólo la parte superior de la espalda de Yuri.

Era tan hermoso, su piel blanca era demasiado apetecible, por lo que ni siquiera dudo en agachar la cabeza para darle un beso efímero. Consiguiendo que toda la piel se erizara al instante. No necesitaba ver el rostro de Yuri para estar seguro de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Pero tratando de jugar un poco más, devolvió sus manos hasta los hombros, pretendiendo continuar con el masaje inicial.

— Mucho mejor, insisto que tú camisa estorbaba.

—N-no es necesario. No tienes que hacer esto, también debes estar exhausto.

—No te preocupes Yuri, hacer estas cosas me da bastante energía. Y con lo apetitosa que será mi cena...

— Pero Vitya...

— _I'm hungry, Yuri..._

—Prepararé rápido la cena.

—Yo te ayudo.— Volvió a susurrar antes de detener sus manos, dirigiendo una hasta sus labios, sumergiendo los dedos en su boca para conseguir ensalibarlos.

La respiración de Yuri comenzó a acelerarse al sentir las frías manos de su amante adentrarse bajo el mandil y su camisa abierta, yendo directo a sus pequeños pezones para comenzar a presionarlos levemente y luego estirarlos.

—¡¿Vitya...?!— Ni siquiera podía defenderse. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse mientras un hormigueo lo recorría.

—Yuri...— Le jadeó al oído para luego lamerlo.

La temperatura de Víctor comenzó a elevarse, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para estrenar el cuerpo de Yuri. La imágenes de que es lo que debía hacer comenzaron a llegar una tras otra, consiguiendo excitarse poco a poco. Sin poder detener sus manos o sus labios, los cuales sin dudar comenzaron a recorrer el cuello del azabache. Chupando levemente, cual vampiro preparándose para morder a su presa. Hasta que Yuri perdió total fuerza y se dejó caer de espaldas.

— A la mierda todo.

Desesperado terminó soltando los pezones de Yuri para desabrocharle el pantalón y sumergir su mano bajo el boxer azul marino. Tenía demasiada tentación de tocar aquel miembro ajeno.

—¿Alguna vez te has masturbado? — Volvió a gimotear sin obtener respuesta. Yuri sólo se mordía los labios para no hacer ningún sonido obsceno. Temiendo de la mano que tocaba su miembro, deslizándose suavemente y provocándole una sensación electrizante.

—Nh.. No... Vi... Vitya...

¿Por que estaba pasando esto? Katsuki sólo quería preparar una cena como agradecimiento a su novio por haberlo apoyado estos últimos días. Vitya estaba actuando demasiado apresurado, tenían poco más de un mes era el tiempo adecuado para tener relaciones sexuales. Por más que se atrajeran, aún no estaba preparado.

¿Y cuando es que Yuri Katsuki se sentía preparado para algo? Sabía que siempre era lento para ese tipo de cosas. Tener relaciones a su edad debería ser algo de lo más natural del mundo, tomando en cuenta que su pareja era años mayor. Incluso podría tener a este en continencia y no haberlo notado. ¿Se burlaría de él si le confiesa que pretendía llegar virgen al matrimonio?

Por Dios, era tan anticuado.

Sería demasiado estúpido rechazarlo en este momento, ambos eran pareja y por ende eso significaba que estaban dispuestos a compartir su intimidad.

—Yuri... Te pones duro con facilidad.

Esto era ridículo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las caricias del ruso, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno lo tocaba. Todos los toques eran una sensación nueva que aunque negara se sentían bien.

—Vi... Nh...Vi...— No pudo decir más. Víctor le giró el rostro en búsqueda de sus labios para unirse. Notando lo incómodo que era tenerlo de espalda.

El mayor termino arrebatandole el mandil para acabar de descubrirle el pecho y tomarlo de las caderas, haciendo a un lado los ingredientes de la cena para sentarlo sobre la mesa. Realmente Yuri era hermoso, ver su nerviosismo no fue impedimento para proseguir en su acto y besarle apasionadamente mientras acababa de deslizar la camisa y la tiraba al suelo.

— Tranquilo, sé lo que hago. — Susurró quedito bajando sus labios hasta su cuello, acariciando sus caderas y prosiguiendo hasta sus pequeños pezones rosados.

—Ah...— Se sentía tan extraño. Víctor no de contuvo a besar los botones, lamiéndolos lentamente al principio y comenzando a chuparlos cuando los sintió erectos.

— ¿Se siente bien cuando hago esto? — Yuri no respondió, sólo presiono sus piernas. El cosquilleo se esparcía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Sintiendo la necesidad de tocarse, pero con demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo.

Cuando Víctor notó la incómoda posición, tomó a Yuri de las piernas para llevarlo hasta la cama, agradeciendo por primera vez que está estuviese tan cerca. Aprovechando al verlo extendido en la cama para deslizarle los pantalones junto a los boxers y finalmente exponerlo totalmente desnudo frente a él.

Tan perfecto como siempre creyó. Sus piernas eran delgadas, caderas anchas, cintura más fina, abdomen firme. Suave, delicado, inocente. Con la mejillas carmín, presionando sus párpados para no ver y tratando de cubrir sus partes íntimas aunque era inútil.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Víctor comenzó a recorrer los muslos de Yuri con sus labios, avanzando a paso lento con sus labios y dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso mientras este se retorcía lentamente. Llegando finalmente a su entrepierna para quitar las manos de Yuri y empezar a tocar su miembro nuevamente aunque esta vez con su boca. Provocando que Yuri respingara instantáneamente y arqueara su cuerpo.

— ¡N-no! ¡Eso es desagradable! — Gritó el japonés tratando de tomar fuerza para separar los labios de Víctor de su zona íntima.

—Nada de ti podría ser desagradable. — Creyendo que era demasiado para el japonés, Víctor retrocedió para desabrochar su pantalón y mostrar su miembro ya erecto. Espantando a Yuri al instante. — Vamos Yuri, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Trataré de no lastimarte, sé muy bien que es lo que hago.

Víctor terminó sobre el cuerpo de Yuri alcanzando sus labios, sujetando ambos miembros para comenzar a rozarlos. Frotando uno con el otro al momento que Yuri no podía dejar de retorcerse. Sin creer que tenía que acostumbrarse a ser tocado de esa manera. Se sentía asfixiado, aturdido, apunto de perder la razón, cuando inesperadamente su miembro disparó líquido blanquecino y se sintió morir en ese momento.

— ¿Tan rápido...?

Oficialmente murió por segunda vez con el comentario.

—Vitya... La cena...— Dijo en tono bajo con voz temblorosa, dirigiendo sus manos para cubrirse el rostro.

No es como si fuera inesperado que el japonés siendo primerizo resultara ser precoz. Dando un gran suspiro, tomó al joven de las piernas para darle la vuelta, acomodándolo de espaldas. Sin que este dejara de temblar, le levantó los glúteos, colocándolo de rodillas mientras sumía la cabeza en la almohada.

Después de lamerse los dedos, comenzó a jugar con la entrada rosada de Yuri, sonriendo al notar que éste presionaba sus piernas y se apretaba. Como si no lo quisiera dejar entrar. Aún así, Víctor introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, cuidadosamente con toda la calma que le fue posible. por más que quisiera unirse a él rápidamente con fuerza y comenzar a embestir.

No, eso no era adecuado.

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente para no dejarse llevar, comenzó a adentrar poco a poco aquel dedo, para luego sacarlo lentamente e iniciar un vaivén. Recostándose sobre Yuri para comenzar a besarle la espalda, desde la parte más baja hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello, continuando con las marcas rojizas que contaminaban la pureza de su amante.

Una vez que creyó pertinente, introdujo un segundo dedo. Moviendolo de manera un poco más acelerada para asegurarse de estarlo dilatando, aunque Yuri seguía presionando las paredes de su ano con fuerza mientras gimoteaba quedito.

De introducir su miembro en estos momentos, el miembro de Víctor terminaría desgarrado.

— Yuri, relájate un poco.— Le susurró más acalorado. Sintiendo que no podría soportar por mucho.

Yuri seguía sin responder. Sumiendo más su rostro en la almohada mientras apretaba fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos ¿Tan avergonzado estaba? Sin sentir que le daban alguna señal, Víctor saco sus dedos para esta vez comenzar a rozar con el pene. Acariciado el par de nalgas animado, embarrando el mismo semen que Yuri derramó sobre su falo cuando se corrió.

¿Yuri podría embarazarse con su propio semen?

La idea absurda le llegó repentinamente a la cabeza. Ah... No. Para eso procuraría que las únicas semillas que entrarán en el vientre de su amante le pertenecieron a él.

—Yuri, vamos a hacer el amor cariño ¿Puedo entrar? — No obtuvo respuesta nuevamente. — ¿Yuri?

Extrañado del silencio, Nikiforov volvió a girar a Yuri para tenerlo de frente. Sorprendido por los ojos sollozantes del menor, mirándolo asustado, apenado, triste...

— Lo siento...— Se disculpó antes de que más lágrimas comenzarán a brotar y tratase de volver a cubrir sus partes. — No puedo con esto, lo siento...

— ¿Te-Te estaba lastimando? Lo siento, debí ser más cuidadoso ¡Te prometo que la próxima vez no será así!

El ruso comenzó a asustarse sin saber que hacer ¿Había hecho algún movimiento brusco? ¿No lo había mordido con fuerza o si? Creyó ir a paso lento, tratando de no herirlo y hacerlo sentir bien ¿Entonces que hizo mal?

Tal vez simplemente... Yuri no quería hacerlo.

Ahora lo que importaba era que lo hizo llorar, y probablemente le había causado algún trauma. Nunca lo había visto poner esa expresión y ahora quería que se lo tragara la tierra, volver en el tiempo o haberle preguntado desde el principio si quería hacerlo ¿Pero por que no querría? Llevaban tiempo juntos y hoy era un día especial.

Acababa de arruinar el día, aquella emoción de Yuri, y de paso sus ganas de volver a intentar tocarlo.

— Mi Yuri... Si no querías hacerlo debiste haberme dicho— Comentó apenado. Buscando alguna sabana para cubrirlo, no quería verlo temblar más.— Lamento haber hecho algo desagradable.— Ni siquiera tenía cara para disculparse.

Yuri sólo asomó la mirada, tratando de limpiar más lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Realmente lo siento, se que para ti es normal, pero yo no puedo con ese tipo de cosas... Lamento decepcionarte Vitya.

Sin poder aguantar más, Yuri soltó el llanto abiertamente. Estaba frustrado de haber arruinado su primera vez, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de no saber corresponder caricias, de no tener el suficiente aguante, acabar resultando aburrido y no saber satisfacer a su pareja. Sin querer, ese miedo lo había hecho terminar llorando y sumiendo la cabeza en la almohada, esperando que no lo notaran.

El problema no era Vitya, el problema era ser un idiota virginal con miedo a dar un paso adelante y ahora la había cagado enormemente. Se apenaba de la mirada de decepción de su pareja, tal vez ni siquiera eran adecuados. El ruso era demasiado apresurado, meloso, mientras que el japonés tenía miedo de esa clase de cosas. Pero al menos Katsuki estaba seguro de tener un sentimiento especial por aquel hombre.

Cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama, las peores escenas llegaron a su mente ¿Qué haría si Vitya se molestara por que no podían mantener relaciones? Sin dejarlo ir, Yuri lo sujeto de la camisa. Tembloroso, con los ojos comenzando a hincharse rápidamente por el llanto.

—Por favor, no me dejes…— Suplicó mientras terminaba de perder la poca fuerza que los nervios le robaban — Vitya, no quiero… Intentaremos después ¿Si? — Intentó sonreír.

—Yuri… ¿Está bien? No quiero ser incómodo.

—Por favor…

El ruso no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de parecerle asqueroso a su amado Yuri y que a partir de ahora no funcionara su relación. Pero lo tenía pidiendo no ser abandonado. Se había vuelto dependiente con gran facilidad. Con miedo a cómo reaccionaría, Víctor terminó envolviéndolo más en las sabanas, se acostó en la cama, en la misma posición que cuando veían novelas juntos y lo colocó en su regazo. Comenzando a acariciarle el cabello para relajarlo, pretendiendo que dejara de temblar.

La habitación terminó envuelta en un profundo silencio. Perdurando por horas hasta que llego la madrugada y aparentemente el japonés quedó rendido, no era momento de dejar a Yuri así. A final de cuentas, Víctor Nikiforov terminó durmiendo en la misma cama que su amante por esta noche. Siendo que por primera vez, se consideraba inadecuado para una relación de noviazgo. Definitivamente quería casarse con Yuri, tener hijos, formar una vida estable, pero ¿Y si estaba mal? Si en realidad existía alguien mas con quien Yuri no tuviese esas inseguridades. Estaba celoso de alguien que no conocía y tal vez ni siquiera existía, o molesto de sí mismo por no sentirse esa persona.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Okeeeyyy actualice un poco tarde :D Sorry, estoy de vacaciones en el rancho de mi abue y apenas hoy se me hizo ir a un cyber para actualizar precisamente… y asustarme. Me puse a leer los últimos reviews que no había podido leer de inmediato porque no tenía megas en el cel y el salvaje apellido "Cipriano" aparece, casi se me sale el corazón, es el apellido de mi jefe… ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! La historia ya llego a más de 200 seguidores.

Supongo que doy aviso, no podre actualizar el próximo lunes probablemente, pero a más tardar el miércoles estará el capítulo. ¡Miércoles de YOI! *se hace bolita y llora internamente* De paso, alguien menciono lo del drama… Como he dicho, esto es un arranque. Para las lectoras sensibles que no gusten de esta temática les recomiendo abandonar la historia en el capítulo 7 antes de que inicie un arco aquí o-o En demás ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Dudas de un enamorado

Fake in Love 6:

 ** _~Dudas de un enamorado~_**

La mañana fue más silenciosa y pesada de lo habitual. El japonés yacía en callado mientras fingía dormir, sintiendo como su pareja le acariciaba el cabello desde muy tempranas horas, hasta que finalmente se levantó de la cama y se retiró procurando no hacer ruido. Dejándolo abandonado en aquella pena, con la inseguridad a punto de explotar. Maldiciendo por dentro su incapacidad para dejarse llevar en una relación completa, aún sabiendo que podía confiar en esa persona y que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

¿Pero por que? ¿En que momento de su vida se había vuelto a enamorar? ¿Que es lo que alguien como Vitya Vorofik había visto en él? ¿Por que aún se negaba a aceptar esos sentimientos?

Estaba enamorado de aquel hombre, por el simple hecho de ser insistente y mantenerse sincero y fiel a sus convicciones. Por esa mirada de preocupación que solía dirigirle, así como sus palabras de aliento. Pero más que nada, por la facilidad con la que lo reclamaba y arrastraba a sus brazos. Si tan sólo pudiese contagiarse de esa seguridad...

Cada persona nace única y con una manera diferente de expresar sus sentimientos. Pero no todos tienen la facilidad de hacerlo. Yuri padecía este defecto, más no creía que fuese tan grave en un tiempo, las personas suelen dejarse llevar y seguir su rumbo con naturalidad. Sin embargo, no sucedió en su caso.

En su infancia no consiguió hacer muchos amigos, pero al menos estaba Yuko animándolo. Misma chica con la que pasó años practicando actuación, su compañera fiel de escenarios, con quien tuvo su primer beso interpretando a la bella durmiente y a quien creyó que le entregaría su vida. Persona que le hizo conocer que la realidad es diferente a los cuentos.

Nunca importó el hecho de que ambos pasaran siempre tiempo juntos, siendo los protagonistas de historias de romance. Yuko era dos años mayor que Yuri. Cuando éste tenía quince años y aún vivía en fantasías de su romance, ella consiguió su primer novio. Takeshi de su misma clase, chico que siempre la había admirado en el teatro del colegio.

El amor de Yuko no fue obra de hechizos o algo parecido. Era instinto y hormonas. Yuri perdió la oportunidad de confesarse directamente por respeto a aquella relación que la chica había montado, era inadecuado. Mas no se rendiría en el intento de hacerse notar, solo que llevar el romanticismo moderno no era la forma en que él podía expresar sus sentimientos, prefirió intentar demostrarle lo que sentía mediante su trabajo, refinando su actuación y buscando seducirla con su talento.

¿Pero eso de que sirvió? Takeshi le tuvo siempre ventaja, puesto que él se expresaba directamente. Podía decirle a la cara cuanto la quería, invitarla a pasear y demostrarle que era un hombre. Cuando Yuri cumplió 18 fue cuando finalmente se resignó, Yuko estaba embarazada y daría a luz a trillizas.

Genial, él tratando de ser el Romeo perfecto, mientras la chica ya tenía sexo con otro. Quedar en negación y huir a Tokio fue lo restante, sólo para darse cuenta que en realidad él no era la gran cosa, se trataba de un simple don nadie. Probablemente por eso nunca pudo conquistar a Yuko. Tal vez si fuera diferente, un poco más sociable, carismático, más alto, con ojos de color y cabellera rubia, tendría más facilidad para conquistar al amor de su vida.

Sólo se condenó a la soledad y a sentirse poca cosa, tanto que cuando intento rehacer su vida no pudo. Aun bajando sus expectativas en cuanto a pareja, simplemente no llamaba la atención de nadie. Su estilo no era comprendido por las personas en general, después de todo, lo que sabía de amor estaba basado en historias fantasiosas cuyos amantes se expresaban aun por medio de cartas, música, arte… un concepto más abstracto.

Sin embargo, años más tarde apareció un sujeto extraño que aceptaba su lentitud y apoyaba su manera de expresarse. Dándole la razón a sus creencias respecto a otras maneras de demostrar aprecio. Si cree que demostrar su talento es la representación de su amor, que así lo haga. Vitya le devolvió la motivación que había perdido y nuevamente tenía ganas de actuar por alguien.

El problema era que Vitya quería expresarse... Corporalmente. Eso no era sencillo. Inicialmente se había acostumbrado a ser abrazado, posteriormente a los besos. El ruso siempre fue acelerado. Desde el principio Katsuki se había atendido a que si la relación funcionaba tendría que tener sexo, cosa que no esperaba. Es decir, lo primero que leyó en el perfil de Chat in Love de Vitya era que le gustaba el sexo duro y sin condón...

Al notar que su relación funcionó, ignoró ese detalle. Ahora había dejado una mala impresión.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer? No quería que terminaran su noviazgo por culpa de su inseguridad, tampoco retener los impulsos de Vitya, sería injusto que la relación avance sólo a su gusto mientras este quiere dar un paso adelante.

Hubiese preferido que Vitya no se percatara de que lloraba de miedo, de no hacerlo, justo ahora sólo estaría reposando con la conciencia más limpia aunque con el cuerpo cansado y dolor en las caderas. Después de hacerlo una vez el resto sería sencillo.

Además, ser tocado no fue una experiencia desagradable, era diferente, hormigueante, acalorada, pero no mala. Más aun le rondaban en la cabeza todas las posibles reacciones de Vitya ¿Y si le parecía aburrido? O que a final de cuentas no era la gran cosa… No podría soportar el arruinar por segunda vez su situación amorosa.

Después de asomarse a ver la hora en el reloj, Yuri se percató de que había pasado más tiempo en cama del que debería. Enmudecido, se levantó de la cama, retirando las sabanas en las que había sido envuelto, incomodándose de la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo, manteniendo el recuerdo de la sensación de haber sido tocado en sus partes íntimas. Su corazón se mantenía palpitando con fuerza e instintivamente se colocó frente al espejo después de tomar sus gafas. Tras haber estado llorando, había perdido los lentes de contacto en algún lugar de su cama, tendría que darse a la tarea de buscarlos con la esperanza de que no estuviesen estropeados.

Sin embargo, termino atrapado por su mismo reflejo, observando detenidamente su propio cuerpo. No era precisamente atractivo lo que encontraba, era delgado sin lugar a dudas, pero no en un sentido que considerase admirable. Su piel era flácida, algo obvio considerando el hecho de que anteriormente tenía un poco de sobrepeso. Había perdido algo de grasa pero su piel aún no estaba totalmente firme. Incluso lucia bastante pálido. Sus muslos estaban recaídos al igual que sus brazos.

Necesitaba ganar un poco de musculatura.

Pese a que su figura no fuese la mejor del mundo, aquel ruso parecía haber estado disfrutando el tocarlo, le había dejado bastantes marcas que iban desde sus piernas hasta el cuello. Además de atreverse incluso a jugar con su miembro mientras lo frotaba contra el suyo ¿Se burlaría de la diferencia de tamaños? Obviamente no, en la mirada de Vitya solo había admiración y orgullo.

Era tan idiota. Siempre tratándolo como si fuese la octava maravilla.

—Te amo Vitya — Susurró antes de dejar que una lagrima brotara nuevamente de sus ojos. Temía de la manera en que lo miraban, porque algún día aquel hombre despertaría del encanto y empezaría a ver lo defectuoso que era. O simplemente aparecería alguien más quien si le dé motivos de ver con admiración.

Dolería tanto ese momento. Debía ser igual de idiota que Vitya por querer entregar su vida a alguien por comenzar a sentir ese tipo de afecto y aun sintiéndose así, quería adueñarse de él a la vez que era su propiedad, pasar por la calle a su lado y que todas las personas lo envidiaran.

¿Podría realmente convertirse en alguien envidiable? ¿Qué hacía falta?

* * *

—Hey, Víctor, has estado algo callado. No es usual en ti. — Comentó Mila, mientras hacía estiramientos fuera del set de grabación.

—Puedo tomarme mi tiempo para pensar detenidamente. — Por su parte aquel hombre, se mantenía recargado en un asiento, tallando sus ojos. Terminó con ardor después de haber usado los pupilentes toda la noche.

— ¿Tú? Pero si solamente eres una persona que hace todo por impulso y cometes locuras sin arrepentirte. — Bufó la pelirroja.

—Suelo arrepentirme de muchas cosas Mila, aunque no lo parezca.

—Vaya, supongo que debió pasarte algo grave como para que te pongas en esa posición.

—Supongo…— Después de un gran suspiro. Víctor terminó levantándose de su lugar para iniciar estiramientos al igual que Mila. Tenían que grabar escenas de acción y necesitaba calentar su cuerpo.

— ¿No me dirás por qué? Sabes que estas en confianza. — Preguntó al notar que Nikiforov seguía sumido en pensamientos, era incomodo ver que alguien tan alegre como él tuviese esa clase de expresiones. Al menos desde que lo conoció, siempre lo había observado sonriente.

—Bueno, creo que me he estado acorralando y mi relación con Yuri no tiene futuro.

— ¿Huh? Creí que te gustaba mucho ¿Tan rápido se acabó la magia?

—No es eso, yo amo a Yuri, pero creo que esto no es lo que esperaba. Cada vez es más abierto conmigo y cada vez le miento más, además me siento mal por no poder tener una relación normal con él. Quisiera tomarme fotos con él, subir algo a redes sociales, que el mundo sepa que lo amo. Llevarlo a mi restaurant favorito, dejar que se adentre a mi departamento y compartamos el paisaje de la ciudad desde mi balcón. — Suspiró con pesadez. — Y no puedo hacer nada de eso…

—Pero preferiste fingir ser un vago cuya paga apenas debería alcanzarle para sobrevivir.

—Quiero algo serio con él y mientras más pasa el tiempo, siento que la barrera crece. No será fácil dar marcha atrás.

—Vaya, supongo que debes quererlo mucho.

—Lo quiero tanto que le daría mi vida, he pensado muchas veces que ya es momento de sentar cabeza. Me gustaría casarme y no puedo pensar en nadie que no sea Yuri para eso. Anoche estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones… Soy un patán…

—No me digas que lo forzaste a hacer algo que no quería. — Esto si le resultaba algo de preocupar, en caso de terminar abusando sexualmente del muchacho, habrían problemas legales y no habría manera de apoyarlo.

—Algo así… Me alborote más de la cuenta, comencé a tocarlo y lo deje aterrado, creo que después de esto Yuri no querrá verme la cara. Pero creo que mi problema ha sido ser egoísta todo el tiempo, me concentre en tocarlo, pero no fui estúpido. Quise tomarlo de espaldas porque sabía que si terminaba sudando el maquillaje superior de la cara podría correrse, no quería que me viera, además entiendo perfectamente que no puedo dejar que me vea desnudo, podría reconocer alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Entonces ¿Qué caso tiene tener relaciones si no podría hacerle el amor adecuadamente? Sería solo tocarlo por un momento de excitación cuando no estoy poniendo de mi parte. Hacerlo mío sin que yo sea suyo.

— ¿Entonces pretendes no acostarte con él hasta confesarle quién eres? — Si bien entendía, significaba que no lo habían hecho.

—Ni siquiera sé si eso sería lo mejor. Había pensado que la manera más fácil de amarrar a Yuri seria por un hijo. Es un chico tradicional, sé que no se negaría a una propuesta de matrimonio si estuviera esperando un hijo mío, por más que me acabara odiando.

—Ya madura Víctor, así no conseguirás una relación estable. — Esto superaba los límites de cordura, planear algo así sonaba tan mal que resultaba estúpido.

—Mira quien lo dice ¿Qué clase de relación estable podrías tener tú si sales apenas con un niño? — Víctor trató de desviar el tema, hartándose de recordar que arruinaba una relación que podría haber sido la mejor en su vida.

—Mi Yuri Plisetsky ya es un hombre.

— ¿En serio?

—Solo déjame creer esa mentira ¿Quieres? — Dijo de manera agria, apretando los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

—Nada, solo tuvimos una cita en un concierto y me botó para ir a tomarse una foto con el vocalista de la banda. Toda la gente se retiró del concierto y yo tuve que quedarme esperando como estúpida afuera, parece que se llevó bien con él y terminaron conversando por tres horas. Por dios, su novia soy yo, no ese tal Otabek del que ahora no para de hablar.

Cada persona tenía sus propios problemas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue diferente a lo usual, Yuri recibió un mensaje de buenos días al móvil de parte de Vitya, cuando en realidad últimamente este prefería estar temprano en su departamento y acompañarlo a desayunar. Era señal de distanciamiento, ya lo presentía. Con un nudo en la garganta, Yuri tuvo que ir solo a trabajar, conformándose con los mensajes de texto de su pareja. Ni siquiera preguntó por qué no lo acompañó en esta ocasión, no quería una falsa excusa cuando sabía la respuesta. Lo había defraudado.

Se detestaba demasiado por eso, si tan solo pudiese ser más abierto y decidido…

Al pasar de las horas en el trabajo, el mismo temor a ser rechazado lo obligo a mensajear a Vitya pidiéndole que se encontraran. Nunca se había sentido en esa posición, normalmente el ruso era quien solía estar haciendo las invitaciones. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, él nunca lo había invitado a algún lugar, o siquiera puesto empeño en generar una situación romántica.

Era un pésimo novio sin lugar a dudas.

No es como si originalmente pretendiese querer a Vitya, aún recordaba que inicio la relación pensando que peor era nada, y sin querer él ya era su todo. Si realmente Yuri era tan mal novio incluso podía ser mala idea tratar de amarrarlo. Vitya era una persona alegre, fácilmente podía conseguir a alguien más y ser feliz a su modo.

No, no quería dejarlo ir.

Al final termino pidiéndole que salieran a tomar un café, él invitaba. Tomando por segura la posibilidad de que Vorofik no lo acompañara por la noche como solía hacerlo. Además no es como si le resultara difícil invitarlo a una cafetería, en días recientes el dinero le rendía más, porque Vitya lo invitaba a desayunar y cenar fuera, o en caso de cocinar en el departamento de Yuri, él pagaba las cosas del súper. Sus gastos se habían reducido considerablemente.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera por Vitya, era solo el mínimo de lo que debería hacer en realidad.

…

* * *

Haber pedido que salieran pareció no haber sido una buena idea, la propuesta no fue rechazada, sin embargo el castaño yacía sentado en silencio, solo asomándose a las afueras por la ventana, pensativo, sin dirigirle la vista, como si se tratase de un fantasma y no notara su existencia. Al final Yuri no hizo más que resignarse y agachar la mirada hacia su taza de café.

—Sabes, le conté a mi madre de la audición. Creo que se emocionó bastante de escucharme— Finalmente trató de romper el silencio.

—Ya veo, era de esperarse. — Vitya se mantuvo sin voltear a verlo.

—Tienes razón, no fue nada especial. — Las manos de Yuri acabaron temblando. Tampoco era bueno iniciando conversaciones.

—Es especial, ella te debe querer mucho.

—Bueno es como todas las madres.

—Quien sabe…— La actitud tan cortante era algo con lo que Yuri no podía lidiar ¿Acaso era demasiado aburrido?

—Vitya… y… ¿Cómo es tu madre? — Intentó cambiar de tema, provocando que esta vez sí le dirigieran la mirada. Asintiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento, en realidad no tengo madre, o familiares en general.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Eso no lo esperaba.

—Bueno, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era un niño. — Respondió incómodo.

—Lo lamento… debió ser difícil.

—Quien sabe, ni siquiera los recuerdo. Tan solo sé que fue mi justificación por muchos años para ser un rebelde que siempre quería llamar la atención, al menos he madurado un poco. — Volvió a sonreírle.

Así que a final de cuentas, Vitya no solo reía naturalmente, también lo fingía.

—Pero a pesar de todo eres una persona sorprendente. — Un leve recuerdo le volvió a la cabeza— Ah, le dijiste a Pichit que habías terminado la universidad ¿Es cierto?

—Bueno, sobre eso… Si estudie la universidad, pero fue literatura. No fue nada especial que me ayudara económicamente.

—Entiendo… ser literato no es fácil, pero creo que es algo sorprendente. Escribir novelas o ser el editor que hace correcciones.

—Quien sabe, nunca ejercí esa carrera, ni siquiera llegue a terminar un libro.

— ¿Escribías? — Por dios, Vitya había estudiado una carrera en la que él estaba interesado y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Un poco. —En realidad lo único que había escrito eran monólogos para audiciones.

—Algún día deberías mostrarme algo de lo que hayas escrito, me gustaría leer tus obras.

—Haha, no tengo nada a la mano que te sirva de referencia. Tire a la basura todos los intentos de historias.

—Es una pena—Yuri volvió a agachar la mirada dándose por perdedor. No había nada que decir, la incomodidad de ambos podía distinguirse a distancia. Sin embargo, Víctor no tardo en notar lo desanimada que se encontraba su pareja.

—Si te interesa podría intentar escribir algo para ti, solo advierto que no soy muy bueno.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

— No hay problema con eso. — Pese a esas palabras, Katsuki se mantenía cabizbajo, sintiendo el cómo presionaba a Vitya. Su mente insistía en que él era el único que no hacía algo provechoso. Sin embargo, Vitya sólo observaba más de su inseguridad, como si se estuviera forzando a hablarle. Entendía que después de lo sucedido, Yuri no podría actuar como siempre, habría que darle su espacio y dejar que se calmara un poco.

— Yuri, creo que es algo tarde. Y lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer... Si me disculpas... Tengo que irme.

—Ya veo... Tranquilo, igual es mejor que me retire también.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, mientras cada uno notaba como su relación se comenzaba a degradar con el tiempo. Las visitas fueron menos frecuentes, las conversaciones cortantes. Vitya había dejado de quedarse hasta la noche en su departamento, no veían juntos aquella novela acurrucados en la pequeña cama. Con suerte y acompañaba a Yuri al súper para evitar que este tuviese más gastos.

En demás, incluso los mensajes de texto habían cambiado. Era normal para Yuri responder cortante, puesto que ni siquiera ahí se podía expresar, pero era deprimente que le comenzaran a responder de la misma manera. A este paso lo más seguro para ambos era el rompimiento. Cada uno estaba desde su sitio esperando que el otro dijera aquella frase que acabaría con todo lo que eran.

Era difícil para Yuri el poder lidiar con esto, el ambiente prevalecía tenso y no tenía el valor de preguntarle a Vitya si deseaba terminar con él porque no quería hacerlo. Era difícil que todo acabara, solo unos días bastaron para que se adentrara en su vida, tan repentino. Ahora solo sentía la agonía de saber que lo que pudo ser se marchitaba.

Estar enamorado es una sensación agridulce.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Katsuki recibió un correo notificándole que había aprobado la audición para el papel que solicitaba. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Tokio que haría la interpretación de un personaje principal, más aun, frente a un público mayor del que acostumbraba. Sin embargo, recordar su situación con Vitya le impedía sentirse feliz al respecto. Era un éxito que quería dedicarle, pero estaba perdiendo sentido.

Tratando de no ser negativo, hizo un nuevo intento por contactar a Vitya. Podían intentar celebrar la noticia ¿No es así?

A final de cuentas tampoco podía hacer la gran cosa. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir juntos el fin de semana, pero ¿De que servía? Yuri se abstenía de la mayoría de lugares donde la gente normalmente celebra, habría sido bueno al menos distraerse y tomar unos tragos. Pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso, tenía miedo de los efectos secundarios que le provocaba el alcohol.

Una simple salida al parque era aburrida, pero fue lo único que llego a su mente. Por lo menos sentir la briza fresca del ambiente sobre su cabeza lo hacía perder un poco el dolor de cabeza reciente.

—Yuri ¿Te sientes bien? No pareces estar muy emocionado por pasar la audición. — Comentó Vitya para romper el silencio.

—Ah sí, no pasa nada. — Trató de al menos fingir una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la incomodidad se mantenía a flote. Víctor solo se mantenía en silencio observando en ocasiones al azabache, percatándose de su inseguridad al estar a su lado. Tal vez aun no era momento de tratar de recobrar su relación…

—Hey Yuri, sabes… creo que es bastante tarde, tu novela empieza dentro de poco, será mejor que regreses al departamento. Otro día podríamos hacer algo especial.

—Tienes razón. —Yuri ya presentía que Vitya se retiraría sin hacerle compañía, más no perdía nada con hacer un intento por pasar más tiempo con él. — ¿No quieres acompañarme un rato? Si llegamos a tiempo podría preparar la cena para comer mientras vemos televisión.

—Bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea. —No encontraba palabras para rechazar la oferta, a este paso no quedaba nada más que ser un poco directo. — Yuri, no quiero que malinterpretes esto. No tengo la intención de que creas que quiero algo más contigo.

—Entiendo. — Irremediablemente, un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Yuri.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿La relación no era en serio? ¿Se había hecho ilusiones en vano? Tal vez desde el comienzo Vitya no quería llegar a una relación estable y solo quería pasar el rato con él, mucha gente solía hacerlo. No las juzgaba por eso, pero no creyó que en realidad seria participe de algo así. Si era lo que Vitya planeaba desde el comienzo, debió decirlo con anticipación.

Si lo querían para pasar un buen rato, entonces era inútil que continuaran con esto al no haberse sentido capaz de tener relaciones sexuales. Vitya había hecho una mala inversión en él a final de cuentas. Aunque resultaba doloroso el haberse acostumbrado tanto a él, no se imaginaba vivir sin ver su sonrisa alegre todos los días, pero tenía que volver a su realidad. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podría liberar a aquel hombre.

—Vitya… ¿Quieres que terminar conmigo? — Preguntó con el corazón en la mano, temiendo de la respuesta.

—Entonces… llegamos tan rápido a este momento. — Vitya solo sintió como todo a lo que temía se volvía realidad. —No quiero incomodarte Yuri, si crees que esto es lo mejor, no podría negarme.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por todo. — Trato de reír para disimular las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía en estos momentos. —Fue bastante agradable el ser tu pareja.

—Lo mismo digo. — Respondió de inmediato, antes de que le fuese imposible hablar. Sentía la misma presión en su pecho, que parecía que le robaría la respiración. Aunque no se notara, estaba en shock.

Tomándolo como una despedida, Yuri extendió su brazo para dar un último apretón de manos antes de darse la vuelta apresurado, no podría contenerse más y no quería que lo vieran llorar por algo así. Siempre se había quejado de las personas que lloran por romper con su pareja. Que irónico.

Tras esto, Vitya solo quedo en el mismo lugar paralizado, observando como Yuri se marchaba lentamente, dejándolo atónito, vacío, temblando de miedo. Con ganas de correr tras él y pedirle que no lo abandone. Pero sería inútil si Yuri lo aborrecía por haberse atrevido a tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Eso es lo que pasa por dejarse llevar y actuar de manera egoísta.

¿Cómo se sentía Yuri por esto? ¿Se tranquilizaba de saber que probablemente jamás en la vida se verían las caras? No, no podría vivir sin volver a verlo. Si tan solo hubiese la posibilidad de que le dieran una segunda oportunidad… Se conformaría con que al menos lo vieran como amigo, imploraba el tener la oportunidad de volverle a ver el rostro, aunque fuera solo mientras lo veía leer novelas y ser ignorado.

Al menos permanecer algo cerca…

Aunque tuviese que vivir el tormento de ver que la persona que ama continúa con su vida y encuentra a alguien más que ocupe su lugar. Había que ser lo suficientemente masoquista para ello. Además el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue el suficiente para profesarle su amor adecuadamente, necesitaba por lo menos brindarle algunos pequeños detalles más.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía, Víctor no pudo soportar el quedarse parado observando como Yuri se retiraba. Decidiendo finalmente el ir a alcanzarlo y pedirle que el menos le permita verlo de vez en cuando, con todo el egoísmo que eso llevaba de por medio. Más al alcanzarlo, solo acabo sorprendido por el rostro empapado de lágrimas de Yuri, quien de inmediato termino cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Yuri? — Sintiéndose hipnotizado por su voz, Yuri no pudo soportar más, dejando sus sollozos audibles mientras nuevamente se aferraba al pecho de Vitya.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Comenzó a disculparse repetidamente sin soltarlo del abrigo, con lo cual la presión de Víctor acabo de arrasar con su cordura, levantándole el rostro para terminar besándolo como no lo hacía desde hace días. Dejándose llevar en un beso desesperado hasta perder el aliento, sujetando a Yuri con fuerza para no volver a dejarlo ir. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Yuri a su lado, así tuviese que secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en su departamento.

Sin embargo, el japonés no opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejaba llevar de la misma manera.

—No puedo con esto. — Susurro Víctor tras separar sus labios.

—No quiero dejarte. — Yuri trato de reponerse, aun con los ojos lagrimeantes. — Lamento no haber podido hacerlo ese día, pero no quiero que me dejes por una tontería así. Yo… quiero hacer el amor contigo, por lo que más quieras no me dejes…

— ¿Quién dijo que te dejaría por una tontería como esa? El que debería disculpase por eso soy yo, no debí propasarme e intentar aprovecharme de ti. Fui tan estúpido. — Vitya no lograba comprender por qué Yuri se estaba presionando.

—Pero es normal que los novios lo hagan.

—No si uno no quiere, además seria tu primera vez. Es razón suficiente como para darte más espacio y esperar a que estés listo.

—Pero yo ni siquiera podría tomar iniciativa para eso, eres tu quien debería escoger el momento, yo no podría hacerme a la idea.

—No quiero hacerlo sin que me des permiso, no te tocare sin que digas que quieres ser mío.

—Quiero ser tuyo… — Mirándolo a los ojos, Yuri trato de buscar algo de esperanza en permanecer al lado de aquel sujeto. Después de una pauta en silencio, ambos voltearon a verse con una leve sonrisa, percatándose de que ninguno entendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

—Yuri… ¿Por qué estabas terminando conmigo?

—Dijiste que no querías que pensara que íbamos en serio, no pude tener sexo contigo. Creí que estabas molesto. — Trato de reponerse un poco del llanto, dando un profundo suspiro.

—No me refería a eso, yo creí que tú estabas molesto por lo de ese día y no querías que te volviera a tocar.

—Pero si yo te amo… — Confesó haciendo que la mirada de Víctor se iluminara. —No seas estúpido, no podría odiarte por tocarme así cuando el lento soy yo.

—Yuri… quieres… ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio? — Preguntó mientras los labios le temblaban.

—Tú… ¿Quieres olvidar la última media hora y fingir que no acabamos de hacer una escena ridícula? — Finalmente la presión de su pecho comenzó a desvanecerse.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí. — Sintiendo como el alma les volvía al cuerpo, aquel par de hombres terminaron entrelazándose fuertemente. Ambos extrañaban el abrazarse de tal manera, además tenían el corazón demasiado acelerado.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. — Susurro sin dejar de sujetarlo con fuerza.

—Somos un par de idiotas ¿Lo sabias?

—Siempre y cuando yo sea tu idiota y tú el mío, no me importa.

—Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a tu departamento y acostarnos a ver la novela? — Pregunto mientras trataba de sonreír, recobrando la idea de que todo estaba bien, que Yuri aun no quería dejarlo, que aun podían seguir juntos como de costumbre. Víctor necesitaba un momento de paz para reposar por lo recién ocurrido.

— ¿Y si mejor hacemos el amor? — La pregunta salió de los labios de Yuri sin analizar detenidamente en las consecuencias. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró de golpe. Fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? — Víctor no creyó lo que escucho.

—Estoy harto de sentirme inseguro contigo cuando tú siempre intentas hacer que no sea así. No mereces esto, por eso… Quiero confiar en ti.

—Puedo esperar una eternidad por ti, creo que este tema es más delicado de lo que creía anteriormente. — Tratando de calmarlo, Víctor tomo una de sus manos, para dirigirla a sus labios y depositarle un beso. — Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

—Si no es hoy, mi corazón va a explotar.

—No seas dramático. — Sin más, Víctor se acercó a su rostro para limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas, haciendo a un lado las gafas para observar el tierno puchero del japonés.

Si tan solo hubiese alguna manera en poder comprenderse, saber cuánto se querían el uno al otro, poder leer sus pensamientos, comprender que se necesitaban como el mismo aire…

….

* * *

Silenciosos, Víctor y Yuri se dirigieron al pequeño departamento. A paso lento, mientras la ansiedad de Yuri se perdía entre la sensación fresca del invierno, tratando de controlar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón que lo hacía caminar más lento de lo usual. Sujetados de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal lo haría, sin importar la mirada de quienes pasaran por la calle.

Sumergidos en un trance continuo, hasta la llegada a aquel lugar donde estarían finalmente solos y fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Katsuki abrió la puerta torpemente, mientras sus manos continuaban temblorosas y entumecidas.

—No tiene que ser hoy Yuri— Sonrió Vitya mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Apenas entrando y encendiendo las luces, reconociendo aquel lugar que había dejado de frecuentar.

—Será hoy— Respondió Yuri, dejándose llevar y sumergiéndose entre los brazos de Vitya en búsqueda de un abrazo. Temiendo del sonido de su corazón, con esas pulsaciones poco frecuentes que a la vez resonaban con más fuerza.

Nikiforov solo trataba de encontrar el valor suficiente dentro de él para tomar a Yuri en esos momentos. Tenía demasiadas dudas respecto a si esto era correcto. Amaba a Yuri, Yuri lo amaba, y a pesar de eso, no bastaba. Conservaba el remordimiento por no atreverse a contar la verdad. Sintiendo una puñalada al ver a Yuri separarse de sus brazos y mirarlo con aquella emoción entre alegría y miedo en su rostro. Tras lo cual, lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chamarra y desabrocharse la camisa. Deslizando lentamente cada prenda que tuviese encima.

—Yuri, no quiero que te sientas forzado a esto. Puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¿Estás loco? Casi me da un infarto hoy sintiéndome mal por no hacer esta clase de cosas.— Respondió con la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas volviendo a tornarse coloradas.— Eso sólo dejará de atormentarme hasta que finalmente pase, y eso no puede esperar

—Es tu primera vez, debería preparar algo especial antes de dar ese paso. Llevarte a cenar a un buen lugar antes o al menos regalarte un ramo de rosas.

—Lo único que necesito para mi primera vez es mi cama y tú a mi lado. Lo demás no importa.

—Pero Yuri…— Tras ver las persistentes dudas de Vitya, Yuri se acerco nuevamente para besarle los labios y dirigirle una sonrisa.

—Una cena o rosas no evitara que eso me vaya a doler. Dicen que se siente horroroso, pero confío en ti. Por favor, cuida de mí.

—Esto es muy repentino. — El comentario no ayudo mucho.

—Bueno, ahora sabes como me sentí ese día.

No era momento para mantenerse con más miedo. Dispuesto a hacer que sus inseguridades fueran solo algo pasajero, Yuri se desabrocho el pantalón para comenzar a retirarlo, dirigiéndose directo a la cama, donde extendió una sabana rápidamente. Sintiéndose perseguido por la mirada de su pareja.

Víctor reaccionaba demasiado lento, aun no podia creer la propuesta recién hecha. Tal vez solo era un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, sólo observaba a Yuri en la cama, con el rubor en sus mejillas, deslizando lentamente su bóxer, dejándose totalmente expuesto a la vista. Tardando en reaccionar a que velocidad estaba avanzando.

—Ah… Lo siento… ¿Debí intentar algo seductor? ¿O dejar que fueras tú quien me quitara la ropa?

Si esto era un sueño, aprovecharía lo que fuese posible antes de despertar a la realidad.

— Yuri ¿Te molesta si lo hacemos a oscuras? — Sonrió levente, mientras se acercaba.

—Podemos hacerlo como gustes— Yuri asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin perderle la mirada.

—Entonces espérame un poco, iré al baño a prepararme antes.

Víctor se dirigió al baño, encendiendo la luz del pequeño cuarto al entrar y luego regresó a apagar la principal, lanzando un beso coqueto antes de dejar a Yuri a oscuras. Posteriormente regreso al baño guiándose por la luz. Dando un enorme suspiro al encerrarse.

Estaban a punto de hacerlo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, se sentía nervioso. Aquella vez se había dejado llevar por la calentura, sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de Yuri. Simplemente quería hacerlo. Hoy tendrían mayor peso de acciones. Yuri era más frágil emocionante para estas cosas de lo que creyó. No estaba mal, pero...

Víctor había tenido sexo ya varias veces anteriormente, pero nunca había hecho el amor. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

De hecho ni siquiera se había enamorado. No creía en esas cosas hasta conocer la tierna mirada de Yuri que azotó su corazón como una tormenta, y que por consiguiente, le demostró que podía ser querido de manera legítima y sin interés alguno.

Era tan extraño, Yuri era atractivo pero no era eso lo que había logrado enamorarlo, lo sabía de antemano. Era la esencia de su alma. Algo lejano a la superficialidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Es decir, entendía perfectamente el concepto de amor falso. No mentía al decir que no tuvo familia, mentía al decir que no lo afectó. Ese hecho lo volvió malditamente egocéntrico y con ganas de pasar por encima de muchos, amarrado a su soledad y haciendo a un lado los conceptos de vida y amor.

Había sido abandonado a temprana edad, tal vez sus padres lo amaban, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabría. En el orfanato era criticado por su extraña apariencia "El chico de cabellos plata", nadie tuvo el interés de adoptarlo por temor a ser sujetos de señalamiento, además ¿Que tan normal es ese color de cabello? No había escuchado de casos así ¿Y que tal si ese color era por indicios de albinismo? Era grisáceo, no blanco, pero si algo cercano. Nadie quería hacerse responsable de alguien que tuviera posibilidad de terminar con cáncer.

Había sido rechazado por eso tantas veces... Tanto que provocó gran amargura en él mucho tiempo, amargura con la cual se obligó a si mismo a destacar de manera diferente ante el resto. Se convirtió en artista. Tenía talento para la música, aprendió a tocar varios instrumentos en su juventud, pero destacó más como actor con sus mismos escritos.

Tras el inmenso apogeo en el mundo artístico, oleadas de personas aparecieron queriendo adoptarlo, otros pretendían ser sus amigos, muchas mujeres estaban de tras de él. Lástima que él ya no tenía interés en ellos, aunque le agradaban sus fans, podían desearlo por más que él se retirara de su alcance.

Sus relaciones amorosas no eran nada más que excusa para salir en portada de revista, chicas que buscaban aumentar su fama colándose de la de él. Sus amistades eran tan escazas que podían contarlas con la palma de una mano, y aún dentro de la lista estaban quienes querían sobrepasarlo.

Después de todo, Víctor Nikiforov no es más que una leyenda viviente.

Entonces ¿Quien es Yuri Katsuki como para atreverse a amarlo aunque fuera un vago? Finalmente entre todo el mundo de falsedad que conocía, encontró algo diferente. Había algo extraño en aquel azabache. Ni idea de que le pasaba, pero era lindo. Ingenuo, inocente, con amor nato a sus aspiraciones. Bastante depresivo, eso si, su ansiedad desbordaba. Y de cualquier manera, era su persona ideal, cumplía con cada requisito, como si fuese un regalo divino otorgado para sacarlo de la existencia en la estaba atascado.

Aunque claro, nada le aseguraba que éste lo quisiera siempre a su lado, la posibilidad de que acabara odiándolo nunca desaparecía. Las mentiras no resultaban nada buenas, pese a sus sentimientos sinceros.

Ahora yacía dudando que hacer, no quería hacerlo justo en esos momentos sin siquiera haber encontrado la manera de confesar sutilmente que no era la persona que creía. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rechazar a Yuri ahora. Menos teniéndolo disponible y desnudo en la cama, con el corazón aturdido. Necesitaba tocarlo.

Mirándose al espejo, Víctor optó por retirarse los lentes y pupilentes, no importaba estar expuesto en estas condiciones. Además se sentiría un poco más natural de esta manera. Incluso podía desnudarse por completo, sólo habría que poner la alarma en su móvil para despertar antes que Yuri y volver al disfraz, aunque claro, retirar las extensiones no sería conveniente.

Creyéndose moralmente preparado, salió del baño, apagando las luces.

— Yuri ¿Estas ahí? — Pregunto nervioso.

— Si...

— Ya veo... ¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto? — Buscaba una última oportunidad de ser rechazado.

—Solo ven a la cama.

Sin esperar más tiempo. Victor se dirigio a la cama, tratando de recordar mentalmente donde se ubicaba cada objeto para no tropezar. No podía ver nada. Más al acercarse, la mano de su amante lo estiro para caer por completo en la cama y dejarlo a su merced, donde instantáneamente sus brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

—Yuri ¿Tienes miedo verdad? — Pregunto al notar como los brazos del chico temblaban por más que tratara de evitarlo.

—No hagas caso a eso.

Esto solo hacia más difícil que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, pero sabia que era inevitable. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era reconfortarlo y tratarle de dar un poco más de confianza para que este al menos se mantuviera relajado. Solo tenían que dar un paso, después de esto, podían acostumbrarse y tener relaciones más naturalmente. El comienzo es difícil pero no imposible.

—Amor ¿Te molesta si lo hacemos bajo las sabanas? Hace un poco de frio. —Susurro de manera dulce.

—C-claro.

El azabache se quitó de encima tratando de dejar que la removieran de la cama, mientras Víctor aprovecho para quitarse un par de prendas encima al principio, y después de un gran suspiro preocupado, decidió que lo correcto era retirar completamente la ropa. Era justo.

Ambos se adentraron en las sabanas sin saber como empezar. Por lo menos Katsuki tenía la fiel idea de que como en la ocasión anterior, Vitya comenzaría a tocarlo y solo debería dejarse llevar.

Mas no fue así.

Aquel sujeto aun se mantenía temeroso de herirlo o peor aun, no demostrar sus sentimientos en el acto ¿Pero que podría esperarse si el único sentimiento que vagaba en su mente era miedo y culpa? Tenía la piel erizada de solo sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri a su lado ¿Quién diría que había anhelado el tocarlo tanto y ahora no se atrevía a hacerlo?

—Te amo, Yuri. — Le dijo mientras trataba de recordar las razones por las que antes se esmeraba en querer sobrepasar la línea entre ellos.

—Y yo a ti…— Obtuvo respuesta inmediata, siendo que Yuri notaba el mismo miedo por parte de su compañero. Podía deducir que en esta ocasión Vitya no quería tener relaciones. Luego de un gran suspiro, termino por dirigirse nuevamente a sus brazos, recargándose sobre su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente y se detenía a escuchar el latido de su corazón. — Vitya, está bien si no quieres hacerlo hoy. Pero al menos déjame dormir así a tu lado.

—Lo siento, en realidad nunca creí que me acobardaría de esta manera. Menos cuando siempre pensé que quería hacerte el amor.

—Yo siempre he creído que constantemente me haces el amor. —Rio levemente.

— ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, supongo que no me adapto fácilmente a los conceptos que la sociedad impone. Pero nunca he creído que hacer el amor sea tener sexo. Es decir, cientos de personas terminan acostándose con otras sin que precisamente las amen. Creo que hacer el amor debería ser más algo como dar muestras de afecto diariamente, incluso unas palabras o una mirada bastan.

—Eres muy cursi ¿Lo sabias? Y bueno… Creo que debe ser correcto que hacer el amor no sea precisamente sexo, pero es parte importante. —Víctor se detuvo a pensar. —Es decir, no muestras tu cuerpo a todo mundo, seleccionar una persona para permitirle verte y tocarte es un gran paso. Cuando tienes relaciones sexuales normalmente haces expresiones que no muestras en tu vida cotidiana, y se siente bien… hacer que la persona que amas se satisfaga de "esa" otra manera es algo que enorgullece. Además ¿Cómo crees que se hacen los bebes? Cuando decides tener relaciones sexuales te arriesgas a la posibilidad de crear vida. Algo de los dos juntos…

—Bebes… sabes, mi madre solía decirme que si no pretendía casarme al menos debería tener un hijo de un desconocido a los treinta…

— ¡¿Cómo que de un desconocido?! — Víctor se exalto en la cama.

—Bueno, creo que nunca me ha tenido muchas expectativas en cuanto a que consiga a alguien.

—Pues puedes decirle a tu madre que estas con el padre de tus futuros hijos. — Sin evitarlo, Víctor comenzó a hacer berrinche, aunque no fuese visible en la oscuridad. Notando como su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente en un instante.

Esa clase de presiones en su pecho eran las que siempre tenía cuando se imaginaba tocando a Yuri. Era una mezcla de frustración y celos ante toda persona que pudiese tener una oportunidad con él. Obviamente no permitiría que un desconocido cualquiera poseyera el cuerpo de su amado. Pero claro, mientras no se atreviera a marcar el vientre de Yuri, jamás podrían tener una familia juntos.

Imbécil.

Tenía al chico a su lado desnudo y abrazándolo, no tenían condones pero aun así tenían planeado coger. Yuri era bastante despistado como para no haberle exigido usar protección, eso lo hacía tan vulnerable. Todos los pensamientos insanos respecto a embarazarlo volvían a su cabeza.

—Yuri, sabes que pase lo que pase te amare de por vida ¿Verdad? Aun si por alguna razón u otra decides terminar conmigo. — Tratando de calmarse, volvió a acomodarse abrazando a Yuri, sujetándolo delicadamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

—Vitya, la única razón por la que podríamos terminar es porque seas tú quien deje de quererme y se aburra. —

Relajándose, Yuri se dedicó a sentir la piel de aquel ruso que se había metido a la fuerza a su mente. Era un hombre bastante cálido, la temperatura del cuerpo ajeno se sentía bastante extraña, su corazón palpitaba con bastante fuerza de solo pensar que ambos estaban desnudos en la cama. Cada leve movimiento de Vitya provocaba que su piel se erizara.

¿Podría llegarse el momento en sus vidas en el que durmieran en el mismo departamento? Despertar juntos cada mañana, que lo primero que vea sean aquellos ojos cafés claro y luego recibir un dulce beso antes de levantarse. Provocarle berrinches al intentar peinarlo a la fuerza al menos para arreglarlo cuando fueran a visitar a su madre, o por cualquier cosa en general, Vitya parecía ser una persona demasiado mimada y ver sus berrinches le agradaba. Siempre terminaba conteniendo su risa cuando Vorofik se quejaba de tonterías muy mínimas.

Tal vez en algún punto de sus vidas, podría dejar de contenerse y expresar sus emociones más libremente. Llegar a aquel punto en el que pueda soltarse a carcajadas, gritar o incluso bailar mientras escucha música y cocina. Sin importar hacer el ridículo o algo parecido, simplemente ser feliz.

—Yuri… Dejando a un lado las cosas que dice tu madre ¿Te gustaría tener hijos? —Pregunto para cerciorarse de que no planeaba hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—Bueno, si mejoro mi condición económica y mi estilo de vida, me gustaría al menos llegar a tener uno.

Casarse con el actor más popular del momento quien puede despilfarrar dinero a su gusto, tiene un departamento de lujo y un auto último modelo, vale como cambio positivo de condición económica y estilo de vida ¿No es así? Aplicaba la regla de "Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío"

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos un bebe?

Luego de hacer la pregunta, reacciono ante sus palabras, sintiendo total vergüenza y deseando que se lo comiera la tierra en esos momentos. Mientras el pecho de Víctor empezó a retumbar con fuerza, captando a su vez que lo incluían en ese plan. Sabía que era natural que por su parte insinuara que buscaba ser el con quien tenga descendencia, pero ser aceptado era una cosa totalmente diferente. No podía describir la alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

—Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando eso pase. Obviamente quiero que tengamos uno. — Sin poder evitarlo, Yuri comenzó a reír emocionado.

—No puedo creer que hace un rato íbamos a terminar y ahora hablamos de tener hijos.

—Yo tampoco. — El ruso rio de igual manera.

—Vitya, tú mismo me has dicho que soy difícil para ti, pero por favor, nunca me dejes…Aun si parece que no tenemos futuro y que lo nuestro no ha sido real. Por más que me dé la vuelta, créeme que es porque tengo miedo, y el sentir como vas detrás de mi evitando que huya me devuelve el alma al cuerpo.

—Ya te lo dije, siempre iré detrás de ti, porque te amo.

—También te amo.

Tratando de ubicar el rostro de su amante. Yuri extendió las manos para acercarlo, guiándose por la respiración ajena para encontrar sus labios y depositarle un fino beso, sin tardar en ser correspondido. Siendo que, con un poco más de seguridad, Víctor cambio de posición para colocarse encima e intensificar aquella caricia. Extrañaba el besarlo, necesitaría tocar los labios de Yuri toda la noche para compensar todos aquellos días en que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Debería ser ilegal que alguien de tu edad sea tan dulce e ingenuo.

—Puedes robar mi ingenuidad. — Le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Víctor lentamente.

—No me gusta robar cosas, pero si me la entregas… puedo convertirla en algo más especial.

Sentir a Yuri tocándolo, solo le provocaba que su temperatura comenzara a elevarse más. Dejando de darle vueltas al asunto. Víctor dirigió sus manos hasta los muslos de Yuri, cambiándolo de posición mientras le abría lentamente las piernas, sin parar de besar sus labios de manera apasionada. Se sentía tan necesitado.

El azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente, enredando sus piernas sobre las de Víctor, tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada para amarrarlo a su cuerpo, dejando que el miembro ajeno chocara contra su piel. Requería mucho valor para hacerlo, al sentirlo su piel se debilitaba mientras un hormigueo lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Te entregaría más que mi ingenuidad… cada centímetro de mi cuerpo es tuyo.

— ¿A si?

¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? Yuri era asombroso. Tomando más fuerza, Víctor comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Yuri, acariciándolo con sus manos y labios, provocando que se retorciera a medida que avanzaba. Le daba un poco de nervios, pero si le entregaban cada centímetro, entonces marcaria cada centímetro sin dejar algún lugar libre. No podía ver nada en absoluto, pero sentía perfectamente aquella piel fina, podía recordar perfectamente la imagen de su amado.

Con el cosquilleo en su piel, Yuri comenzó a emitir leves gemidos, haciendo sus movimientos más frecuentes, al compás del ritmo de su corazón. Acompañado de leves descargas eléctricas y el deseo de ser poseído. No pretendía soltar el cuerpo de Víctor, cada vez se aferraba más a su espalda y se mordía los labios con más fuerza. Hasta no poder más, cuando lo soltó de un brazo y comenzó a lamerse los dedos.

Había terminado leyendo sobre cómo era el sexo entre hombres, tenía que lubricar su entrada, al no tener algún lubricante para ello, al menos intentaría con su propia saliva. Era lo mismo que había hecho Vitya la vez anterior, pero esta vez lo haría por su cuenta. Una vez que embarro sus dedos lo suficiente, dirigió su mano lentamente hasta su trasero, tratando de ingresar uno de sus dedos por su cuenta.

Después de ingresar un dedo, curveo su cuerpo a modo de reacción, empujando hacia arriba el cuerpo de su amante, mientras emitió un gemido bastante sonoro. Consiguiendo que Nikiforov se percatara de que Katsuki había empezado a tocarse por su cuenta. Guiándose desde los hombros, trato de seguir el brazo de Yuri hasta dar con su zona intima, tomando la mano con la que Yuri introdujo uno de sus propios dedos, comenzó a guiarla con movimientos lentos para que este comenzara un vaivén en su cuerpo.

—Chico sucio— Le susurro de manera burlona mientras lo guiaba para que se introdujera un segundo dedo.

Yuri solo se molestó y lanzo una mordida a ciegas de la que Víctor apenas logro librarse. Después de escuchar el tronido de sus dientes después del intento, el ruso solo contuvo la risa lanzando una mordida igual a la barbilla de Katsuki, y obligándolo a enterrar sus dedos más profundos.

— ¡Vi-Vitya! — Grito cuando una leve descarga eléctrica lo invadió por completo. Había tocado algo dentro de él que se sintió bastante extraño, pero de alguna manera era asfixiante el evitar no volver a tocar ahí. Sin pensarlo más, introdujo sus dedos nuevamente lo más profundo que pudo, comenzando a menearlos de manera brusca para poder encontrar rápido aquello.

Era sumamente incómodo y aun así su cuerpo le exigía seguir intentándolo contra su voluntad. Emitiendo gemidos, jadeos, quejidos…todo lo que pudiera mientras Víctor se percataba de que había pasado y lo intentaba ayudar. Pero no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Era injusto que Yuri se hubiese alterado por esas sensaciones cuando mientras que el pretendía hacerlo de manera lenta y tranquila. Cada sonido obsceno avivaba sus ganas de estar dentro de él de una vez por todas.

—Amor ¿Puedo? — Pregunto mientras le retiraba la mano.

—Si… por favor.

Preparado para lo que venía. Yuri se volvió a sujetar de la espalda de Víctor, mientras este lentamente introdujo la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo abrir los ojos lo más que pudo ante la fuerte y dolorosa punzada que sintió en sus partes bajas. Un escalofrió diferente al anterior llego de golpe haciéndolo emitir un fuerte quejido que alteró a Nikiforov.

Era diferente de lo esperado, una lágrima broto de los ojos de Yuri aunque apenas se habían secado las anteriores. Más de inmediato, fue retirada de sus mejillas por los labios de Víctor, quien solo lo tomo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te dolió? — Pregunto aunque la respuesta era obvia. El tamaño de su miembro era inconveniente para un primerizo.

—Si…— Susurro quedito.

— ¿Quieres que lo retire?

—No… solo hazlo lento.

Armándose de valor, Yuri comenzó a mover sus caderas, forzando a que el miembro de Víctor lo penetrara más profundo, a pesar de sentir que lo desgarraba por dentro. Era extraño, dolía tanto que no podía describirlo. Incluso su amante temblaba porque de igual manera la cavidad era demasiado estrecha y lo presionaba fuertemente. Pero aun así, una sonrisa se postraba sobre sus rostros. Estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Era irónico, porque aun sabiendo que su relación podía llegar a ser dolorosa, ambos estarían empeñados en estar juntos. Así es el amor, puede sentirse como la peor sensación del mundo o provocar una de las mayores alegrías. Lo único que importaba eran las ganas de aferrarse el uno al otro.

Su primera noche siendo uno, solo sería un paso.

Una noche donde solo importaría el sentirse y escucharse, las apariencias no importaban. Ninguna otra persona los podía interrumpir en su intimidad. Aun sin distinguir sus ojos, el escuchar los latidos de su corazón valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sabiendo que eran el uno para el otro y lo demostrarían con caricias aunque nadie más lo supiera.

Buscando satisfacerse aunque pareciera imposible, tocando con desesperación cada parte de su cuerpo. Entre lágrimas, risas, gemidos y susurros de palabras de amor. Descubriendo así, que todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices, se encontraba en un pequeño departamento barato y sin ventanas. No había nada que temer, el dolor siempre suele ser pasajero.

" _Solo quédate a mi lado y por favor nunca me dejes"_

Una súplica lanzada al viento por parte de un par de enamorados.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** ._.)/ Holi, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estuvo el capítulo aunque me tarde más de la cuenta. Quería hacer una nota aclaratoria sobre la historia, cuando narro soy omnisciente pero en base al personaje que narre, no soy narrador absolutista cuya palabra sea la ley en la historia, pese a ser la autora, esto es un intento de hacer que los personajes se desarrollen mas naturalmente y se note su variedad de opinión. Cuando manejo al personaje de Víctor y escribo que ha notado que Yuri desarrolla dependencia, es en base a lo que el personaje cree, no que realmente Yuri tenga dependencia, por su parte Yuri tiene en mente que su caso es apegarse a Vitya por estar enamorado. Creer si es amor o dependencia, es cosa de ustedes :´) No niego ninguna de las dos opciones.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Eros

Fake In Love 7.

 _ **Eros**_

La alarma comenzó a vibrar en el celular como había esperado. Dando la señal a Víctor de levantarse de inmediato para colocarse rápidamente su ropa e ir en búsqueda de aquellos accesorios que tenía que usar frente a Yuri. Incomodándose de nueva cuenta al colocar los frenos falsos, tenía practica con ellos pero nunca dejaban de ser incómodos, además, poco a poco estaba comenzando a experimentar ardor en los ojos a causa del uso excesivo de pupilentes. Por más que tomara las precauciones necesarias de higiene por el uso de lentes de contacto, comenzaba a sentir la vista irritada.

Los últimos días con las visitas ausentes a Yuri le habían hecho descansar un poco la vista, pero sentía como su cuerpo le reclamaba por el bienestar de su vista al volverse a colocar aquellos pupilentes. Como si no estorbaran demasiado aquellos lentes gruesos que usaba, que si bien habían sido diseñados para aparentar aumento sin realmente tenerlo, no dejaban de ser causarle disgusto.

Deseaba con ansiedad que llegara el día en que no necesitara nada de eso para estar con Yuri. Su vida sería más simple y natural. Mientras tanto, se resignaba a sentirse desgastado cada que estaba con su pareja, Pero a decir verdad, pasar por eso valía totalmente la pena.

Eran apenas las 5 de la mañana, por lo que Víctor aprovecho a lavarse la cara e intentar por su cuenta volver al maquillaje. Había quedado hecho un desastre. Al menos siempre cargaba un pequeño estuche en uno de los bolsillos del enorme abrigo por si tuviese que dar un retoque de improvisto, había tomado práctica por recomendación de Mila, actualmente se había maquillado por su cuenta tantas veces, que había memorizado la posición de cada una de las pecas.

No se sentía orgulloso de ello. Su farsa estaba llegando demasiado lejos… y aun así, no encontraba manera de detenerla. La gente enamorada suele cometer locuras.

Como por ejemplo, el chico depresivo y temeroso le entrego su primera vez o acabaría con mayor ansiedad. Debería seguir su ejemplo y decidirse a contarle la verdad, porque mientras no lo hiciera se consumiría lentamente, pero por desgracia, por más imbécil que les pareciera a sus conocidos, Nikiforov normalmente se planteaba estrategias con tal de conseguir el mejor resultado.

De momento, solo trataba de pensar en las diversas situaciones o las palabras más sutiles para confesarse. Las opciones eran demasiadas, podía ser discreto, ir demostrando poco a poco indicios de quien es realmente hasta que Yuri se dé cuenta por sí mismo y fingir que el disfraz es algo común para poder salir a la calle sin ser atacado por algún paparazzi, podía confesarlo en alguna ocasión especial como un aniversario, aunque esa fecha se sentía demasiado lejana, o en el caso más extremo, declararse en plena televisión y explicar públicamente que es lo que paso.

Ante cualquiera de las opciones, lo único necesario era encontrar la manera de asegurar el no obtener un rechazo inmediato. Para ello es necesario profesar su amor adecuadamente, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por primera vez en su vida notaba lo complicado que es el amor. Trataba de demostrar su afecto normalmente, lo abrazaba constantemente, lo besaba, siempre trataba de hablarle de manera romántica y aun así Yuri llego a creer que quería terminar con él. Esto solo era la prueba clara de que no le tenían la suficiente confianza.

Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que normalmente le mentía, tampoco tenía cara para quejarse por ello. Al menos habían dado un gran paso en su relación, pero eso solo lo hacía notar enormemente que no tenía los mismos sentimientos que cuando recién conoció a Yuri. Al principio había llegado a pensar en los hermoso que era y que como mínimo debería tener sexo alguna vez con el antes de terminar. Actualmente no era lo mismo, realmente tenía miedo de que terminaran, y habían tenido relaciones, la sensación de haberlo hecho no era lo que creyó algún tiempo que seria.

Yuri no es una especie de objeto sexual o algo parecido, quería tocarlo pero no jugar con su cuerpo excesivamente. El hacer el amor resultaba algo especial, y como Yuri le había comentado, no era solo sexo… las conversaciones, los besos o tan solo dedicarse una mirada bastaban para demostrar su aprecio. Haría solo lo que a Yuri le resultara más agradable, conseguir su felicidad era todo lo que necesitaba. La adrenalina y excitación son buenos a ratos pero no eran primordiales.

Al menos trataba de convencerse de eso, había despertado con el mayor remordimiento de conciencia que había experimentado en toda su vida. No sabía si esto era un golpe por mentir tanto o por ser la primera vez que tomaba la virginidad de alguien en su vida. Probablemente ambas cosas. Amaba demasiado a Yuri como para perdonarse el haberlo penetrado, cada gemido le erizaba la piel y le aceleraba el corazón, deseaba aferrarse a su cuerpo como nunca antes, pero la misma cercanía le hacía distinguir cuando los gimoteos eran de dolor, pudo reconocer la humedad de sus lágrimas y el temblar ocasional de su cuerpo con algunos movimientos.

Los susurros diciéndole que todo estaba bien, no tuvieron mucho efecto.

Había leído en algunos sitios que después de un rato podía lograr que un primerizo se adaptara a su cuerpo y satisfacerlo de alguna manera. Pero sin importar cuantas veces intentara darle una mejor experiencia, solo acababa lastimándolo más, e hiciera lo que hiciera, Yuri solo lo abrazaba para decirle que lo amaba y que no se detuviera, implorando como un masoquista.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo sentir tan feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo?

Tratando de pensar positivamente, Víctor encendió la lamparita de buro de Yuri, la cual no iluminaba lo suficiente, normalmente solo la usaban para identificar la posición de sus alimentos cuando cenaban en la cama mirando novelas con la lámpara principal del departamento apagada. Pero estaba bien, era la luz suficiente como para poder moverse dentro de aquellas paredes y apreciar el cuerpo del azabache.

Nostálgico, aprovecho para descubrirle el rostro y comenzar a acariciarle levemente el cabello, su cuerpo aún se sentía acalorado. Pese a sus movimientos, el joven no reaccionaba, se notaba que estaba exhausto. Sin poder evitarlo, Víctor comenzó a deslizar la sabana lentamente, descubriéndolo poco a poco para volver a apreciar totalmente su cuerpo, no había tenido oportunidad de observarlo por la noche, salvo cuando Yuri recién se quitó la ropa.

Toda su piel se sentía tibia, suavemente Víctor comenzó a acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos, recorriéndolo desde las mejillas y bajando poco a poco por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, deteniéndose un momento pensativo. No estaba seguro de continuar el camino que dibujaba, pero las dudas lo corroían. Tomando el valor, cambio de posición en la cama, tratando de no hacer muchos movimientos y no despertar a Yuri, mas era inevitable que lo cambiara de posición. Nervioso, le sujeto los glúteos, bajando su mirada para comprobar sus sospechas. Encontrando así, leves rastros de sangre en su entrada.

Maldición, tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese sido así, esto destrozaba su orgullo enormemente. Debió haber ignorado las palabras de Yuri y detenerse con tiempo. Pero contrario a eso, siguió aferrándose al interior de su amado hasta lograr dejar su semilla dentro de él. Era de lo peor…

Con el remordimiento a flor de piel, solo regreso a Yuri a su posición. Observándole de frente detenidamente para luego recargarse sobre su cuerpo, decidido a darle un beso en la parte baja del abdomen. Había marcado su vientre ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar eso?

Un leve movimiento de Yuri le hizo despertar de su trance. Al voltear solo se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de despertarse, o al menos eso pareció. En realidad el azabache solo entreabrió los ojos unos momentos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y luego volteo el rostro contra la almohada nuevamente.

Katsuki no consiguió despertar hasta después del mediodía, mientras Víctor solo pasó horas sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que tenía en mente es que no podía dejar a Yuri solo en el departamento hasta que al menos se despertara para despedirse apropiadamente. Luego de un rato abrió el recetario de cocina del japonés para prepararle el desayuno, el cual de igual manera acabo enfriándose.

Dudando si debía despertarlo o no, se percató de la fiebre de su amante. La temperatura se había comenzado a elevar poco a poco, provocando que el ruso comenzara a sentirse más presionado. Quería salir a la farmacia a comprar algunas pastillas pero su mente insistía en que Yuri no debía despertar sin que él estuviese a su lado para sujetarle la mano.

Al final, decidió encender la luz, mientras le cubría el rostro a Yuri para no molestarlo con la iluminación. Comenzando así, a invadir el espacio personal de Yuri y terminar revisando cada uno de sus cajones en búsqueda de algo para la fiebre. El japonés no parecía ser la persona más ordenada del mundo. Aun entre los cajones de ropa había pequeños retazos de papel con frases de libros escritas, mismos que encontró incluso en el gabinete para comida, o los mismos libros revueltos por cualquier lugar.

—… Yuri…— Se notaba que gastaba más en libros en vez de tomar las precauciones necesarias para otros casos, como un botiquín de emergencia o simples pastillas de paracetamol. Pero le daba nostalgia, había hecho lo mismo alguna vez aguantando el hambre para comprar un libro. En aquella época en la cual aún no tenía tanto dinero. La vida suele dar giros inesperados ¿No es así? A veces estas en el suelo, te levantas y puedes volver a caer o a cambiar de posición.

De cualquier manera, Katsuki era demasiado descuidado. Pero que importaba eso si era amado por Víctor Nikiforov. Tomando un poco más de ánimos, Víctor comenzó a ordenar sus cosas recolectando los trozos de papel para hacer luego un collage. En demás, volvió a recalentar la comida y despertó a Yuri cuando finalmente entre uno de los rincones más profundos encontró pastillas.

Se conformaba con que el muchacho desayunara algo y controlase su fiebre. Podía descansar el resto del día, y ¿Para que irse del departamento? No tenía nada importante que hacer, podía quedarse mimando al japonés todo el día.

Cuando Yuri estuvo totalmente consiente, no fue capaz de expresar mucho. Solo aprovecho la comida en su cama y volvió a dormir bajo los consejos de Víctor. El ruso no hizo más que volver a centrarse en limpiar la habitación y a husmear las pertenencias de Yuri, dando con un álbum de fotografías. Entreteniéndose bastante tiempo mientras conocía a la familia de Yuri y cayendo en el horror al llegar a una fotografía.

Era su amado en sus días de infancia, gordito, sonriente y feliz… Al lado de un pequeño cachorro, un caniche...

Por un carajo, habían dado las cuatro de la tarde y había desaparecido el día anterior de su departamento desde alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Es decir, Makkachin se había quedado sin comer por casi un día entero ¿Y así decía sentirse preparado para un hijo cuando aún olvida alimentar al perro?

Imploraba en cuatro idiomas que Makkachin hubiese hecho un desastre en la cocina con tal de encontrar que comer. Inevitablemente tenía que salir del departamento de Yuri. El taxi fue lento, y por consiguiente efectivamente Makkachin pasó 24 horas sin su amo.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Vitya apareció desde muy temprano a buscar a Yuri, preguntándose si este podría seguir con su rutina mañanera de ejercitarse a tempranas horas antes de ir a trabajar. Tomando la decisión de presentar a su compañero de la vida cuya existencia casi olvida. De igual manera ya era momento de que Makkachin fuese conociendo al humano de su humano.

Sin embargo, apenas Katsuki abrió la puerta, fue embestido por el perro. Para su fortuna, Yuri parecía estar en buen estado de salud y con bastante ánimo.

— ¿Vitya? ¿Es tu perro? — Pregunto mientras que el caniche no paraba de lamerlo y olfatearlo.

—Lamento traerlo, le jure ayer que pasaría más tiempo con él. — Respondió abochornado. — ¿Te molesta?

—Me gustan los perros. — Rio Yuri. — Además se ve que es muy alegre y empalagoso, se parece a ti. Me habías dicho que se llama Makkachin ¿No es así?

—Uff, es un alivio que se lleven bien. — Vitya se apresuró a quitarle el perro de encima y a ayudar a Yuri a levantarse. Su corazón se tranquilizaba al ver al azabache en fachas pero con expresión alegre. — Amor ¿Estas bien? Lamento haberme tenido que retirar ayer….

—Sí, y está bien, sé que no puedes quedarte en mi departamento todo el tiempo.

—Pero fue después de que tú y yo…—Incluso le apenaba mencionar el evento.

—Vitya, en serio. Me siento mucho mejor, dormí más de la cuenta así que ¿Qué podrías esperar? Normalmente tengo mucha energía después de pasar el día entero en cama.

—Si tú lo dices…—No estaba muy convencido del todo, Yuri podía notarlo, así que por su parte solo dio un enorme suspiro y se acercó al castaño, extendiendo su rostro, cerrando los ojos y levantando los labios.

Esto era un truco sucio.

…

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con naturaleza. Mientras tanto, Katsuki había comenzado a inquietarse, Vitya se mantenía alegre como en los primeros días, le hacía compañía durante las mañanas para que se ejercitara. Esas salidas se habían vuelto más amenas junto a Makkachin, incluso el trio comenzaba a jugar carreras. Por las noches seguía en pie el ver las novelas juntos, aunque para estas horas Makkachin no estaba presente.

Simplemente era disfrutar tranquilamente aquellos ratos, conversando de cosas sin sentido, preparar la cena juntos y besarse ocasionalmente. Pero justamente estos momentos eran los que empezaban a incomodar a Yuri, los besos eran más tiernos que apasionados, como si su amante hubiese disminuido su nivel. Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a que Vorofik se propasara cada vez más, y habían tenido sexo una vez ¿No era esa razón suficiente como para que quiera sobrepasar el límite aún más de lo acostumbrado?

Ya paso los problemas de primerizo, habían tocado su cuerpo por completo, le había dolido, pero no era como para morirse, y despertó con fiebre, pero tampoco era para tanto, ni el dolor en las caderas. Se sentía mental y físicamente preparado para hacerlo una vez más. El sexo es sexo, las primeras veces duele pero luego se siente bien ¿No es así? Por eso las personas pierden la cabeza por ese tema y hay quienes terminan adictos a eso.

No era por ser morboso pero ya había mentalizado que podía permitir que Vitya lo arrinconase frecuentemente contra la pared como perro en celo hasta satisfacerse ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había escrito en su perfil que le gustaba tener sexo duro y sin condón? Incluso podían intentar un Rape Play, no tenía problema con ello.

¿O acaso Vitya no había disfrutado tocarlo? ¿Era malo en la cama? ¿Eso tenía solución?

Con la idea bombardeándole la cabeza, Yuri no hizo más que sentirse forzado a hacer algo al respecto. Esta vez descartaría la idea de ser poco para Vitya si no podía complacerlo, es decir, ya se habían demostrado que se amaban, así que lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza era buscar la manera de resaltar su atractivo y lograr complacerlo.

Con lo que al paso de tres semanas cayo en la vergüenza de googlear un "Como satisfacer sexualmente a mi pareja" obteniendo cientos de resultados de páginas con imágenes eróticas y anuncios porno. Entre las cuales selecciono una cuya redacción le parecía más estética.

" **EROS** : _Encuentra el amor pasional dentro de ti_ "

Al final termino leyendo todas las recomendaciones que esta página hacía, tratando de definir cada apartado. El material era variado, desde la presentación hasta el desempeño, incluía tips de posiciones, frases y hasta objetos de compañía. Recalcando sobre todo la imagen que otorgaba.

Según este sitio, debía encontrar las partes más atractivas de su cuerpo y con toda la vergüenza del mundo Yuri volvió a posar frente a su espejo para observarse detenidamente ¿Qué había de bueno en él? El ejercicio constante lo estaba ayudando, su piel estaba más firme que la vez anterior y había reforzado sus piernas. De hecho, podían ser su punto fuerte. Si comparaba su cuerpo con el de una mujer, podía destacar la claridad y gordura de sus muslos.

Pero si se enfocaba en estas tenía que tener cuidado en las poses de seducción que usaría. Técnicamente si quería resaltar sus piernas estaba dando directo el culo.

Incluso solo en su departamento por las noches, después de que Vitya se retirara, tenía total vergüenza al comenzar a revisar su cuerpo y practicar. Quedando en ropa interior mientras aprendía a posar de manera erótica y en algunos casos comenzaba a practicar como debería quitársela totalmente. Sonrojándose mientras se arrepentía de tomar como base sus piernas, colocando un espejo detrás de él y uno en frente para conseguir doble vista.

Realmente caía en bochorno al ver su propio ano.

Si se enfocaba en su cintura, tendría que hacer unas cuantas abdominales más, e ir practicando como quitarse la camisa desde abajo hacia arriba hasta dar con sus pequeños pezones. Solo que se sintió aun peor con ese tema al ver que había quien le tomaba importancia a la estética de estos, el color, el tamaño, que tan duros se podían poner ¿Era en serio? ¿Cuál se supone que era el ideal?

Además, no eran naturalmente duros, tenían que ser tocados para que se pusieran así. A final de cuentas Yuri termino pellizcándose a sí mismo para comprobar su estética en esos momentos, optando por mejor volver a cambiar de opción al gemir en una ocasión. Le daba pena.

Una recomendación extra para seducir, era un baile erótico. Había una lista anexa de música que se podía utilizar para estos casos, junto con vídeos tutoriales que colocaba en mudo. No quería escuchar lo que la chica de los vídeos en poca ropa decía, solo debía imitar movimientos. Una semana más tarde, Katsuki estaba dominando el cómo mover las caderas, meneándose lentamente mientras a la vez aprendía a como quitarse la ropa. En realidad, siempre había tenido habilidad para bailar aunque no lo hacía a menudo.

Sin embargo, a cada paso que avanzaba, aumentaban sus ganas de dejar de seguir recomendaciones de Eros. Cada vez eran situaciones más subidas de tono donde llegaba al punto de encontrar audios de "la manera correcta de gemir"… Resultaba un tanto traumante.

Las extrañas prácticas nocturnas que se volvieron su tendencia solo lo hacían preguntarse si realmente era capaz de ponerlas en práctica frente a Vitya. Es decir, tenía vergüenza aun estando solo ¿Cómo hacerlo frente a alguien más? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para atreverse? ¿Tomarse una botella de whisky?

Bueno… tal vez en un futuro lejano, en una situación especial.

Se sentía tan estúpido por no dejar de hacerlo, pero realmente tenía las intenciones de avivar su atractivo. Su rutina de ejercicio se volvió más intensiva, o tal vez solo era su perspectiva, por más que se esforzara Vitya conseguía estar un paso adelante, la velocidad del ruso era increíble e inclusive era bueno trepando paredes, no se cansaba tan fácil. Aunque este le había confesado que normalmente se ejercitaba y tenía el reto con esa clase de ejercicios.

A pesar de eso, no se rendía en los intentos de volverse más apuesto. Sabía que estaba consiguiendo mejorías, había captado la atención de varios de sus compañeros en la academia de actuación e incluso algunos ya no lo reconocían. No era el mismo chico con sobrepeso de hace unos meses, aunque aún conservaba ese carácter reservado, pero incluso eso cambiaba levemente, en días pasados había tenido conversaciones con personas a las que no había esperado dirigirles la palabra alguna vez en su vida.

Aunque claro, estaba Pichit sobre él reclamando su territorio. El moreno no permitía que alguien quisiese remplazar el lugar de mejor amigo, y vaya giros de la vida, termino aceptando a Vitya como su pareja, al notar que este provocaba que el autoestima de Yuri comenzara a elevarse. Hay cosas que tal vez no se consiguen con simple amistad, sino algo más. Si Vorofik era lo que Yuri necesitaba en su vida, no habría de rechazarlo, mas no es como si no le contase a Yuri de planes macabros de llevarlo con un estilista a que le corte esas malditas rastas y hacerlo vestir más decente.

Es decir ¿Cuál es el caso de que Yuri se vuelva un bombón andante si se mezcla con aguacate en vez de chocolate? No tenía sentido.

Pero he ahí Yuri Katsuki comprando un bálsamo labial.

Qué carajo.

Pichit estaría colmado de conocer esos secretos nocturnos de su mejor amigo. De momento, era tranquilizante ver a Yuri sonreír mientras leía mensajes en su móvil, y… tenía un ligero cambio, no podría definir que era pero era como si su aura fuese distinta.

…

* * *

—Vitya… ¿Quieres algo de especial de cenar? — Preguntó Yuri mientras se mantenía frente a la mesa con ingredientes que ya había seleccionado y que ya estaba a punto de preparar.

—No amor, lo que sea esta bien. — Mientras tanto, Víctor yacía en la cama de Yuri leyendo el libro que le habían recomendado, sin prestar mucha atención al entorno.

— ¿Seguro? Hoy hace buen clima, creo que tengo ánimos de hacer lo que quieras.

—No, en serio. Hoy no tengo antojo. — Apenas y podía responder, se había centrado en la lectura. La historia era bastante interesante.

— ¿Algo dulce estilo japonés? — Yuri hizo un intento más de captar su atención mientras trataba de destensar su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ya que insistes porque no mejor preparas Katsudon en vez de algo dulce ¿Tienes los ingredientes? Creo que aun debería quedar de la última vez que compramos en el súper.

—Claro…puedo preparar al cerdito. — Comentó abochornado, mirando de reojo alguna reacción de su pareja.

—Eres un encanto. — Respondió casi mecánicamente mientras pasaba de una página a otra.

¿Por qué diablos sus pensamientos no podían sincronizarse al menos una vez? Es decir, Yuri sentía que sus intenciones eran bastante evidentes. Sus labios brillaban por el bálsamo, vestía una camisa de botones que para nada combinaba con los shorts cortos del tipo que nunca acostumbraba usar, se había duchado hacia unos minutos atrás, su cabello estaba arreglado y sobre todo, estaba ignorando su novela.

Vamos, había leído muchas recomendaciones de como incitar a su pareja a tener relaciones. Solo tenía que hacer alguna señal.

—Uh, creo que hace bastante calor. No tengo idea de cómo es que soportas toda esa ropa encima. — Lentamente, Yuri comenzó a desabrochar los botones superiores de la camisa. En realidad por algo la había escogido aunque no combinara.

—La costumbre. — Y su amado Vitya no dejaba de leer ¿Era una especie de castigo o venganza?

—Te sentirías mejor sin tantos harapos, puedes quitarte algo de ropa. Si te da frio puedo encender la calefacción… o hacer algo que te caliente. — Tragó hondo tras estas palabras.

—Estoy cómodo. —Ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Casi llegando a su límite, Yuri terminó quitándose el mandil y soltando los instrumentos de cocina, sintiéndose obligado a llamar su atención de manera directa. Recargo la rodilla contra la cama y se colocó encima de Víctor, haciendo a un lado el libro para que le dirigieran la mirada.

— ¿Me ayudas con el _cerdito_? — Preguntó con las mejillas coloradas, mientras Vitya hizo un puchero.

—Ya casi acababa de leer… ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos más? — Yuri sólo termino rendido, bajando los hombros y dando un gran bufido.

—De acuerdo, sigue con lo tuyo. — Sin esperanzas, se quitó de encima y regresó a la mesa, comenzando a abrocharse los botones de la camisa una vez más y a estirar sus shorts para que no quedaran tan arriba. Detalles que esta vez Nikiforov logró percatar.

— _Wait, wait wait_ ¿Me estabas coqueteando? — Pensó en voz alta, provocando que Yuri reaccionara nervioso.

—N-no es así ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Negó por la vergüenza, sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras tomaba el cuchillo y cortaba un tomate de un solo tajo.

—Oh diablos ¡Lo estabas haciendo! — Exclamó mientras soltaba el libro y se levantaba de la cama.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es así!

— Ay amor cuanto lo siento… P-pero ¡Aun es muy apresurado!

— ¡Pero si ya cogimos una vez por un demonio! — Gritó impulsivamente tras la excusa estúpida que escuchó.

Víctor sólo terminó yendo directo a abrazarlo y quitarle el cuchillo de las manos. Esperando que con esto, el temperamento de Yuri comenzara a controlarse. Mas al pasar los segundos, la respiración agitada del japonés comenzó a pasar de agitada a tensa mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Estaba frustrado.

—No somos muy buenos comunicándonos. — Lentamente, Víctor comenzó a guiar a Yuri a la cama, dejándolo que se sentara, sin dejar de sujetarle la mano. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Si algo te inquieta solo dime.

—Lo siento, me ganaron los nervios. — Yuri comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente para calmarse. — Solo… llevaba días preguntándome algo, Vitya… ¿No te gusto tocarme? ¿Por qué no volviste a intentarlo?

—Yuri…— Susurro bajito, mientras suspiro dando una sonrisa. — ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, en realidad no me he sentido muy seguro de volver a intentarlo, es decir… ¿Acaso no te dolió? No quiero provocarte algo incómodo. Es mejor que todo fluya naturalmente, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Creí que el hecho de hacerlo una vez significaba que se volvería frecuente…

—No tiene que ser precisamente así. — Vitya le dedico una cálida sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. — Tómalo con calma…

—Vitya, cuando salías con otras personas ¿Qué tan seguido tenían sexo?

—Eso no se pregunta…— Yuri hizo una mueca. — Además, no es como si me pusiera un calendario y contara eso…

—No me gustaría que te estuvieses conteniendo solo por mí. — El azabache agacho la mirada. — No quiero que creas que soy un incapaz, ya lo he decidido. Quiero hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero no será fácil si te restringes. Me gustaría que me trataras como a tus otras parejas…

—Yuri, no puedo tratarte como a alguien más. A ti te amo, además no entiendes… Podemos llegar a un punto en el que sea natural entre nosotros, pero no puede ser de inmediato. Ya paso una vez y te dolió, pasara una segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez… y aun dolerá. Por eso no tienes que precipitarte.

— ¿Y cómo llegaremos al punto en que deje de doler si no lo hacemos? No porque tardes meses en volver a tocarme significa que no dolerá la segunda.

—Bueno…— Víctor solo presiono sus manos. — Tienes razón… Pero tampoco tienes que apresurarte, esto puede avanzar de manera lenta.

—Quiero practicar.

—Hablas de esto como si fuese un simple ensayo de actuación.

—Puedo tomarlo como un ensayo de actuación.

—Hmm… ¿Y cómo se supone que podría ser eso?

Yuri solo dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer directo al pecho de Vitya. El hombre le resultaba complicado, más de lo que creyó, y ninguno se entendía. Pero por algo estaban juntos ¿No es así?

—Es sólo práctica. — Volteo a verlo sin quitar la mueca de su rostro. — Empiezo a creer que cambiamos de posición y el que no se siente capaz eres tú.

—Gracias por el cumplido…

—Solo hazlo ¿De acuerdo?

Genial, ahora Yuri quería forzarlo. Jamás creyó que terminaría en esa posición, pero no quería discutir. Realmente Katsuki no entendía que el único perjudicado con esto era él. Pero si quería entender por la mala, que así fuera.

— ¿Entonces practico como comerme al cerdito? — Suspiro resignado, mientras Yuri elevo el rostro y le sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos y extender los labios.

Tramposo.

—Sólo enséñame lo que sabes hacer. — Sonrió sintiéndose vencedor después de que Vitya le diera un leve rose en los labios.

—Yuri, soy tu novio no el kamasutra.

Irremediablemente Yuri empezó a reír. Esta clase de cosas deberían ser naturales ¿No es así? Además, se había prometido a sí mismo a denotar su interés en Vorofik como pareja de una relación seria. No más temor a ser botado, no más miedo a no ser correspondido, no más juegos de chico inseguro. Sólo restaba seguir adelante, formar un lazo de confianza y permanecer el uno con el otro.

—Vitya, confío en ti. Haremos esto bien ¿De acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que me detendré si veo que te estoy lastimando.

—Está bien.

Víctor comenzó a retirarse el abrigo, mientras Yuri se recostó en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Después de respirar profundo, Nikiforov se colocó bajo las piernas del azabache, extendiéndole cada una a los lados para mayor comodidad. Sin poder evitar ruborizarse al ver la imagen de su amado. Tan tierno… preparándose con los brazos extendidos, aun con los lentes puestos.

Jamás habría esperado en su vida que este muchacho le hiciera esa clase de propuestas indecentes.

Para mayor comodidad, le retiro los lentes a Katsuki, podrían estropearlos en el acto, y aun con las dudas dentro de sí, terminó por retirar las enormes gafas que él también tenía puestas, junto con aquella boina extraña. Estaba más expuesto de lo habitual, pero no importaba, no es que confiase en la mala vista de Yuri. Si era descubierto en cualquier situación, su alma descansaría en paz.

Pero Yuri pareció hacer caso omiso a su apariencia. Solo tragaba hondo para prepararse mentalmente.

Era extraño, la sencillez con la que Yuri le reclamaba algo contacto no parecía ser nada fuera de lo común. Estando juntos, solos, en un día cualquiera y en una situación cualquiera. Sin embargo, Víctor estaba tan enamorado que en su mente solo llegaban situaciones fuera de lo común para llegar a esta clase de momentos, como estar en la playa, en un lugar exótico o al menos en un lecho de rosas. Daría una y mil cosas por el japonés, pero este parecía conforme con un ambiente simple.

La pauta silenciosa de su amante, solo hizo que Yuri comenzara a sentir nervios. Estaba siendo observado, pero a pesar de estar semi desnudo frente a él, no podía notar morbo en su mirada, pero su pareja estaba demasiado atenta a cada detalle. Después de un suspiro, Vitya comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su pecho mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó el azabache.

—No es nada, solo estaba mirando cuanto has cambiado desde aquel día.

— ¿Hay algo malo?

—Claro que no, solo que al principio creía que quería hacerte el amor una y mil veces, mientras pellizcaba tus pequeñas lonjas. Ahora no veo de dónde agarrar.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la gente delgada?

—Claro que si, por mí el peso no importa mientras se trate de ti. Pero realmente te vez diferente…

—Pero… así te gusto ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar inseguro

— ¿Por qué tanto empeño con eso? ¿No puedes siquiera tener un poco más de confianza? — El ruso se acercó a besarle los labios.

—Lo siento, no pierdo la costumbre. Suelo pensar que si tuviera otra apariencia… tal vez sería mejor.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que la apariencia importa mucho?

—Bueno… no es que importe, solo… hay personas que no pueden aceptar que alguien no luzca conforme a sus expectativas, y... tú sabes.

—Yo siempre te he querido sin importarme tu apariencia ¿Por qué dudas conmigo? ¿Yo no te gustaría si luciera diferente? — Luego de hacer esa pregunta, el pecho de Víctor se sintió presionado, tenía miedo de la respuesta. Más Yuri solo sonrió.

—Vitya yo también te amo, no importa que seamos diferentes, como te veas o que es lo que te guste, para mí siempre serás el hombre ideal.

—Ya veo…— Víctor sonrió de manera aliviada. — ¿Y qué pensarías si te dijera que el castaño de mi cabello no es natural y estoy cubriendo cabellos grises? — Yuri solo soltó una leve carcajada.

—Haha, puedes pintarte el cabello cuantas veces quieras y eso no cambiaría mi opinión sobre ti. Para empezar a nadie le gustan las canas, tienes todo el derecho del mundo de pintarte el cabello.

— ¿Te gustaría que mi cabello fuera corto?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, me gustaría verte al menos una vez con cabello corto… aun si luego lo quieres volver a dejar crecer.

— ¿Y si mis ojos no…

—Vitya. — Interrumpió. — No tienes por qué preocuparte por esas cosas, ni yo, ya capte el mensaje.

—Pero es que yo…

—Nada de peros. — El pecho de Víctor comenzó a presionarse con fuerza, quería encontrar la manera de confesar su secreto. Sin embargo, el azabache detuvo sus labios rozándolos con los suyos, acercándose a abrazarlo y obligándolo a recostarse sobre él. —Te amo, tampoco me gusta que te pongas inseguro, lo único que tengo que decir es que sin importar que pase siempre voy a quererte ¿De acuerdo? Solo tienes que corresponderme.

—Yuri yo… lo siento, he estado guardándome cosas durante mucho tiempo, y realmente quiero decir tanto… pero no encuentro manera porque creo que me acabaras odiando.

— ¿No me amas?

— ¡Claro que te amo!

—Entonces no me importa lo demás.

—Yuri, nunca vayas a olvidar lo que acabas de decir… Por favor.

—Vitya… deja de hacerte el despistado e intentar desviar nuestra situación principal. Vamos a tener sexo.

— ¡No estaba cambiando el tema intencionalmente! Además… ¡Me da miedo hacerlo mal! — Grito frustrado por cualquiera que fuera el tema.

— ¿Entonces me dejas hacerlo a mí?

—Hey no, tranquilo… Tampoco es para tanto. — Yuri solo hizo un puchero. — Solo necesito concentrarme…

…

* * *

No es posible tener sexo placentero con un novio nervioso y con ganas de llorar en el intento. A sus 27, Vitya no pareció tomarse el tema con suficiente madures y se rindió a mitad del trabajo. No era de extrañarse, desde un principio tuvo nervios y no soporto el ver la expresión de Yuri cuando le introdujo el miembro entero, fue doloroso que Víctor lo hiciera de golpe a causa de los mismos nervios.

Ninguno gano algo bueno de esto. Pero ni siquiera ese tipo de situaciones bochornosas provocaron que Yuri perdiera las ganas de poder tener relaciones con Vitya de manera normal, porque contrario a resultarle una mala experiencia por lo incomodo que resulto ese tipo de contacto, su alma se aliviaba al ver como su pareja estaba constantemente preocupado por él, e insistía en que solo quería cuidarlo.

Una pareja normalmente enfrenta situaciones de este tipo ¿No es así? Además, amaba la expresión apenada de Vorofik.

Juntos habían decidido tratar el problema, aunque fuese un proceso lento. No es como si alguien los estuviese presionando desde el exterior, lo que había entre ellos era una intimidad más fuerte y diferente. Que sus mentes no estuviesen totalmente sincronizadas y que padecieran de problemas de comunicación no era razón para dejar de quererse. Tan sencillo como eso.

Solo les restaba continuar siendo una estúpida pareja melosa y medio disfuncional.

Al día siguiente solo despertaron el uno al lado del otro, acabando por grabar audios cursis para usar como alarma en las mañanas. Así un apenado y forzado "Vi-Vitya, ven a despertarme con un beso" seria lo primero que Víctor escucharía en las mañanas, mientras que Yuri escucharía un "Yuri, mi alma siempre estará contigo, pero cuando cuentes hasta tres y abras los ojos, no solo mi alma te acompañara, estaré a tu lado extendiendo mis brazos para recibirte"

Claro, frases seleccionadas entre algunos 20 o 30 audios diferentes que guardaron cada uno.

Mientras tanto, Yuri sólo se propuso mentalmente una fecha especial para poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Eros, decidiendo que avanzaría al siguiente nivel entrando a las secciones más morbosas a las que no se había atrevido a clickear antes. Y por otro lado, Víctor también se proponía una fecha para que finalmente la farsa acabara.

* * *

 **N/A** : Ay deoh, tenía planeado empezar el drama en el capítulo 8 pero no estoy muy segura si será en ese o en el 9. No sé, ya veré que decido cuando suba el siguiente.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. ¿Mejor tarde que nunca?

Fake In Love 8:

 **¿Mejor tarde que nunca?**

—V-Vitya… Ah…Boleye… plus fort…— Gemía el azabache sumido en la cama con su amante. Retorciéndose sin control en aquel pequeño departamento, mientras jugaba a ciegas en medio de la oscuridad con su amante.

—Ah…Yuri… ya…lyublyu tebya— Susurraba el ruso de manera ahogada mientras sentía como era consumido por el calor. Tratando de saciarse mientras sujetaba a Katsuki de las caderas, embistiendo tan fuerte como podía para introducir su miembro hasta el fondo.

—Ya tozhe… Ah… tebya lyublyu…— Soltaba de golpe tratando de completar las frases. Aunque recientemente practicaba su pronunciación para otros idiomas, no era tan fácil expresarse cuando estaba en la cama, y aun así había terminado imitando la mala costumbre de Vitya de hablar en todos los idiomas posibles mientras tenían sexo.

Al paso del tiempo Víctor perdía la cabeza cuando mantenían relaciones, tanto que ni siquiera noto cuando ya estaba hablándole a Yuri en ruso, inglés y francés. Situación a la que el japonés se había adaptado, empezando por averiguar que era todo lo que le decían en esos momentos, y aprendiendo una que otra frase para responder. No es que Yuri supiese gran variedad de idiomas, aunque manejaba un muy buen nivel de inglés y bueno, traductor google podía ser algo útil.

—Vitya… ah… ¡Vitya! — Grito con fuerza cuando las estocadas se volvieron más bruscas. Provocando que arqueara su cuerpo tanto como le fuese posible, sujetando a su amante fuertemente hasta casi enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba intensamente de pies a cabeza, concentrándose en el cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas donde su próstata era atacada.

Las descargas eléctricas solo le provocaban la necesidad de querer ser sujetado con fuerza, sometido a la voluntad de su pareja. Sumergido en aquel mundo en el que eran uno solo y donde la excitación le llevaba a los pensamientos más morbosos. Aprendiendo el verdadero significado de placer y expresando su satisfacción en gemidos, jadeos, palabras sofocadas y hasta gritos carentes de fuerza.

Era inevitable, ambos hombres habían cimentado su relación de tal manera en que la vergüenza y penas se desvanecían lentamente. Sintiéndose uno solo en cuerpo y alma, decidiendo en que momentos actuar tranquilos, cuando dar solo leves gestos de amor, cuando tomarse entre los brazos, cuando ameritaban besos apasionados, cuando hacer el amor lentamente y con calma, o en su defecto, cuando azotarse en la misma cama.

Se amaban, definitivamente. Por esto mismo tendían a variar el cómo tocarse, en ocasiones solo ameritaba pequeños momentos con leves caricias, lentas, silenciosas, pero igual de agradables. Como resultado de librar la tensión que sus mismas sonrisas generaban. En otras situaciones necesitaban restregar sus pieles y marcar el territorio que les pertenecía, en esos momentos de mayores celos, inseguridad o frustración.

Como en esta ocasión en la cual Víctor tuvo que soportar ver los ensayos de Yuri en su nuevo papel hasta llegar al maldito momento en que Pichit, como coprotagonista de la obra de teatro, beso a su querido y adorable novio. A pesar de tratarse de una actuación, la imagen no fue agradable a la vista del ruso y por ende paso varias horas pensativo sobre el asunto. Hasta que Yuri noto la actitud cabizbaja de su pareja y de una manera u otra acabaron en la cama.

Aquel hombre estaba desesperado, frustrado, desbordante de envidia y solo podía saciar sus emociones con el leve recordatorio de que el azabache era suyo. Que mejor manera de recordar que Yuri lo había escogido como pareja, que llevándolo hasta la intimidad y conseguir ver el cuerpo de quien solo se desnuda para él, quien le dedica palabras de amor ocasionales y quien le exige que sean uno solo.

—Vi... I can't … I'm going to… ¡Ah! — Tras un fuerte estremecimiento, Yuri acabo impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba, moviéndose bruscamente cuando se sintió a punto de estallar. No tenía control sobre sí mismo, simplemente aquella extraña sensación palpitante en su cuerpo lo obligaba a agitarse.

—Ngh… Yuri ¡Yuri! — Sin poder evitarlo, el mayor termino abalanzándose con más fuerza, penetrando bruscamente como si quisiera destrozarlo en el acto, cual vil perro en celo incapaz de frenar sus instintos. — No... No puedo soportar más…

Katsuki entendió la señal, tratando de relajar su cuerpo, para que instantáneamente su amante diera una última estocada final con la que le derramaría aquel liquido espeso dentro del vientre. Dejando que todo corriera dentro de su cuerpo en medio de un ligero ardor y presión en su interior que lo impulso a correrse ahí mismo. Quedando totalmente debilitado como si el fluido que invadía su vientre se tratara de un anestésico.

Unos jadeos después, Víctor se dejó caer al lado en la cama, recorriendo a Yuri para colocarlo sobre su pecho en el corto espacio que tenían. Tratando de recuperar la respiración, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a normalizarse. Dedicándose a escuchar los latidos del azabache, quien en silencio solo acabo acurrucado.

—Ah... estoy exhausto…— Finalmente el silencio fue roto.

—Yo igual, no quisiera levantarme hasta mañana. — Víctor extendió la mano para encender la pequeña lamparita del buro.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana. — Yuri sonrió tras poder ver el rostro de Vitya.

— ¿Puedo? — Pregunto mientras fingía sonreír. Desde el fondo de su corazón quería permanecer más tiempo al lado del japonés, pero eso significaba otra noche con lentes de contacto y la vista más irritada. No podía evitar pensar en su salud, ya había sido advertido por parte de su oculista que debía dejar de usar lentes de contacto.

—Claro, después de todo no habrá mejor manera de iniciar el día y estar juntos. Mañana cumplimos seis meses saliendo.

— ¡¿Seis meses?! — Escuchar esto lo hizo sentir vértigo.

—Haha ¿No lo habías notado? Creo que el tiempo ha pasado volando. — Yuri se retorció levemente y segundos después su estómago remitió un rugido que lo hizo enrojecerse al instante. —L-lo siento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Pregunto Víctor instintivamente tratando de recuperarse del horror.

Seis meses, seis hermosos meses al lado del amor de su vida y seis malditos meses mintiendo.

—U-un poco. — Por su parte Yuri no podía con la vergüenza, estando recostado contra su pecho, Vitya incluso debió sentir el movimiento de su estómago. — P-pero no hagas caso, ya habíamos cenado y no quedo nada para comer, ni siquiera debería tener hambre…

—Podemos salir a la calle a comprar algo, no voy a dejar que quedes con hambre.

Yuri solo agacho la mirada, no quería ser visto en estas condiciones. Realmente creyó que podía controlar sus ganas de comer, es decir, había comido una porción normal. Aunque eso no lo había dejado satisfecho, simplemente quería ejercer autocontrol, había notado que recientemente su apetito aumentaba y no era muy conveniente en estos días con la presentación de la obra cerca. Así como tenia facilidad para bajar de peso, podía subir.

—Ya es muy tarde.

—Eso no importa, además ¿Crees que puedo salir a la calle desquitado de la pena después de hacerlo?

—Solo toma una ducha y estarás listo.

—Vitya…— ¿Por qué no podía entender que no quería salir a comer?

—De acuerdo, si estás cansado saldré a buscar algo.

—No es necesario, hablo en serio, se me pasara el hambre luego de un rato.

—Yuri. — Dijo en voz fuerte y tono molesto. — Si tu estomago ruge es por algo, y no puedo hacer caso omiso ¿Qué clase de novio deja que su pareja se quede con hambre y el estómago rugiendo?

—Ese es el problema ¡Me tienes demasiado mimado! ¿Cuántas veces me has llevado a comer panqueques y helado esta semana? No digo que este mal que te intereses en mí, pero todo tiene un límite. Me sentiré mal si empiezo a engordar a poco tiempo de la obra.

—Oh dios… Había notado que cuando te pones ansioso te da más hambre y como la obra está cerca pues… has estado comiendo mucho, pero tienes razón, si te da más ansiedad por subir de peso será un problema si liberas el estrés comiendo mucho.

Por una parte, Víctor entendía a lo que Yuri se refería. Cuando se hacen presentaciones es cuando debería estar en su mejor condición físicamente, por eso es que él había tenido que ejercitarse durante bastante tiempo para tomar buena forma antes de empezar a grabar la serie en que trabajaba. Hay gente muy juiciosa con el aspecto de los protagonistas de las historias y si Hambre de hombres era el arranque de Yuri, debía tomarle más importancia.

Deberían buscar otra manera para que Katsuki superara el estrés.

—Así que dejemos lo de la comida a un lado ¿Quieres? — Tras decir esto, un bochornoso rugido más fuerte hizo presencia. — Maldición.

—De acuerdo Yuri, cambiaremos tu dieta pero por ahora en serio tengo que llevarte a comer algo…

…

* * *

Debía ser una broma que no quería comer. Ambos amantes terminaron en una pizzería abierta a las 11 de la noche, entre los pocos locales de comida abiertos a esa hora. Pidieron una pizza grande, y sin querer, Yuri ya se había comido 7 rebanadas de pizza de manera apresurada. Víctor trato de dar una indirecta de que se estaba sobrepasando ofreciéndole sarcásticamente que comiera una rebanada de pastel como postre.

No entendió su indirecta. Felizmente termino comiendo el pastel ofrecido.

Lo habría detenido pero ¿Cómo pedirle a Yuri que controle sus impulsos comiendo si se veía demasiado tierno cuando come? Como una especie de hámster mordiendo semillas.

Cuando la obra termine, no tendría problema de sacar más seguido a comer a Yuri a altas horas de la noche. Se notaba que disfrutaba más el comer algo preparado por alguien más que por el mismo. Ya dudaba que fuera lo que más amaba Yuri entre comer o leer, porque con ambas cosas su mirada terminaba iluminada.

El ruso solo termino sonriendo mientras se mantenía observando a su pareja satisfacerse. De manera tranquila, demasiado tranquila. ¿Cuándo su vida se había tornado en esto? La felicidad ajena le provocaba la satisfacción propia de una manera que no había experimentado antes.

Tal vez de eso se trataba el amor.

Sentirse completo de saber que existe una persona a la cual dedicar su vida para ser feliz, y ser correspondido por alegres sonrisas, mientras tenía la confianza de que eran el uno para el otro. O igual escuchar berrinches y sermones malhumorados.

Luego de salir de la pizzería Yuri termino molesto por haber comido en exceso y no haber sido detenido.

¿Quién tenía la culpa de eso?

Al final volvieron al departamento a descansar juntos, no sin que antes Víctor buscase la manera de quitarse los pupilentes disimuladamente antes de dormir o se arrepentiría al día siguiente. Para su suerte Yuri era un tanto dormilón y solía despertarse después que él.

Despertar con el azabache abrazándolo por la mañana, era una de las sensaciones más hermosas que podía experimentar en su vida.

Yuri aprovechaba más a dormir ahora que había renunciado a su empleo de medio tiempo y se dedicaba a presentarse al teatro para los ensayos de la obra por recomendación de Vitya. De alguna manera, le había creado una gran zona de confort.

…..

* * *

A la noche siguiente, llegando finalmente al edificio donde estaba su departamento. Antes de subir al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el último piso donde vivía, el encargado del recibidor lo interrumpió apresurado.

—Señor Nikiforov. — Víctor solo hizo una mueca al escuchar "señor". No era tan viejo para que lo llamaran así, aunque tampoco se consideraba tan joven. El punto es que sonaba desquiciante que lo trataran como a un anciano. — Disculpe molestarlo, pero no ha recogido su correspondencia desde hace tiempo.

—Ah, lo siento, no tenía tiempo para eso ¿Es mucha? — El ruso tenía la mala costumbre de dejar que se acumulara. De todas maneras se trataban de sus recibos de nómina por lo general. No le interesaba saber las deducciones de impuestos ni cuanto había ganado si llevaba ganando lo mismo por meses y en caso de haber alguna discrepancia lo notaria en su cuenta bancaria. La cual, seguía como siempre.

—Así es, así que si no le molesta…— El hombre uniformado saco una pequeña caja llena de sobres.

—Auch, si deje que se acumulara demasiado. — Dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Víctor tomo la caja y volvió al ascensor mientras revisaba los sobres de reojo. Efectivamente eran solo recibos de nómina. Aunque eran más de los que recordaba que deberían estar llegando.

Una vez en su departamento termino botándolos directo al cesto de basura, aunque al hacerlo se percató de que un sobre era diferente. Levantándolo se dio cuenta que era perteneciente al banco, al abrirlo encontró una tarjeta de crédito nueva y los datos de clave nueva junto con el papelerío básico.

¿Habría sido un error? No había solicitado una tarjeta nueva.

La curiosidad lo hizo volver al primer piso donde había un cajero automático, mientras tomaba un café con leche recién preparado. Luego de introducir la tarjeta y teclear la clave, casi acabo escupiendo el líquido al ver la gran suma de dinero depositada.

Tenía que ser un error. Sin poder evitarlo termino marcando a Yakov para preguntar si sabía algo al respecto.

—Yakoooov, oye, encontré una tarjeta nueva en mi correspondencia ¿Sabes de que se trata?

—Por un carajo Vitya ¿Sabes qué horas son? — Escucho la voz molesta tras el teléfono.

—Sí, si ya se. Entonces ¿Sabes de que se trata?

—Por dios Vitya ¿Acaso apenas la notas? Fue enviada hace meses, te agregaron una nueva cuenta para el retroactivo por el programa de Amor platónico, que por cierto han estado molestando porque no finalizas la sesión.

—Wait wait ¿Me han estado pagando este tiempo por salir con Yuri? — Un hueco llego repentinamente a su estómago, sintiéndose una rata miserable.

—Así es, te pagan por cada cita de las que diste ubicación y grabaron.

Bueno al menos no había dado ubicación de todas las veces que salía con Yuri, solo una por semana. Pero no dejaba de ser malo el hecho de que le pagaran por ello.

—Pero es demasiado dinero. — Seguía sin embonar la suma de dinero.

— ¿En serio no revisas el maldito correo? Te enviaron decenas de notificaciones por el otro programa, Fake In Love. Como no respondías me encargue de los asuntos legales. Tienes propiedad intelectual por el programa, se empezó a transmitir hace dos meses y tuvo una audiencia más alta que Amor platónico. Aunque el porcentaje que recibes de ganancia no es muy grande comparado con lo que deberías recibir.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo.

—Vitya, el que debe estar jodiendo por ser despistado y no conocer su situación legal y económica eres tú. Sabía que eras un despistado y desobligado con esos temas pero no que tanto. Tienes suerte de que sea tu manager y me encargue de esas cosas. Así que no te preocupes el dinero es tuyo, es irónico que no veas el programa si tu nombre está al final de los créditos.

Maldición. Al final Víctor salió disparado nuevamente a su departamento a revisar cada uno de los recibos entregados.

¿Debería regresar el dinero o invertirlo en algo para Yuri?

…

* * *

" _Yuri, mi alma siempre estará contigo, pero cuando cuentes hasta tres y abras los ojos, no solo mi alma te acompañara, estaré a tu lado extendiendo mis brazos para recibirte"_

—Gh…— Yuri frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz seductora de su amante que lo molestaba todos los días por la mañana. Antes de que la alarma se repitiera, metió la mano bajo su almohada para apagar el teléfono y retorcerse nuevamente para volver a acomodarse.

—Yuri, ya es tarde. — Escucho la voz de Vitya quien había entrado a su departamento, como todos los días desde que le entrego una copia de la llave de su departamento.

—Tengo flojera… Prepara tú el desayuno…— Víctor solo arqueo la ceja y luego de un suspiro, le comenzó a deslizar la sabana. Mientras Katsuki hizo caso omiso, si este era el truco para despertarlo, no funcionaria.

—Yuri, mi alma siempre estará contigo, pero cuando cuentes hasta tres y abras los ojos, no solo mi alma te acompañara, estaré a tu lado extendiendo mis brazos para recibirte. — Volvió a repetir lo que había grabado para la alarma.

—Déjame dormir

—No me haré responsable de lo que te pase mientras duermes. — Le susurró al oído dándole una última oportunidad de despertarse por su cuenta.

—Como quieras. — Hartándose, Yuri levanto su almohada para cubrir su rostro y no volver a escuchar cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Mientras Víctor solo bufo sintiéndose retado. Comenzando a deslizar sus dedos tibios bajo la camisa del azabache, provocando que su piel se erizara al instante y reaccionara retorciéndose.

Pero no dejaría que el ruso ganara. Presionando más la almohada contra su cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo por no levantarse de su lugar. Motivando a Víctor para continuar con sus malas intenciones, comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y pantalón para quitárselos lentamente. Pero aun así el japonés no se dio por vencido tratando de poner resistencia. Aun cuando la sangre le empezó a hervir de sentir la lengua de Vitya sobre su ombligo.

Si eso no funcionaba, habría que tomar medidas extremistas.

El calor se empezó a apoderar del cuerpo de Yuri al sentir como le deslizaban sus bóxer, sintiendo que tendría que darle la derrota a su pereza. Pero segundos después, los movimientos de Vorofik empezaron a cesar. Después de un suspiro, se sintió cómodo de tratar de retomar el sueño. Aunque para entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para poder dormir. Sintiéndose el perdedor, se quitó la almohada de encima, sonriéndole a su pareja y shockeandose al mismo momento al ver que este hombre le estaba tomando fotos con su cámara.

—Continua, mi bello durmiente. Ya encontré con que distraerme. — Sonrió descaradamente.

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes tomarme fotos desnudo! — De inmediato Yuri salto sobre Víctor, tropezando al instante por el bóxer a medias sobre sus piernas.

—Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo. — Sin dejar de hacer disparos. Volvió a empujar a Yuri contra la cama, era lindo cuando se enojaba.

—Basta. — Gruño. — No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas sin mi permiso.

—Entonces ¿Si pido permiso me dejaras tomarte fotos así?

—Vitya…

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me deje llevar, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo y me haces a un lado. Tengo bastante trabajo, así que lo más probable es que no pueda venir a verte hasta mañana por la noche, si es que tengo suerte.

— ¿Trabajo?

—Bueno, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje, espero que no sea muy tardado. — Hizo un puchero al decirlo.

—Entiendo, supongo que también tienes asuntos que atender. Lamento haberte estado ignorando. — Yuri finalmente le sonrió, acercándose para darle un beso. — Ah, pero es fin de semana…

— ¿Me darás mi dosis para soportar estar sin ti?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice para ganarme un novio tan meloso?

Víctor solo sonrió al sentir la mano de Yuri adentrándose bajo su pantalón y comenzar a acariciarlo.

—Ay dios, no sé. Pero sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no me quejo. — Dejándose llevar, recostó nuevamente a Yuri contra la cama. Se quitó los estorbosos lentes y se desabrocho el pantalón, sin poder aguantar demasiado tiempo para hacer al chico suyo.

Luego de buen rato, Yuri accedió a que le siguieran tomando más fotografías.

…..…

* * *

— ¿Qué cenaremos esta noche? — Pregunto Víctor mientras caminaba junto a Yuri de regreso al departamento ya en lunes, aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche. Apenas tenían tiempo para ir a comprar algo al súper y llegar rápido antes de que comenzara la novela. La ruta del teatro al departamento de Yuri no era muy conveniente, tenían que atravesar el centro para ir de este lugar al departamento de Yuri. Sería más rápido de ir en auto, pero ¿Adivinen quien había dicho que no tenía?

De cualquier manera resultaba agradable caminar junto al azabache a estas horas, cuando las calles del paisaje urbano están iluminadas por las luces artificiales. — Creo que no dará tiempo para cocinar algo ¿Compramos algo en el camino?

—No, creo que preparare una ensalada, tengo el estómago un poco inflamado… creo que mi metabolismo se está alentando por comer tazones de cerdo tan seguido.

—Pero si amas los tazones de cerdo. — Rio el ruso dándole un leve empujón a su pareja.

—Deberías probar los tazones de cerdo que hace mi madre, son los mejores del mundo. —Yuri no tardo en imaginarse la cocina de su madre, alentando su paso mientras se le hacía agua la boca. — Creo que tengo antojo… Ah, ahora que recuerdo, mi familia vendrá al estreno de la obra. Aunque no creo que de tiempo para que mama prepare algo de comer, después de todo solo vendrán a la obra y regresaran a casa.

— _Really?_ ¿Me los vas a presentar?

—No tengo problema con eso. — Yuri volteo a verlo con una sonrisa animado. — Después de todo eres mi pareja, tienen curiosidad de conocerte.

—Wow, bueno, iré lo más presentable que pueda. Tengo que darles una buena imagen.

— ¿Sigues con lo de cortarte el cabello? No te preocupes, ya les había advertido sobre ti. Mis padres no tienen problema siempre y cuando me hagas sentir feliz.

—Que padres tan descuidados. — Soltó una leve carcajada. — Pero insisto, ese día iré como un mejor pretendiente.

—No tienes que presionarte. — Yuri devolvió el empujón a Vitya recargándose contra él mientras caminaban. —Después de todo quien tiene la decisión final soy yo, porque…

Interrumpiendo su caminata Yuri se detuvo unos momentos, mientras Víctor se extrañó por eso. El japonés había quedado perplejo frente a una joyería, observando los estantes de manera atenta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que necesites? — Yuri no respondió, quedo en trance mientras observaba cada una de las pequeñas piezas a las que luego Nikiforov les dirigió la mirada.

Anillos de compromiso.

Los ojos del japonés brillaron tenuemente al observarlos, mientras sus mejillas subieron levemente de tonada y comenzó a presionar la mano entrelazada de Víctor. No tenía que decir nada, su misma expresión delataba que quería uno. Después de presionar sus labios, despertó del trance volteando nuevamente hacia su pareja.

—Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? — Aun después de reaccionar la mirada del japonés continuaba brillando, reflejando un inocente anhelo. Como si esperara que le dijera "Entremos a la joyería".

Víctor solo lo sujeto en sus brazos sonriendo mientras su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—No comas ansias. — Le sonrió.

—Soy ansioso por naturaleza. — Respondió Yuri con la mirada entre agachada sin dejar de verlo. — Y depresivo si no consigo lo que quiero.

—Auch…— Eso había sido demasiado directo. — Wily…

—Lo siento. — Rio nervioso al percatarse que habían entendido sus intenciones.

—Para tu suerte también suelo ser apresurado, pero… hold on.

—Sabes creo que cambie de opinión. Tienes que dar muy buena imagen frente a mis padres.

—Por supuesto.

Después de que ambos sonrieran, Víctor dio un tirón a Yuri para que continuaran con su camino directo a casa. No sin antes pasaran por el súper a comprar ingredientes para cocinar juntos Katsudon por doceava vez en el mes. Para que negar que los tazones de cerdo terminaron siendo también la comida favorita del ruso y ahora ayudaba en la cocina en lo que podía.

No había necesidad de un par de anillos para que actuaran como pareja de casados desde hace tiempo.

Juntos desde las mañanas, ayudando en los quehaceres del departamento de Yuri, juntos en la cocina, ir siempre a hacer las compras o hacer encargos al que estuviese más cerca de la tienda. Katsuki solo esperaba el momento en que Vorofik le pidiese vivir en su pequeño departamento y ahora si ahorrarse tantas vueltas todos los días, aunque claro, necesitaban una cama más grande. Sería más cómodo que mantenerse en la cama individual. No es como si fuese imposible dormir en la misma, Vitya se había quedado a dormir en su departamento algunas 7 veces.

Respecto a su intimidad, solían tener sexo los fines de semana. En un principio tuvieron problemas para seleccionar los momentos adecuados, y por la presión de cada uno respecto a cuándo querrían algo más, terminaron estableciendo que entre semana solo se ocuparían de las situaciones cotidianas, los viernes y sábados eran los días indicados para asfixiarse entre ellos. Aunque en escazas ocasiones también habían acabado haciendo el amor entre semana, y en realidad, esas escazas ocasiones coincidían con cuantas veces el ruso acabo durmiendo toda la noche con Yuri.

….

* * *

Al final Víctor no pudo soportar y al día siguiente terminó estampado en los cristales de diversas joyerías buscando el anillo adecuado para Yuri. Era una tarea más difícil de lo que creyó. Habían bastantes anillos, caros, baratos, lujosos, simples. En fin, una gran variedad. El precio no era lo importante, solo buscaba uno que coincidiera con su amante.

Uno pequeño pero lindo. No tenía que ser exageradamente llamativo como para el gusto de una mujer. Yuri gustaba de detalles simples, era lo que combinaba con él. Luego de un buen rato, finalmente Víctor logro encontrar uno que coincidía perfectamente con el carácter de su amante.

Provocando que la presión en su pecho comenzara a aumentar. Preguntándose cuál sería la expresión de Yuri al verlo y escuchar una propuesta de matrimonio, escuchar el secreto que le había ocultado durante meses y que no pretendía que llegara a más. En este punto de su vida incluso había terminado escribiendo las diferentes opciones de confesiones y declaraciones de amor posibles en el mismo cuaderno en el que tenía el borrador del intento de novela que había empezado a escribir para Yuri, el cual por cierto había dejado botado por distraído o falta de tiempo.

Si bien recordando, debía hacer algo al respecto. Yuri amaría que tuviese ese detalle con él, y bueno, lo había prometido. Sin embargo, la mente de Nikiforov no parecía liberar la suficiente creatividad para impresionar a Katsuki. El japonés amaba la literatura trágica y fantástica, mientras que el ruso se sentía más apto para escribir romances.

A la fecha lo único que había escrito en borrador era la descripción de un protagonista con las mismas características de Yuri. Un joven lindo, depresivo, amante de la literatura y pareja de un escritor frustrado al que le pedía que escribiera novelas para él.

Si, se estaba reflejando en su escrito.

Por tal, había botado el intento de novela mientras se le ocurría una mejor historia. Aunque literalmente el borrador no le parecía siquiera una historia, no tenía siquiera definido un desarrollo, clímax y desenlace. Pero bien que desahogaba fantasías sexuales en letras.

En fin, algún día acabaría esa novela.

Pero primero tenía que confesar su identidad y proponerle matrimonio a Yuri. Esperaba que este se sintiese feliz de escuchar algo así y provocarle una mirada ilusionada similar a la que tenía cuando compraba un libro nuevo.

…..

* * *

—Buenas noches, señor y señora Katsuki. Soy Víctor Nikiforov, el novio de Yuri. Es un placer conocerlos. — Sonrió el ruso de manera formal haciendo una leve reverencia mientras practicaba frente al espejo. — ¿Ah? ¿Yuri? ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te sientes mal? … Oh, sobre eso… ¿Pueden creer que Yuri y yo llevamos más de medio año saliendo juntos y no había notado que soy el mismo de quien tenía posters en la pared? Haha, tenía que decirlo o jamás lo notaria. No te preocupes, así de despistado te amo. Ay amor, no te asustes, ya es momento de que te vayas acostumbrando. Tranquilo, Oh señora Katsuki, Yuri me comento que es excelente cocinera, espero que Yuri y yo vayamos a visitarlos algún día a Hasetsu y probar algo de lo que cocina si no es mucha molestia. Yuri también es un excelente cocinero, me ha enamorado con ese sazón para preparar tazones de cerdo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pretendo con su hijo? Pues si ustedes me lo permiten quisiera casarme con él. ¿Para cuándo la boda? Bueno aun no lo hemos decidido, pero espero que no tardemos en eso. Haha, claro que tenemos hijos en planes ¿No es así Yuri? Pensábamos en tener un hijo y esperar un tiempo para el segundo. Oh, no se preocupen, mi condición económica es bastante buena. Mi departamento es propio así que en cuanto nos casemos viviremos juntos ahí, es bastante amplio. Mm… pero estaba pensando en comprar una casa luego, cuando nazca el primer bebe. Habrá que darles su espacio a los niños…. Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo… — Víctor se dio una palmada en el rostro.

Sería mejor que confesara su identidad primero a Yuri antes de dar el gran paso con sus padres. Solo que quería hacerlo en un momento especial y se sentía nervioso, la fecha estaba demasiado próxima y era estresante. Sus ideas de que palabras utilizar comenzaron a volverse más desordenadas y ridículas, eso era problemático. Víctor Nikiforov no era la clase de personas a las que les guste preocuparse por cosas que aún no pasan.

—Yuri… ¿Podre despertar a tu lado sin tener que ser Vitya Vorofik?

Después de un largo suspiro, Víctor se dirigió a su recamara. Sentándose por unos momentos y luego volviéndose a levantar para sacar un pequeño baúl bajo su cama. Al abrirlo solo soltó una leve risa que le devolvió el ánimo. Había decidido guardar ahí todas las fotografías que había tomado de Yuri desnudo, como si se tratara de estar ocultando las evidencias de sus crímenes.

En medio de esas fotografías, había depositado la pequeña cajita con el anillo de compromiso que había comprado. Presionándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, de no hacerlo, no podría conciliar el sueño.

El gran día estaba cerca.

…..

* * *

La noche era bastante deslumbrante, las luces de la ciudad brillaban con intensidad, teniendo un ambiente perfecto para las grabaciones. El clima era igualmente bueno, en plena época del año las ventiscas eran escazas a la vez que el calor no era insoportable. Sin embargo, Víctor se sentía asfixiado.

La grabación de una escena importante de la serie en que era participe había sido programada el mismo día de la presentación de la obra de Yuri, para colmo en mal horario. Por el ambiente de aquella novela post apocalíptica la grabación, tenía que ser plena noche con lo que dudaba llegar a tiempo a ver la presentación de Yuri.

Con suerte y excediendo los límites de velocidad, podría llegar a ver el final de la obra.

Maldición, era un día importante ¿Por qué tenía que tener ambos eventos programados simultáneamente? Más que el simple hecho de la combinación de ambas obras le preocupaba lo que vendría. Hoy era el gran día. Había practicado mínimo veinte veces como confesarle sutilmente a Yuri su identidad y pedirle matrimonio.

Adiós a la farsa.

El hecho de tener que llegar tarde no era muy ventajoso, había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde. Pero no creyó que los del Staff se retrasaran tanto en montar el equipo de grabación. No era simple dado que tenían que ajustar las cámaras en distintos ángulos para escenas al aire libre y bueno, el único con prisa entre todos los partícipes era Víctor.

Al resto no les importaba, es decir, se había programado la grabación justamente en horario nocturno. Mientras tanto, los demás del equipo de actuación se estaban ejercitando para calentar un poco. Se trataba de una escena más de pelea sobre un edificio. Pero claro, uno de los momentos más memorables entre Valkyrie y Freya.

La escena consistía en una pelea en la que ambos personajes estaban acorralados por agentes de la asociación Alfa, luchando a espaldas contra aquellos villanos hasta que ambos se separaban. Una vez a distancia Freya recibía un disparo que la hacía caer del edificio y por desesperación momentánea Valkyrie corría tras ella saltando del edificio sin pensar en lo peligroso de sus acciones. El resto de la escena dependía en gran parte de los encargados de efectos especiales, con el retorno de Valkyrie acompañado del monstruo de Freya y en demás, una escena de esas de reclamos melodramáticos.

Una vez terminado eso, a conducir a toda velocidad para llegar antes de que la obra de Yuri termine. Los desgraciados del Staff le deberían prestar un helicóptero para llegar.

Oh.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Yuri si sale del teatro y Valkyrie baja de un escandaloso helicóptero a proponerle matrimonio?

Bueno lo dejaría en shock.

Pero al menos Nikiforov estaba presintiendo que no tendría tiempo ni de cambiarse de ropa y terminaría en el teatro con el uniforme de líder de tropa de la agencia de seguridad nacional. ¿Estaría mal hacer una entrada épica? No cualquiera corre con la suerte de que un personaje de ciencia ficción atractivo se le ponga al frente y le pida matrimonio. De hecho podía darle algo de puntos ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Es el sueño del 90% de los frikis de la lectura como Yuri.

—Víctor, deberías estar calentando. — Refunfuño Mila molesta.

—Ay dios ¿Estas en esos días? — Pregunto Víctor con desagrado, haciendo que las mejillas de Mila se sonrojaran.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Idiota!

—Entonces supongo que volviste a pelear con Yuri ruso.

— ¿Yuri ruso?

—Oye, yo tengo a mi dulce Yuri japonés. No es fácil decir Yuri sin que el mío llegue a mi mente.

—Serás idiota. Y no te preocupes, Yuri ruso no volverá a tema. Terminamos.

—Wow ¿Fue por el cantante?

—Ojala y ese enano se propase y le rompa el culo. — Escupió de manera amarga.

—No creo, tu Ex tiene cara de muerde almohadas y no sé cómo se desempeñaría en la cama con alguien de baja estatura ¿Eso se puede? Yo no me imagino a mi Yuri tratando de tomarme ventaja.

—Imbécil, era un decir. No me interesa como los hombres toman rol cuando tienen sexo entre ellos.

—No sé, al menos yo nunca pensé en Yuri como un activo, pero tal vez haya parejas a las que les guste variar. — Se quedó pensativo. — Oh ¿Y si todos tenemos doble virginidad? Digo, Yuri nunca lo ha hecho como un activo, entonces sería como ser virgen de enfrente, pero no de atrás, y yo solo lo he hecho por enfrente pero no por atrás.

—Espera Víctor ¿De que estas hablando?

—Significa que aun soy virgen ¿No es así?

—Hey Víctor.

—Y mi tazoncito de cerdo también lo es.

—Víctor…

—Yuri… así que después de todo le puedo entregar mi virginidad. Seremos uno por completo.

— ¡Víctor!

— ¡Amazing!

…..

* * *

Luego de veinte minutos, Lilia comenzó a presionar al resto del Staff. La demora empezaba a ser excesiva, por lo cual, algunos sujetos renegados le dieron luz verde para comenzar el rodaje con tal de no escuchar sus gritos una vez más. Mientras Víctor termino respirando hondo para comenzar.

Pretendiendo no equivocarse en ninguna acción u dialogo y que todo terminara lo antes posible. Se colocó de manera apresurada el arnés de seguridad para la escena del salto y fue directo al centro de la terraza a esperar al resto de los actores. Donde iluminados por los reflectores, comenzaron la puesta en escena. Para su mala suerte, tuvieron que repetir un par de veces las escenas de pelea, puesto que no lograban coordinarse para la secuencia de golpes.

Conocían el protocolo. No lograban tomar la velocidad adecuada para los ataques contra Mila, estaba prohibido el usar demasiada fuerza y herirla. Aun entre hombres en ocasiones hacían caso omiso, pero ella era el ligero problema. Era molesto, puesto que la pelirroja no se contenía.

Luego de conseguir que la escena de la pelea resultara, Mila retrocedió un par de pasos, siendo la señal para que un actor tercero se apresurara hacia ella y disparara con un arma falsa con balines. Apuntando directo al pecho con lo que la joven quedo al borde del edificio, alertándose asustada al sentirse en el borde. No lograba acostumbrarse a esa clase de escenarios. Por naturaleza tenia temor de estar en la cima y saber que tenía que dejarse caer de ahí.

Todo el equipo tuvo que hacer una pausa.

Inevitablemente Víctor quería que se lo tragara la tierra, el proceso estaba siendo demasiado lento para sus planes y de todas maneras iban a completar la escena, solo estaban alargando la espera. Luego de que Lilia le dirigiera unas palabras a Mila, todos volvieron a repetir de nueva cuenta cada paso.

Era el problema de esta escena y por lo que se sabía de antemano que sería tardía. No abarcaba demasiado espacio temporal en la filmación, pero concretarla no era sencillo.

Más que las palabras de Lilia y el enojo de varios del reparto, termino sintiéndose culpable por la desesperación de Nikiforov. El hombre solo caminaba de un lado a otro, perdiendo todo el ánimo de un rato atrás.

—Continuemos. — Pidió Mila mientras el hombre de ojos azules sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Todos comenzaron desde cero, siendo que la frustración los hizo sentirse un poco más motivados para grabar la escena violenta. Una vez que Mila retrocedió el par de pasos, nuevamente el tercer sujeto disparo de manera bruta aquellas balas falsas que dejaban un leve rastro de humo a su paso. Sin controlarse y procurando disparar más que la vez anterior y forzar a Mila a caer del edificio. Mientras la cuerda que sujetaba su arnés comenzó a caer junto con ella.

— ¡Freya! — Grito Víctor para correr, saltar del edificio y finalmente acabar lo complicado de la grabación. Seguido por la cámara programada que giraba con sus movimientos simultáneamente hasta llegar el borde del edificio, y sintiendo el fuerte rebote de la cuerda que lo sostenía. Lastimándole levemente la columna.

Las cuerdas eran demasiado largas y dejaron que el impulso de la caída fuese mayor. A la mitad del edificio, se encontraba Mila, respirando agitadamente evitando el voltear hacia abajo. Derramando una lagrima por el mismo susto.

— ¡Buen trabajo muchachos! — Escucharon la voz proviniendo desde arriba del edificio, mientras las cuerdas de ambos comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, Mila no paraba de llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez "No mires hacia abajo"

—Mila... Tranquila, ya paso. — Dijo Víctor con la voz casi seca.

Cuando de pronto, sintió un leve crujido proviniendo de su cuerda. Que lo hizo alterarse de igual manera. El sonido de la cuerda parecía llegar desde lo más alto, como un chirrido extendiéndose. Haciendo que un enorme hueco se formara en su estómago el notar como a medida que la cuerda subía, era desgastada por el filo de una lámina sobresaliendo del cemento del tejado. Quedando totalmente enmudecido cuando una de las dos cuerdas que lo sujetaban termino por reventarse y haciendo que todo su peso se centrara en una sola.

Mientras la pelirroja observaba con horror. Su garganta termino por secarse, sintiéndose impotente para gritar y maldiciendo que aun nadie del Staff de la parte inferior del edificio se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo, ocasionado la misma luz de los reflectores apuntando hacia abajo que encandilaba al intentar ver directamente hacia arriba.

Desesperados, tanto Víctor como Mila trataron de abalanzarse, de manera en que el ruso pudiese sujetarse de la misma cuerda que aquella mujer. Hasta que finalmente los demás de arriba del edificio notaron la cuerda rota y de inmediato comenzaron a alarmarse, Tratando de arrastrarlo hacia arriba a paso más veloz mientras comenzaban a pedir apoyo hacia el personal abajo.

Pero aquellos intentos frustrados, consiguieron acabar de romper aquella otra cuerda, mientras Mila finalmente soltó un grito al apenas alcanzar a sujetar a Nikiforov. Tomándolo fuertemente de las manos para no dejarlo caer. Sin embargo el temblor del sujeto solo provocaba que lentamente se resbalara. No sabía qué hacer, instantáneamente sintió como todas las escenas importantes de su vida atravesaban su mente.

—Yuri... Perdóname — Susurró entre lágrimas cuando volvió a resbalar, apenas consiguiendo tomar la bota de Mila por unos segundos y acabar de caer al vacío. Mientras los gritos desesperados de la pelirroja comenzaron a resonar como eco por la calle y un hueco se formaba en los estómagos del equipo de seguridad al haber ignorado sus protocolos.

El caer de Nikiforov, sacudió de manera shockeante a cada espectador presente, aturdidos con el sonar de alarmas y gritos de los presentes. Mientras la sangre empezó a expandirse y la mirada del deslumbrante actor, perdió todo rastro de brillo.

…

* * *

—Vitya aún no ha llegado. — Sin poder evitarlo, Yuri observaba al público detrás del telón intentando ubicar a su amante entre el cumulo de personas.

— ¿Nervioso? — Pregunto Pichit apareciendo detrás de él.

—Un poco…Hay más gente de la que esperaba y quería ver a Vitya antes de empezar.

— ¿Un abrazo y beso de la suerte? — Rio Pichit acertando en lo que Yuri esperaba.

— ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Tranquilo Yuri, debe estar entre el público en este momento y no quiere interrumpir tu entrada o tener problemas con los guardias— El moreno se acercó a abrazarlo. — Aquí está el abrazo de la suerte, así que salgamos y demos lo mejor de nosotros.

—Tienes razón. Daré lo mejor de mí para que el este orgulloso de verme. Supongo que debo ganarme primero el beso y el abrazo ¿No es así?

Pichit solo le sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda. A Yuri no le quedo más que asentir y revisar una última vez su móvil, dando un gran suspiro al no ver algún mensaje reciente y optando por enviar uno antes de la puesta en escena.

 **Katsuki Yuri:** Vitya, por favor no me apartes la mirada.

….

* * *

Próximo Capitulo:

 _ **Enamorado de alguien que no existe**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola .w. pude actualizar a la semana -Respira libremente- Tengo aviso, prometí actualizar Valkyrie después de este capitulo, así que el capitulo nueve tardara una semana mas de lo esperado. Al menos les deje el titulo para que se hagan ideas... *La incineran*

Gracias por leer.


	9. Enamorado de alguien que no existe

Fake In Love 9.

 _ **Enamorado de alguien que no existe**_

Los aplausos comenzaron a resonar por el teatro al finalizar la obra, mientras cada uno de los miembros entusiasmados hacía una reverencia tras su primera presentación, sujetándose de las manos mientras sentían como habían logrado concluir con éxito su primer trabajo. Las presentaciones continuarían por un par de semanas, pero la primera vez no tenía igual.

Tras cerrarse el telón, Yuri salió apresurado a revisar su móvil. Sin embargo no encontró respuesta alguna en sus mensajes. Sin perder la sonrisa, se apresuró a cambiar su vestuario para ir en búsqueda de Vitya y de sus padres. Definitivamente estaba emocionado, era su primer papel protagónico ante gran público después de tanto tiempo y las personas que tanto amaba estaban ahí para apoyarlo.

Aunque de ser sincero tenía algo de nervios, pero no dejaba de ser emocionante. Presentaría a su pareja, deseaba ver la expresión de su madre al verlo finalmente en esta posición, consiguiendo sus primeros éxitos frente a ella, tanto por el ser observado en la obra como saber que había estado saliendo con alguien por un par de meses. Relación que aparentemente iba para largo. Después de todo estaba enamorado de aquel hombre y era correspondido.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa apresurado, volvió a revisar el móvil. Aun no tenía el spam de mensajes que esperaba de Vitya, bueno, tal vez esperaba darle los halagos en persona. Sería más adecuado ¿No es así? Yuri había dejado al lado todo el nerviosismo en la obra, enfocándose en dar lo mejor así y que el mundo notase quien era. Aunque su noche no había acabado, después de una cena con sus padres y despedirse de ellos, tenía una sorpresa para Vitya.

Normalmente el castaño era el de los detalles, por eso quería sorprenderlo. Sólo esperaba que su madre no le pidiese acompañarlo a su departamento porque tenía rosas regadas por todos lados, sobre todo en la cama. Sus intenciones eran bastante obvias. Era el momento de sacar el _eros_ que llevaba dentro y de adueñarse totalmente de aquel ruso.

Tras salir del teatro, comenzó a buscar insistentemente a su pareja. Sin embargo, se encontró con sus padres antes que con él, hubiese preferido que fuese al contrario, pero que se le iba a hacer. Además, tuvo una sorpresa inesperada, su vieja amiga Yuko estaba presente, junto a Takeshi y las trillizas Nishigori. Una punzada fuerte llego a su pecho, había decidido dejar el pasado atrás pero esto fue relativamente inesperado o tal vez oportuno, podía demostrarse a sí mismo que no era aquel joven que huyo hace 5 años, enfrentaría su pasado.

Después de todo, ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amaba y era feliz por ello. Vitya Vorofik era la nueva luz de sus días y su futuro. Pero se sentía levemente intimidado, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado y sostener su mano fuertemente. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia los lados, trato de encontrarlo entre la multitud pero parecía en vano. Vitya era alto, no debería ser problema distinguirlo entre la multitud y aun así no lo ubicaba. La gente empezó a pasar una tras otra, algunos felicitándolo o al menos observándolo en su camino, todos se retiraban poco a poco. Hasta que finalmente el lugar quedo semi vacío y finalmente Yuri se percató de que su pareja no había estado presente durante la obra.

Al pasar de casi una hora con una sonrisa fingida, Yuri decidió no hacer que sus padres y viejos amigos perdieran más el tiempo, enviando un mensaje a Vorofik molesto por no estar presente y avisando que se iría a casa sin él.

…..

* * *

Nunca el color blanco había sido tan desesperante. En aquellos claros pasillos, yacía Yakov esperando noticias de algún doctor mientras sentía como la angustia lo consumía desesperadamente. Nunca espero llegar a un punto de su vida en que la presión lo tendría al borde del llanto. Estaba nervioso, asustado, corroído por dentro y aun en shock.

Mientras los peores pensamientos llegaban a su mente junto a todos los viejos recuerdos de Víctor. Habían estado juntos desde que Nikiforov tenía 14 años, casi la mitad de su vida. Observándolo hacer berrinches, refunfuñar renegado, ignorarlo como si nada importara, celebrar victorias, estresarse, quejarse de la vida y el universo, pero más comúnmente, verlo sonreír. Aquel ruso extravagante normalmente se encontraba de buen humor y le provocaba risas a todo quien estuviera cerca. Era muy coqueto, alegre y seguro.

Lo menos que había esperado en su vida era que sufriese un accidente de tal magnitud, con su sangre regada por el piso, que su cuerpo no respondiera mínimamente. Perdiendo la vida.

El shock fue tan grande para aquel hombre mayor, que ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar hasta que el sonido de la escandalosa ambulancia lo hizo despertar, mientras observaba como se llevaban el cuerpo de aquel al que le había dedicado gran parte de su vida. Desde entonces sólo podía respirar lentamente mientras un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Se sentía tan impotente, no había nada que pudiese hacer más que esperar la respuesta de algún doctor, anhelando que alguien en bata blanca le informara que Víctor estaba bien y que sólo había pasado un mal susto, que pronto lo darían de alta y que podrían seguir con su vida como siempre. Una mentira demasiado ilusa. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

…

* * *

Una semana paso detrás de la repentina desaparición de Vitya.

El primer día fue de absoluta molestia, sintiendo coraje por haber sido plantado en un día tan importante para él, pasando la vergüenza de fallar a la promesa de presentarlo con sus padres. Tuvo que disculparse por ello, y además, del mismo coraje termino comiendo sólo el postre que había preparado para ambos. La velada quedo arruinada, no hubo palabras de amor y todos los arreglos de Yuri fueron en vano.

Al atardecer del día siguiente tuvo que resignarse a retirar los arreglos florales que empezaban a marchitarse, estaba decepcionado y quería castigar a Vorofik por ello. Mínimo no dejaría que lo tocara en un mes, lo tenía muy bien merecido.

El segundo día la molestia comenzó a desvanecerse, cambiando su estado de ánimo a preocupación. No había ninguna respuesta en mensajes, no respondía a sus llamadas. Aun sentía rabia ligeramente, pero no se comparaba con la preocupación. Se sentía totalmente capaz de abofetear a Vitya en cuanto lo viera por el enojo, pero luego acabar abrazándolo.

El tercer día Katsuki empezó a inquietarse, comenzó a marcar más frecuentemente. Al no tener respuesta alguna, trataba de distraer su mente con algo de televisión, que cambio por un libro cuando noto que lo único que rondaba en los canales era el aviso del reciente accidente de Víctor Nikiforov quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, además del aviso de la suspensión de la serie Valkyrie por evidentes razones. ¿Qué pasaría si Vitya hubiese sufrido también algún accidente?

La misma inquietud del tercer día lo hizo disponerse a buscar a Vitya al salir del teatro. Sus presentaciones sólo serían los fines de semana pero entre semana aun ensayaba con el grupo, incluso Pichit estaba extrañado por que Vorofik se hubiese perdido de la nada, pero trataba de dar algunas palabras de apoyo para que Yuri se tranquilizara.

El problema surgió cuando Pichit se ofreció a acompañarlo en búsqueda de Vorofik. Hasta ese entonces, Yuri se percató de que no sabía nada de su pareja, amistades, lugar de trabajo, dirección… Salvo su correo y número de teléfono, no podía ubicarlo. Intento buscar en su perfil de Chat in Love donde lo conoció, pero al parecer ni siquiera ahí había rastro de como contactarlo.

Un mal presentimiento empezó a surgir de esto. Vitya no tenía mucha información personal e incluso había algo extraño que Yuri no había notado hasta entonces. El perfil de Vitya fue creado el mismo día en que lo contacto, justo unas horas antes, no tenía contactos ni señal de haber tenido interacción con alguna otra persona antes, sólo con él. Como si lo hubiese seleccionado directamente.

Dejando a un lado lo sospechoso que esto era, continúo empeñado en buscarlo junto a Pichit. Sin embargo ¿Por dónde empezar? Estaban en la ciudad más grande del mundo. Sin perder los ánimos, el cuarto y quinto día ambos sujetos estuvieron buscando hasta donde les era posible. Se supone que Vitya trabajaba en un local de hamburguesas, pero ¿En cuál? Debía de haber decenas en la ciudad.

Poco a poco la culpabilidad empezó a recaer en Yuri, sospechaba que Vitya había cambiado de trabajo hace un par de meses, desde que se tuvo que ausentar de visitarlo durante un par de días para viajar a otras ciudades. No tenía la intención de entrometerse en la vida de Vorofik por lo que no pregunto nada al respecto, consideraba que podía ser molesto, pero ¿Qué clase de trabajo seria? No lo imaginaba y ahora se arrepentía de no haber mencionado el tema.

Tras días buscándolo, se dio cuenta de que quien realmente estaba perdido era él. Estaba buscando a alguien que parecía no existir, no había rastro, no había señales, ni una pista de donde buscarlo. Sólo trataba de ubicar a un extranjero en 36 millones de habitantes dentro de la mayor aglomeración urbana del mundo, era tan difícil como sonaba.

Lo único restante era mantener la vista a la intemperie tratando de reconocerlo, como un niño buscando a sus padres después de haberse perdido en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras poco a poco, la ansiedad se multiplicaba. Dentro de él había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, era un adulto y Vitya lo era, no estaba en edad de preocuparse por algún extravío, además, no se había anunciado algún accidente en el que un extranjero estuviese involucrado, salvo aquel actor al que en algún momento idolatro y ahora no le importaba en absoluto por estar preocupado por alguien que significaba algo más en su vida.

…..

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj resonaban como eco en una pequeña habitación oscura y aislada de cualquier presencia, salvo la de un sujeto. La mirada perdida de Yakov se mantenía enfocada en un sólo punto de la habitación mientras deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra y desaparecer de este mundo.

Después de tres semanas se le había permitido observar a Víctor de cerca. Dándose cuenta de que los milagros pueden ser maldiciones. Tras una gran demanda, había obligado a la productora el pagar todo lo que fuese necesario para conseguir el mantener a Nikiforov con vida. Los mejores doctores y cirujanos fueron los responsables de conseguir que el corazón de Víctor palpitara por más tiempo del que debería, sin darle muchas esperanzas.

Al menos, conectado a grandes aparatos. Una pequeña luz parpadeante indicaba el pulso de su corazón mientras que el resto del cuerpo parecía seguir sin tener vida. No había una sonrisa ni una mirada rencorosa, simplemente el cuerpo reposando de aquel ruso incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos extendidas hacía abajo, perdiendo su color y adelgazando lentamente.

Según los doctores, lo más probable es que no volviese a despertar, pero la decisión de desconectarlo o no era de Feltsman, como el manager y abogado que era. Mientras, también se discutía quien sería el heredero de la fortuna de Nikiforov así como beneficiario de la misma demanda por el accidente. Por desgracia, aquel joven ruso no tenía familiares, pareja formal ni descendientes, por lo que toda su gloria podía perderse en la nada, o en dado caso, que el mismo Yakov acabase beneficiado en cierto porcentaje, pero no aceptaría dinero por esa clase de situaciones. Además no era un caso fácil, existía la probabilidad de que el gobierno se quedara con aquellos fondos ¿Y cuál gobierno? Incluso podía surgir la disputa dado que Nikiforov a pesar de provenir de Rusia, había adquirido residencia en Japón, incluso tenia propiedades aquí.

Antes que la migraña que eso podría provocarle, Yakov había tomado la decisión de dejar a Víctor con vida, aunque su conciencia cargaba con ello. Probablemente sería una muerte más digna el desconectarlo en estos momentos en que aún conservaba su imagen, o al caso contrario, sólo lo dejaría marchitarse lentamente, acabar de perder su brillo, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo no resistiera más.

Más la esperanza debería morir al último ¿No es así?

Aun queriendo un diagnostico optimista, no conseguía nada que lo calmara. Víctor no despertaría, se lo habían repetido cientos de veces, tratando de explicarle que el daño había sido demasiado grave, tanto por el golpe en la cabeza como el daño en su columna. Suponiendo que en caso de despertar, probablemente el daño mental sea demasiado grave y no reaccione al entorno, además de tener por seguro que no volvería a caminar.

Aquel actor alegre y glamuroso que conocía nunca volvería. Se tenía que conformar con un fantasma de quien fue, o simplemente, ser un muerto con vida.

El estrés y culpabilidad de Yakov aumentaba cada día. Sus problemas eran grandes y estallarían cuando se anunciase la defunción de Víctor. Sumando un hecho que trataba de ignorar todos los días, había tomado custodia del móvil de aquel ruso y todos los días tenia llamadas perdidas y mensajes de un japonés cuya existencia podría generarle un caos. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Yuri Katsuki, un chico que había vivido en el engaño de un programa de televisión, quien desconocía que su actual pareja era Víctor Nikiforov y que había pruebas irrefutables de ello, misma persona que por descuido de Yakov y leyes que lo beneficiaban, podría iniciar una demanda que le dé el poder de decidir acabar con la vida de Nikiforov y quedarse con su fortuna. Porque después de todo, la legislación japonesa es extraña y había decenas de fotografías y videos a favor de Yuri que podrían otorgarle un poder que no debería tener.

Yakov Feltsman no conocía a Katsuki, pero al menos si conocía la astucia de aquel país en el que residía y no estaba dispuesto a perder ante ello. Preferiría que al menos la fortuna de Nikiforov pase a la caridad y le dé buena imagen en su sepultura, a que sea malgastada por un chico que no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

Al fin y al cabo, este japonés no sabía quién era su pareja ¿No es así?

Habría que asegurarse de que nunca lo supiera, después de todo, estaba enamorado de alguien que no existe, Vitya Vorofik.

….

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir rápidamente, sin embargo, Yuri mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. Mientras que vivía la ilusión de que seguía atrapado en los mismos días, que tal vez Vitya había tenido que ir a algún lugar y que regresaría pronto. Lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos para comer Katsudon juntos, no le reprocharía nada, lo perdonaría con el simple hecho de que lo acompañase a ver la novela como todos los días.

Sólo tenía que volver.

La ansiedad comenzó a incrementar poco a poco. Podía pasar horas bajo las cobijas en posición fetal, esperando que de repente apareciera aquel castaño a intentar despertarlo, retirando la tela bruscamente como lo hacía en ocasiones. Se asomaba por la puerta constantemente para ver si de casualidad observaba a Vitya a lo lejos corriendo hasta su departamento para disculparse por la tardanza. Caminaba lentamente al teatro para facilitar que lo alcanzaran por si se le había hecho tarde. Preparaba cena para dos y no daba un sólo bocado para no empezar a comer sin él.

 **Yuri Katsuki:** _Vitya ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Hice algo malo? Responde, te extraño mucho. Te prometo que no estaré molesto cuando regreses sin importar cuanto tardes, pero vuelve a mi lado. Por favor…_

Sin importar cuantos mensajes enviara, seguían sin ser respondidos. El amor de su vida había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, mientras Yuri se negaba a creer que algo malo estaba pasando, desconocía las razones de su ausencia y lo único que le importaba en estos momentos, es que atravesase por la entrada de su departamento. Incluso ignoraba su estado de salud, se sentía cansado, con mareos, náuseas, pero temía de ir al doctor porque en esos momentos Vitya podría regresar a casa.

Una vez que el castaño volviera, se sentiría con toda la confianza para ir a una consulta médica.

….

* * *

Con la mirada perdida, Yuri observaba el reloj digital situado en el buro a su lado. No distinguía ninguno de los números de la hora, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para preocuparse por ello. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía escalofríos y pocos ánimos, sólo quería dormir. Después de un leve parpadeo antes de quedar totalmente rendido, un leve sonido lo hizo reaccionar alterándose.

El reconocer que se trataba de pasos, de inmediato se levantó de la cama sin importar el estar descalzo, corriendo de inmediato a la puerta y sentir como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora al encontrar a su castaño en la entrada. Mirándolo con los mismos ojos alegres que siempre, sin poder evitar embestirlo con fuerza y hacerlo ingresar nuevamente al departamento.

—Yuri ¡Te he extrañado tanto! — Exclamo aquel hombre mientras Yuri temblaba de la alegría, casi al borde del llanto.

—Vitya ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Has vuelto? —Sin poder evitarlo, el japonés se aferró a sus brazos fuertemente. Buscando de inmediato sus labios para besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, tratando de reconocer su aroma, su sabor, su textura. Cada detalle de Vitya al besarlo.

No importaba sentirse sin aliento, quería inundar su cuerpo nuevamente con la esencia de su amante, escuchar su corazón palpitar, sentirlo cerca.

—Estas muy inquieto. — Vitya sonrió mientras lo observaba con aquellos ojos de amor con los que siempre lo veía.

—Es obvio que lo estoy ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento cuando no estás? No me vuelvas a asustar así ¡Creí que no volverías! —Sin poder evitarlo más, Yuri comenzó a llorar.

—Jamás te abandonaría Yuri, te amo demasiado para hacerlo.

—Yo también te amo, idiota. Si vuelves a desaparecer así, te hare quedarte en mi departamento de por vida ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Acaso esa es una especie de propuesta de matrimonio?

—No, pero puedo hacerte una si aceptas ser sólo mío por el resto de tu vida.

—Soy tuyo desde el primer día que nos conocimos. La respuesta es bastante obvia.

—Entonces no vuelvas a abandonarme…

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca te he abandonado.

—No te hagas el inocente desapareciste desde hace casi un mes.

—No te entiendo. — La voz de Vitya comenzó a sonar borrosa, mientras la cabeza de Yuri comenzó a doler nuevamente.

—Vitya ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Cuál es tu dirección? ¿Tienes más amigos? ¿Quién… Quién eres?

— ¿Te sientes mal? Yuri tienes que ir al doctor. — El castaño lo levanto de su lugar para luego pasarle la chaqueta.

—No, espera, primero responde… Vitya, necesito saber algo…

—De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Dónde estás…? — Mientras Vorofik movía sus labios respondiéndole, un fuerte sonido ensordecedor comenzó a aturdir al japonés, impidiéndole escuchar una palabra. Era como un silbido que le provocaba migraña, después de cubrirse los oídos, el japonés cayó al suelo mientras las paredes parecían moverse de lugar y empezar a derrumbarse.

Los objetos caían al suelo uno tras otro, asustándolo. Se sentía inseguro y lo único que buscaba eran los brazos de Vitya para cubrirse, pero al tratar de encontrar sus manos, se percató de que ya no estaba. Voltease a donde voltease, sólo había ruinas esparciéndose cada vez más hasta alcanzarlo, con su corazón a punto de explotar cuando sintió el techo caer encima de él, volviendo a su realidad, despertando de sobre salto y darse cuenta que estaba sano y salvo, en su habitación a oscuras mientras el reloj marcaba que eran las 2:15 de la madrugada y que sus sabanas habían caído al suelo.

Nuevamente sólo le resto buscar con que cubrirse y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

….

* * *

El teléfono celular de Yuri comenzó a sonar un par de veces antes de que el muchacho fuese consciente de ello. Se sentía totalmente agotado y agobiado, más de lo usual. Como si algo succionase toda su energía y lo consumiera lentamente. Sus días se habían vuelto realmente estresantes, sumándole la preocupación por la desaparición de su pareja. Buscaba momentos de paz y sin importar que hiciera, no podía conseguirlo.

Probablemente su alimentación tenía que ver, estaba perdiendo enormemente el apetito y este mismo lo atacaba de golpe en escazas ocasiones. Simplemente quería comer pero no podía disfrutar ningún bocadillo a causa de la ausencia de su pareja. Quería una señal de él, por más pequeña que fuese. Igual sabía que todo se solucionaría cuando su pareja regresara, si es que lo hacía.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo vio. Suficiente tiempo para que el japonés pensara en las posibilidades que explicaran la ausencia de aquel hombre. Tal vez paso algo malo, se quedó en alguna otra ciudad atrapado y sin fondos, o tuvo que viajar de improvisto a Rusia y las llamadas no entraban a Japón ¿Alguna vez Yuri le había dado un motivo para que se molestara? Aun sentía la existencia de la posibilidad de que por alguna u otra razón Vitya decidiera botarlo ¿Pero por qué? Su relación era muy buena, o al menos eso quería creer.

¿Y si salía con alguien más?

Antes de que comenzara a pensar en más situaciones, tomo su celular para responder la llamada entrante que lo perturbaba. Abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver el nombre en la pantalla, era una llamada de Vitya.

— ¡Vitya! Por dios ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡No tienes idea de que tan preocupado me tenías! Llevaba días marcándote ¿Por qué no has respondido? ¿Leíste mis mensajes? ¿Paso algo malo? Te ayudare con lo que necesites, pero no vuelvas a darme un susto así. — Yuri respondió alterado, mientras sentía como finalmente el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Para luego darse una pausa y dejar que le respondieran.

—Lo…Lo siento, no soy Vitya. — La voz de un extraño se hizo sonar por el teléfono, haciendo que Yuri se crispara al momento y el hueco en su estómago se volviese a formar. — Soy Yakov…

— ¿Yakov? — El japonés trato de memorizar un poco. En alguna ocasión Vitya le había hablado de este sujeto. Era… ¿Su tutor? O algo así, esta persona no era un familiar pero era lo más cercano a eso que tenía. — ¿Dónde está Vitya? ¿Paso algo malo?

—Lamento no haber llamado antes. Tome posesión del teléfono de Vitya desde hace tiempo… Yo…— No tenía el coraje para responder, se había tomado su tiempo para crear unas líneas y practicar sus palabras, pero era demasiado difícil. — Lo que pasa es que… Vi…Vitya sufrió un accidente hace días y el…

— ¡¿Vitya se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Iré en seguida! — Rápidamente Yuri se levantó de la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba ubicar rápidamente su chaqueta para salir de inmediato.

—No muchacho, lo siento…él ya no… ya no volverá. — Trato de soltar lo más rápido que le fue posible mientras el nudo en la garganta se volvía a formar. No podía perder la imagen catastrófica de Víctor de su mente, sus pómulos hundidos, ojeras marcadas, sus labios resecos, sin color. Tenía miedo de que sus palabras fuesen una realidad. — Vitya no… no sobrevivió al accidente.

En esos momentos, un vértigo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Yuri. Como si repentinamente fuese azotado por una tormenta o fuese arrasado por un tornado en su interior. Dejándolo totalmente seco, vacío por dentro. Con sus labios temblando mientras trataba de emitir una palabra e instantáneamente de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas que ni siquiera noto hasta que empezaron a nublarle la vista.

— ¿Qué…Que es lo que dijo? — Pregunto mientras anhelaba que fuese una broma. Con su garganta punzando, adolorida, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

—Lamento haber tardado en informarte, él me había comentado que tenía pareja y no me había atrevido a decirte. Su cuerpo fue trasladado de vuelta a Rusia para darle sepultura. Yo… Simplemente lo siento.

—V…Vitya…él ya no…— Su mente no estaba asimilando correctamente ¿Qué es lo que le acababan de decir? ¿Vitya había…? — Se supone que él y yo íbamos a…nosotros…— Ni siquiera lograba conectar una oración, todo llegaba a su mente de golpe y su garganta comenzaba a bloquearse, mientras que a cada intento de decir algo más su pecho lo oprimía, como si repentinamente hubiese sido atravesado por una daga, ser degollado.

—Realmente lo siento muchacho. — Yakov intentaba buscar palabras de consuelo, pero su mente estaba vacía. Estaba mintiendo, pero su mentira era lo más conveniente que encontraba, no quería ninguna interferencia ni más problemas. Necesitaba aprovecharse de la ignorancia del joven por el bien de Víctor.

—Ni… ni siquiera pude despedirme…—Susurro finalmente de manera seca, aun en shock, con el corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos. —Vi…Vitya…

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Aquel sujeto no obtuvo una respuesta, suponiendo que la noticia había sido un poco fuerte para el chico. Pero quería quitarse una gran duda de la cabeza— En sus últimos días… ¿Él era feliz?

Yuri sólo agacho la mirada, sentándose sobre su cama. Tratando de recordar la imagen de su amado, sus gestos, sus berrinches, la manera en que sonreía abiertamente mientras lo tomaba en brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras le hacía promesas infantiles, o aquella mirada preocupada que tenía cuando discutían y que finalizaba cuando volvía a sus brazos a disculparse.

Las ocasiones en que se sumía a su lado leyendo algún libro, su mirada serena cuando estaba cansado, como sujetaba su barbilla cuando estaba pensativo, como abrazaba un cojín cuando Yuri no cedía a alguno de sus caprichos, la manera en que acariciaba su cabello cuando dormían juntos toda la noche, su expresión de empeño cuando intentaba cocinar algo por su cuenta o simplemente su rostro alegre cada mañana con aquel empeño de ir a despertarlo.

Aquellos ojos que lo observaban siempre llenos de amor.

—Si… creo que él era feliz. — No podía consolarse.

—Me alegra saber eso. — Sin poder evitarlo, el cumulo de lágrimas empezaron a cegar a Yakov, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, dejando que el dolor se apoderara de él y colgando el móvil. Devolviendo al fin la mirada al techo, perdido en la culpa. Sentía el dolor equivalente a perder a un hijo, eso es lo que Víctor era para él.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a sentir un frio que no había sentido nunca en su vida, impotencia, miedo, horror, tristeza. Dándose cuenta que en tiempos pasados se acongojaba por cosas sin sentido, que las preocupaciones pasadas no tenían fuerza, que siempre fue un niño ahogándose en un vaso de agua, y que por primera vez, tenía una razón para llorar de verdad, para sentir que agonizaba por dentro, que sus días acabarían.

Vitya le había traído a su vida aquello a lo que llaman felicidad, alegría, amor. Lo había hecho experimentar miedo de manera patética por cosas sin sentido, pero siempre mostrándole que una sonrisa lo cambia todo, una sonrisa que no volvería a ver en su vida.

No habría más abrazos, besos, caricias ni promesas.

Tendría que resignarse a intentar seguir su vida sin él, sabiendo que no sería lo mismo y que quedaría con una cicatriz en su corazón que no podría sanar nunca en su vida, porque lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca creyó que podría amar a alguien. Tal vez fue un amor infantil y fugaz, pero fue sincero.

Ahora dolía, realmente dolía…

Todos los planes quedarían a medias, jamás llegaría aquel anillo que le prometió, nunca vivirían juntos en su departamento, ni tendrían los hijos que querían tener, no despertaría a su lado por las mañanas, no irían juntos al supermercado, no volverían a cenar en la misma mesa después de preparar su propia comida, no volverían a discutir por tonterías para luego acabar aferrándose el uno al otro con más intensidad. Todo, absolutamente todo se había perdido.

Pero además de todo lo que no pasaría, lo que más dolía en el pecho de Yuri era no sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo ¿Había expresado bien los sentimientos que tenía por aquel hombre? Tal vez debió haberle dicho que lo amaba más constantemente, haber tenido más detalles dulces con él, intentar provocarle más sonrisas, hacerlo que se sintiera envidiable puesto que tenía a alguien que le entregaba su corazón por completo.

Conseguir que Vitya se sintiese más satisfecho con lo que había logrado ¿Fue feliz? Parecía serlo, siempre que estaban juntos irradiaba un aura de confort que Yuri no sentía haber provocado. No era suficiente, deseaba haber sido algo mejor para su pareja.

Perdido en un hubiera, cuando el hubiera no existe.

¿Y por qué no había hecho nada de lo que le hubiese gustado hacer? No debió tener vergüenza. Ahora solo se sentía capaz de salir y pararse en el último piso de un edificio y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba con tal de tenerlo al menos 10 segundos, sin que importara como lo viera la gente o lo ridículo que esto era. Porque eso podía provocarle una gran sonrisa a su pareja y eso es lo único que debería importar, haberlo hecho feliz, brindarle momentos inolvidables.

Vitya era un hombre único, si tuviese la fuerza habría hecho todo por él, intentar ponerle el mundo a sus pies ¿Y por qué nunca tuvo la fuerza? ¿Es por qué no era especial? Era desgarrador sentirse un completo inútil, porque sabía que Vitya si lo habría hecho, el ruso ponía su mundo a sus pies. Aquella burbuja en la que se había aislado, lo había hecho sentir que era suya realmente.

Cada halago, esas sonrisas dándole la razón, llamándolo su príncipe perfecto, el mejor protagonista de cada historia. Había hecho todo por él, recobro los ánimos que había perdido hace tiempo, junto con aquella confianza ¿Y que había recibido a cambio? Yuri tardo tanto en encontrar el momento indicado y ahora que creía que había llegado, cuando quería demostrarle al mundo entero el orgullo que era ser su pareja, se había ido…

Dejándolo tan dolido… Como ser estrangulado y sentir que le robaban la respiración, Caer en un pozo sin salida donde todo era oscuro. Era sentir que lo que más te importaba en tu vida, era arrebatado bruscamente y que jamás volvería.

Esta fue la primera noche en la cual, en medio del silencio y lágrimas, Yuri sintió ganas de dormir para no despertar nunca más. Mientras su pecho y su vientre dolían, sabiendo que sus días no volverían a ser iguales. Tan impotente, inútil, sin poder hacer algo para cambiar los hechos. Que su existencia estaba escaza de sentido.

Repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto no era real, que no podía estar pasando, mientras que la frialdad de la noche le demostraba que estaba solo. Con la mente perdida, donde el exceso de pensamientos comenzaban a perder color, junto a los dulces recuerdos que ahora se tornarían amargos.

Desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta quedar en el vacío absoluto.

* * *

…

 _Gracias por leer Σ(_ _・∀・；_ _)_

 _ **Soulxphantom**_


	10. Inevitable

_**Inevitable**_

Apenas abriendo los ojos tras despertar, la luz brillante le impedía ver claramente. Estaba totalmente cansado, agobiado, sin ánimos, lo único que quería era volver a entrar en aquel sueño profundo en el que se había sumergido, su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que debería, y con sólo reaccionar al entorno su cabeza comenzaba a doler nuevamente. Tras un par de parpadeos, su vista comenzó a aclararse, reconociendo el lugar en el que estaba.

Las cortinas, las paredes, las sabanas, todo era color blanco. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, tras los cristales podía observar enfermeras y doctores caminar de un lado al otro apresurados, aunque estaba demasiado aturdido como para tomarle importancia.

—Finalmente despertaste— Escuchó una voz fémina en la habitación, que le hizo tratar de enfocar más sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mari…?— Reconoció a la joven morena asomándose al cielo junto a la ventana mientras mordisqueaba una paleta, era lo único que podía hacer para calmar las ganas de fumar en un lugar donde no lo tenía permitido. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué paso?

—Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti. — La muchacha se acercó. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele la cabeza… No recuerdo nada ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Preguntó Yuri, tratando de ubicarse.

—Yuri…— Mari dio un gran suspiro. — Recibí una llamada de Pichit, aparentemente faltaste unos días a los ensayos de la obra de teatro y comenzó a preocuparse, fue a buscarte a tu departamento y no respondías, cuando le pareció más raro terminó entrando a la fuerza y te encontró inconsciente.

—Oh… Lamento causarles molestias. — Respondió cabizbajo, como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

—Estábamos realmente preocupados en casa, así que vine aquí.

— ¿Mamá y papá se enteraron?

—Tienes que dejar esa mala manía de ocultarnos tus problemas, somos tu familia. — La muchacha dio un suspiro que denotaba nervios, se esmeraba en no fruncir el ceño para no delatar su estado de ánimo.

—Lo siento.

—Yuri ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? — Preguntó preocupada, mientras comenzó a presionar sus manos aún más nerviosa.

—Yo… Lo siento…— Rápidamente los recuerdos comenzaron a volver de nueva cuenta a la cabeza de Yuri, mientras un nudo se apodero de su garganta y su respiración se volvió agitada. Seguía sin superar lo recién sucedido. — Lo que pasa es que…

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. — Mari se acercó a la cama para tratar de consolarlo al ver que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Vitya… — No podía hablar correctamente, tan sólo de pensar volvía a sentir como el dolor de cabeza regresaba.

— ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes? — Preguntó mientras lo sujetaba de las manos, tratando de hacer que le dirigiera la vista. Mientras que Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Tuvo un accidente. — Sin poder evitarlo, Yuri termino aferrado al cuerpo de su hermana, recargándose en su hombro para comenzar a llorar más libremente, estaba estresado, dolido y sin consuelo. — No sobrevivió… Murió, él ya no estará conmigo…

Todo dentro de él parecía derrumbarse al decirlo, estaba demasiado herido. No quería seguir adelante sin Vitya a su lado. Era difícil de aceptar aun después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin su compañía. Sólo restaba seguir extrañándolo mientras en ocasiones se negaba a creer que lo que le habían dicho era real y se asomaba por la ventana esperándolo y volviendo a la triste realidad cuando la noche llegaba y aquel hombre no aparecía.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado? ¿Qué aquel hombre era como una de aquellas personas que conoció pasajeramente cuyos nombres se olvidan con facilidad? Por supuesto que no era así. Su relación de poco más de seis meses bastaba para haberlo marcado de por vida, la única manera de aliviar su dolor seria tener en sus brazos a aquel hombre sonriendo.

Su rutina no podía ser la misma de antes aunque debería, su corazón no era tan frio como para ver esa pérdida como algo natural del proceso de la vida. Tan sólo se sentía tan vacío que quería tomarse una pausa a saber que existía. No tenía ánimos, no tenía hambre, no quería ver nada ni a nadie. Simplemente no quería estar disponible.

—Por dios Yuri…— Mari sólo trago hondo al escucharlo, mientras se contagiaba del nerviosismo de su hermano. Tratando de abrazarlo con más fuerza y buscando palabras de consuelo, pero estaba sorprendida de la noticia, tenía tanas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Yo lo amaba…— Yuri no podía parar de llorar, se sentía morir en ese mismo momento a la vez que tenía ganas de salir corriendo a la calle y perderse sin rumbo. — Mari… yo era feliz con él ¿Por qué me lo arrebataron?

Poco a poco el cumulo de emociones volvían, entre la impotencia y la ira dirigida hacia la nada, provocando que todo su cuerpo se debilitara mientras una punzada llegaba nuevamente a su vientre obligándolo a dar un quejido.

— ¡Yuri! Tranquilo, trata de calmarte un poco ¿Quieres? — Los nervios de su hermana aumentaron al verlo en este estado, tratando de calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, sin poder evitar voltear a los lados buscando alguna enfermera a la vista. — Tienes que ser fuerte y recuperarte, lo necesitas. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa en Hasetsu…

—Pero yo…— La chica trato de reacomodarlo en la camilla con cuidado, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano para dirigirla a su vientre, mientras un leve escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del japonés de extremo a extremo para luego tragar hondo.

— Tienes que ser fuerte por él…— Le dijo con miedo, sin saber si era momento de hacer el comentario. — Yuri… lo sabias ¿Verdad? — El muchacho frunció los labios mientras sus ojos se entristecieron. No sabía que responder. — Tuviste amenaza de aborto…

Un estremecimiento repentino termino por acabar con la fuerza restante que tenía, como una leve vibración que lo entumecía. Tenía demasiado miedo. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que se sentía que explotaría, quería llorar más de lo que podía, quería gritar y su boca había enmudecido. Todo dentro de sí era un desastre.

Sabía que todo era real y no estaba preparado para nada de lo que venía.

Había notado que el hecho de empezar a tener malos hábitos alimenticios no eliminaba aquel pequeño bulto en su vientre, que cada vez se sentía más débil y cansado, que las náuseas frecuentes no eran naturales. Tuvo la sospecha de que había algo invadiendo su cuerpo, algo que trataba de negar voluntariamente porque tenía miedo de ello.

Como si decir "No es real" cumpliera sus deseos. No se sentía seguro de poder continuar con su vida, mucho menos estaba mentalizado para brindar seguridad a alguien más, seria hipócrita. Pero su negación había sido demasiado irresponsable.

"Amenaza de aborto"

¿Por qué? Finalmente alguien decía aquellas palabras que le aseguraban que había vida en su vientre, mismas palabras que lo hacían sentir una rata miserable al no ser capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad. Estaba embarazado y casi acaba con ello por no ser capaz de salir de la depresión que la ausencia de su amado le había traído. No se sentía digno de tener dentro de él una pequeña criatura, tenía miedo de ella y de su debilidad.

No podía pensar congruentemente, estaba al borde del quiebre al empezar a notar las anomalías de su cuerpo, no quería vivir y su moral lo obligaba a hacerlo. Por más que quisiera mentalizarse y creer que era una bendición, no podía hacerlo, su vida estaba lo suficientemente arruinada y no creía que pudiera ser peor, no era que un bebe lo acabase de derrumbar, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de darle una buena vida y tenerlo en el mismo estado de ruptura en el que se encontraba, eso… Eso sí lo haría sentirse peor.

En estos momentos era como si pudiese leer el destino de su vida al igual que un libro.

Renuncio a su viejo empleo y no sería fácil encontrar uno nuevo, no podría continuar en la obra por el embarazo, estaba solo. Era en estos momentos en los que más desearía tener a Vitya a su lado diciéndole que todo estaría bien y podrían con ello juntos, que era el fruto de su amor al fin y al cabo, como lo habían planeado, que criarían a su bebe con todo el cariño posible aunque de manera humilde.

Pero nada podría ser así, Yuri sólo podía notar como todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida lo golpeaban, demostrándole que cada paso que había dado era el equivocado. Estaba en un callejón sin salida ¿Y que había hecho? Acostarse en el fondo esperando ser devorado por animales. No quería creer que estaba embarazado, pero lo sabía.

Dudaba entre si aún no era el momento o estar agradecido de que había llegado a tiempo. Si de al menos estaba seguro de algo, es que no se volvería a enamorar como se enamoró de Vitya, fue un proceso demasiado lento y rápido a la vez, habían experimentado momentos de confort y algunos de inseguridad y diferencias, pero estos mismos le habían demostrado que era la persona indicada. No quería hijos que no fuesen de este hombre, y ahora que él no estaba, al menos había dejado una semilla sembrada dentro de su vientre.

Estúpido Vitya.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? Amaba que este hombre lo creyera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y salir adelante, pero esto era totalmente diferente ¿Y qué podría decir en su defensa? ¿Qué fue un accidente? Claro, accidentalmente estuvo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien y sin siquiera esmerarse en usar protección ¿Qué esperaba?

Se maldecía una y mil veces por su estupidez a la vez que agradecía tener dentro de su interior algo de Vitya. Si tan sólo fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo.

—Lo siento. — Volvía a repetir por enésima vez, aunque esta vez se dirigía a la pequeña criatura en su vientre. La había lastimado ¿No es así? Su descuido había sido grave, la etapa de negación había durado más de lo esperado y no podría comprobar lo que le sucedía con su pareja sujetándole la mano.

—Yuri, tranquilo. Sólo tienes que descansar para reponerte, el doctor dijo que fuiste traído a tiempo y en estos momentos el bebé está estable, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado para no volver a recaer. Me quedare cuidándote para asegurarme que te alimentes adecuadamente, Pichit dijo que hablaría con la directora de la obra sobre tu estado actual.

— ¿Cancelaran la obra por mi culpa, verdad? — Pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

—No te preocupes por eso. En estos momentos sólo debes pensar en tu bebé ¿De acuerdo? — Tras una mirada triste, Mari volvió a entrelazar sus brazos en su hermano menor, sintiendo como si fuese la responsable de todo lo ocurrido. —Yuri… Tendrás al bebé ¿Cierto?

—Si…— Respondió quedito, sabiendo que era su responsabilidad y comprendiendo el miedo en las palabras de su hermana mayor. Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza mientras su estómago se revolvía, no estaba seguro de lo que decía pero su lógica le indicaba que de decir lo contrario, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida— Tranquila…

Yuri trato de abrazarla de igual manera mientras su mente comenzaba a quedarse totalmente en blanco, contrario a la de su hermana que era bombardeada recuerdo tras recuerdo. Había dejado una gran carga en su hermano pequeño desde hace tiempo. Ambos habían sido muy diferentes desde niños, Mari se había esmerado en ser un ejemplo para Yuri, y sin embargo lo que le había otorgado era estrés y presión.

La castaña estaba en una posición similar a la de su hermano, tenía el mismo problema para tratar de relacionarse con alguien. A pesar de ser la mayor seguía en el nido con sus padres y no tenía la confianza de tratar de dejarlo. Pero ella tenía justificación, desde joven la diagnosticaron con esterilidad, nunca podría tener hijos y eso la aisló del mundo. Mientras que al poco tiempo, declararon que Yuri tenía la capacidad de dar a luz. Misma razón por la cual su madre comenzó a hacerse más ilusiones de un nieto e inicio el bombardeo de comentarios al muchacho de que debía tener al menos un hijo. Lo envidiaba a la vez que sentía culpabilidad por la presión que ejercieron con Yuri por una larga temporada.

De haber estado en otras condiciones, tal vez Yuri no sentiría el mismo peso sobre sus hombros. Mari tenía contacto con Pichit desde hace tiempo, era un tanto sobreprotectora, pero quería estar al pendiente de su hermano. Sabía perfectamente las condiciones de Yuri en la ciudad y todo lo que este creía haberle ocultado a su familia, así como que el joven se sentía tan presionado por conseguir pareja y tener hijos como su madre le pedía, que había terminado registrándose en varias páginas de internet para buscar amante.

¿Y en que había resultado todo esto? Ahora yacía sentada al lado de su hermano en el hospital, mientras lo observaba destrozado e inevitablemente se sentía responsable de ello. Pero al final de todo, consiguiendo hacer lo que ella no podría.

* * *

…

Unos días después Yuri fue dado de alta del hospital, con la recomendación de contactar con un psicólogo para lidiar con sus problemas de depresión, podrían ser riesgosos en su estado actual. Sin embargo el joven hizo caso omiso, por lo cual Mari opto por quedarse un poco más de tiempo con el mientras insistía en que volvieran a Hasetsu.

Katsuki no quería hacerlo. Conocía perfectamente el estado económico de sus padres y no quería ser una carga más, mucho menos sentirse un total inútil porque de ante mano sabía que no le permitirían realizar diversas actividades en este estado.

Antes de ser dado de alta, le realizaron un ultrasonido para que consiguiera observar finalmente a la pequeña criatura dentro de su cuerpo, consiguiendo por primera vez en semanas llorar de alegría, sin dejar de sentir aquel miedo corriéndolo y posteriormente ser atacado por la culpabilidad de haber estado a punto de arrancarle la vida. No era su intención, simplemente no pensaba claramente.

Tenía aproximadamente 12 semanas de embarazo, tiempo suficiente para que la criatura hubiese pasado por el periodo fetal y estuviese tomando una forma más adecuada. Según el doctor, debía medir algunos 5 centímetros, y en un mes más podría decirle con certeza si se trataba de un niño o niña.

Pero antes de hacerse ideas, lo primordial sería enfocarse en el cuidado de su salud. Podría ser perjudicial para el desarrollo del bebé si se mantenía en el mismo estado que había pasado el último mes. Debía mejorar su alimentación al igual que lidiar con sus problemas emocionales, que aunque no lo creyera podrían acabar con la vida de su bebé.

Claro que lo creía, estuvo a punto de ello.

Misma razón por la que ahora, había decidido poner más de su parte para tratar de superarse a sí mismo y tratar de ver las cosas con más optimismo. Aunque aún dolía, Vitya viviría en su memoria por el resto de sus días, por eso mismo había decidido levantar la frente en alto, mirando al cielo y prometiéndole que daría todo de él para que su bebé saliera adelante. Así, cuando sus días acaben, estaría listo para encontrarse con su amado y decirle "Lo hice bien", tratando de buscar la expresión de orgullo de aquel que le robo el corazón.

Era lo único que necesitaba, ser capaz de demostrarle que podía sacar adelante al fruto de su amor, dándole todo lo que necesitara y convirtiéndolo en un niño igual de sonriente y seguro que su padre. Confiaba en que desde cualquier parte del cielo donde se encontrara Vorofik, los cuidaría como su ángel guardián. Al fin y al cabo, eso siempre es lo que había sido Vitya para Yuri, cuidándolo de todo mal y dándole la fuerza para dar un paso a delante.

Tal vez dejaría a un lado las metas que algún día tuvo respecto a su vocación y no se convertiría en el actor que alguna vez quiso, pero sería un padre responsable. Haría la felicidad de su hijo la propia. Eso debería ser suficiente para sentirse satisfecho con su vida. No quedaba más.

…

* * *

—Tranquila, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. — Susurraba el joven rubio a la chica pelirroja recostada sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello — Fue sólo un accidente.

—No pude sujetarlo…— Los labios de la muchacha aun temblaban. Al verlo, Plisetsky comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla para que esta le dirigiera la mirada, consiguiendo dar con los tristes ojos azules de Mila.

Presionado y sin saber que más hacer, el muchacho dirigió sus labios a los de aquella mujer, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Tras lo cual la giró bajo su cuerpo para recostarla nuevamente contra la cama exhibiéndola desnuda. Estaba pálida. Tenían bastante tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales por el rompimiento, pero eso no evitaba que recordara el cuerpo de su ex novia.

De un modo u otro al saber lo del accidente, Yuri Plisetsky se había dirigido de inmediato con Yakov para estar al tanto de la situación, entendía perfectamente que el hombre no estaría en buen estado emocional tras esto. También era su manager. Por otro lado parecía haber sido el peor momento para haber terminado con Mila, al presenciar el accidente la mujer pasó por una etapa de crisis e histeria por lo que incluso terminó colapsando.

Su deber moral le impedía dejarla sola en un momento así, y para que negar que pensaba en volver con ella cuando a esta se le pasara el coraje y celos de que ahora tuviera un mejor amigo, le atraía bastante aquella mujer aunque solían terminar discutiendo. Tampoco negaría que Mila era su ideal, era fuerte, inteligente y mayor que él. Habían compartido demasiadas experiencias juntos, incluyendo la vergüenza de primerizo teniendo relaciones, ya que Mila había sido la única mujer con quien tuviera ese tipo de cosas. Sería complicado intentar por otros rumbos.

De un modo u otro la había terminado arrastrando a su cama aprovechando que estaba débil. Efectivamente Mila cedió con facilidad y volvieron a intimar. Lo más adecuado en estos momentos, era que el rubio encontrase las palabras adecuadas para pedirle que volvieran, pero no entendía cómo llegar a ello, lo único que le restaba era seguir tocándola para tratar de relajarla.

Sólo un bastardo dejaría a su chica cuando esta se encuentra más dolida.

Si este aun no era el momento de tratar de recuperar su relación, consultaría a Otabek. Era mayor que él por lo que confiaba que tuviese más experiencia, además era bastante maduro, sus pasos serian buenos para guiarlo. Por algo resultaba bastante agradable. No era como las demás personas que había conocido, era una persona bastante calmada y analítica, se esforzaba en lo que hacía y controlaba bastante sus palabras.

El sentimiento que le provocaba estar cerca de él era increíble, no se sentía juzgado y en caso de cometer un error no se burlaba, le ayudaba a arreglar las cosas. Quería ser como él. Podía apostar que cualquier mujer que lograse desposarse con Otabek sería la más afortunada del planeta.

Si tan sólo pudiese ser como él… ¿Qué tan complicado era ser el hombre ideal?

—No tienes que ponerte así gatita, los doctores sabrán que hacer— Trató de consolarla. — Mejor piensa que cuando despierte podrías preparar algo para él… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlo al hospital?

Dejándose llevar, el muchacho comenzó a acomodarse entre el cuerpo de aquella mujer para volver a las caricias.

— ¿Con que cara podría ir a verlo? — La chica comenzó a lagrimear con un nudo en la garganta. — No me siento capaz de ir a visitarlo… además… decidí regresar a Rusia.

En este momento, Plisetsky se dio cuenta que no habría manera de reestablecer su relación con aquella mujer y que probablemente, esta sería su última noche juntos.

…..

* * *

—Pichit me comentó tu situación. — Dijo una mujer pelinegra mientras daba un enorme suspiro. Dedicándose a observar el escenario desde uno de los asientos, mientras Yuri se mantenía silencioso con sus manos presionando sus rodillas. Temblando sin saber cómo expresarse. —Quiero tratar de entender como esto fue posible… Yuri, sabias tu papel aquí ¿Cómo es posible que tu…?

Tratando de contenerse, la mujer sólo chasqueo la lengua. Estaba enojada, demasiado. Había confiado en el muchacho, le parecía bastante decente y talentoso, un diamante en bruto el cual pulir. Habían trabajado juntos en la obra por meses, dedicándose en cada ensayo y sin tener problemas. De hecho era una de las mejores personas con quien había trabajado, sin embargo, esto demostraba que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tenían un reglamento y había sido evadido. Ahora, a su lado, tenía al responsable de que la obra tuviese que suspenderse temporalmente. Se sentía mal por todo el esfuerzo que tanto ella como todo el equipo habían hecho, no es como si cancelar la obra fuese algo que no le pudiese afectar. Todos, absolutamente todos se habían esforzado para llevar a cabo el proyecto y ahora estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero el único que aparentemente tuvo empatía por la situación de Katsuki, fue su mejor amigo.

La obra había tenido buena imagen de buenas a primeras, la primera actuación había sido un éxito y es aquí cuando hubo medios presentes. La mujer quería comprender al azabache en las demás ocasiones en que no estuvo en el rendimiento esperado, pero creyó que sería problema pasajero. Las personas tenían problemas amorosos con frecuencia y si su novio había estado vagando sin dar alguna señal no debería haberlo considerado importante. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Recientemente había surgido la oportunidad de presentar la obra en más ciudades por la buena respuesta, sería una gira.

Pero como si fuese una broma, todo se tiraría por la borda.

En toda su carrera no espero semejante traición. Su protagonista tendría que ser retirado de la obra por obvias razones, el personaje principal debe ser impecable, un ejemplo a seguir y ahora la persona a quien había escogido estaba embarazado y en un punto sin retorno en el que su vientre comenzaría a crecer y crecer. Serian objeto de burla de hacer una presentación así.

¿Podrían imaginar? El personaje principal representado con un actor y su enorme barriga. No llegarían a ese punto, lo único que restaba era cancelar presentaciones y buscar a un actor más. La mujer ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar su inconformidad. Sólo sostenía en sus manos el contrato hecho con el muchacho para recapitular la cláusula que este había evadido. Ya que desde el comienzo estaba en el acuerdo que este no debía tener relaciones sin protección para precisamente evitar la situación en la que estaban.

Sólo restaba una cosa que tratar con Katsuki: la recisión de contrato.

Primer paso antes de tener que reorganizar todo nuevamente y volver a iniciar la obra. Le consolaba el tener segundas opciones pero ¿Llegar a esto cuando la obra ya estaba en marcha? Incluso habían mandado hacer carteles donde Yuri aparecía, tendría que costear nuevamente la publicidad para retirarlo de los carteles y colocar a quien fuese su remplazo.

—Lo siento mucho. — Se disculpó el azabache agachando la mirada, mientras la directora de la obra quedo colmada ante la disculpa.

—Quiero creer que comprendes que es lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. — Dijo de manera firme mientras delataba su tono de molestia.

—Lo se… — El azabache comenzó a sentir el nudo en su garganta.

—Esperaba algo más de ti Yuri… — La mujer le pasó los papeles para que este leyera las partes subrayadas. — Realmente lamento mucho esto.

—Lo entiendo. — Yuri sólo frunció los labios tratando de contenerse. Sabía lo decepcionante que era esto, y que efectivamente había sido su error. Como artista debía plantearse mucho el cuidado de su persona, pero llego a un punto en el que le había importado mas no incomodar a Vitya que cumplir un simple reglamento que nadie sabría si cumplía o no.

Gracias a eso, en estos momentos finalizaba la etapa dulce de su vida, comenzando a derrumbarse bruscamente. Sintiéndose golpeado situación tras situación, de la misma manera inesperada como en la que Vitya le había traído alegría pero con un efecto a la inversa. No podía ver esto más que como la despedida definitiva a sus sueños. Las nuevas responsabilidades lo harían cambiar de estilo de vida y prioridades.

Adiós al navegar buscando una oportunidad de resaltar.

Adiós a lo que pudo lograr.

Adiós a todo lo que le gustaba.

Adiós a sus sueños.

Realmente quería disculparse con Vitya por esto, lo estaba defraudando. Todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que también el ruso había invertido estaba a punto de perderse en la nada.

—Directora… antes de que todo acabe ¿Podría permitirme hacer una última presentación? — Dijo con todo el valor que pudo acumular para hacer una petición caprichosa. — Me gustaría retirarme después de dar lo mejor que pude… M-mi vientre aun no crece tanto así que no creo que el público note que estoy embarazado, puedo disimularlo. Sólo… No cancele la presentación de este fin de semana — Imploro con los ojos brillantes, al borde del llanto. — Por favor…

Ya un tanto fastidiada, la mujer sólo soltó un bufido y se levantó del asiento para retirarse.

—No es como si pudiese cancelar la obra de esta semana de un día para otro.

—Gracias…

Sin más que decir, aquella mujer comenzó a caminar apresurada mientras sus pasos resonaban como eco en el teatro. Hasta que finalmente en silencio, Yuri comenzó a llorar libremente. Tomándose su tiempo para apreciar el teatro mientras dejaba las hojas que le entregaron a un lado. Por primera vez en su vida, había algo que no quería leer. Sólo quería que su mente quedara en blanco y perderse en los colores del telón antes de salir afuera donde su hermana lo esperaba. Sintiendo como todo a lo que temía se hacia realidad.

O tal vez siempre fue una realidad, era un fracasado.

Siempre lo fue.

La diferencia era haber tenido a alguien que no lo creía. Era demasiado egoísta como para querer a alguien que lo quisiera así, y lo mirara con orgullo. Quería nuevamente a su ángel guardián a su lado.

Respirando profundamente, el azabache trato de relajarse y hacer que no le afectara nada de lo que pasaba, por el bien de su bebé. Por más difícil que fuera, tenía que ser positivo y cambiar unos pensamientos por otros. Así que lo único que resto, fue continuar observando el teatro e imaginando lo esplendida que sería su última actuación. Aun si estaba solo dentro de su vientre, quería que su pequeño lograse conocer aquella fachada que tanto le gustaba a Vitya.

—Ani… ¿Puedes estar orgulloso de mí como lo estaba tu padre?

…

* * *

N/A: Creo que todas aquí sabíamos que Yuri estaba preñado desde hace unos capítulos. De hecho creo que algunas desde el capítulo 7 porque metí votación para nombre del babuh. Anielka-chan~ El capítulo no fue la gran cosa, pero creo que les quita algunas dudas.

Psdt: Becka va a sufrir

Gracias por leer.


	11. Pausa

_**Pausa**_

" _¿Quién es el bello durmiente más hermoso de la galaxia? Aunque no lo crean es un cerdito_ "

Yuri escuchaba la suave y alegre voz de su amado a través del móvil, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas grabaciones que alguna vez hizo Vitya para él. Frases cortas, audios que llegaban a un minuto, bromas, intentos que ni siquiera terminaba… Cualquier cosa que dijera, solo quería escucharlo una vez más.

" _Yuri, mi alma siempre estará contigo, pero cuando cuentes hasta tres y abras los ojos, no solo mi alma te acompañara, estaré a tu lado extendiendo mis brazos para recibirte"_

 _"¿Quién es el sensual tazón de cerdo que ha enamorado a este hombre?"_

" _Katsuki Yuri no podrá responder tus llamadas porque tiene que atender a un ruso hambriento"_

" _Yuuuri ¡No te enojes!"_

No importaba cuantas veces las hubiera escuchado o si eran altas horas de la noche, tenía la necesidad de escucharlo al menos una vez al día para lograr conciliar el sueño. Sumido en sus auriculares, procurando que su hermana no escuchara, algo simplemente rutinario. Al comienzo solo lo hacía cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima y necesitaba darse algo de valor, pero recientemente lo escuchaba a diario.

Estaba sumamente agobiado.

Acariciar su vientre solo le provocaba más angustia, sus labios temblaban mientras quería contener el llanto. Era tan impotente, realmente quería salir adelante pero parecía ser imposible, no tenía ánimos e nada, no tenía hambre y estaba cansado. Su vientre había comenzado a crecer más notoriamente y seguía sin conseguir un empleo.

Podía vagar por horas buscando una oportunidad pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, sentía total vergüenza al regresar y verle la cara a Mari, tener que contar que nuevamente no había conseguido nada. Era demasiado frustrante. Su hermana seguía acompañándolo en el departamento hasta verlo estable, pero entendía que no debía ser para siempre. Ella atendía a sus padres después de todo, estar fuera de casa significaba que no había nadie dándoles soporte y podían tener problemas en el negocio.

Su situación no era tan fácil, sus padres podían ser alegres y mostrar mucha energía pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ya fuesen viejos, necesitaban alguien a su lado para emergencias. Además había escuchado que últimamente el negocio no estaba tan bien, no había turistas en la temporada que asistieran a las aguas termales y varios establecimientos estaban cerrando.

Tampoco podía ayudarlos y eso lo hacía sentirse más miserable.

" _Yuri, te amo"_

Escucho una última vez antes de apagar el móvil y volverse a sumir entre sus cobijas. La única manera de poder dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro era provocando que Vitya se apoderara de su mente, con aquellos recuerdos de cuanto había sido amado alguna vez. Sin embargo, cada día se estaba apagando más, como una flor en proceso de marchitarse. No podía sonreír como antes y probablemente sería difícil hacerlo.

Algo malo estaba ocurriéndole y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Desde su última presentación en el teatro, después de dedicar una última sonrisa hacia el público y escuchar sus aplausos, algo se había removido dentro de él. No importo cuanto se hubiese esforzado ni haber dedicado esta actuación a la pequeña criatura que cargaba en el vientre, ninguna felicitación o aplauso le provoco satisfacción alguna.

Cayendo en cuenta de que estaría mintiendo si dijera que su interés era interpretar personajes para que el público los reconozca. Faltaba alguien en su vida y sin su sonrisa las cosas carecían de sentido, estaba sordo y ciego a los halagos. El teatro nunca antes había sido tan sombrío a pesar del colorido de las lámparas.

No solo el teatro, incluso las calles se volvieron opacas, el aire más denso, la comida tampoco tenía el mismo sabor, el tiempo parecía más lento, su cuerpo parecía estar entumecido y como si fuese a perder el aliento. No podía explicarlo, simplemente no podía. Tenía tanto miedo a lo que le ocurría que incluso miraba al cielo en espera de escuchar una voz llamándolo.

¿Cómo era posible que todo su mundo cambiara repentinamente?

Toda aquella magia y alegría había sido pasajera, pero al menos viviría con los recuerdos de lo hermoso y confortable que puede ser escuchar el palpitar de un corazón ajeno mientras se es sujetado con fuerza entre brazos fuertes, escuchar susurros de amor sincero y perderse en una resplandeciente mirada que podía expresar más que cualquier palabra.

Incluso si la felicidad fue tan delgada como un hilo que fue difícil de romper en el momento más inesperado e inoportuno, y ahora su alma moría lentamente.

…..….

* * *

El tiempo se espumo en un parpadeo, como comenzar a ver una película, voltear a un lado y luego darte cuenta que ya había acabado sin poder disfrutar la historia, sin saber que ocurrió o si al menos la historia había valido la pena.

Tras los cristales del tren, Yuri podía ver pasar su vida y lo poco que había logrado de ella. Trataba de encontrar su imagen frente al escenario en el reflejo cristalino, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no se daría por vencido y que solo había pasado una mala racha, no quería ser pesimista. En el fondo tenía miedo de que en alguna parte del cielo Vitya escuchase sus pensamientos y lo observara en decadencia. Le había prometido salir adelante y haría todo lo que le fuese posible por ello. Sin embargo, las promesas no siempre se cumplen cuando se observa el reto a enfrentar.

No quería sentirse como el mismo chico que estaba llorando una tarde lluviosa en un parque después de haber hecho el ridículo en una audición. Algo debió haber cambiado ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no era fácil continuar con aquellas intenciones de resplandecer? Tenía un nudo en la garganta, se estaba esforzando pero caía en los tropiezos de sus decisiones. Era consciente de sus descuidos pero no de las consecuencias de ellos. Lo estaba aprendiendo a la mala.

Era duro saber que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, al menos había reunido el coraje para no hacer nuevamente el ridículo cuando se dirigió a su viejo trabajo en el local de comida buscando recuperar su empleo. Aun se preguntaba cómo se había atrevido a ir si la situación era bastante obvia, no era un lugar grande y por ende tenían poco personal, lo habían remplazado de inmediato después de su renuncia así que con toda la pena del mundo, lo habían rechazado en su intento de reingreso. Su anterior jefe no era una mala persona, debía entenderlo, al menos él no lo había observado con desagrado.

Caso contrario a sus próximas entrevistas de trabajo, los entrevistadores hacían una mueca desde el primer momento en que lo observaban, así que desde el comienzo ya sabía el resultado. Su embarazo no daba una buena impresión a primera vista. Este tipo de entrevistas eran difíciles para su persona, las preguntas parecían ser inoportunas a propósito, como si estuvieran hechas con la intención de que el mismo se diera cuenta de que no era adecuado y por ende no recibiría el empleo.

¿Cuál era su nivel académico? Bueno, tenía lo básico y se desvió por estudiar actuación.

Nunca había pensado el llegar a sentirse tan patético al intentar dedicarse a algo donde el fracaso era obvio para las personas con poca capacidad de darse a lucir. No había hecho una buena elección, era lo que le gustaba pero también era inseguro y hasta este momento comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber optado por continuar una carrera más estable en la universidad, incluso ser un simple hombre asalariado era mejor que ser artista en este punto.

De ser así, podría incluso tener aseguranza y varias ventajas de apoyo legal para su estado. Hubiera sido bueno, _hubiera_. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba lo descuidados que fueron sus padres al haberlo apoyado en su decisión de ser actor, pero no lo hicieron con mala intención, tal vez tenían más expectativas de las que él era capaz de cumplir.

¿Cuánto tenia de embarazo? Entre una entrevista y otra el tiempo se había alargado, para la última a la que asistió ya tenía seis meses. Su vientre ya denotaba que tendría dificultad para desempeñar ciertas actividades laborales y que de ser contratado no faltaba mucho para ser incapacitado por embarazo, es decir, gastos para quien lo fuese a contratar cuando no tenía al empleado desempeñando su función. Razón clásica por la que usualmente se discriminaba a personas con embarazo para asuntos laborales, no era nada conveniente.

Entre las entrevistas, venía a mención su pareja, preguntando de manera disimulada si esta persona estaría al pendiente de la pequeña criatura en caso de una emergencia. Llegar a este punto era sinónimo de retirarse ¿Qué tan aceptable podría ser un "Si mi bebe enfermara tendría que dejar el trabajo de momento para cuidarlo porque no tengo pareja"? La prioridad era bastante obvia y no tenía apoyo de alguien que le ayudase a hacerse cargo del bebe.

Cuando el poco dinero que quedaba restante empezaba a desvanecerse y la fecha de parto se acercaba, termino resignado a rendirse por el momento y a seguir el consejo de su hermana mayor. Después de pasar esa etapa intentaría nuevamente encontrar un empleo.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo regresaba a casa de sus padres como el fracasado que era.

Había evitado esto por tanto tiempo…

No era momento para continuar con el miedo a regresar como un don nadie. Con un hijo en el vientre tenía la obligación de enfrentar este hecho por el bien del pequeño, el dinero de su liquidación se empezaba a acabar poco a poco y no lograba conseguir un empleo, también su vientre empezaba a crecer y con ello la inevitable realidad de que necesitaba estabilizarse.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno en el cual solo un milagro podría haber evitado que saliera de la gran ciudad, pero nunca llego. Al menos tenía el soporte de Mari, quien yacía durmiendo en el camino a casa, mientras que el seguía perdido en el cristal acariciando su vientre. Aun si se sentía mal, quería hacer sentir tranquilo al pequeño varoncito que llevaba dentro. Dicen que los bebes cuando están en el vientre, son muy susceptibles al estado de ánimo de su madre y no quería que por nacer dentro de su depresión, resultara igual de inseguro y ansioso que él.

Anhelaba con todo su corazón que se pareciera a Vitya, un pequeño castaño alegre de lindos ojos cafés cuya sonrisa fuese difícil de borrar. Si fuera así, sería su total perdición. Pero habría que esperar un par de meses más para conocerlo, de cualquier manera, sin importar su apariencia lo amaría y se esforzaría en educarlo adecuadamente.

Solo tenía que ser fuerte, estaba resignado a seguir con su vida como le fuese posible. Se alimentaba adecuadamente a pesar de que desde la muerte de Vitya había perdido totalmente el apetito, se supone que con el embarazo debería haber aumentado ¿Por qué no fue así? Al menos se obligaba a comer como era debido. Sus costumbres se habían perdido poco a poco, dormía más de lo habitual y por tal difícilmente podía mantenerse despierto para ver aquella novela que solía observar, no podía concentrarse ni siquiera para dar una lectura.

Se sentiría culpable por no terminar la serie de los domingos donde salía su actor favorito, Víctor Nikiforov, pero igual incluso esta fue cancelada por un accidente durante las grabaciones. No continuaría a menos de que comenzaran a grabar desde el inicio con otro actor dado que según escucho, aquel ruso se destrozó la columna y actualmente seguía sin despertar.

Yuri había reído al escuchar la noticia, como si se tratase de humor negro. Durante mucho tiempo había soñado con ser como él ¿Adivinen qué? Ambos dejarían su carrera al mismo tiempo, tenían algo en común.

—Adiós a nuestros sueños, Víctor…

Era irónico como incluso alguien con talento y futuro también se podía apagar fácilmente.

…

* * *

—Te va a llevar el carajo si Víctor despierta, Yakov— Comentó Plisetsky aburrido mientras se recargaba en el asiento de la sala de espera de una veterinaria.

—Si despierta lo demás ya no interesa. — Respondió Yakov preocupado.

—Es su perro ¿Tienes idea de cuanto lo quería?— Refunfuño aquel joven.

—Lo sé, pero no me queda nada de otra más que esperar al veterinario. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

—Dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños ¿Quién diría que Víctor terminaría internado y que en ese momento al perro le pasaría lo mismo?

—Estarán bien, estoy seguro que algún día Víctor despertara y de que Makkachin volverá a comer, solo hay que ser pacientes. Debe haber un método para que Makkachin recupere el apetito.

—Los perros son resistentes, pero con la reciente pérdida de apetito no creo que soporte. Extraña a su dueño…

—No lo entiendo, creí que estaba cuidando adecuadamente de Makkachin, los primeros días del perro fueron bastante normales.

—Ya es un perro viejo ¿Cuantos años tenía con Víctor? ¿Diez?

—Doce.

—Ya ha vivido bastante.

—No quiero ser yo quien le diga a Víctor que Makkachin murió mientras él estaba en ese estado.

—Yakov… ¿Realmente crees que despierte? Van más de tres meses del accidente…casi cuatro.

—Lo hará, tengo fe en ello — Yakov presiono sus manos con fuerza, tenía mido de la realidad y los comentarios de Yuri no lo ayudaban.

— ¿Te han dado alguna información nueva?

—Lo mismo… La caída provoco lesiones en la columna Lumbosacra, presentara caso de traumatismo en la medula espinal, eso requería atención inmediata para intentar reparar parte del daño o difícilmente se corregirá.

— ¿Entonces tendrá más cirugías? — Pregunto Yuri mientras que Yakov le negó con la cabeza.

—Esas cirugías son riesgosas, así como podría reparar daño también podría hacerlo permanente, y en el caso de Víctor, podría perder la vida. No es recomendable someterlo a este tipo de cirugías aun, el traumatismo craneal no ayuda mucho en esto, así que fue lo primero a tratar.

Plisetsky solo volteo a un lado evitando responder algo de mal gusto por la tranquilidad de Yakov. Prolongar la conversación no ayudaba mucho, pero tenía cierta inquietud que le hacía reflexionar sobre su propia vida. Normalmente perdía el tiempo en distracciones o se dedicaba al trabajo, se quejaba de la vida o de las personas, siempre estaba compitiendo contra Nikiforov con tal de un día colocarse por encima de él. Por su parte Víctor solo reía ante su espíritu de competencia, era una persona con demasiada confianza en sí mismo y en lo que hacía.

¿Quién diría que caería de la cima? Figurada y literalmente hablando. Plisetsky paso de evaluar que tan encima lo sentía sobre el a que tan jodido esta ahora. No entendía mucho la manera en que hablan los doctores ni como carajos hacen referencia e daños y enfermedades pero entendía que daño en la medula espinal era sinónimo de no volver a caminar y que por daño al cráneo podían pasar tantas cosas… Podría morir, quedar retardado, perder la memoria o un sinfín de problemas recurrentes.

Nada bueno venía a su cabeza después de verlo, tres meses habían sido suficientes para comenzar a notar como era consumido, sus brazos habían adelgazado tanto que sentía horror al verlo, sus ojos estaban sumidos y ojerosos, incluso parecían ser más pequeños de lo que recordaba, sus labios carecían de color y estaban agrietados. Aun si su cabello estaba creciendo lentamente no parecía ser igual, no tenía brillo al contrario, era sumamente opaco.

No era el Víctor que recordaba, parecía más como si una extraña criatura le estuviese succionando el alma lentamente. Contrario a Yakov, Plisetsky no tenía la esperanza de que Víctor despertara.

De un modo u otro había perdido la vida. Aun si seguía conectado a esos aparatos que obligaban a su corazón seguir palpitando, eso no era vivir.

Makkachin le haría compañía, después de tantos días sin su amo, aquel animal comenzó a perder el apetito y actualmente no estaba comiendo nada, no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara sin energía y Yakov se viera obligado a traerlo con un veterinario.

….

* * *

—Yuri… ¿Yuri? — Llamaba una joven castaña de coleta sin obtener respuesta alguna — ¡Yuri! — Grito con más fuerza intentando ser escuchada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Paso algo? — El azabache reaccionó lento dirigiéndole la mirada a aquella mujer. —L-lo siento Yuko, estaba algo distraído. — Se disculpó fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo extraño ¿Te estas alimentando adecuadamente?

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba distraído, no es nada importante. — Volvió a repetir.

—Supongo que es el embarazo. — Rio la mujer mientras dirigía la mirada al parque donde yacían sus tres hijas jugando, mientras ella y Katsuki estaban sentados en una banca — Cuando estaba embarazada también tenía muchos cambios de humor y era muy distraída.

—Ya veo…— Yuri seguía perdido en la nada, solo observando a lo lejos, como si fuera incapaz de reconocer el entorno. Era un simple parque, al mismo que había asistido durante años en su vida en ese lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía una persona ajena.

— ¿Estás pensando en el bebé? — Insistió en continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Eh? Si… — En realidad no podía concentrarse, al menos no lo suficiente como para enfocarse en algún tipo de pensamientos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y cómo se llamara? En este punto ya debiste haber escogido un nombre.

—Ani, Anielka. — Inevitablemente Yuri terminó acariciando su vientre.

—Vaya, es un nombre bastante extraño, no lo había escuchado. Es niño ¿Verdad? Mari me conto cuando fueron a hacerte ultrasonido en Tokio.

—Es nombre ruso, quise escoger un nombre de esa nacionalidad por su padre, aunque llegue a pensar en ponerle el mismo que él tenía… Pero no me atreví. — Yuko logro percatarse de como las manos de Yuri estaban temblando. Le daba algo de pena, había escuchado lo que paso aunque no directamente de su viejo amigo, consideraba inadecuado sacar ese tema a flote en estos momentos. Lo mejor sería seguirlo desviando.

— ¿Y porque escogiste Anielka? ¿Tiene algún significado especial?

—Sí, significa _"Ángel Guardián"_ — Sonrió. — No me caería mal tener otro.

— ¿Otro?

—Creo que… Vitya fue mi primero. Tal vez no fue uno de esos intangibles con alas, pero siempre lo considere así.

—Realmente lo amabas ¿Verdad? — Sentía tanta pena, sin poder evitarlo, termino sujetando a Yuri de las manos. Al final de cuentas no podía evadir el tema por mucho tiempo. Realmente le interesaba saber de él, nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, sin embargo las circunstancias lo hacían inapropiado y no estaba segura si Yuri quería mencionar algo al respecto o el tema aún era complicado.

—Si…— Susurro apenas audible, comenzando a sujetar su vientre con ambas manos. — Creo que lo ame más de lo que creía…

…

* * *

La noche estaba tensa para Yuri, era difícil relajarse a pesar de tratar estar cómodo junto a su hermana mirando la novela. Desearía poder disfrutar como ella mientras de la actuación de su adorado "Yurio" pero desde hace unas horas había experimentado leves dolores en el vientre que lo aterraban. Solo faltaban como tres o cuatro semanas aproximadamente para dar a luz al pequeño Anielka y eso lo tenía bastante preocupado.

No podía dormir últimamente, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era el momento del parto. Nunca había dado a luz a un bebe y saber que lo haría le provocaba mayor nerviosismo del que pasaba cuando iba a alguna audición, temblaba de miedo a la vez que quería ver por fin el rostro de su pequeño retoño. Mas no dejaba de ser angustiante comenzar a tener dolores repentinos últimamente, trataba de no quejarse para no ocasionar molestias, había escuchado que las personas embarazadas eran bastante molestas y quejumbrosas.

Irremediablemente se sentía un parasito en casa, no le permitían hacer muchas cosas y le pedían que solo se tranquilizara y fuese a descansar, pero los excesos eran muy malos, se sentía un total inútil sin provecho. Volver a Hasetsu solo lo hacía sentirse más deprimido, nadie le reprochaba lo que había hecho, ninguna queja o regaño de sus padres. Solo recordaba la expresión de su madre al verlo, temblando, Mari le contó que había pasado antes de volver a casa, por tal él ni siquiera tuvo algo que decir en ese momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Quería un reproche, al menos uno, "¿Por qué no te esforzaste?" "¿Acaso no sabes cuánto confiábamos en ti?" "¿Por qué no te cuidaste siquiera para o acabar así?" ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer con tu vida y la del bebe que esperas?"

Sus padres jamás le dirían algo así, eran demasiado dóciles. Solo le abrieron las puertas de su hogar y le ofrecieron refugio nuevamente, al menos por un tiempo con tal de que estuviera a salvo con su bebe. Eran muy buenos, tal vez demasiado. Su madre estaba muy emocionada, no tardo en buscar un viejo baúl, donde a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, aun guardaba unas prendas de cuando Yuri era un bebe.

Así que, para empezar al menos tenía algo de ropa asegurada para el nuevo miembro de la familia, solo restaba imaginarse cuanto tendría que gastar en pañales. Esa clase de pequeños detalles eran los que alarmaban al japonés ¿Qué tan costoso era cuidar a un bebe? Tenía miedo de no poder con la carga, no podía ser el irresponsable que podía comer cualquier cosa, debía alimentarlo bien, darle educación.

¿Anielka será infeliz por no tener padre? ¿Qué le diría cuando empiece a entender y preguntar por el suyo?

Tratando de relajarse por enésima vez, Yuri comenzó a acariciar su vientre para sentir algún movimiento de la criatura que llevaba dentro. Estaban bastante inquietos, tanto Yuri como el bebé quien no dejaba de patear. Los dolores de esta noche eran más fuertes que en días pasados.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Mari al notar que su hermano estaba temblando.

—Si… creo que solo son cólicos— Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un leve quejido.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si te sientes mal lo mejor será llevarte al doctor. — Comento preocupada, acercándose para tocarle la frente con la palma de la mano. — Tienes algo de fiebre…

—Se me pasara en u…— Antes de poder continuar, una punzada de dolor proveniente de su vientre lo recorrió por completo. Provocando que se estremeciera y comenzara a temblar descontroladamente.

Eso no era normal.

— ¡Yuri! — Grito Mari levantándose de inmediato el sofá para auxiliar a su hermano, quien no pudo hacer nada más que sujetar so vientre con más fuerza. — ¡Mama Yuri se siente mal! —Grito con más fuerza para ser escuchada hasta la cocina, de donde Hiroko no dudo en salir apresurada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunto mientras se acercó a su hijo.

— ¡D-duele! — Exclamo Yuri, siendo bombardeado repentinamente por aquellas extrañas punzadas que lo perturbaban ¿Había algo mal con Anielka? El dolor parecía incrementarse a cada segundo, mientras sus piernas perdían totalmente la fuerza.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo al auto!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mari actuó de inmediato, tratando de sujetar a Yuri junto a su madre para llevarlo al hospital, no era momento de estar pensando en alguna otra opción y esperar a que se sintiera mejor. El doctor le había advertido a Yuri que tuviera mucho cuidado y que en caso de cualquier anomalía fuera directo a atención médica. El haber tenido problemas en el primer trimestre del embarazo podría resultar fatal si no tenía cuidado en los próximos meses.

Sumando que Yuri era primerizo, corría riesgo de complicaciones en el embarazo.

….

* * *

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, Mari estuvo evadiendo los semáforos sin importarle ser perseguida por una patrulla por el exceso de velocidad, misma que acabo ayudándoles a abrirles el paso entre el trafico al notar la emergencia. Hiroko no paro de sujetar la mano de su hijo alarmada, mientras le pedía una y otra vez que respirara hondo hasta llegar al hospital donde Yuri fue atendido de inmediato.

Las señales no fueron buenas, había un pequeño rastro de sangre proviniendo de las partes íntimas de Yuri que lo helo al notarlo. Se sentía tan impotente, tenía tanto miedo en estos momentos que no podía describirlo pero al menos acaparaba más su mente que las fuertes punzadas que lo golpeaban continuamente. Lo único que llegaba a su mente eran las imágenes de lo que podría pasar, perder a su hijo.

Aún era demasiado pronto, aún faltaba un mes ¿No es así?

No quería eso, imploraba que todo saliera bien y que los doctores lo supieran atender como era debido, mas no podía expresar nada más que quejidos y llanto asustado, mientras que lo llevaban rápidamente a una sala y observaba como la gente de alrededor lo seguía alarmada, mirándose entre ellos y hablando aceleradamente. Ni siquiera podía distinguir que decían, su mente se estaba nublada y a cada paso se sentía más aturdido.

Hasta que logro distinguir una frase que en conjunto con el observar más sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, termino por hacerle perder los sentidos totalmente.

" _¿Sera un aborto involuntario en este punto del embarazo?"_

Sin poder hacer nada más que disculparse imaginando la expresión dolida de Vitya, Yuri quedo totalmente inconsciente.

Lo lamentaba tanto, lamentaba no poder ser fuerte.

…

* * *

Plisetsky podía ser una persona quejumbrosa que la gente llegaba a catalogar como egoísta, siempre estaba compitiendo con las personas a su alrededor e incluso llegaba a agredirlas con facilidad. Pero sin importar cuantos escándalos hiciera, no tenía mal corazón, solo adolescencia extendida. Aun molesto por la recién actitud sobreprotectora de Yakov con la que ahora debatían con el escenario de ciertas escenas que a Feltsman le parecían peligrosas, no odiaba a Víctor por ser la causa de las recientes discusiones.

Estaba de acuerdo con que efectivamente había escenarios con los que podía correr los mismos riesgos que ocasionaron el accidente de Víctor, pero no era para tanto, simplemente había que revisar los sistemas de seguridad y verificarlos. Sin embargo, Yakov estaba un tanto histérico con el tema, por tal a Yuri solo le restaba bufar enormemente, tratar de comprender a aquel hombre y a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez era correcto.

Para tratar de convencerse solía ir a visitar a Víctor al hospital, no pedía información de cómo estaba, simplemente iba como visitante. No era muy agradable el observarlo, el ruso de cabellos grisáceos se estaba opacando día con día, sus extremidades adelgazaban lentamente y cada vez se hacía más notoria la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Definitivamente le causaba lastima, pero aun así algo obligaba al rubio a seguir visitando aquel lugar, preguntándose constantemente si estaba pasando una etapa de negación o algo parecido, dado que en realidad no reaccionaba como era debido, simplemente estaba inquieto pero tampoco podía sentir dentro de sí que le daba la importancia debida.

Nunca fueron compañeros de trabajo en lo que actuación respecta, sin embargo al compartir el mismo manager se veían las caras frecuentemente e incluso terminaban como compañeros de viaje. Técnicamente Yuri lo conocía desde que inició su carrera en el mundo artístico, no lo consideraba un amigo pero al menos era alguien cercano.

—Hey Becka… ¿Tu si crees que despierte? — Preguntaba aun dudoso, observando atento desde la entrada.

—No me siento capaz de opinar algo al respecto. —Comento Otabek agachando la mirada, resultaba incómodo no tener palabras de apoyo sinceras.

—Carajo…— Plisetsky volteaba hacia otro lado, extendiendo sus manos para colocarlas bajo su nuca y emitiendo un ligero bufido.

—Si te incomoda estar aquí ¿Por qué vienes? — Pregunto aquel hombre de vestimenta oscura mientras lo observaba de reojo.

—No lo sé… Tal vez solo me da pena… o… no lo sé, simplemente no lo entiendo.

— Creo que lo apreciabas mucho, aunque no quieras admitirlo — Yuri agacho la mirada instantáneamente. — ¿Tienes miedo?

—Podría ser…

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio ante esa respuesta, Plisetsky solo frunció los labios mientras comenzó a dar un par de pasos, caminando en pequeños círculos evitando observar siquiera de reojo a Víctor.

—Becka… Sabes… Víctor… Víctor era un idiota.

— ¿Te molestaba?

—No, solo era demasiado idiota. — Se detuvo unos momentos. — Pero siempre se esmeraba en su trabajo, la gente lo admiraba por ello. Usualmente estaba sonriendo, vagaba de un lado a otro y despilfarraba dinero en tonterías… A veces lo envidiaba, pero recientemente me he dado cuenta que no tenía nada, podría tener fanáticas pero no hay alguien a que le duela en serio lo que le paso… aparte de a Yakov. Nadie lo conocía bien, no tenía familiares, hijos o siquiera pareja, si no vengo aquí ¿Quién más lo hará? No tenía muchos amigos, el único que recuerdo esta en Francia y aparentemente un amigo no fue suficiente razón como para viajar repentinamente, se llevaba bien con Mila pero ella tiene miedo de verlo… Incluso sus "fans" solo enviaron flores las primeras semanas y ahora parece que nadie recuerda quien es Víctor Nikiforov.

—Tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que si llega a despertar apreciara que hayas estado visitándolo. — Trato de consolarlo, acercándose un poco y dándole una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

—Becka… Soy igual a Víctor. — Al sentir su cuerpo débil, el rubio continúo caminando en círculos para disimular que temblaba, alejándose nuevamente de su amigo— Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, no he hecho nada importante de mi vida… Si algún día me pasara algo similar… Si terminara hospitalizado o si muriera ¿Crees que haya alguien a quien le importe?

—Yuri… A mí me importas. — Otabek lo detuvo al observar la tensión a punto de colapsar. —Creo que si algo te pasara y yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo para ayudarte, lo haría, aunque me costara la vida.

—No digas estupideces. — Sonrió amargamente, cediendo ante la cercanía de aquel hombre y dejándose llevar, acercándose un poco nuevamente.

—Es la verdad. — Lo recibió entre sus brazos para tratar de consolarlo, recargándole el rostro contras su hombro. Mientras después de un suspiro hondo su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante un leve movimiento de la cabeza de quien yacía reposando.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ah…Gracias por leer…y…no tengo mucho que decir, no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos… Tatakae is love… Tatakae is life…So… -se desvanece entre el estrés-


	12. Una segunda cicatriz

Fake In Love #12

~Una segunda cicatriz~

—Yuri ¿Cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos? — Comentaba Vitya mientras yacía recostado en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri después de haber hecho el amor esa noche.— Estaba pensando muy seriamente en que el lugar donde vivamos va a depender mucho de la cantidad de niños.

— ¿No estas siendo un poco apresurado? — Respondió Yuri con otra pregunta, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban tenuemente, encorvándose un poco mientras comenzaba a imaginar.

—Lo siento — Rio aquel hombre— Confieso que pienso muy a menudo en como serian nuestros hijos, que nombres les pondríamos y cosas de esas.

—Supongo que puede ser normal. — Yuri se recargo contra el pecho de su amado, le gustaba escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Aun sin poderlo ver entre la oscuridad, le gustaba imaginar su rostro alegre mientras decía esas cosas. — Yo… también pienso a veces en eso… Seria lindo tener un pequeño niño juguetón

— ¡Yuuuuri!— No importa cuántas veces dijeran ese tipo de cosas ni en qué clase de situaciones estuvieran, aquel hombre siempre reaccionaba igual ante esa clase de confesiones por parte de Yuri, sujetándolo tan fuerte como podía mientras buscaba su rostro para besarlo inmediatamente.

Estaban mal, lo sabía, sabia lo increíblemente cursis que llegaban a ser y lo dependientes que se habían vuelto el uno del otro. Sin embargo, no parecía estar del todo tan malo si siempre sería lo mismo, saber que eran el uno del otro y que nadie podía interferir en sus sentimientos ¿Acaso necesitaba algo más para ser feliz? Inesperadamente Yuri se había vuelto su todo, quería compartir más momentos a su lado, protegerlo, hacerlo suyo.

Se amaban demasiado, como si fuera un amor de niños en el que todo era perfecto y el tiempo no importaba, guardando la idea de que no necesitaban a nadie más que a ellos. Poco tiempo bastaba para darse cuenta que habían encontrado con quien querrían pasar el resto de sus días, como un llamado del destino que los había unido de una manera extraña.

Sin poder con la euforia, el castaño recostó a Yuri debajo de él, levantándose nuevamente mientras se guiaba por su cuerpo para encontrar aquellas piernas firmes que no dudo en separar para comenzar a invadir su cuerpo sin volver a pedir permiso.

—V… Vitya… — Yuri se sorprendió ante el gesto repentino, volviendo a sentir de golpe a aquel ruso en su interior y provocando que arqueara su cuerpo tanto como le era posible. — Nh… Vi…

No era fácil hablar, pero no podía quejarse. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para que resultara una molestia el volver a ser tomado y sentir aquellos choques electrizantes cada que su próstata era golpeada. Las manos del ruso eran suaves, Yuri podía relajarse fácilmente al sentirlas sobre sus caderas, siendo sujetado a cada golpe que le robaba el aliento. Aunque a veces los momentos de hiperactividad de Vitya no eran adecuados, se sentía atacado por un cachorro que no piensa claramente lo que está haciendo.

Tratando de guiar a Vitya, extendió sus manos en búsqueda de su torso para acercarlo a su piel, obligándolo a dejar caer su cuerpo encima mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, tenía que sujetarlo para conseguir que se tranquilizara un poco. Después del fuerte agarre, el ruso comenzó a actuar más lentamente, dándose un respiro para buscar los labios de su amante.

No podía evitar soltar una leve risa tras reaccionar ante la acción de Yuri, no necesitaban decirle que se tranquilizara con palabras, comprendía que esta señal era sinónimo de que quería que alentara su paso, y por ende, le cumpliría este capricho. Comenzando a acariciarlo más lentamente, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo que le era posible, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con sus labios.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero un bebé, Yuri— Le susurró al oído, notando como el japonés se estremecía cuando introducía su miembro totalmente, dejándolo unos segundos dentro para jugar con su respiración.

— ¿Si…?— Respondió quedito mientras sus labios temblaban ante aquellas extrañas sensaciones, sin poder contener sus gemidos, dejándose llevar totalmente. — Eres muy apresurado… ¿Lo sabias?

Era difícil darle la contraria a la persona quien amaba. Sin darse cuenta ya se habían amoldado a los caprichos de cada uno.

* * *

El aroma era extraño, entre una mezcla de limpieza y medicamentos merodeando todo el entorno. El olor de un hospital no resultaba del todo agradable, y era imposible no reconocerlo. Tras un parpadeo leve y su olfato funcionando, Yuri comenzó a reconocer el ambiente, sintiendo un hueco total al lograr divisar que efectivamente estaba en uno.

El azabache ladeo la cabeza tratando de contener sus lágrimas que no tardaron en acabar por derramarse, temblando repentinamente, debilitando todo su cuerpo con tan solo respirar, mientras un nudo se apodero de su garganta. Frunciendo los labios mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que era un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado ligero, tanto que estaba asustado. Recordaba perfectamente su última vista antes de haber caído inconsciente, estar sangrando mientras las personas cercanas comenzaron a alterarse. Luego de tomar un poco de valor, trato de levantar la cabeza para asomarse a ver su propio cuerpo, para que luego llegara un enorme vértigo al notar que tenía el vientre plano.

Estaba aterrado, se apresuró a retirar la sabana con la que estaba cubierto, comenzando a alterarse con todo el horror del mundo consumiéndolo. Queriendo gritar tanto como le era posible pero estaba afónico. Temblaba, realmente temblaba, las lágrimas comenzaron casi a nublarle la vista pero aun así el desespero le dio la suficiente fuerza como para que tratara de rasgar inútilmente la ropa hasta dar con el extremo de la bata que levanto inmediatamente.

Se sentía morir una y mil veces en ese mismo momento. No estaba, Anielka no estaba. En su lugar tenía un extraño vendaje cubriéndolo que intento remover rápidamente, lastimándose a sí mismo al removerlo bruscamente hasta dar con la costura vertical en su piel, deteniéndose así finalmente sin poder siquiera cerrar los labios.

Gimiendo de dolor en vez de gritar, totalmente frustrado mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra. Volteo a ver sobre la pared en búsqueda de un calendario, consiguiendo observar la fecha para comprobar que se había quedado a unas semanas de poder ver a su bebé.

¿Lo había perdido?

No podía hacer nada más que llorar en esos momentos, sin importarle siquiera el haberse retirado la bata del hospital y estar totalmente expuesto. Se maldecía una y otra vez, deseando acabar con su existencia a la en que se sentía tan débil como para intentar hacer algo al respecto. No podía gritar adecuadamente, solo emitía extraños gemidos ahogados mientras fruncía el rostro.

No pudo hacer nada más, hasta ser interrumpido por Mari quien se echó a correr al verlo de lejos a través del cristal. Dirigiéndose espantada a cubrirlo y a tratar de recostarlo en la cama inmediatamente.

— ¡Tranquilo Yuri! — Le grito espantada, llamando su atención. —Todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que calmarte. — Lo apretó fuertemente en sus brazos, tratando de conseguir que dejara de temblar.

—Ani…— Susurro entre un gimoteo.

—Ani estará bien, tu solo tienes que relajarte. — Mari lo sujeto del rostro, para ser observada de frente. Mientras Yuri detuvo sus lágrimas por instantes al escucharla. — Todo saldrá bien, Anielka estará bien solo tienes que ser fuerte por él.

— ¿Qué… paso? — Pregunto tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Te dije que no te estresaras tanto— Le fingió una sonrisa. — Se complicaron un poco las cosas, así que tuvieron que removerlo. —Yuri volvió a sentir como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Por suerte ya tenía un buen desarrollo como para que lo rescataran, Anielka es bastante prematuro pero en el hospital aseguraron que harán todo lo posible por que este bien.

— ¿Está vivo?

—Si…

Finalmente Yuri pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, aun sintiendo bastante nerviosismo. Era imposible no sentirse inquieto, por su culpa había salido algo mal y no entendía que estaba pasando realmente. Pero al menos tenía algo de esperanza.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo… puedo verlo?

—Lo siento Yuri, primero tienes que recuperarte, no pueden traer aquí al bebé en estos momentos. Cuando estés mejor iremos a verlo. — Los ojos de Yuri se entristecieron ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese nacido y no pudiera verlo? Quería conocer al pequeño retoño que surgió del amor que tenía con Vitya ¿Se parecería a él?

— ¿Tu ya lo viste? ¿Cómo es? — Pregunto inquieto.

—Es igualito a ti— Sonrió Mari. — Como si fuera una réplica tuya.

— ¿Eh? — ¿A qué se refería con eso? — ¿No es castaño o moreno? ¿Al menos tiene pecas?

—Ah, No. No tiene mucho cabello aun pero es negro, y su piel es igual a la tuya, tampoco tiene pecas. Es un bebé hermoso, también tiene tu nariz y la misma forma de tus cejas.

—Pero… —Algo dentro de si se removió, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado ¿Realmente no tenía algún parecido con Vitya? Necesitaba verlo para creer en ello. Había anhelado tanto que se pareciera a el que resultaba difícil de creer que no sería así.

— Mama está muy alegre porque nació, trata de reponer esa cara para que no te vez así.

—Lo siento, estaba asustado… Creí que lo había perdido. Yo… tratare de descansar para poder ir por Anielka. — Suspiro finalmente, dejando que Mari lo acabara de cubrir, recostándose en la almohada, tratando de hacer que la tensión de su cuerpo y el nudo en su garganta se desvanecieran un poco.

—No comas ansias, entre más reposes será mejor. Tienes que estar listo para recibirlo.

—Entiendo. — Después de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, comenzó a ganar un poco más de confianza. Tenía que decirse a sí mismo que lo malo ya había pasado y que tal y como decía ella, solo debía ser paciente y reponerse.

—Iré a avisarle a mamá que despertaste, volveré en un rato así que duerme un poco más.

—Está bien, estaré esperando.

Mari se levantó y salió apresurada, deteniéndose al salir para sobarse los ojos mientras que comenzaba a temblar, frunciendo los labios mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Apenas había conseguido salir en el momento exacto antes de delatar el miedo que ella misma sentía.

Consiguiendo divisar a una enfermera acercándose, quien no dudo en notar que Yuri ya había despertado. Mari le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella antes de dirigirse hacia el azabache. Aquella mujer la reconoció de inmediato como una familiar así que no dudo en acceder.

—Necesito pedirle un favor. Mi hermano acaba de despertar, por lo que más quieran, si pregunta por su bebé díganle que está bien y que podrá verlo cuando él se recupere.

— Es el joven que dio a luz al niño prematuro ¿Verdad?

—Así es, vera… tiene problemas de ansiedad y depresión, no creo que contarle algo del bebé sea la mejor opción, por eso quisiera que esperen un poco antes de contarle lo sucedido.

—Entendemos perfectamente estos casos.

—Y… ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que este reposando por más tiempo? Al menos una o dos semanas, usted sabe… aun si él está bien, esperar a que el bebé este estable.

…

* * *

Víctor iba a despertar. Por primera vez en meses Plisetsky confiaba en ello.

No importaba que dijeran los doctores, si Otabek decía que lo vio moverse creería ciegamente en ello. Era una señal, así le dijeran que había sido una reacción normal y que esta clase de movimientos involuntarios podían ocurrir en algunos pacientes en el mismo estado que Víctor, tenía la certeza de que significaba que no todo había acabado.

—Tienes que contarme alguna vez que se siente estar en el borde. — Gruñía el rubio, sentado al lado de aquel hombre sin poder apartarle la mirada, esperando al menos un movimiento, el más mínimo que fuera. Quería verlo también por su cuenta. —Ya despierta cabrón, o se morirá tu perro uno de estos días.

Por más ridículo que fuera, desde aquel suceso Yuri tenía la manía de hablar con Víctor aun sin obtener respuestas, claro, siempre y cuando no hubiese más gente alrededor, tampoco quería que le dijeran que estaba loco.

—Si tardas más te voy a recomendar para que interpretes a la momia ¿Me escuchas? Maldita pasa.

Estresado por el paso de días sin que hubiese reacción alguna, Plisetsky se levantó de su lugar temiendo que al retirarse Nikiforov se moviera o consiguiese despertar. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía trabajo que hacer y no de enfermero cuidando a un lisiado en un hospital, ni siquiera era su responsabilidad estar yendo a visitas frecuentes.

— ¡Tienes solo tres putos días para despertar o voy a tomarte fotos y exhibirte en Instagram! ¿Escuchas? Víctor Nikiforov.

Sin más que decir, solo salió apresurado. No quería encontrarse a Yakov en el hospital y que se supiese de sus visitas frecuentes.

…

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido tan lento que parecían ser eternos para Yuri. Se sentía perfectamente bien como para ser dado de alta y además era insoportable el saber que estaba en el mismo lugar que su bebé y aun no poder verlo. Ni siquiera había enfermeras visitándolo frecuentemente para revisar su estado, aunque no eran necesarias. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a la calle como de costumbre.

A decir verdad, se había saltado la parte dolorosa del parto ¿No es así? O ni siquiera había sido parto, tendría la cicatriz sobre su vientre por el resto de su vida como señal de haber cargado un bebé dentro de su cuerpo. Pero realmente era desesperante, había preguntado por Anielka tantas veces pero la respuesta era la misma. Podría verlo cuando estuviera bien.

Sin poder más con el fastidio, Yuri aprovecho el descuido de las enfermeras para escapar un rato. Empezando por buscar en una gaveta algo de ropa, Mari le había llevado un cambio desde hacía poco para cuando fuera dado de alta y por suerte estaba en su mismo cuarto en que se encontraba. Era preferible a salir medio desnudo con aquella bata que no cubría lo suficiente.

Salió revisando sigilosamente los pasillos para no ser atrapado, perdiéndose poco a poco entre las áreas del hospital mientras trataba de ubicar donde tenían a los bebés recién nacidos. Recordaba haber visto en películas enormes cuartos donde tenían bebés en pequeñas camillas o incubadoras. Pero a cada que caminaba se sentía cada vez más perdido entre los pabellones.

No había sido nada seguro el haber actuado tan imprudentemente, con el paso de los minutos tenía miedo de que empezaran a avisar que había un paciente que escapo y lo aprehendieran repentinamente. Aunque no es como si fuesen a atacarlo violentamente, simplemente podía alarmar y causar molestias, innecesarias molestias si él se sentía en buen estado. Es decir, llevaba días en cama, resultaba exagerado, no es como si pudiese correr en estos momentos, eso sí lo lastimaría, pero podía caminar al menos a paso lento.

Pese a la inquietud de que es lo que podría provocar, hasta el momento no había nada fuera de lo usual, solo quería un tiempo con su bebé y conocerlo finalmente ¿Había algo malo con ello? ¿Qué no deberían dejarlo al menos por algún código de ética? ¿Por qué no había tomado alguna decisión de que hacer a la fecha? Era bastante extraño.

Tomando un poco de valor, se dirigió a una enfermera que no reconocía. Tal vez no sería tan malo intentar pedirlo a la buena.

—Disculpe, señorita…— La mujer volteo de inmediato. — Creo que me he perdido, estaba buscando a alguien.

— ¿Podría describir a esa persona? ¿Acaso no es posible que le realice una llamada? — Pregunto la enfermera.

—En realidad es un bebé, un recién nacido. — Rio Yuri tratando de disimular para no levantar alguna sospecha.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Usted es el padre? Felicidades. — Respondió la mujer. — Me extraña que no lo hayan llevado antes con él, pero enseguida lo acompaño para que lo vea.

Haciendo señas, la mujer le indico que lo siguiera, mientras a paso apurado comenzó a guiarlo entre los pasillos y el elevador. Llegando rápidamente hasta un gran cuarto lleno de pequeñas camillas. El corazón de Yuri palpito fuertemente al observar a las pequeñas criaturas recostadas, tratando de guiar la mirada a cual se parecía más a él, tal y como le había dicho su hermana.

— ¿Me puede decir su nombre de la madre? Lo necesito para ubicar al bebé, además necesito registrarlo en la bitácora.

—Es Yuri... Katsuki Yuri. — La mujer empezó a revisar una lista ubicada en la entrada de aquel cuarto, buscando el nombre de la persona que se había indicado. Mientras, Yuri aprovecho el descuido para adelantarse y comenzar a observar más de cerca hasta donde le fue posible.

—Por favor, espere un momento. — Indico la mujer al verlo alejarse, mientras se extrañaba de no encontrar el nombre en la lista — No se permite el acceso de esta manera.

—Ah, lo siento. — Yuri se detuvo.

—Katsuki Yuri ¿Verdad? Lo siento, no encuentro el nombre aquí. — Dijo un tanto apenada. — ¿De casualidad nació prematuro?

—Si…— Yuri agacho un poco la mirada mientras empezó a presionar sus puños.

—Entiendo…— La chica dejo aquella lista en su lugar. — Supongo que debe estar en otra área.

— ¿Puedo ir ahí? — Presentía algo malo.

Aquella mujer solo asintió y comenzó a guiarlo nuevamente, aunque por esta ocasión comenzó a caminar un poco más lento. Ambos subieron al elevador y terminaron unos pisos más arriba del edificio en un área por lo visto menos transitada.

—Tengo que advertir algo. — Se detuvo la muchacha. — Un bebé prematuro puede no ser lo que esté esperando, pese a sus características debe tener calma, tenga confianza en que el equipo en que esta es lo mejor para que termine de desarrollarse.

— ¿No están sanos? — Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, mientras el miedo comenzó a corroerlo lentamente. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien.

—Bueno, cada caso es diferente. Depende de cómo fue el desarrollo y cuánto tiempo nació antes. Hay bebés que parecen tener la piel muy rojiza o un poco transparente pero eso se corrige naturalmente con el paso de los días, aunque hay casos en los que el bebé aparenta tener un desarrollo más avanzado. Por lo general los prematuros son más pequeños.

—Por favor… quiero verlo. — Le sujeto la mano, mostrando sus brillantes ojos cafés a punto de derramarse, mordiéndose los labios mientras hacía levemente un puchero. — Quiero saber cómo está mi bebé.

—Tranquilo, no estoy diciendo que las cosas vayan a salir mal. Simplemente hay unos padres que no están preparados para estas situaciones.

—Lo entiendo, solo necesito verlo…

—De acuerdo. — La mujer prosiguió caminando, guiando a Yuri hasta la unidad especial donde se encontraban más bebés, sorprendiéndose al ver el diseño diferente de las incubadoras. Eran más grandes, con un monitor para cada una, no sabía que indicaban pero no le agradaba ver ese lugar. Como si emitiese un aura de desespero a su persona, aturdiéndolo totalmente mientras escuchaba el zumbido de aparatos. — La unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales es un área muy estricta, le pediré de favor que se coloque guantes y cubre bocas.

Yuri accedió de inmediato cubriéndose, sin embargo su cuerpo se comenzó a alentar repentinamente. No podía apartar la mirada de ninguna incubadora, mientras temblaba sintiéndose culpable de todo lo ocurrido ¿Por qué Anielka estaba en este lugar?

La enfermera ubico de inmediato al bebé registrado a nombre de Yuri Katsuki, no había muchos bebés en ese lugar después de todo.

Por unos instantes el azabache dudo en observarlo, la expresión de la enfermera delante de él no fue muy buena señal. Sin embargo, estaba obligado a hacerlo. Tras tragar hondo se asomó a la incubadora indicada, obteniendo lo que sería su primera vista de aquella criatura que había surgido de su propio cuerpo. No tardo más que un instante en que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar una tras otra, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Anielka, su pequeño Anielka.

Un bebé de diminuto tamaño, muy delgado, tanto que parecía que podía romperse con un solo toque. No podía ver mucha masa muscular en él, su piel tenía un color transparentoso y estaba tan ajustada que casi sentía distinguir los huesitos de sus hombros. Estaba perfectamente acomodado entre sabanas y toallas que sostenían finos tubitos conectados a sus fosas nasales y boca, que además hacían a las vías intravenosas conectadas con agujas a los delgados brazos de Anielka menos estorbosas.

Viera por donde lo viera, estaba seguro de que su bebé sufría.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Interrumpió una persona del área, era un hombre de piel clara y cabellos oscuros. La mirada bastante firme, como si estuviera de mal humor.

—Lo siento, el joven es padre de uno de los bebés y quería verlo… así que supuse que era correcto traerlo aquí.

—Entiendo, solo recuerda que las visitas son controladas, debiste solicitar a un encargado la entrada antes de traer a una persona aquí. — La enfermera agacho la mirada un tanto apenada, en realidad era una novata.

Yuri hacia caso omiso a aquellas personas, solo estaba centrado en observar la manera lenta en que el pecho del pequeño se movía. Sintiéndose culpable de que estuviera en este estado, con todas las ganas del mundo de estar en su lugar. Ni siquiera podía darse el tiempo de limpiar sus lágrimas, había perdido toda la fuerza de golpe que sentía ser imposible el levantar siquiera sus manos hasta la cara.

— ¿Joven? — La enfermera lo llamo, sintiendo un poco de pena por el bebé. No es como si hubiera pocos casos de bebés prematuros, pero por lo visto parecía ser un padre primerizo.

—Tranquilícese. — Dijo aquel hombre— El bebé está siendo tratado por los mejores especialistas de este lugar, tenga la certeza que hacemos todo lo posible por atender a los bebés que nacen con problemas. Además ya paso lo más crítico, por suerte pudimos rescatarlo. Fue un caso difícil pero lo atendimos de inmediato, de lo contrario ya estaríamos en un escenario diferente.

— ¿Por qué…. Por qué es el único así?…Hay más bebés… ¿Por qué solo el mío tiene esas cosas…?— Yuri le dirigió la mirada sin dejar de temblar.

—Veras, en esta área atendemos diferentes casos, a algunos bebés solo les hace falta acabar de madurar. En su caso…— Se detuvo unos momentos. — Supongo que una persona u otra debía explicarlo… La posible causa del nacimiento prematuro era la intoxicación del bebé, creemos que su esposa estuvo consumiendo antidepresivos. Es posible consumir antidepresivos en su estado, pero no todos son aceptables, creemos que cometió un error y tomo los inadecuados. No estamos seguros de que haya sido exactamente eso, pero hay una gran probabilidad.

Yuri quedo en seco, sintiendo un vértigo recorriéndolo, con su corazón deteniéndose unos momentos para luego retomar su ritmo con más fuerza, se sentía totalmente en blanco.

—Pero dijo que ya paso lo más grave ¿No es así? — La enfermera trato de calmar la situación al ver la expresión de horror del azabache.

—Así es, ya se removió gran parte de las toxinas. El tratamiento continua, pero consideramos que ya paso lo peor. Esto ha sido realmente un milagro, en muchos casos esto habría sido letal. Aunque lo vea bastante frágil, su bebé es muy fuerte.

—Ani…

— Le aconsejamos que aún no le cuente nada a su pareja. El mayor temor de los padres es que su recién nacido termine en la UCIN, así que trate de pensar con más calma. Un especialista la informara detalladamente y le dará algunos consejos.

Yuri no respondió nada en absoluto, seguía pasmado sin saber que hacer más que desear morir en estos momentos. Esta vez sentía merecerlo, aun si realmente ayudaban a Anielka, jamás en su vida podría olvidar este evento. Era la segunda cicatriz con la que su alma había terminado marcada.

—C-creo que esto debería ser todo por hoy, la visita es controlada. Lo acompañare a la cafetería a tomar un café. — La enfermera lo jalo del brazo, para tratar de sacarlo del lugar. El ambiente se había vuelto bastante incómodo y aquel doctor no sabía hablar con el tacto suficiente.

En silencio, Yuri fue sacado de aquel lugar. Caminando lentamente ensordecido hasta escuchar una voz fémina gritarle. Ni siquiera podía distinguir su silueta adecuadamente, aun siendo casi embestido por un abrazo con el que lo sujetaron fuertemente,

— ¡Yuri! ¿Estas bien? — Reconoció el aroma de su madre.

Siguió sin decir nada, simplemente se encorvo para dejar caer su rostro sobre el hombro de aquella mujer, respirando agitadamente sin poder contener ni una sola lagrima.

—Tranquilo cariño, Ani está bien, Ani está bien. Solo espera un poco y lo llevaremos a casa, yo te explicare como cambiarle pañales y bañarlo ¿De acuerdo? Solo se paciente, mi Yuri. — Hiroko lo sujetaba con fuerza, observando la expresión asustada de la enfermera que se arrepentía de haber salido de su área para haberlo llevado hasta ahí.

…

* * *

 **N/A.-** :'D no tarde en actualizar~ estaba de buen humor estos días. Supongo que haber actualizado la semana pasada me levanto un poco el ánimo así que estuve escribiendo, originalmente creí que el capítulo sería más corto, pero no fue así. ANÉCDOTA: Por pendeja le pase avance del capítulo a alguien en face ;-; La confundiiii… Sorrymasen!


	13. Despertar

~Despertar~

Tener a un bebé en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales no era cosa sencilla. Por obvias razones Yuri había entrado en una nueva etapa de depresión, sin embargo una trabajadora social de la misma área acudió para dar tratamiento para que pudiera lidiar con la situación, explicando paso a paso en que consiste el equipo y cuál es el proceso. Tratando de brindarle la confianza y guiándolo para saber qué hacer en las visitas.

Al paso de unos días, Yuri pudo bajar un poco el estrés y presión que sentía por el estado de Anielka. Según la doctora Crispino, era importante formar un vínculo con su bebé, razón por la cual Yuri tenía que asistir frecuentemente. No se le permitió tocar a Anielka durante la primera semana después de que Yuri averiguo su estado, pero a la siguiente se le permitió el tocarlo.

Solo simples roces, cruzando la mano por la incubadora para sentir la fina y frágil piel del bebé que estaba mejorando su color. A pesar de haber crecido un poco, seguía sintiéndose muy frágil. Pero aún con todo el dolor del mundo, Yuri trataba de sonreírle para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Tenía que ser fuerte. Pasará lo que pasara, tenía que sonreírle aun viéndolo conectado entre sondas para que mejorara su estado.

Se le había prometido a Yuri que se le cedería más contacto con el pequeño si mejoraba su condición psicológica y Anielka continuaba con un desarrollo estable. Probablemente el proceso sería más lento a si se hubiera desarrollado el tiempo debido dentro de Yuri, pero no quedaba de otra.

El azabache tenía que lidiar frecuentemente con su estado de ánimo y los problemas físicos que el embarazo le trajo. Su pecho se había inflamado levemente a causa de la leche que generaba, no tenía senos desarrollados como los de una mujer, pero podía notar el pequeño bulto que se había formado y en ocasiones sus pezones dolían. Aun sentía algo de pena al imaginarse amamantando a Ani.

Al menos Yuko le recomendó una dieta alimenticia que le ayudara con la leche, procurando cubrir sus necesidades para generar aquel líquido en buen estado. Durante este periodo tendría que cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios al menos hasta que su pecho dejase de generar leche y Anielka pudiese alimentarse de otras fuentes.

Pero de momento, ser alimentado de fuente directo era vital, aunque parecía raro el creer que hacer esto mejoraría el vínculo entre Yuri y su bebé.

Contaba cada minuto en la espera de que Anielka saliera de ahí, poderlo sujetar entre sus brazos, abrazarlo, acariciarle las mejillas. Ya no le importaba tanto si no se parecía a Vitya, lo que realmente debía tomar en cuenta es que consiguiese estar sano. Quería sentir a aquel pedacito de su corazón feliz y alegre, saber que estaba vivo y que ya no estaría más tiempo solo.

Le compartiría su todo, lo alimentaria, lo arrullaría y le contaría cuentos antes de ir a dormir, lo tendría a su lado en la cama para protegerlo de la noche. Aun si Anielka no tenía a ambos padres, buscaría la manera de llenar el vacío de Vitya para que se sintiera amado de la misma manera que lo estaría de estar ambos juntos.

Desgraciadamente no todas las familias podían estar completas, había familias rotas pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que ser disfuncionales.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Crispino, el japonés comenzó a hacer puntos para que le permitieran tocar más a su bebé. Las manos de Yuri se estremecieron totalmente cuando Anielka fue cedido a sus brazos, pudiendo sentir finalmente a aquel pequeño bulto de algunos dos kilos y medio que fácilmente podría caber en una caja de zapatos.

El olor natural de Ani era una extraña esencia suave y dulce, fuera de impurezas. Poco a poco su pequeña cabecita se fue cubriendo de más cabellos delgados oscuros, un tanto diferente a otros bebés que había visto, por lo general no llegaban a mucho cabello antes de entregarse a sus padres, Anielka por su parte termino con la cabeza tupida de mechones.

Era bastante dormilón, aunque esto era natural para el bebé. A la fecha Yuri no había conseguido verlo despertar, solo estaba recostado en la incubadora, a veces movía levemente sus bracitos o apretaba los puños.

….

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, de las noches en vela. De aquel estrés y presión por ver a su pequeño con sondas, por fin Anielka estaba listo para ser dado de alta, ya no necesitaría estar más tiempo conectado a aquellos tubos ni en la incubadora.

Parecía mentira.

Se le había asignado una fecha a Yuri para que todo ello acabara, ya tenía el conocimiento de que es lo que debería hacer y cómo tratar al bebé en sus primeros meses, lo había aprendido con la practica mientras le cedían por momentos a su pequeño, sosteniendo la pequeña cabeza y cuello correctamente, no podía moverlo bruscamente ni siquiera por un juego.

El sistema inmunológico de Ani aún no se había desarrollado por completo, por eso era de vital importancia el saber mantener el higiene o sería muy vulnerable a infecciones. Tendría que lavarse las manos antes de cargarlo, alimentarlo o bañarlo. Su higiene personal también tenía mucha importancia si lo iba a amamantar, tenía que mantener limpios sus pezones de los residuos de leche que pudieran salir involuntariamente.

Se le había recomendado darle pequeños masajes de vez en cuando, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible ya que el niño es bastante frágil. También debería tener cuidado con la iluminación del lugar donde lo tenga y tenerlo envuelto en una pequeña sabana.

En fin, había pasado por un curso completo durante los casi dos meses que Anielka estuvo en la unidad de cuidados neonatales. De alguna u otra manera esto le daba un poco más de confianza, estaba totalmente seguro de que es lo que debía hacer paso por paso y tenía a su madre a su lado para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario. Aun no había cambiado un pañal.

El día de entrega, fue el doctor Seung-gil Lee quien le cedió el bebé a sus brazos.

Obteniendo por fin a la dormilona criaturita de sonrisa sin dientes que reconocía el olor de su madre. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza mientras abría la boquita que parecía formar un corazón.

—Tiene la sonrisa de su padre. — Comento mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban al encontrarle finalmente un parecido. Sin poder evitar acariciarle la mejilla y finalmente despertarlo, observando los pequeños ojitos azul cielo de Anielka. — ¿…?

— ¿Algún problema? — Pregunto el doctor Lee.

— ¿Por qué tiene ojos azules? — Yuri volteo asustado.

…..

* * *

Las visitas a Víctor se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes, lo que empezó como una actividad diaria termino como algo que se hacía cada tres días, posteriormente semanal, hasta llegar a ser mensual. Yakov y Yuri tuvieron que continuar con sus rutinas, acostumbrados a la ausencia de Víctor.

Mientras que Makkachin perdió la vida después de extraviarse. Lamentablemente fue encontrado por el centro de la ciudad después de días de ausencia. Echado frente a unos departamentos donde según el rentador, lo había confundido con la mascota de uno de los inquilinos que se había mudado hace un par de meses.

Makkachin paso unos días sin moverse del lugar frente a una puerta que nunca le fue abierta, lo habían intentado echar un par de veces pero sintieron pena del mal estado del animal, hasta que un día no despertó. Posteriormente el animal fue reportado al ver uno de los letreros donde lo buscaban, dando la mala noticia de que aquel viejo caniche había fallecido.

Al menos habían tenido la decencia de sepultar a la criatura en un cementerio para mascotas. No en uno que los extranjeros hubiesen elegido pero al menos fue un lugar digno. El propietario de los departamentos tenía la firme creencia de que los perros con un fuerte enlace a sus dueños se convertían en una especie de espíritus guardianes al morir, y aquel caniche le pareció una criatura muy fiel.

Por ende se tomó la molestia de haberle dado un entierro. Una ventaja de la superstición japonesa, al menos con esto los rusos sintieron un poco de tranquilidad al saber que Makkachin no termino en un peor escenario. Víctor debería entender que su mascota era bastante vieja.

Sin más, Plisetsky solo aclaro que si Víctor despertaba, no sería el quien dijera que paso con el perro y esa responsabilidad quedaría en manos de Feltsman.

…

* * *

—Tengo un bebé. — Decía Yuri como si no lo creyera. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a Yuko y de inmediato regresaba la mirada a su pequeño bebé. —Ani ya está conmigo.

—Es un bebé muy lindo — Rio Yuko. —Es tal y como decía Mari, idéntico a ti.

—Esperaba que se pareciera un poco más a su padre, pero está bien así.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus ojos? Ani tiene ojos azules.

—Ah… Bueno, tampoco me lo puedo explicar, Vitya tenía ojos almendra, los míos son más oscuros, pero el doctor me explico que Anielka los pudo heredar de algún abuelo, tal vez dentro de la familia de Vitya había alguien con ojos azul cielo.

—Pero que bien, esos bonitos ojos azules hacen que el pequeño Ani resalte más. — Suspiro Yuko, tranquila al ver la expresión de alegría de Yuri. La alegría de tener un primer bebé es difícil de comparar.

—A veces siento que parece un muñeco. — Rio Yuri.

—Por cierto… ya que hablamos del bebé, quería darte un regalo. — La chica le entrego una pequeña bolsita, de la cual Yuri saco una pequeña playerita color negro con un estampado.

—No sé de esas cosas, pero me llamo la atención cuando la vi en el centro. En una foto que me mostraste de Vitya tenía una playera exactamente igual, Haha no sabía que también hacían de esas para bebé y no pude evitar comprarla.

— ¿Una playerita de Nirvana? — Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron al imaginar a su bebé vistiendo como su padre. — ¿En qué parte la encontraste? ¿Había más?

—Espero que no vayas a tener alguna idea loca. — Rio Yuko. — No todas son de la misma tela, la única suavecita para uso de un recién nacido es esta, para las otras deberías esperar a que Ani crezca un poco y si piel se refuerce o terminara irritado.

—Ya veo. — Yuri le acaricio los cabellos al bebé en su cama, rodeado de las pequeñas cobijas que lo retenían en la misma posición. — Pero ¿Acaso no se vería lindo con algo así? Me hubiese gustado una foto en familia con el mismo atuendo.

—Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, Yuri. — Suspiro Yuko, observando como el azabache se entretenía acariciando a su bebé.

—Me hubiese gustado ver la reacción de Vitya al ver a Anielka… o al menos si hubiese sabido antes que estábamos esperando un bebé. Siempre me dijo lo mucho que quería uno, y ahora, está aquí… Yuko, nuestro bebé está aquí.

…..

* * *

La tarde había sido demasiado agotadora, pero finalmente los pasillos estaban vacíos. La encargada de limpieza del área, podía dar su último recorrido por las unidades de los pacientes, procurando mantener impecable el lugar que se le había asignado. Cargando con sus instrumentos de trabajo mientras avanzaba poco a poco.

Ingreso a uno de las unidades de cuidados intensivos con un cubre boca y guantes delgados, dispuesta a comenzar a trapear el lugar. Dando un vistazo al hombre de cabellera clara que llevaba casi un año en aquel lugar. Se había acostumbrado a ver aquel cuerpo en el mismo lugar todos los días, era testigo de cómo aquel hombre fue perdiendo poco a poco su buen aspecto.

En algunas ocasiones solía reacomodarlo en su lugar o cambiarle los brazos un poco de posición mientras cambiaba las sabanas con las que lo cubrían. Tenía mucho cuidado al hacerlo, aunque normalmente las enfermeras eran quienes terminaban haciendo esta actividad. Era un sujeto muy frágil, tenía más confianza de acomodarlo en los primeros días que fue llevado ahí, actualmente estaba demasiado delgado como para sentirse cómoda de hacerlo.

Incluso la piel de aquel hombre había cambiado a una tonada amarillenta y tenía una textura a resequedad. Difícilmente había visto pacientes que duraran internados por tanto tiempo y quienes lo hacían tenían pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, era una lástima que alguien a quien le faltaba mucho por vivir terminara de esta manera.

Continuando con la limpieza, se agacho para pasar por el trapeador debajo de la camilla, solo por unos segundos antes de volver a levantarse y toparse con un par de ojos vidriosos entreabiertos, que solo le sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes antes de volver a cerrarse, dejando a la mujer totalmente paralizada ante la imagen del pálido y seco rostro que volvía a intentar abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Después de sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, la mujer de limpieza salió disparada en búsqueda de la enfermera más cercana, para dar aviso de que este silencioso paciente, había despertado.

…

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas estado burlando de mi de esta manera?! — Grito una muchacha pelinegra en una habitación oscura tapizada por un enorme mapa lleno de fotografías con sus ojos verdes brillando al borde del llanto. — ¡Yo creía en ti!

—Pues que estúpida— Dijo el joven rubio mientras se acercaba sin temor a ella, pasando la mano por el buró donde tenía una navaja, tomándola de manera ágil, mientras se dirigía a acorralar aquella joven. — ¿En serio creías que me podía enamorar de ti? Que ilusa. Confieso que no esperaba que hubieses cedido ante mi tan fácil sabiendo de antemano que es lo que hago.

—Eras diferente conmigo… ¿Por qué… porque eres así? — La chica termino arrinconada contra la cama sin poder reaccionar, mientras aquel joven de cabellera rubia empezaba a pasar la navaja sobre su blusa lentamente hasta su cuello.

—Porque así es como me gusta ser, y nadie podrá cambiarlo. — Sonrió. — Me das tanta pena…

Rio aquel apuesto joven, para luego volver a su expresión fría y de amargura, rozándole la navaja por la mejilla de manera lenta y cuidadosa, sin dejar pasar los detalles del rostro horrorizado de la doncella.

— ¡Corte! — Grito Yakov metiéndose al escenario para jalar a Plisetsky e interrumpir abruptamente las grabaciones.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! — Tanto Yuri como todos los demás actores y el Staff de grabación estaban desconcertados. Yuri de inmediato trato de forcejear para volver a la escena, molesto de ser interrumpido en el trabajo.

— ¡Necesito a alguien que conduzca rápido! — Exclamo Yakov alterado.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto extrañado de la repentina actitud de su estricto Manager.

—Hablaron del hospital, Víctor acaba de despertar. — Dijo casi sin aliento, provocando que Plisetsky abriera enormemente sus ojos.

—Oh mierda…— Sin poder esperar un momento más, Plisetsky termino acompañando de inmediato a Feltsman aun sintiendo aquel vértigo y estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Abandonando temporalmente el trabajo y dirigiéndose lo más antes posible al hospital, sin importarle el exceso de velocidad o los semáforos. Necesitaba confirmar que no era una broma de mal gusto.

No podía creerlo, justo cuando sus esperanzas en el despertar de Víctor habían vuelto a desaparecer. Finalmente estaría de regreso.

Casi podía imaginar el alboroto por parte de los medios de comunicación al dar la noticia de que Víctor se había recobrado. Necesitaba que el mundo supiera que aquella leyenda del mundo artístico estaría de vuelta y que podrían verle la cara otra vez frecuentemente.

Al menos esa idea tuvo, hasta llegar al momento en que entraron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos de Víctor y observo la mirada decaída y pérdida de aquel hombre, quien apenas y podía abrir los ojos, sin decir una palabra, sin poder expresar una sonrisa, sin siquiera poder abrir sus labios partidos.

Había olvidado las advertencias de que ya no sería el mismo, que aun si despertara estaría encerrado en cuatro paredes sin poder siquiera dar un paso.

No era momento de que Nikiforov estuviera de regreso. Nadie debería conocer el catastrófico estado en que se encontraba. No aun…

Víctor estaba perdido, no podía reconocer el entorno, comprender en donde estaba o porque había gente a su alrededor. Tenía la mente vacía, sus ojos lo delataban. Solo observaba directamente al hombre que se alteró cuando le confirmaron que padecía paraplejía.

….

* * *

 **N/A** : ._.)/ Sorry, capitulo corto. Al menos paso lo que llevaban tiempo esperando y a huevo tenía que dejar a Víctor paralitico aunque quisieran que fuera corriendo por su bebe. Alguna queja, critica constructiva o comentario, pueden dejar un review u3u


	14. Confusión

Fake In Love 14

 _ **~Confusión~**_

Víctor estaba totalmente vacío.

Había conseguido despertar pero no daba muchas señales, no se movía, no hablaba, ni siquiera emitía algún quejido. El doctor había comentado que tenía los músculos atrofiados como para poder hacer movimientos naturales, e incluso esto había afectado hasta su lengua. No podría comunicarse aún por cierto periodo y necesitaría que una enfermera lo ayudase a alimentarse.

El periodo de rehabilitación sería bastante tardado, necesitaban trabajar primero sus condiciones psicológicas y que restaurara algunas funciones básicas como hablar. Pero de momento debían tener mucha paciencia, hasta ahora aquel hombre de ojos azules no lograba comprender el entorno. En el peor de los casos tendrían que iniciar un proceso de aprendizaje desde cero, era como si acabase de nacer nuevamente y no supiese el significado de las cosas.

Tendrían paciencia en la espera de que mostrase señal de tener algún recuerdo o comenzase a recordar poco a poco. Esto era usual en pacientes con graves lesiones en la cabeza. La amnesia podía ser tanto temporal como permanente, variaba en cada caso. Para identificar en qué nivel se encontraba, seria tratado por un especialista y harían algunas preguntas rutinarias.

Si al menos lograba recordar un idioma sería bastante bueno, aunque se habían dado casos en los que personas que habían manejado varios lenguajes terminaran mezclando por error algunas palabras. Lo habían repetido varias veces, si Víctor comprendía la lógica de al menos un lenguaje sería un buen punto de partida, aun corría el riesgo de que no comprendiera las palabras y se tuviera que enseñar a hablar nuevamente.

Porque horas después de haber despertado, no mostraba intenciones de intentar decir algo. Solo parpadeaba o giraba el rostro momentáneamente para observar el alrededor. Ni siquiera paso alguna especie de shock por su despertar, significaba que tal vez ni siquiera recordaba el haber sufrido un accidente grave. De momento no pretendían forzarlo a recordar o podrían alterarlo y requerir anestesia.

Yakov no lograba comprender que hacer en este momento. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, al menos si estaba bien o algo parecido, pero solo era observado como si de un extraño se tratase. Nunca en su vida aquel hombre había sentido tal rechazo de parte de Nikiforov, no reconocía aquella expresión tan seca en su mirada.

No reflejaba nada. No podía ver coraje, dolor, miedo… absolutamente nada, parecía ser lo mismo al coma, como si aún no despertara realmente.

Amnesia postraumática.

¿Qué tan complicado podría ser tenerlo en este estado? Era un poco diferente a lo que esperaba, no había siquiera preguntas como "¿Quién soy?" o "¿Dónde estoy?" como si aquel hombre hubiese enmudecido ¿O acaso ni siquiera recordaba cómo hacer estas simples preguntas? Feltsman tenía demasiado miedo de las secuelas del accidente, pese a haber tenido esperanzas de que sobreviviera.

La caída a gran altura debió haber sido letal. Si Víctor tuvo la fuerza para sobrevivir a ella, debería tenerla para recuperarse, aunque fuese un proceso sumamente lento y ni siquiera fuese a recuperar la habilidad para caminar. Mínimo tenía la esperanza de que luego de un tiempo, volviese a sonreír como lo hacía antes.

No importaba si lo hacía rabiar o era un latoso. Lo quería de vuelta.

…

* * *

Yuri estaba cada vez más tranquilo, Anielka parecía estarse recuperando poco a poco. Era un niño bastante frágil pero eso no le quitaba lo alegre, el doctor Seung comentaba que le parecía bastante extraño que un bebe que haya pasado por problemas de nacimiento fuese tan activo. Su desempeño era igual de bueno que el de un bebe normal, se retorcía, sonreía, movía la boquita intentando balbucear e incluso pataleaba tanto como si quisiera correr.

Sus pequeños ojitos azules eran alegres y llenos de vida. Yuri agradecía que en eso hubiese sacado el parecido a Vitya, nunca conoció a persona más sonriente y emotiva que su difunta pareja. Era una de esas personas que contagiaba el buen humor a quien tuviese cerca o que hacía que su corazón se removiera al poner ojos tristes como un cachorro.

Si Anielka se convertía en una persona similar, entonces no podía pedir más. Aunque por otro lado, también era un dormilón de primera y cuando reposaba no había nada que lo pudiese despertar si no era por voluntad propia o hambre. También destacaba por ser bastante glotón. Se le había dicho a Yuri que inicialmente los bebes no comen mucho, pero Anielka podía pasar muy buen rato pegado al pecho de Yuri para que lo amamantara.

El azabache tenía miedo de que esto se tratase porque tal vez no salía suficiente leche de su pecho, así que constantemente se pellizcaba para comprobar que saliera algo. Entendía que sus glándulas mamarias no estaban desarrolladas igual que las de una mujer y podía presentar dificultades, pero al menos consideraba que podía alimentar adecuadamente a Ani... Aunque realmente chupaba demasiado.

¿A quién se parecía…?

Al menos a Vitya le podía decir que no lo mordiera tan fuerte cuando se ponía a jugar con sus botones rosas en la cama. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo cuando tenía al azabache al borde del clímax retorciéndose tanto como le era posible mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama.

—Vitya…— No paraba de suspirar cada que lo recordaba, era una sensación bastante agridulce. Últimamente tenía ganas de llorar y reír cada que cruzaba por su mente. Pasaron momentos hermosos juntos, momentos que habían terminado en un parpadeo pero que ahora le habían dejado a una pequeña criaturita que recostaba sobre su pecho, dejándolo descansar mientras respiraba tranquilamente —Gracias por este regalo.

De cualquier manera, haber sido amante de Vitya era de las cosas de las que menos se arrepentía en el mundo. Lo había amado demasiado y fue correspondido, no importaba si hubiesen discutido o aquella vez en la que terminaron su relación por menos de cinco minutos, siempre terminaban aferrándose el uno al otro diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que aquel hombre, el amor de su vida, hubiese sido alcanzado por el amor que le tenía. Haberlo hecho feliz, aun si su relación se hubiese basado en caminar juntos por la calle, ayudarse en la cocina, reposar tranquilamente en la cama mientras veían alguna novela e intimar de vez en cuando ¿Les faltaba algo?

Tenía que dejar atrás aquel sueño de terminar juntos en un altar y celebrar una ceremonia, verse en un traje elegante mientras decía aquellas palabras acostumbradas para expresar que había decidido entregarse totalmente, sellando aquel contrato con un simple beso. Un beso más en el que le otorgaba el título de propiedad de su cuerpo y alma.

Hubiese sido hermoso, tan hermoso que reía de imaginarlo… y acababa con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas porque eso nunca pasó. La vida no le había alcanzado a Vitya para compartir ese momento y solo quedaría en sueños.

Sueños, hermosos e inalcanzables sueños.

Ni siquiera consiguió aquel anillo que le habían prometido. Al menos tenía a su pequeño Ani consigo, era la prueba de cuanto se amaron. Sin embargo, solo volvía el sabor amargo de saber que casi lo perdía.

—No tengas miedo Ani…— Le susurraba en tono bajo antes de depositarle un beso en la cabecita mientras dormía. — No te volveré a lastimar…

…

* * *

Tras un par de semanas, Víctor había comenzado a recuperar algo de fuerza. No tenía mucha, pero al menos levantaba los brazos lentamente cuando se sentía entumecido. La tonada amarillenta de su piel continuaba pero no al mismo nivel y constantemente trataba de lamerse los labios para humedecerlos, siendo incomodado por la resequedad.

Podía hablar, pero no decía más que un par de palabras en ruso o a veces en japonés. Era una buena señal dado que comprender algo de japonés significaba que conservaba fragmentos de su memoria reciente, mas no era presionado con el tema. Tratar de recordar le provocaba un fuerte y prologado dolor de cabeza, continuaba a paso lento mientras que Yuri y Yakov trataban de guiarlo.

Se había recomendado el conseguir algunas fotografías de eventos importantes que ayudasen a enlazarlo a sus recuerdos. Alguna fiesta, un cumpleaños o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Normalmente Plisetsky llevaba un paquete de revistas para mostrarle a Víctor para que este empezase a reconocer quien era y que hacía. Por suerte muchas revistas incluían entrevistas donde el mismo había hablado sobre sus gustos e intereses.

Si bien alguna información parecía ser comprendida de manera forzada ya que no lo recordaba, tenía entendido que se dedicaba a la actuación desde hace casi trece años. Yuri le había mostrado algunos fragmentos de sus actuaciones recientes, mientras que Yakov tenía material de muchos años atrás, desde sus inicios hasta lo que había llegado.

Aunque para poder mostrarme más de ese material sería conveniente llevarlo a casa, si Víctor mejoraba su estado actual, se podía permitir cambiar de ubicación siempre y cuando estuviese en constante vigilancia. Claro, una vez que haya atravesado la terapia que necesitaba, lo cual significaba meses.

Meses de tratamiento para él y de enseñanza a su tutor para que comprenda los cuidados requeridos para un parapléjico. Además, eso le daba un poco de tiempo a Yakov para comenzar a adecuar un ambiente para Víctor. Se le pidió a Yakov que instalara algunas barras de apoyo o guardas de seguridad en el departamento de aquel hombre para que le facilitara realizar ciertas actividades.

Tenían que aclararle bastantes dudas: Las probabilidades de que pudiese caminar, cuáles eran los cuidados que tenían que tener con él una vez que estuviese en la silla de ruedas, que tan normal sería su vida después de esto ¿Podría tener sexo? ¿Qué tan cierto es que los parapléjicos presentan incontinencia?

Aun si Víctor estaba demasiado aturdido para tener algo en mente, sus personas de apoyo tenían que estar preparados aun si solo eran dos personas y ambos eran voluntarios sin responsabilidad directa o legal. Para su desgracia las respuestas a sus dudas no eran muy convincentes.

Todo dependía de la práctica y estimulación a su cuerpo. Las cirugías eran riesgosas y no aseguraban que Víctor pudiese caminar, pero al menos podían seguir intentando reparar el daño aunque también esto iba de la mano a la terapia. Usaría silla de ruedas inevitablemente y tendrían que tener mucho cuidado con ello, podían salir llagas o ulceras por esta.

Tenían que evitar mantenerlo en la misma posición y sacarlo de paseo de vez en cuando. Su vida sería medianamente limitada pero no significaba que no pudiese salir adelante, había muchas actividades que podía realizar aun sin el uso de sus piernas. Pero lo más recomendable seria que estuviese en contacto con un psicólogo.

Respecto a relaciones sexuales… Necesitaba estimulación, su desempeño sexual podía ser muy limitado y perder ciertas habilidades, no tendría el rendimiento de una persona normal y lo más probable es que inicialmente no pueda tener erecciones. Los reflejos de su cuerpo serian escasos pero no nulos, para conseguir estabilizarse necesitaba mucha estimulación y tiempo. Aunque no debía limitarse solo a su miembro, podía aprender de algunas tácticas para complacer a su pareja en compensación con la pérdida de capacidad de endurecimiento y dificultad para eyacular.

Efectivamente tenía problemas de inconciencia y necesitaba nuevamente estimulación para aprender a controlar y comprender su cuerpo, pese a su edad, no era muy diferente a un bebe. Tenían que estar al pendiente de su higiene personal.

Mientras tanto, Víctor seguía sin comprender que le pasaba. Tal y como si estuviese aun en un sueño del cual despertaría y tanto su mente como cuerpo serian semejantes a los de todos a su alrededor. Guiarse por los pasillos, hablar con otros, tener más asuntos que atender. Como se le había dicho que era, volvería a la posición de la que tanto le hablaban Yurio y Yakov, tendría que representar a varios personajes frente a una cámara y seria admirado por quienes lo vieran.

Ese era el Víctor Nikiforov ¿No es así?

Hasta el momento, lo poco que veía claramente en su memoria era un paisaje nevado y un coro de niños que cantaban frente a una pequeña casa ¿Qué era ese lugar? Al menos "Víctor" resonaba una y otra vez en esas escenas. Si intentaba llegar más allá de eso, volvían las punzadas a su cabeza.

…

* * *

La mañana era bastante transitada en el hospital, desde el día anterior había personas recorriendo los pasillos. Según escucho de parte de la mujer de limpieza, había una persona en el hospital que requirió cirugía y ahora estaba reposando en la unidad de cuidados de en frente. Las personas desconocidas que estaban de visita en el hospital en estas últimas horas, eran familiares y amigos del paciente que se turnaban para verlo.

¿Eran como Yuri y Yakov? Qué raro. A él no lo visitaban tantas personas, aunque Yuri le había dicho que no querían que mucha gente supiera que despertó todavía o sería un escándalo. Aunque ¿Qué tenía de malo tener más visitas? Estaba cansado y al hombre de enfrente le acariciaban el cabello ¿No habría alguien que quisiera hacer lo mismo con él? Se ve que se sentía bien y eso lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Tanto centrar su atención en el vecino de enfrente no le dejaba dormir un rato más, aunque quería hacerlo. Se sentía pesado y solo durmiendo podía olvidarse de sus malestares, sus ojos no ardían ni recordaba la resequedad de sus labios o se entumecía. Solo era paz… pero seguía sin conseguirla por observar al frente. Si una enfermera se acercara le pediría que cerrara las cortinas para no mirar más hacia afuera, en realidad ni siquiera distinguía algún sonido molesto, con los cristales dividiendo todo el entorno parecía enmudecido.

Aun así no podía voltear a otro lado, tenía la incertidumbre si aquellas personas se retirarían o al menos dejaría de ser observado por una niña que no disimulaba su mirada. Estaba atenta sentada en la unidad de cuidados contraria volteando a verlo mientras una mujer más adulta seguía abrazando a quien probablemente era su pareja.

Casi cortándole la respiración, cuando salió de ahí.

…..

* * *

—Mama dice que papa está roto, pero si lo abrazo sanara pronto. — Sonreía la niña extraña que ahora yacía sentada en la camilla de Víctor mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pies.

— ¿Con abrazos? —Pregunto apenas audible mientras observaba a lo lejos tras los cristales a aquel hombre con expresión de tranquilidad mientras una mujer lo sujetaba levemente entre sus brazos.

—Sip, pero tienen que ser con muuucho amor y cuidado para no lastimarlo. Ese es el secreto para que funcione, por eso si papa extiende los brazos yo o mama lo abrazamos.

—Vaya… supongo que… se debe sentir muy bien. — Víctor sonrió imaginando la sensación mientras forzaba sus palabras.

— ¿Usted no tiene a alguien que lo quiera mucho y lo abrace? — Pregunto la niña curiosa.

—No lo sé... —Suspiro mientras trataba de dibujar en su memoria a alguien.

— ¡¿Entonces aun no llega?! ¡Tenemos que buscarla pronto! — La niña se levantó apresurada para tratar de estirar a Víctor.

—E-espera. — Trato de detenerla antes de que lo tirara de la cama. —Yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — La pequeña se detuvo.

—Yo no puedo… mover mis piernas. — Víctor se agacho, mientras trato de guiarse con la poca fuerza que tenía a su posición reciente, aunque era difícil aun carecía de musculatura. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan roto estas? ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que intentarlo! — La niña lo volvió a estirar lastimándole las muñecas en el intento, cuando de repente una enfermera se dirigió asustada a retirarla de inmediato.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Grito alterada retirando a la niña de inmediato, mientras la mujer de al frente logro percatarse de las acciones de su hija. Saliendo unos momentos para ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Disculpe! —Grito la madre mientras que la jovencita empezó a llorar y a aturdir a Víctor.

—El paciente es muy delicado, no puede dejar que su niña venga a molestarlo y a estirarlo de esta manera. — Regaño la enfermera, mientras la madre se sintió ofendida.

— ¡¿Ha?! ¿Si esta tan grave por qué lo deja solo? Esto no habría pasado si hiciera bien su trabajo.

—Oh, discúlpeme por asumir que era una mujer lo suficientemente madura como para traer niños y cuidar de ellos.

—Ahora resulta que tengo la culpa de que no cumpla bien con su trabajo.

Así, las dos mujeres empezaron a discutir y a provocar que la cabeza de Víctor comenzara a palpitar fuertemente. Quería tranquilidad, solo un poco de tranquilidad.

…..

* * *

La habitación se sentía totalmente vacía, solamente había una luz tenue proviniendo del pasillo y otra proviniendo de la ventana. Era una noche sumamente resplandeciente, lo suficiente como para terminar con la mirada perdida en la luna y las estrellas, esos pequeños puntitos que brillaban en el cielo y le dejaban la mente totalmente en blanco.

No podía pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuesen aquellos destellos entre colores oscuros, si intentaba traer algo nuevo a su mente la confusión le provocaba dolor de cabeza acompañada de nausea y mareos. Estaba totalmente agotado, aun sintiendo el estómago vacío no le apetecía comer o su cuerpo se sentiría más incómodo de lo habitual. Incluso masticar requería un gran esfuerzo y solo podía hacerlo lentamente.

Lo único que quería era volver a dormir y que la luz del día no llegara. Al hacerlo, seria visitado otra vez por algún doctor haciendo preguntas que no entendía o no podía responder. Comenzaba a sentir que probablemente sería bueno si aún no muchas personas sabían que estaba ahí, aunque no se molestaría si llevaran a una persona más.

 _«Necesito a mi persona especial, si me abraza seguro sanare pronto»_

Pensaba mientras alucinaba el ser acariciado con delicadeza, siendo que instintivamente trato de dirigir su mano derecha hacia su cabello, tocándolo para sentir su textura y notar que aquellos hilos eran largos. Deteniéndose unos minutos a observar atento mientras se perdía totalmente en la forma de aquella mano

¿Por qué era tan delgada? La otra estaba igual. El hombre que veía en fotografías tenía brazos fuertes, su piel estaba bien cuidada y tenía una tonada diferente, sin contar el cabello corto. Además podía ponerse de pie ¿Por qué ahora no podía? Inquieto dirigió la mano izquierda hasta una de sus piernas mientras trataba de distinguir el grosor de las mismas, también eran muy delgadas.

¿Por qué no se movían? Por más que tratara de concentrarse en un movimiento, por más leve que fuera no reaccionaban. Era extraño, ni siquiera podía sentirlas aunque estaban unidas a su cuerpo.

 _«Estoy roto»_ Tal vez por eso aún no llevaban a la persona que más lo quería en el mundo, aunque ¿Cómo iba a sanar sin ella? Podría ser que creían que lo lastimarían con un abrazo ¿Necesitaba ser más fuerte? Pero podía con ello, al menos tenía la fuerza para extenderle los brazos, estaba seguro.

Tratando de demostrarlo, extendió ambos brazos hacia arriba, mirándolos por unos segundos otra vez antes de dejarlos caer. No los podía sostener por mucho tiempo, estaba débil. Pero podía volver a intentarlo, seguramente así conseguiría hacerse más fuerte. Aunque aquellos tubitos en sus brazos eran estorbosos, por más delgados que fueran tenían que pasar algo.

 _«Me abrazarías aunque sea débil ¿Verdad? Porque me quieres mucho y tú eres quien me ayudara a recuperarme»_ Dolía, su pecho comenzó a presionarse repentinamente mientras sus manos temblaban, su garganta comenzó a sentirse obstruida y sin querer, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No había sentido esto hasta este momento, comenzando a temer el ser abandonado por primera vez desde que despertó.

No quería estar solo.

Por impulso trato de quitarse inútilmente las sondas y bajar de la camilla, pero sus piernas seguían sin moverse. Necesitaba obligarlas a reaccionar, así que sin importarle se sujetó de la orilla de la cama para tratar de inclinarse. Era débil, demasiado débil, pero el menos consiguió que parte de su peso se recargara en uno de los extremos y que su cuerpo resbalara.

Había caído y dolió, sintiendo una fuerte punzada que hizo que su espalda vibrara y posteriormente se esparciera a más partes del cuerpo. Todo menos sus piernas, seguían sin moverse y tenía miedo de ello, no las sentía… Por más que todo su cuerpo doliera, no las sentía.

 _«_ Él _estará molesto conmigo por llegar tarde»_ Un pensamiento llego de manera vaga a su mente sin poder comprenderlo, mientras escuchaba el ensordecedor sonido parpadeante de una alarma que empezó a resonar una y otra vez hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia. Todo era tan confuso.

….

* * *

 **N/A:** Un agradecimiento especial a:

1.- Las que preferían a Víctor paralitico que con amnesia

2.-Las que preferían a Víctor con amnesia que paralitico

3.-A las que querían a Víctor con amnesia y paralitico

4.-A las que no lo querían paralitico ni con amnesia

5.- A las indecisas que no sabían si quedaría solo en coma, paralitico o con amnesia

¿Por qué no cargarme con todas? Mi kokoro lo pedía uwu a Víctor le hace falta un Yuri en su vida que lo apapache. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Una estrella caída

_**Una estrella caída.**_

Recordar dolía.

No eran los dolores de cabeza cada que un viejo momento volvía a su memoria, no era lo frustrante que resultaba ser sedado cuando no podía controlar su cuerpo durante los ataques de pánico. Era comprender poco a poco lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada día se minimizaba más y más.

No había mas ilusiones de que sanaría con un abrazo. Sus piernas no recobraban su función y a este paso no lo harían. Tenía tanto miedo de ello mientras volvía a su memoria como es que solía correr por las mañanas, practicar saltos para grabar escenas, caminar apresurado por llegar tarde al estudio, pasar sus vacaciones jugando en la playa recorriendo la costa o ir a esquiar en otras ocasiones.

Dolía ver la jugada que el destino tenía preparada para él, Víctor Nikiforov el actor más aclamado de estos tiempos, quien ahora solo era un parasito encerrado en cuatro paredes, siendo prisionero de su mismo cuerpo y deficiencias. La vida le estaba cobrando todos los logros que alguna vez había conseguido.

No importaba cuanto desease volver a caminar, de nada sirvieron las cirugías en Japón y América para tratar de recuperar su movilidad. Saliendo el contraproducente el que unos nervios consiguiesen recuperar su función, ahora podía sentir dolor frecuentemente. Por más que le dijeran que esto era una buena noticia ¿De qué servía si no podía dar un maldito paso?

Tras viajar a América y tratar de tomar rehabilitación ahí, alguien tomo fotografías y video de sus vanos intentos de caminar donde solo caía una y otra vez sin tener fuerza para sostenerse incluso si se sujetaba de barras de apoyo. De haber sabido que era grabado y que se había virilizado por la red jamás lo habría intentado.

Ahora el mundo se había enterado de que Víctor Nikiforov había despertado del coma y que era un inválido, donde lo que más vagaba en redes sociales y televisión eran comparaciones de lo que era antes con la desgracia en la que se había convertido. Tal vez no lo hacían con mala intención, pero recalcar una y otra vez su desgracia no era nada motivador.

Cada día que pasaba tenía miedo que en el televisor se escuchara de nueva cuenta como relataban lo demacrado de su apariencia y que era una lástima que no se podía recuperar. Los medios de comunicación no tendían a ser discretos, ahora entendía la razón por la que Yakov quería ocultarlo.

Los recuerdos que empezaban a llegar a su memoria tenían un sabor amargo sin importar lo felices que fueran, demostraban que alguna vez fue alguien que ya no podría ser otra vez y que se volvería la causa de lastima de muchas personas. Que el mundo lo minimizaría de ahora en adelante, incluso él lo hacía constantemente.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? Si lo dejaran escoger habría preferido el haber muerto hace tiempo en vez de terminar en este estado, cuando nadie supiera que era lo que le había pasado, que nadie viera su cuerpo gastado ni supiera de los defectos que tenía. Jamás haber sido observado con lastima u horror.

Víctor Nikiforov debería haber muerto como un hombre admirable y talentoso que era respetado por otros, ahora todo el honor que su vida represento se perdería hasta el fin de sus días. Porque de morir ahora, solo quedaría en los recuerdos de la mente ajena como un alma desgraciada por la vida.

Nadie a su lado podía sonreír, siempre lo miraban con la misma expresión de dolor. No tenían que decir una sola palabra, sus ojos siempre decían "Estas mal", lo veían como algo menos, como si ya no fuese una persona. Eso era frustrante. Quería mandar al carajo a todos los hipócritas terapeutas que le decían que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto.

Estaba harto de provocar lastima.

Nadie tenía el coraje de decirle "Pobre de ti, debes estarla pasando muy mal" pero cada una de las expresiones de las personas que pasaban por un lado se lo transmitían, le dolía la cabeza de solo imaginar esos diálogos de parte de todo aquel que le dirigiera la mirada. No quería soportarlo más.

Odiaba todas esas fotografías donde sonreía, era agobiante, como si su pasado se burlase de el en cada imagen, diciéndole "tú y yo no somos el mismo". Los mareos eran demasiado frecuentes, acompañados de ganas de vomitar o ser asfixiado para dejar de respirar y que todo acabara.

No más dolores de cabeza, no más frustración, no más lastima, no más Víctor Nikiforov.

¿Era mucho pedir que alguien terminara lo que el accidente no consiguió? Desde un par de meses atrás ese era su único deseo, no despertar nunca más. Pero no era tan fácil, tras cualquier arranque de violencia de su parte terminaba sedado, si dejaba de comer para morir de hambre terminaba atado a la cama con sondas en los brazos.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas para obligarlo a vivir? Era su vida, tenían que entenderlo, comprender que ya no la necesitaba. No debería importarles, no había familiares que se sintieran herido de perderlo o personas con un enlace muy fuerte.

Los doctores lo consideraban emocionalmente inestable, siendo vigilado la mayoría del tiempo para evitar que intentase dañarse a sí mismo, no es como si pudiese hacer mucho. No querer comer absolutamente nada lo tenía totalmente débil, apenas con la fuerza para respirar y emitir alguna que otra palabra. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dormido o acostado en la habitación.

En algunas ocasiones su enfermero personal, Emil, solía bajarlo de la cama y llevarlo en silla de ruedas a dar un paseo. No era algo que disfrutara, la luz del sol lo desquiciaba tanto como ver a una persona más cerca de él, a pesar de que normalmente todos a su alrededor eran enfermos o discapacitados igual que él. Al menos entre ellos nadie tenía derecho a sentir lastima por el o burlarse. Estaban igual.

Había escuchado que la depresión a veces mataba, esperaba que no tardara con él.

Evitaría que hubiese más personas ayudándolo en cosas desagradables, normalmente imaginaba que Emil lo maldecía por tener que cargarlo a la bañera, al baño o cada vez que tenía que cambiarle los pañales para adulto. A veces se preguntaba si habría alguien que lo odiara burlándose en la red o que ya se supiese hasta que marca de pañales usaba.

No podría saberlo, terminaron aislándolo de medios de comunicación por su propio bien.

Tal vez ya se estaban rindiendo con él. Ahora lo trasladaban de vuelta a Japón donde tenía propiedades con la excusa de que tal vez volver a su entorno lo ayudase a recuperarse emocionalmente, si claro, apostaba que era porque ya no querían verlo. Les había echado a perder el supuesto avance que habían conseguido con el antes de que empezase a recuperar la memoria.

Actualmente estaba igual de demacrado que cuando estaba aún en coma, mismas extremidades delgadas, mismas ojeras, mismos pómulos hundidos, pero despierto y con un humor muy negro mientras repetía una y otra vez que le hicieran el favor de matarlo. El peso de la conciencia.

Al menos Emil ya se había acostumbrado a él, fue contratado por Yakov para cuidarlo más tiempo, no tuvo queja alguna, tenía la intención de cumplir su trabajo y sabia como cuidarlo adecuadamente, ya conocía las manías de Víctor para intentar quitarse la vida y se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarlo de un lado a otro de ser necesario.

Si se empeñaba podrían ser buenos amigos. Lo lamentaba por él pero Emil Nekola nunca se rendía, el problema era que Víctor Nikiforov tampoco.

…

* * *

—Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este, replico Mirri Maz Duur, Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas caigan como hojas en el viento. Cuando tus entrañas se aviven otra vez y cargues un niño. — Recitaba Yuri con un pesado libro en las manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación — Entonces él volverá y no antes.

Anielka soltó una pequeña risilla, mientras observaba atento a su madre. Yuri tenía la manía de leerle fragmentos de libros antes de ir a dormir, ahora que había dejado a un lado la actuación, su único espectador era su pequeño bebe que aun si no entendía del todo lo que decía, normalmente se reía de verlo cambiar los tonos de su voz o empezaba a dar palmaditas contra las sabanas en las que estaba envuelto para sostenerse sentado.

Era un niño demasiado activo, no se dormía hasta altas horas por la noche y Yuri aprovechaba para no abandonar su hobby de la lectura, sintiéndose cómodo con los pequeños ojitos azules que lo miraban con alegría. Podía ponerse a jugar con el mientras fingía ser otro personaje. Tomar una sábana para ponerla como capa e interpretar a Superman o tomar una flauta que usaba como espada para ser un cuervo vigilante de la muralla.

—Ani ¿Quieres que te lea otro libro? Creo que deberías conocer algunos antes de que los venda. — Se dirigió a acariciarle sus finos cabellos y a hacerle un poco de cosquillas. Posteriormente lo desenvolvió de las sabanas y lo tendió en la cama, levantándole la playerita de ACDC para hacerle más cosquillas soplándole la barriguita.

— ¡Gyaaa! —Ani solía soltar carcajadas con eso e intentar decir algo, apenas acababa de cumplir un año pero aún tenía problemas para decir sus primeras palabras. Solo balbuceaba o dejaba sus intentos a medias mientras se distraía con el techo y luego se volvía a reír mientras pataleaba.

Yuri era adicto a la sonrisa de su bebe, adoraba ver la boquita que heredó de su padre y sus ojitos destellantes. Además su vocecita chillona era bastante tierna.

Tras sentirse exhausto, Yuri termino por acostarse en la cama tomando a Ani para colocarlo sobre su pecho y empezar a darle palmaditas a ver si de casualidad con esto comenzaba a tener un poco de sueño, necesitaba descansar para cumplir con sus actividades el día siguiente, estaba un poco atareado vendiendo algunas pertenencias para juntar dinero.

Cuidar un bebe era muy costoso y necesitaba abonar pagos del préstamo que pidió para celebrar el cumpleaños de Anielka. Se estaba desesperando de no encontrar un trabajo lo suficientemente decente en Hasetsu, actualmente laboraba en una pequeña tienda pero con la paga no le alcanzaba más que para cubrir gastos exactos y no darse algún gusto o a Ani.

Algo tenía que hacer.

…

* * *

Estar en su departamento parecía sentarle mejor que el hospital. En su habitación había menos iluminación, con eso se ahorraba el desgaste de sus ojos con la luz del sol. Además la cama era mucho más cómoda para quedarse dormido, lo malo era sentir curiosidad por su departamento.

No quería forzarse a recordar algo más pero todo a su alrededor eran objetos que debían tener una justificación para estar ahí, tal vez habían sido escogidos por el mismo o fueron un regalo ¿Cuál era la razón? A pesar de que habían entrado a su departamento a instalar barras de apoyo entre paredes y pasillos, no habían movido muchas cosas de su lugar.

Podía distinguir unos cuantos libros en el buró izquierdo y ropa tendida en una silla. No quería saber del horror que Emil encontraría en la nevera si es que no se les ocurrió sacar lo que había quedado ahí hace tiempo ¿Cuánto había pasado exactamente? Con suerte sabía que tenía veintinueve años pero no como había llegado ahí.

—Víctor ¿Estas despierto aun? — Se asomó Emil a la habitación mientras portaba un mandil y guantes de limpieza. El peli plateado solo ladeo la cabeza para voltear a verlo. — Pensaba en ordenar el departamento y deshacerme de lo innecesario para aprovechar el espacio con otras cosas pero… no sé de qué cosas me puedo deshacer y de que no.

—Tíralo… todo. — Dijo sin ganas.

—Están las pertenencias de tu perro, Yakov me conto que tenías uno ¿No tienen valor sentimental?

—Deja eso.

—Okey. — Emil se retiró para proseguir con la limpieza, sin tardar más que unos segundos en volver a regresar. —Espera otra cosa, también en el baño…hay… hay una caja llena de pinturas spray para el cabello… ¿Se supone que tiene un propósito especial?

—... ¿? —Pero tenía cabello plateado, las canas no se le notaban con esa tonada. Su color era natural ¿No es así? — Tíralas…

—Las venderé en internet, no puedo tirar contaminantes tan fácil a la basura. — Le hizo señas — Espero que no te moleste si las vendo baratas, la descripción dice que es lavable con agua.

—Como quieras. — Cerro los ojos mientras las dudas volvían, realmente la curiosidad por saber que hacia le estaba ganando.

— ¿No tenías algún lugar especial para tus pelucas? ¿O también debería tirarlas? — Continuo preguntando mientras Víctor comenzaba a sentirse más extrañado ¿Usaba peluca?

—No le digas… a nadie… De eso.

—Vale hombre, pero cenaras papilla de frutas sin forcejear. — Se retiró para continuar husmeando entre las pertenencias del ex actor, asombrándose de la clase de objetos que este podía tener. Llego a ver una de sus actuaciones pero no recordaba ninguna en la que interviniera como personaje castaño.

Repentinamente una extraña idea le llego a la cabeza, a Víctor le preocupaba saber que la gente le dirigiría la mirada con lastima porque conocieran quién fue, pero ¿Tendría más confianza de salir a la calle aparentando ser alguien más? Tal vez así podría motivarlo a intentar otra vez la rehabilitación.

Si no fuera alguien importante o conocido, solo alguien más tratando de superarse. No le gustaba verlo rendirse tan fácilmente.

…

* * *

El aroma de su habitación comenzaba a envolverlo lentamente, rendido ante el sueño profundo mientras inhalaba algo diferente a medicinas, enfermedad y limpieza. Tratando de despertar mientras nuevamente los mareos volvían, sintiendo como su pecho se agitaba de escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

 _«Vitya»_

Escuchaba como un ligero susurro mientras trataba de figurar a la persona que lo llamaba.

 _«Te amo»_

Con su corazón palpitando fuertemente y su piel erizándose, los reflejos de leves roces sobre su cuerpo empezaban a aparecer, sintiendo como si le estuviesen robando el alma con cada toque. Mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento para también llamarlo, pero ¿Quién era?

Trataba de concentrarse para observar su rostro pero parecía ser en vano, aunque cada vez escuchaba más fuerte aquella dulce voz que le provocaba desesperación.

 _«Vitya ¿Me amas tanto como yo te amo?»_

Las suaves palabras comenzaron a provocarle un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose impotente por no poder moverse, percatándose de la debilidad de su cuerpo que no lo dejaba siquiera extender una mano para alcanzarlo. Mientras una parte de si le exigía que aunque fuera débil lo atrapara entre sus brazos y no lo dejara ir.

Quería responder la pregunta pero seguía aturdido, como si tratase de hablarle a un fantasma en sus recuerdos, sin poder ubicar claramente el momento en sus memorias, hasta que lagrimas empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos y sintió como si fuese liberado de cadenas, dejando que su cuerpo se enlazara en uno ajeno para sujetarlo con fuerza.

 _« ¿Qué? ¿Amarte como tú me amas? ¿Estas bromeando? Si yo te amo el doble»_

Se escuchó a sí mismo, mientras sentía que su alma y cuerpo se separaban unos momentos.

 _«No digas tonterías, no sabes cuánto te quiero»_

Le respondió el muchacho cuya voz se había aclarado totalmente, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tímida y se acurrucaba en tu pecho, dejándolo que olfateara sus cabellos azabaches.

 _«Yuri ¿Quieres hacer el amor?»_

Pregunto antes de ser recibido por los delgados labios, con un beso que lo ataco de golpe regresándolo abruptamente a la realidad.

Recordándole que estaba en la cama a mitad de la noche sin poder huir a ningún lugar, observando la luna desesperado mientras su cuerpo le pedía correr aunque sus piernas no respondían. Sofocándose de golpe mientras la adrenalina lo bombardeaba, comenzando a retorcerse mientras la misma frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _«El estará molesto conmigo por llegar tarde»_

 _«Yuri se enfadara»_

 _«Tengo que confesarle que…»_

Por más que su mente empezara a vaciarse nuevamente, su cuerpo se mantenía desesperado, obligándose a arrastrarse en la cama hasta la orilla, dejándose caer bruscamente al suelo, mientras el sonido de su caída resonó fuertemente, entre llevándose los libros que yacían cerca de él.

Tenía en mente que debía salir por la puerta y sin embargo sus manos terminaban extendiéndose bajo la cama mientras no podía evitar derramar una lágrima tras otra, nublándose totalmente entorpecido. Hasta que tocar un objeto hizo que su cuerpo pudiese tomar un respiro. Justo antes de que Emil apareciera asustado para levantarlo y colocarlo nuevamente en la cama, tratando de retener sus manos para que dejara de manotear.

— ¡Víctor! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Rápidamente comenzó a revisarle el cuerpo para asegurarse de que no hubiese resultado con una herida externa. El ruso solo negó con la cabeza.

—Yuri…— Dijo con los labios temblando.

— ¿Quieres ver a Yuri? Contactare a Yakov para que lo llame si eso te tranquiliza, sus grabaciones deben haber terminado.

— Él no… Otro. — Continúo temblando. —Yo… yo tenía pareja... Él se llamaba Yuri.

—Tranquilo Víctor, te llevare con Yuri pero primero tienes que calmarte un poco ¿Vale? — Emil lo acomodo adecuadamente en la cama, para después sujetarlo de las manos y comenzar a arrullarlo acariciándole el cabello. — Date un respiro y no te preocupes, lo buscare por ti.

—Quiero verlo…— Suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando las punzadas en su columna por mas desgarrador que fuese el dolor.

—Confía en mí, lo encontrare por ti y te llevare con él para que estén juntos otra vez. — Suspiro Nekola al ver que se estaba tranquilizando, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello para que volviese a conciliar el sueño. — Pero prométeme que volverás a intentarlo y mañana aceptaras seguir con algunos ejercicios.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de recordar más claramente al joven de sus sueños. Yuri era… ¿Cómo era? Sus cabellos eran negros, su piel muy clara, usaba lentes… ¿Qué más?

Emil solo trataba de pensar el cómo era posible que Víctor tuviese una pareja y no le hubieran dicho, o más raro aun, que esa persona nunca lo haya visitado en el hospital ¿Qué pasaría si fuese una relación demasiado vieja y el ruso se estuviese haciendo falsas ilusiones. Tenía que hablarlo con Yakov.

…..

* * *

—Yuri ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Pregunto Yuko mientras observaba una caja de objetos que el mencionado había sacado de su habitación.

—No tengo muchas cosas que vender, además son cosas que ya no uso. — Respondió mientras les daba un último vistazo.

—Si es por dinero no deberías preocuparte, la familia Nishigori está para apoyarte. — Lo sujeto de la mano para tratar de calmarlo, mientras este se ponía nervioso.

—Yuko, tengo que salir adelante por mi cuenta. Además ya has hecho mucho por mí, debería pagarte la ropa de Anielka. — Le sonrió mientras observaba al bebe gateando hacia él, con lo que Yuko empezó a reír.

— No importa cuánto me esmere en que juegue con mis hijas, no se queda quieto hasta estar contigo. — Yuko levanto a Ani del suelo.

—Lo siento. — Ani empezó a extender sus manitas para alcanzar a Yuri. El cual término sujetándolo de inmediato.

—Supongo que te extraña mucho cuando vas al trabajo. — Soltó una leve risilla. — Creo que ni siquiera mis hijas me veían así cuando eran pequeñas, que envidia, los ojos de Anielka son muy bonitos.

—Creo que brillan como los de su padre. — Se sentó en la cama.

—Por cierto Yuri, estaba pensando mucho en los ojos de Ani ¿No crees que son del mismo color de los de Víctor Nikiforov? Ese actor que te gustaba antes.

— ¿Víctor? Lo había notado pero no me gusta ponerme a pensar en ello. — Soltó un bufido de solo recordar. — Siempre creí que Vitya se parecía un poco a él, pero cada que lo mencionaba moría de celos. Si digo que los ojos de Anielka son como los de Víctor y no como los de él es algo…

—Haha entiendo, entiendo. Lo siento, estoy malpensando mucho, supongo que me puse así por todo lo que está saliendo en internet sobre el recientemente.

—Escuche que despertó del coma pero no puede caminar.

—Creí que sabrías todo de él, vaya que Vitya te mato la emoción por la persona que admirabas.

—No es por Vitya, sabes Yuko, Víctor era mi inspiración, un ejemplo a seguir, y cuando sabes que tu ejemplo a seguir está decayendo… No sabes si lo correcto es observar cómo se hunde.

—Eso sonó cruel, yo si me he puesto a leer todo en la red. Se filtraron varias imágenes y videos.

— ¿Y es algo agradable?

—No. — Yuko se agacho.

— Igual no se sabe si todo lo que se dice en internet es cierto.

—Lo sé, hay muchos rumores… Hay uno que… — Yuko empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Ani. — Dicen que Víctor tenia pareja ¿Has visto ese programa donde actores fingen ser alguien más para salir con otros? Ese de comedia donde los rechazan una y otra vez sin saber que son personas famosas.

—Creo que se cual, Yuko espera a que Yurio llegue a Hasetsu y le pida ser su pareja…

—Bueno pues hay rumor de que él estaba saliendo con alguien

…

* * *

Yakov acudió apresurado al departamento de Víctor tras recibir un par de mensajes de parte de Emil, obteniendo la noticia de que aquel hombre había estado comiendo voluntariamente, además de permitirle realizar algunos ejercicios musculares.

Era bastante inesperado, significa que Víctor había recobrado un poco de esperanza.

Empezaba a sentir el alivio que había perdido tiempo atrás cuando los recuerdos de Víctor comenzaron a ser más constantes y con ello los reproches. Tenía miedo de verle y acabar escuchando de nueva cuenta que quería morir o culparlo del accidente, su relación se había distanciado enormemente.

Sin importar lo crudas que fueron sus palabras, tenía que estar ahí para él. Era injusto que tratase de alejar a las pocas personas con las que contaba, aun si este quería romper sus lazos para que a nadie le doliera su perdida. Era muy egoísta.

El ruso de edad avanzada no pudo evitar el ir directo a ver a quien aparentemente se había apaciguado. Temblando un poco antes de abrir la puerta y hacer una intromisión en el hogar ajeno, siendo recibido por Emil quien en silencio le hico señas de en donde se encontraba Víctor.

Asomándose unos momentos antes de entrar a su habitación. Consiguiendo observar al hombre delgado que se esforzaba en levantar una cuchara e introducirla a su boca, degustando con desconfianza la fruta picada en diminutos trozos que tenía en su plato.

—Lleva toda la mañana intentando comer solo. — Susurro Emil en tono bajo.

— ¿Paso algo? — Pregunto en un susurro igual mientras se alegraba de ver al hombre de cabellos claros y opacos sentado entre almohadas con una mesita de cama al frente.

—Dijo que quería poder comer adecuadamente para cuando se encuentre con una persona. — Rio Emil. — Aunque creo que tomara unos cuantos días para que retome fuerza, espero que no sea tardado, realmente despertó emocionado.

— ¿Pero con quién? — Yakov se crispo al ver que Víctor le dirigió la mirada, percatándose que era observado desde afuera de la habitación.

El canoso no pudo hacer nada más que terminar entrando, haciendo antes una referencia.

—No tienes que espiar. — Dijo Víctor con la comida en la boca, para después masticar lentamente y tragar.

—Víctor, estas…— No sabía que decir. —Me alegra que estés haciendo esto.

—Y más tarde haremos ejercicios de estimulación a sus piernas. Una rutina de flexiones no le caerá nada mal. — Comento Emil con orgullo.

— ¿Es en serio Víctor? — El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego agacharla un poco, buscando alcanzar rápidamente la cuchara.

—Quiero prepararme...— Trato de sonreírle mientras continuaba entusiasmado con la fruta. — No quiero que Yuri… me vea así… ¿Podre tener una cita? … Sé que me veo mal… Pero Yuri… Yuri y yo nos amamos.

Su pecho se estremecía al tratar de recordar, si era por una escena de su amado no le importaría sufrir alguno que otro mareo o dolor de cabeza, se podía estabilizar. Los brazos de Yuri debían ser bastante cálidos, tenía la esperanza de que le repitieran nuevamente palabras de amor.

Ver una tímida sonrisa llenaría el hueco que estaba formando en sus últimos días. Si su amor era tan fuerte como decía, llenaría su vacío existencial. Eso significaba el tener a alguien que amas ¿No es así? Trataba de enlazarse a él de alguna manera.

—Oh no… Vitya… Eso no es…— Yakov se quitó el sombrero mientras se sentó en un sofá frente a la cama, dudoso de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Víctor estaba demasiado confundió.

— ¿Paso algo? — Pregunto Emil asustado ante la expresión de Feltsman.

—Vitya, tu no… Esa persona…—Dudo en confesarlo. — Puedes buscar a alguien, si te esmeras seguramente encontraras a alguien más, te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea posible.

— ¿Qué…. Que quieres decir? — Víctor soltó la cuchara mientras le dirigía la mirada a su Manager, temiendo de una mala noticia. — ¿Y Yuri?

—Sabe, señor Feltsman, creo que deberíamos calmarnos, hoy hace un buen clima ¿No sería buena idea salir de paseo? — Interrumpió Emil para detener esto, tenía la intuición de que había algo mal.

—Yakov… ¿Paso algo con…con Yuri? — Sabía que era demasiado bueno el saber que tenía una persona especial, demasiado bueno para su mala suerte. Aun no recibía la noticia y ya sentía como su respiración perdía constancia.

—Yuri esta bien. — Suspiro mientras se ponía nervioso, tratando de pensar como decirlo claramente.

— ¿Por qué… porque no fue a verme al hospital? — Comenzó a temblar mientras un nudo volvía a su garganta, empezando a imaginar las posibles respuestas de cosas que apenas se preguntaba, la emoción lo había cegado a posibles negativas. Empezaba a recordar lo ingenuo y crédulo que siempre fue para muchas cosas.

—Víctor… No sé cómo explicarte esto… Tal vez empieces a recordar tu relación con él, pero… No es lo que tú crees. — Sintió lastima de los ojos tristes del ex actor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto con los labios temblando.

—No estabas saliendo con él por gusto propio Víctor, era parte de un programa de televisión por el cual fingías tener una buena relación con él. Una simple actuación más de las tuyas…— Respondió apenado y sintiéndose culpable, todo empezó porque él lo había obligado.

—Entonces… ¿No es… real? — Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento Víctor, fue solo una farsa de amor.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** Adivinen de donde salió el título del fic xD, aunque es un juego de palabras con Fake y Fall In Love, Fake In Love entre todas las posibles combinaciones. Muchas gracias a las que votaron en mi perfil de Face por Emil como cuidador de Víctor, creo que fue muy buena opción, gano por dos votos a Minami.

Y un poco de publicidad… Si les interesa ver algunos fanarts del fic pueden entrar a mi página en Facebook Shingeki no homo 2.0 También aparecerán algunos de Sick & Sick.


	16. Promesas por cumplir

Es de humanos cometer errores, así como lo es el querer expiar la culpa. No es que creyera que fuese posible que aquel chico al que le estuvo mintiendo por tanto tiempo, lo fuese a perdonar por todas esas falsedades. Incluso se sentiría mal por tratar de justificar la tardanza en revelar quien era por el accidente ocurrido, así que no lo haría.

Asumiría toda la culpa, aceptaría las quejas, los reproches, todo aquello que Yuri pudiese mostrar en su contra, pues era lo correcto. No bastaba con el hecho de encontrarse en cama incapaz de mover las piernas ni haber caído de la cima a la que se había esmerado en escalar toda su vida. Victimizarse resultaba demasiado repulsivo, porque su estado fatídico no le daba el derecho de herir a los demás.

A veces, se sentía a punto de estallar en llanto y risas cuando los recuerdos llegaban a su memoria. Le había prometido a Yuri un anillo de compromiso, ¿hasta qué punto había llegado su cinismo?, el recuerdo de los ojos brillantes e ilusionados de su falsa pareja quien estaba esperando ese momento, sólo le provocaban malestar en la garganta.

Un malestar muy bien merecido. Desde que se enteró de que todo lo de Yuri había sido sólo una farsa, comenzaba a entender el porqué de su estado actual; se había burlado de Yuri y ahora el destino se burlaba de él. Ese era el precio de sus mentiras; al menos había sido detenido antes de cometer una mayor estupidez.

¿Qué le iba a decir al final?, ¿un "Lo siento, era una broma para un programa de televisión"?, ¿o un "¡Felicidades! Has caído en el programa de televisión del momento"? , su mente estaba llena de preguntas que él supone que haría en ese momento, combinadas con las posibles reacciones de aquel chico del cual si bien recordaba, tenia problemas de seguridad y autoestima como para que pudiera lidiar con eso fácilmente.

Las ideas de acabar con su vida estaban pausadas por ese momento; tampoco podría escapar de este mundo como un cobarde sin haber sabido afrontar sus problemas ni haber saldado sus deudas; pero eso no quería decir que estaba dejando la idea del suicidio de manera definitiva, únicamente tenía algo que hacer primero, y una vez cumplido con ello sentiría total libertad de decir que ya no le hacia falta a este mundo.

Aquello que debía hacer antes de morir era sencillo y complicado a la vez, para empezar, debía disculparse por lo que hizo; disculpa con alta probabilidad de ser rechazada, pero que no dejaba de ser obligatoria. Algo más que debía hacer, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, era como mínimo escribir aquella novela que le había prometido y de la que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de estructurar, al menos esto estaba dentro de sus capacidades actuales, aún podía usar sus manos y tenía demasiado tiempo libre como para teclear.

De lo siguiente no podía definir el nivel de complejidad. Si bien, él estuvo jugando a enamorar a Yuri, pero no podrían ser una pareja real; al menos le gustaría ayudarlo a encontrar una persona adecuada con quien continúe su vida; lo ayudaría con los gastos de la boda e inclusive aportaría para que inicien su propia vivienda, o en caso de que Yuri ya tuviese a alguien sería más sencillo dar esos aportes económicos.

No sabía exactamente que es lo que había sido de la vida laboral de Yuri en el tiempo trascurrido desde el accidente, tenía demasiadas lagunas mentales que aún no podían darle certeza de que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos. Creía estar seguro del nombre de la obra en la que Yuri había audicionado para ser protagonista, pero al buscar información, el nombre del actor que interpretó el papel principal era diferente.

¿Se había confundido?; tal vez el nombre de la obra fue una de tantas opciones que le había dado y había audicionado para otra, de cualquier manera, Emil no había podido encontrar una obra en donde hubiese participado; como si se tratase de un fantasma en el mundo de la actuación cuando Víctor recordaba que había iniciado su debut.

Era sumamente extraño, pero aun así tenía la intención de apoyarlo en su carrera artística si aún se encontraba con intenciones de permanecer en este medio. No podía ser su instructor por su estado físico, pero al menos podría darle algún consejo y pedirle a un conocido que le de oportunidad de participar en más obras, confiaba en el talento de Yuri.

Tal vez no era mucho, pero era lo que estaba a su alcance, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por cumplir con esas pocas actividades de su lista, aunque eso no eliminaba aquellos sentimientos nefastos en su interior.

Todo era difícil si no estaba en todas sus capacidades; al menos dejó de ser menos quejumbroso, y con ello, Yakov también dejó de mantenerse insistente respecto a que rehaga su vida. Felstman no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones tras la noticia de que dedicaría su tiempo a escribir una novela, así que estaba animado contactando conocidos que le ayudasen a publicar aquella historia, creyendo que Víctor quería rehacer su vida.

Sabía que no era buena idea contar lo que pasaba por su mente con su manager; su único cómplice era Emil con quien había hecho un trato: Fingiría que todo estaba bien y cumpliría con ciertas rutinas y ejercicios para mejorar, pero todo estaba limitado a que cumpliese con aquella lista; una vez terminado le daría la libertad de hacer con su vida lo que le plazca.

Aunque Nekola no perdía la esperanza de que en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Víctor perdiera la idea de querer quitarse la vida. Mientras tanto, lo dejaba pasar tiempo a solas con una laptop sin conexión a internet donde fuese libre de expresar una historia que quería contarle a aquel joven azabache que se había adueñado de su mente.

No podía ser una historia cualquiera, tenía que ser lo suficientemente buena como para que el japonés la sintiera como parte de su vida. Era posible, ¿no es así?, Yuri solía hablar animado de todas aquellas historias que lograron cautivar su corazón, aquellas que desbordaban sentimientos realistas y lo envolvían en aquel mundo.

Tenía que escribir algo así, conseguir que sus palabras demostraran sus deseos de sanar aquellas heridas que provocó, con los sentimientos más sinceros que provenían de su corazón, ¿pero como manejar el realismo de sus sentimientos si estaba destrozado?, tal vez narrando algo con el mismo sentimiento de perdición y falsas esperanzas…

Había que confesar que le hubiese gustado que aquel amor fuese real, que Yuri hubiese sabido de él y que aun después de aquel accidente, lo hubiese esperado para recibirlo en sus brazos… o si lo hubiese amado y hubiese sido él quien lo perdiera… pasaría cada noche en pena esperando por él, aferrado a una realidad que no existía.

Probablemente ese tipo de cosas es lo que se le facilitaría más expresar.

* * *

…

— ¡Anielka, baja de esa maleta! — Gritó Yuri tras observar como su pequeño travieso se había trepado sobre aquel objeto a modo de juego, colocándose de pie mientras sonreía en espera de la atención de su madre.

— ¡Maeta! — Dijo ignorando las palabras del japonés. Aquel pequeño azabache de ojos azules extendió los brazos para intentar dar un salto, provocando que la sangre de Yuri se helara y saltara corriendo a atrapar a su bebé.

— No hagas eso — Le regañó una vez teniéndolo en brazos, mientras que el pequeño comenzó a voltear a los lados. —No Ani, no está tu abuela para que vayas tras ella.

Finalmente, sintiéndose rodeado por las pequeñas cuatro paredes, Anielka comenzó a hacer puchero para luego comenzar a gimotear mientras un llanto casi inaudible empezaba a sonar.

— No Ani, no llores — Comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, no era momento para que se pusiera a llorar, era demasiado noche y aún no terminaba por acomodar sus pocas cosas en aquel pequeño cuarto que acababa de rentar.

Finalmente, había decidido dar un paso más luego de sentirse un estorbo en casa de su familia; no es que hubiese quejas contra él, sólo se había hartado de escuchar como las vecinas murmuraban de que sólo le traía más problemas a su familia llevando un bebe a casa cuando no estaban en la mejor situación económica.

En cierta parte tenían razón, era un peso más para su familia, pero ellos no sabían las condiciones en las que esto había ocurrido. Se había embarazado por descuido, pero tampoco era cierto lo que decían respecto a que el bebé que había dado a luz era el fruto que surgió con una persona que no había querido hacerse responsable y lo había botado dejándolo a su suerte.

Anielka era un bebé hermoso, y su padre fue una gran persona que jamás lo habría abandonado por irresponsable. Si Vitya estuviese con él apostaría que serían felices esforzándose por sacar a su pequeño adelante; tampoco es como si tuviese que dar explicaciones. Sólo vendió unas cuantas de sus cosas y ahorró dinero para volver a la ciudad.

No consideraba que estuviese mal el salir de casa nuevamente, era parte de su independencia. Además, lo critico con la salud de Anielka ya había pasado y aún quería hacer su vida en la ciudad donde pudiera darle más oportunidad de desarrollo a su hijo. Tal vez, los planes para sí mismo no eran los mismos que la vez anterior cuando había decidido vivir en Tokio, ahora solamente se enfocaba en cuidar a la pequeña criatura que le daba razones para seguir de pie.

Ahora estaban solos nuevamente, buscando empezar una nueva vida iniciando sólo con un futón, una parrilla eléctrica, una pequeña nevera, una televisión, cobijas y un pequeño buro donde podían colocar la ropa que habían empacado. No era mucho, la habitación pequeña se sentía muy vacía, pero solamente era el comienzo, posteriormente juntaría dinero para comprar más muebles y utensilios necesarios.

Independientemente de lo poco que tuviera, de alguna manera Yuri respiraba con tranquilidad de saber que a partir de ahora sólo se preocuparía por Anielka y por sí mismo.

Luego de mecer a Anielka en su pecho para que calmase su llanto, escuchó un pequeño bostezo que le indicó que ya era momento de dormir. Estar moviendo las cosas una y otra vez le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, sin darse cuenta ya era bastante noche, así que no le quedó mas que suspirar y recostar a su bebe en el futón, acomodándolo entre cobijas para dormir.

No sin antes terminar por poner una fotografía de su amado sobre el pequeño buro, perdiendo su mirada en el cristal del portaretrato por unos minutos en silencio, sintiéndose nostálgico de volver a la ciudad donde lo conoció y compartieron muchos momentos juntos.

— Deséanos suerte Vitya. — Besó el retrato antes de volver al futón con su bebé.

Así finalmente, se recostó al lado de Anielka recargándolo contra su cuerpo. Dejándose llevar por el aroma del cabello de su pequeño ruso-japonés y el sonido de su respiración tranquila. Era muy cálido, lo suficiente como para no sentir el frío del vacío de la habitación.

* * *

…..

— Cuando me dijeron que Víctor Nikiforov escribiría una novela y que sería publicada en nuestra revista, creo que esperaba romanticismo pop como el de muchas de las novelas de las que fui participe. — Suspiró un azabache sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Víctor, aún extrañado por la poca iluminación de la habitación.

—Entonces… ¿debo probar con algo diferente? — Preguntó el hombre en cama, quien aún no tenía idea de como trabajar con un editor. Le habían dado facilidades para no salir de su departamento e inclusive asignaron a un trabajador que también tenía procedencia rusa para facilitarle el trabajo, pero seguía sin tener una idea de como debería actuar en estas situaciones. Aunque podía confesar que tenía más nervios con las visitas de doctores que por un editor.

Georgi Popovich no parecía ser una mala persona ni pretenciosa, por lo menos su reacción de asombro al encontrarse frente a frente no perduró mucho, antes de volver al formalismo del trabajo; ya se le había informado previamente que trabajaría en conjunto con Víctor Nikiforov para estructurar una novela, así como la condición en que se encontraba actualmente.

Era extraño para el ruso azabache que a diferencia de lo usual sea el escritor quien ponga exigencias en el trabajo y no los editores mismos, normalmente seria al contrario, inclusive podrían rechazar sus escritos y buscar a alguien más, pero tratándose de una celebridad como lo era Víctor tenían que hacer un esfuerzo por adaptarse a él.

Las reglas de Víctor eran simples, no tenia disponibilidad para visitar la editorial por lo cual las revisiones serian por correo, en el cual la comunicación no seria directa, sino tendrían a Emil como intermediario; por razones personales que Popovich desconocía, a Víctor se le había retirado el acceso a internet.

De ser necesario ver algunos puntos en persona, Georgi tendría que ir al departamento de Víctor, del cual tenía prohibido dar dirección así como hablar de su estado o apariencia actual. Sonaba más complicado de lo que era; el temor inicial de Popovich era que Nikiforov fuese pésimo escritor y tener que buscar un método para explicarle paso a paso como se desarrolla una novela y conseguir un escrito no tan malo.

Para su fortuna ese no fue el caso. Como arranque, Víctor presentó los primeros tres capítulos de la novela junto con un resumen; para ser la primera vez que el ruso publicaría algo, no estaba nada mal, seguía la estructura básica y en el arranque había cuidado los detalles más importantes que conseguían captar la atención de un lector con facilidad.

Era irónico porque no era lo que esperaba, tanto en narrativa como en historia, el inicio parecía bastante suave e inclusive con alto romanticismo y el final del primer capitulo aplastaba el comienzo de la historia generando una nueva expectativa en cuanto a la trama. Era la clase de historias que fascinaban a Popovich.

Se notaba que Víctor había sacado provecho de las historias de sus actuaciones, aunque también se le había comentado que Víctor había estudiado literatura y no actuación, la segunda había surgido como un don nato para el cual había tenido un golpe de suerte en su momento y la primera sólo para no quedarse sin algún título universitario, lo cual aparentemente fue una buena elección.

— No, es perfecto. No tenía idea de que eras un apasionado de la tragedia romántica. — Sonrió aquel hombre mirando con interés a Víctor.

— Nunca he pensado que sea algo que me apasione… siempre he creído que no deberían existir tantos dramas, prefiero las comedias románticas.

— El cuenta cuentos, el relato de un enamorado cayendo en la locura por intentar cumplir una promesa demasiado tarde, cuando su ser más preciado ha caído en un destino fatídico y todos aquellos sueños de una vida juntos se han visto aplastados, dudo que eso resulte ser una comedia romántica.

— Hay ocasiones en las que una persona no escribe para sí mismo, sino para alguien especial; en esos momentos el género no importa, lo que importa es esforzarse porque aquel escrito llegue al corazón de a quien se dedica — Respondió cabizbajo, recordando aquellos momentos en que veía a Yuri leer. Recordaba que le gustaba leer tragedias y no importaba cual triste fuese la historia, Yuri sonreía fascinado, aunque esa sonrisa en ocasiones terminara en lágrimas tras pausar la lectura.

Era un lector bastante extraño, ¿quién llora y sonríe al mismo tiempo por leer un libro?, parecía una especie de masoquismo del cual después se avergonzaba, Yuri terminaba tratando de disimular que lloraba por un libro cubriendo su rostro con el mismo o volteando a otro lado y para poder hablar, antes iba a tomar un vaso de agua.

En ocasiones al notar el estado de ánimo del azabache le preparaba una taza de té o café para que bebiera mientras leía, así soportaba un poco más la lectura; ¿le gustaba hacer eso?, era innecesario que lo hiciera para el programa, pero a pesar de eso recordaba que solía hacerlo y le depositaba un beso sobre el cabello para luego darle su espacio.

— Entonces debe ser una persona muy especial. — Sonrió Georgi absteniéndose de preguntar el nombre de la persona a quien iba a dedicar aquel escrito, aunque la curiosidad le estaba ganando.

— Lo es. — Dijo sin estar convencido del todo, no sabía lo que Yuri significaba en su vida.

— Será un placer ser de soporte al desarrollo para una trama de este género, ya me había aburrido de los romances perfectos con personajes llenos de estereotipos — Intentó cambiar de tema para matar su curiosidad, no podía meterse en la vida personal de las personas con quien trabajaba.

— Por cierto Víctor, en el resumen no has definido el final… ¿morirá o Vitya entregará el libro? , sé que esa decisión será mejor tomarla durante el desarrollo del proyecto para que sea más adecuada a la trama, pero me gustaría hacer un comparativo de las ideas durante el trayecto.

— Morirá.

Georgi quiso soltar una leve carcajada, pero por cuestiones de respeto no lo hizo. En sus años de experiencia como editor había tenido en sus manos cientos de manuscritos, la mayoría habían sido rechazados porque no eran nada novedoso ni le generaban expectativas para su venta. En estos tiempos, la moda eran historias posapocalípticas o fantasía romántica con cosas como vampiros y hombres lobo.

Lo que tenía en sus manos no era una propuesta a la moda, era algo que tenía emociones y aunque probablemente Víctor no quería que notasen que se estaba reflejando, lo hacía de manera descarada.

Vitya, si su memoria no fallaba, es lo mismo que Víctor en Rusia, pese a tratar de un protagonista cuyos rasgos fueran diferentes con aquella descripción tan poco atractiva de un castaño mal vestido, por alguna razón, su intuición le decía que se trataba de él mismo… o tal vez era el espíritu de romántico empedernido de Popovich el que le hacía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

— ¿Crees que Vitya no tiene el derecho a un final feliz con el amor de su vida?

— Lo creo.

…

N/A: o-o ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿alguien extrañaba esta wea? , no crean que la he olvidado, este es el premio a Rosa Clark por ganar el reto en mi grupo en Facebook (por si no sabían de éste, lo encuentran como Soulxphantom Fanfics [Tatakae])

Psdt: Se aceptan ideas para nombre de la pareja de Vitya en "El cuenta cuentos" que por cierto era una de mis opciones para mi primer fic de YOI, pero no quise ser tan cargada con una historia tan angst xD.


	17. San Valentin

—¡Buenos días perezoso más bello de toda la galaxia!—Yuri escuchó fuertemente cerca de su rostro, despertando desganado con la voz de su pareja y preguntándose por milésima vez por qué le dio una copia de la llave de su departamento.

—Gh… Vitya ¿Que te he dicho de despertarme tan temprano?.— Respondió molesto, inclinando su cuerpo y extendiendo sus manos hacia el buró en búsqueda de sus lentes. Tras colocárselos, se percató de que su pareja tenía en sus manos un enorme ramo de flores. — ¿Y eso?

—Es San Valentín, tenía que llegar temprano para pasar todo este día juntos. He estado ocupado con el trabajo recientemente, pero me aseguré de tener este día completamente libre para dedicártelo a ti.

—Oh…—Había olvidado totalmente la fecha, es decir, un catorce de febrero nunca tuvo un significado especial para él, este era el primer año en el cual podrá celebrar con una pareja.

—Llevaba toda la semana esperando para poder comer tus chocolates.— Comentó entusiasmado.— Podemos comerlos después del desayuno o la comida ¿Quieres que preparemos juntos la comida o vamos de compras? Debe haber muchas ofertas especiales por San Valentín, también alguna buena película en el cine, o salir al parque de diversiones, luego finalizamos el día con los chocolates ¿O debería ser antes? ¡Es que quiero los chocolates de Yuri!

—L-lo siento, olvide la fecha… No te preparé chocolates…— Respondió incómodo y sintiéndose un pésimo novio.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Es nuestro primer San Valentín juntos!

—No te pongas así, te prometo que te prepararé chocolate el próximo año en San Valentín— Intentó tranquilizarlo, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a él y besarlo, aunque ni aun así quitó aquella expresión con puchero de Vitya. Aparentemente, si quería aquel chocolate.

—Tienes que prepararme chocolate por los próximos cincuenta años para que te perdone.

—De acuerdo, pero quita esa cara o me harás sentir mal.

* * *

Yuri despertó muy temprano por la mañana, tras soñar un viejo recuerdo que lo hizo tener una extraña sensación en la boca que sólo podía minimizar al abrazar al pequeño Anielka y olfatear el suave aroma a bebé.

Tenía que ponerse de pie para volver a la rutina de salir a la calle a buscar trabajo, pero al recordar la fecha se dio cuenta que probablemente habría mucha gente en la calle y en los establecimientos comerciales estarían muy ocupados como para hacerle entrevista laboral.

Aun así tenía que intentarlo, por lo que tomó una ducha temprano y se puso ropa presentable. Ani solía ser enfermizo así que a él lo vistió un poco más abrigado, poniéndole una pequeña chamarra verde y una bufanda roja, sin que faltaran sus pequeños converse negros.

Después de desayunar salieron a la calle para continuar en la búsqueda de empleo, aunque a paso muy lento. Anielka ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar pero de vez en cuando tenía tropezones, por lo que Yuri prefería caminar inclinándose un poco para llevarlo de la mano, así Ani tenía más confianza de caminar por la calle donde se rodeaban de gente. Cuando se cansaba, Yuri podía darse la libertad de cargarlo en sus brazos, pero hasta el momento Anielka tenía mucho aguante para seguir de pie.

Como de costumbre, pasaban un par de horas establecimiento tras establecimiento solicitando trabajo y obteniendo respuesta negativa. Al menos Anielka se distraía observando las decoraciones de la festividad y a las parejas que caminaban de la mano por la calle. Era un día inundado de enamorados y colegialas comprando chocolates.

Después de agotarse, Yuri se dispuso a gastar algo de su dinero y pasó por una tienda a comprar chocolates y un par de ingredientes más, emocionando a Ani al ver los chocolates que reconocía a la perfección.

Tras llegar a casa Yuri inmediatamente dejó a Ani en la cama y le encendió el televisor para que se distrajera, luego sacó un pequeño recipiente metálico para vaciar los chocolates, mezclarlos con leche y demás ingredientes basándose en una vieja receta que conocía para prepararlos a modo casero.

Preparar chocolates caseros era bastante tardado, pero no muy complicado aunque detestaba ensuciar los trastes con dulces calientes. Luego de terminar con ellos y dejarlos en reposo, empezó a preparar sopa para la comida antes de que al bebé le diese hambre.

Después de considerar el tiempo suficiente, pasó a retirar los chocolates de la charola en la que los había dejado, para pasarlos a un pequeño plato y dirigirse al lado de la cama donde tenía el buró con la fotografía de Vitya, respirando profundo para intentar simular una sonrisa en su rostro y tener un buen tono de voz.

—Feliz San Valentín, Vitya— Yuri dejó los chocolates recién preparados frente a la fotografía de su amado. — ¿Ya soló me faltan cuarenta y ocho años?

Hubo decenas de promesas que Vitya no pudo cumplirle, pero eso no significaba que él olvidara todas las promesas que también le había hecho.

No habría flores para él, no pasarían la tarde en pareja, irían a cenar o al parque de diversiones, tampoco le regresaría el obsequio en día blanco o siquiera le daría las gracias, pero seguiría siendo la única persona a quien tenía en mente para ser su compañero de san Valentín.

Se amaban ¿No es así? Y fue un amor mutuo, aun si ya nunca más estarían juntos.

* * *

N/A: Quería tener un capítulo completo para publicar este día, pero me estuve trabando :'D Así que opte por al menos escribir un pequeño relato San Valentinesco del fic, ya luego acabaré el capítulo que llevo a medias.

Psdt: Anielka se comió los chocolates sobre el buro más tarde cuando Yuri se descuidó y terminó hiperactivo sin poder dormir hasta pasar la media noche.


	18. Amor platónico

La noche se sentía pesada como cualquier otra, había pasado las últimas horas escribiendo en su laptop hasta que sus manos empezaron a perder fuerza y su vista se sintió cansada. Intentó recostarse en la cama por su cuenta para sumirse en el silencio de su habitación sin llamar a Emil, llevaban un par de días molestos.

Había demasiados momentos en los que era difícil lidiar con Víctor, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevase Emil tratando de cambiar el modo de pensar del ruso respecto a las cosas. No es como si pudiese obligarlo a actuar como debería, la última vez que Nekola discutió con él sobre que no podía quedarse hasta muy noche con el computador encendido y con la luz de la habitación apagada, Víctor no quiso comer en todo el día siguiente.

No le importaba ser el único perjudicado, quería que entendieran que actuaría conforme a él quisiera y que debían dejar de tratarlo como si fuese un niño, por más que en muchas ocasiones actuara como tal. A Nekola no le quedaba más que aceptar la situación y continuar con su trabajo, para él era de esperarse que en ese estado Víctor tuviese tantos cambios de humor, aunque varias veces tenía ganas de renunciar.

Yakov le solicitó que tuviera algo de paciencia y lo dejara tomar algunas decisiones, siempre y cuando con ello continuara alimentándose e intentara hacer rutinas de ejercicios. En fin, Víctor terminaba con la computadora hasta la madrugada escribiendo y borrando avances de la novela que se había propuesto publicar.

Estaba ansioso al respecto, no le permitirían publicar de inmediato sino hasta tener bastantes avances de su obra, así en caso de alguna complicación de salud tendría material por adelantado para no perder el ritmo de las publicaciones. Era parte de su compromiso con la editorial que le harían llegar a Yuri su escrito.

De alguna manera, Yuri Katsuki se convirtió en la razón por la cual se sentía comprometido a seguir viviendo. Sacrificarse un poco, al igual que pasar desvelos y cansancio no le parecía tan mal si era por él, al fin y al cabo, dolor siempre sentía, tener una razón para no tomárselo como algo malo era la diferencia.

El remordimiento no dejaría de atormentarlo, seguiría en él hasta el último minuto de su existencia. Cumplir una de tantas promesas, tal vez, conseguiría salvar un poco de su alma.

…

* * *

—Wow Yuri, se nota que teníamos mucho sin vernos —dijo Phichit sorprendido tras encontrarse luego de más de dos años con su viejo amigo—. La última vez que te vi aún tenías la enorme barriga.

—No exageres, no era tan grande. —Iba a ser un chiste, pero se detuvo porque tendría un efecto contrario. Su vientre no creció lo suficiente, tuvo un bebé prematuro después de todo.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con Ani? —preguntó su amigo entusiasmado, pidiendo permiso cuando en realidad ya tenía al bebé entre sus brazos y la cámara de su teléfono al frente—. Tengo que subir esto a Instagram.

—S-seguro. — ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Phichit solo empezó a tomar fotografía tras fotografía tomando a su bebé como si fuese un muñeco, donde después de un par de sonidos de la cámara Anielka empezó a tomar confianza y a reír sin importarle estar en los brazos de un desconocido, igual Yuri estaba en frente.

—Tengo que postear esto como "Rock'N'Baby", ¿o debería comprar una playera igual para tomar otra foto?, se vería más genial si ambos tuviéramos la misma, creo haber visto tiendas con playeras de estas cerca—. Hablaba Chulanont mientras seguía tomando fotos.

—No necesitas de eso, no es tu género musical y con lo popular que eres la gente ya debería saberlo. —Yuri siguió con la conversación, no esperaba que su viejo amigo hubiese accedido tan rápido a verlo tras enviar un mensaje, Phichit era bastante popular.

En estos dos años sin verse habían surgido muchas oportunidades en el mundo de la actuación, la pérdida del gran Víctor Nikiforov trajo consigo un auge en la competencia por ocupar su lugar. Decenas de actores estaban esforzándose en sus presentaciones para demostrar que serían la nueva gran estrella, y con ello también surgieron una cantidad de obras nuevas para darles oportunidad.

Phichit tenía favoritismo por las obras teatrales tradicionales, pero recientemente estaba en el elenco de una nueva película que saldría en unos meses a la gran pantalla. El largometraje estaba generando bastantes expectativas antes de tiempo, así que en estos momentos el japonés se encontraba frente a una estrella reconocida.

¿Quién creería que su mejor amigo es un famoso cuando él con suerte pudo conseguir trabajo en una pequeña cafetería?, tal vez su jefe se reiría de él si le contara, era un mundo totalmente opuesto al que ahora se estaba acostumbrando.

—Creo que no me esperaba que terminaras vistiendo a tu bebé como inadaptado social, pero se ve genial. —Continuó el tailandés.

—Dios… ¿En serio parece cosa de inadaptados sociales?

—No lo digo en mal sentido, se ve cool. Si me lo permites podría volver a Anielka toda una estrella de Instagram, ¿puedo crearle una cuenta?, se ve que le gusta que le tomen fotografías. —Sonrió Pichit, tomando gracia de como el pequeño de Yuri extendía sus manos intentando alcanzar su móvil.

—Phichit, es un bebé, todavía ni siquiera habla bien y se tropieza mucho cuando camina, es muy pequeño para redes sociales.

—Oye, por eso digo que yo le crearé la cuenta, no te estoy diciendo que le digas a Ani que sea quien la haga. ¡Oh, vamos!, mi cámara ya se enamoró de él, y te aseguro que tiene muy buena resolución para captar la esencia de este futuro Insta-model.

—De acuerdo, puedes crearle cuenta… —respondió aún no muy convencido, igual no es como si le afectara, si Phichit veía que no tenía respuesta en esa red por su bebé, entonces se rendiría.

—Por cierto, hablando de futuras estrellas, ¿cuándo volverás a la actuación?, puedo ayudarte a conseguir información de próximas audiciones.

—En realidad… dejaré esa idea atrás, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y no podría descuidar a Anielka por seguir intentando ser actor. —Yuri suspiró ante el tema inminente que temía que tocaran.

La actuación ya era cosa del pasado para él, se había resignado a ello desde el nacimiento de Anielka, debía conformarse con una vida medianamente estable donde su prioridad fuese sacar adelante a su hijo. La situación era muy diferente a aquellos días en los que tenía más tiempo libre y menos responsabilidades, ni siquiera podía mal pasarse un par de días por comprar un libro, sería egoísta de su parte y definitivamente no iba a poner en riesgo el bienestar de Ani por sus gustos.

—Yuri, tienes mucho talento. En la última obra que estuviste lo hacías de manera genial, fuiste diez veces mejor que el chico que te reemplazó. Puedo apostar que si no te hubieses retirado la obra habría terminado en televisión y ya serías parte de una película. —-Chulanont frunció los labios al mirar a su amigo.

No quería ser grosero, pero la vida que tenía Yuri no era la que merecía. Trabajar en una cafetería no muy conocida, vivir en un pequeño departamento y probablemente dedicar todo lo que gana con esfuerzo a un bebé, era muy poca cosa para alguien con talento.

No era correcto decir que Yuri había arruinado su vida por tener un hijo sabiendo lo mucho que lo quería. Phichit no sabía lo que era ser padre, pero hablando de forma superficial, se veía mal que sus sueños quedasen frustrados a su edad.

—Lo siento Phichit, no puedo arriesgarme. Apenas me estoy estabilizando en la ciudad, incluso descuidar una semana me haría no poder cubrir mis gastos, los pañales son caros, también estoy saturado para pagar la guardería con mi sueldo y que me alcance para los alimentos de la semana y la renta.

—Te prestaré dinero si lo necesitas, pero haz un intento. —Tenía que ser insistente si así podría evitar que Yuri se siguiese opacando.

—No puedo aceptar eso, deja de insistir, esta es la vida que he ganado.

—El Yuri al que deberían estar entrevistando cada semana y solicitar en películas debería ser Katsuki, no Plisetsky. Eres más genial que muchos que conozco, por eso es que insisto. —El moreno hizo una mueca de decepción, lo complicado de la situación no dejaba de sentirse mal.

—No me compares con alguien que actúa desde pequeño y siempre ha tenido talento, no es lo mismo. Yuri Plisetsky siempre fue y será mejor que yo.

—Deja el trauma porque a tu hermana y a tu ex crush les gustan rubios de ojos verdes, ¿a quién le importa si iniciaron antes que tú?, Víctor Nikiforov empezó a actuar a los quince y decía que antes de ello no había pensado en hacerlo.

—Y Víctor Nikiforov ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—No lo ha hecho, ¿no has visto noticias?, Víctor sigue ahí.

—Lo último que vi de Víctor fue una grabación de él cayendo en intentos de rehabilitación hace tiempo, desde entonces nada, desapareció. Hay personas que entendemos cuando debemos rendirnos.

—Pues actualízate, hay rumores de que volverá, pero ya no como actor, sino que empezará a escribir una novela.

— ¿Qué? —Eso no lo esperaba.

—No es nada confirmado ni han dado aviso oficial, pero alguien lo escuchó de su viejo manager.

—No sabía que Víctor fuese escritor…

—Yo tampoco, pero por los rumores, Víctor había estudiado literatura, ¿quién lo diría?

—Bueno… Es de esa clase de personas que siempre tienen una chispa…

—No creas que tu ídolo se ha rendido, vamos, ¿te ayudo con las audiciones?

—No.

…

* * *

Quisiera creer que el hablar con Phichit lo hizo sentirse mejor como persona, en cambio, solo regresó a casa sintiéndose como una basura.

No dejaría de amar la actuación por no dedicarse a ello, aún tenía a su pequeño y único espectador frente al cual hacer el ridículo actuando como personajes cualesquiera, con él cual de vez en cuando desahogaba la vocación que no debería tener.

—Ani, no vayas ser un fracasado como yo… —Le susurró a su bebé mientras lo recostaba en la cama para remolinear su cabello contra su pancita por la frustración.

No quería pensar mucho en esos temas, lo correcto era hacer un buen trabajo y conservar su empleo, pagar los gastos de Anielka y sentirse orgulloso de ello. Llegar al momento en que Anielka se graduara sería algo por que sentirse orgulloso, y más probable que suceda a que él triunfe como actor.

No tenía el mismo poder de Víctor Nikiforov de intentar sobresalir de una u otra manera, era absurdo él siquiera compararse. Apostaba que Víctor tendría una mirada firme mientras se empeñaba en continuar, es la diferencia entre una persona débil y una fuerte.

Además como un viejo fanático de Víctor Nikiforov sabía muchas cosas mencionadas en entrevistas. El hecho de que se hubiese dado a conocer hasta los quince años no era sinónimo de que hubiese sido una gran persona hasta esa fecha, a esa edad Víctor ya había empezado a desarrollar varios talentos en el ámbito de la música, que aunque no fueron su tópico principal tras tener éxito, estaban presentes.

Si no hubiese triunfado como actor, probablemente lo hubiese hecho como músico o bailarín, solo era cuestión de tiempo para él. Había demasiadas razones para admirarlo, aunque Yuri nunca se atrevió a ir a una firma de autógrafos, se habría sentido muy poca cosa de haber estado frente a él como un novato fracasado.

Víctor Nikiforov era una persona perfecta, todo mundo lo sabía. Por eso tal vez, aun estando frente a él, no lo habría notado con aquella diferencia abismal entre ellos. Eran tan diferentes que, aunque Yuri estuviese en todos sus sentidos, tenía más facilidad de resignarse que él, por más que incluso en estos momentos Víctor hubiese perdido la funcionalidad de sus piernas.

Víctor como escritor… Realmente debía ser un maldito genio o tener una suerte increíble para tener habilidades que se adapten a sus capacidades.

¿Qué clase de novelas escribirá?, no lo esperaba, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por ello, ¿costaría mucho su libro?, no se daba el lujo de comprar libros desde hace tiempo, no obstante, tal vez podría aprovechar para ahorrar unos cuantos yenes al día durante varias semanas para comprar el libro en su lanzamiento.

Su gasto inútil sería un poco menos inútil si luego revendía el libro y recuperaba al menos una parte de lo invertido, o podía esperar a que pasara un tiempo y pudiese comprarlo a un precio más económico en reventa por Mandarake o Surugaya.

—Vitya… ¿Soy mal papá por querer comprarme un libro? —Dirigió la mirada hasta el retrato en su buro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte, pero a la fecha ver su sonrisa plasmada en una fotografía le hacía recobrar energías y recordar que tenía que continuar esforzándose por sacar adelante a Ani para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Sí… Tal vez era incorrecto mal gastar en un libro.

Y sobre todo, debería saber la respuesta que le daría Vitya, lo importante no era el gasto en un libro, sino que ese sería un libro escrito por su rival de amores, de estar a su lado le habría hecho un berrinche monumental por celos, como si no pudiese entender que a Víctor solo lo admiraba mientras que a él lo amaba.

Vitya nunca le escribió esa novela que prometió.

….

* * *

—¿El protagonista será rubio? —preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, tirado en la cama de Víctor sin importarle ser molesto.

—No Yuri, el protagonista no será rubio —respondió Víctor fastidiado. Plisetsky difícilmente iba a visitarlo y, cuando lo hacía, generalmente se encontraba molesto e intentando escapar de algún regaño de Yakov.

—Hazlo rubio de ojos verdes —dijo de manera monótona mientras ojeaba una revista.

—No Yurio, no serás mi protagonista.

—Necesito serlo —gruñó.

—No Yuri, no necesitas serlo. —El ruso trataba de ignorarlo, estaba interrumpiéndolo cuando consideraba muy importante no perder la concentración mientras escribía.

—Claro que lo necesito, ¿tienes alguna idea del caos allá afuera?, tengo al puto de JJ ganando puntos, sigue haciendo escándalos que llaman la atención en revistas, no puedo dejar que siga siendo el centro de atención, mi novela acabó y necesito una nueva que me lleve a la cima.

—Estoy escribiendo una novela para un libro, no guiones para adaptación televisiva, y nada asegura que vaya a tener éxito.

—Algo escrito por Víctor Nikiforov será vendido, aun si escribes una basura, esta será popular porque se trata de ti —respondió confiado, era obvio que con el antecedente que tenía, Víctor vendería millones de copias en varios países. Muchas personas lo tenían en un altar tan alto que alabarían cualquier cosa referente a él sin importar si fuese buena o mala, porque así es la fama y así es ser una figura pública.

Independientemente del accidente y su desaparición por varios años, cuando se corrió el rumor de que Víctor regresaría como escritor, muchas personas comenzaron a ponerse en alerta esperando el retorno del rey. Un par de años sin dar señales de vida no eran nada en comparación con más de una década conquistando al público.

¿Acaso Víctor había olvidado quién era?, tantas películas, tantas novelas, tantos premios y participación en espectáculos. Su simple existencia decía "mírame" y eso difícilmente cambiaría, ya era parte de su esencia y la figura que construyó durante muchos años.

—Parece que no sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, mi tiempo ha pasado, con años sin dar señales de vida la gente debe haberse olvidado de mí. Todo tiene un ciclo, inicias, tomas un impulso, te vuelves popular, se aburren y solo quedan restos de ti —comentó Víctor desganado, aunque no era como si le importara saber si decaía o no, no es como si fuese agradable para el llamar la atención con su discapacidad actual.

—Fuiste el ideal de muchas personas por años, esas personas siguen ahí —gruñó Plisetsky, tampoco es como si disfrutara ser un moralista que intenta que las personas tengan motivación personal.

—Las personas se mantienen, sin embargo, los ideales cambian, parece que no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo gatito, de no ser así no estarías en problemas compitiendo contra… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bastardatus Leroy.

—Sí, ese tipo.

—Y si crees que serás un fracaso, ¿para qué escribes?

—Lo hago para una sola persona. —Sonrió nostálgico, dejando de teclear por unos momentos, definitivamente el rubio no lo dejaría en paz hasta retirarse de su habitación.

—¿Qué no se supone que un escritor escribe para sí mismo? —El menor arqueó la ceja, no esperaba una respuesta así con lo depresivo que era Víctor recientemente.

—Tengo un amor platónico por la culpa, no necesito hacerlo para mí mismo sino para quien más me importa.

—Patrañas… Yakov me contó la estupidez que hiciste de alargar tu participación en aquel programa, pero viejo, ya es cosa del pasado, el tipo con el que salías debe haberte olvidado.

—Tal vez, pero yo no lo he olvidado del todo… He recordado unas cosas que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó más con desgane que curiosidad.

—No entiendo como pude mentirle tanto, recuerdo algunos momentos que pase junto a él, ese chico era especial… Tal vez un poco inseguro, no obstante, cuando recuerdo su sonrisa… Es como si deseara que todo fuese real, haber sido la persona que él creía que yo era.

—Espera, ¿va en serio que te gusta?, no seas estúpido ni te hagas ideas raras, estabas actuando, todo era falso y tuviste muchos más enredos amorosos como para que te claves en el primero que recuerdes…

—El día que dañes a alguien inocente que no merecía eso, me entenderás. Es mi decisión si quiero amar a alguien sólo por intentar calmar mi consciencia.

—Yo nunca haría eso, es patético. Si sientes culpa asúmela sin tratar de disfrazarla con amor, no puedes buscar que correspondan tus sentimientos por errores que cometiste.

—¿Acaso dije que quiero ser correspondido? por eso es un amor platónico, no estoy hecho para él, ni él está hecho para mi, así simple... Sería un insulto el siquiera insinuar que nosotros podríamos...

—¿Poder que...?

—Nada, ignóralo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Vengo solo a dar señales de vida :´D -Huye gaymente-


End file.
